Senior Year (Book two)
by Boohbear19
Summary: Sequal to destiny's high! With more humor and drama!:D Read and found out what their last year in High School is like! I own nothing! I wouldn't suggest reading if under 15 Sora&Kairi Namine&Roxas Riku&Yuffie Cloud&Tifa Selphie&Tidus Aqua&Ventus Wakka&Xion? Humor/romance/Adventure/drama
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED! **

**A/N: Alrighty everyone! You asked for it...I give you all THE DESTINY'S HIGH SEQUAL! I hope you all love it! And if any of you have ANY Ideas please don't be shy to tell me! :) Now I know that in the Destniy's high I made CLoud and Arieth a married couple but I am now officially A Cloud and Tifa fan (After watching Advent Children) So I will change it up a bit but no worries! READ AND YOU SHALL FIND OUT! :) Thank you all for your support and Kind reviews! I hope you will keep this up for this story! :D Hugs-Ari **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy **

* * *

**August 31st: Eels and escalator's**

**Cloud **

On the last night of summer I spend my time sketching out more and more ideas to distroy my cousin Zack's School.

Yes, we get along now but I still want to show that scalywag that my school is much more better then his lousy piece of junk one!

The phone rang loudly startling me to death and causing me to knock down one of my wife, Tifa's favorite vase! Eh well, That vase can wait!

I quickly picked up the phone and awnsered it after holding it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cloud! Its Arieth! I have horrible news!"

I rolled my eyes as I continued with my sketches and notes, Arieth and I have made this stuiped deal when we had to pretend to be married in order to make Zack jealous.

We were never really married, but it fooled him and it also fooled all of my students! Which I find totally hilarious, even though it is sort of an ass hole thing to do, but Thats what Zack diserved for trying to compete with me all of these years! Not to meantion the time he cheated on Arieth, but thats a whole diffrent story.

The truth was, I'm very happily married to Tifa and the baby girl Mia, is actually ours...Arieth put a watermelon in her stomach to fool Zack...and damn the look on his face was PRICELESS!

I laughed so hard I almost peed myself, and Zack got even more angry and kicked me in the balls which made caused me to pee to myself and fall to my knees...but anyways we are all good now and Arieth and Zack are back togther.

The awkward thing is that I am going to have to explan this whole mess to my entire school so they don't think that I'm a player, or a man whore, or a two timer...whatever the hell it is that these kids call it these days.

This year will be great because I hired Tifa to work in the main office since my office lady quit last year and said that she was sick of me fireing cannons every two weeks, but I always knew she was a whimp. And what's really wierd is that there is a student named Tifa Browning who I herd from Yuffie is a slut...I have no idea what to say to this but all I know is that I'm GLAD I finished high school a while ago!

"What is it Arieth?" I muttrered keeping my voice down because I know that Tifa (My wife Tifa, not the slutty one) has just put our daughter, Mia to bed.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, I hope that you are not busy because Zack is off to your house...he said its for somthing important"

I adjested my pouldron that slid off of my shoulder **(A/N: That patch thing that he wore with his out fit in Advent children/KH 2 look it up if you don't know! :) )**

"No, were not busy at all..." I replied as I herd Tifa's light feet coming down the stairs, I shifted into my seat in front of my desk and quickly kicked the broken vase under it so she wouldn't spot it until I got it fixed for her.

"Oh okay great! I would of came too but he said that it was man business?"

That made me laugh.

"Alright, well I'm here so no worries"

"Oh Good heavens! Thanks Cloud!"

"Yup! See ya tommarrow" I replied before I hung up the phone, I turned around to see Tifa enter my office. She was in a pair of black sweats and a tank top that exposed her stomach. _Not bad for having a kid four months ago, _I thought to myself.

"I'm off to the Gym Cloud, Would you mind looking after Mia when I'm gone? It shouldn't be too long!" She said as she pushed her duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Not at all! Although you don't need to work out when you got one right here!" I replied pointing down to my pants that caused her to laugh.

"Oh you! Anyways I should be back in a couple of hours...she should be asleep most of the time!"

"No problem I was just finishing on some uh...Student schedules..." I lied as I quickly leaned an arm against my paper so she couldn't see my sketches or my notes.

"Haha Okay, love you"

We gave eachother a quick kiss before she left to go work her sexy ass out. I seriously don't know why she has to still work out, she's a bad ass fighter and has an amazing body. _Take my word, I've seen it!_

* * *

About ten minutes after Tifa left the front door to our house slammed open. I quickly jumped out of my seat and grabbed my buster sword from out of the closet and ran out to the main hall of our house to only see that it was Zack.

"Well hello to you too, Cloudy...aren't we too old to be playing pirates now?" Zack said fallowed by a loud laugh.

I quickly set my sword down and blocked his mouth with my hand.

"Dude, you need to be quite, Tifa just put Mia to sleep and I am _screwed_ if she wakes up!" I hissed in a quick whisper.

Zack gave me a smirk once I took my hand off of his mouth.

"aww...afraid of your own child now arn't we Cloudy?" Zack said as he stepped inside our house and closed the door behind him. "Do you even know how to change a diaper?"

I scoffed as I led him to the living room and we sat across from eachother on the leather couches and in the middle was our dark wood coffee table.

"Of COURSE I do! I just have a hard time getting her to settle, Tifa is like...the baby whisper, once Mia is in her arms she's as quite as a mouse"

Zack snickered.

"Mouse arn't quiet!"

"Its a figure of speech you ding-dong!"

"Well just saying! I had them in my attic for three whole weeks, and they are NOT quite!"

"Yeah Yeah, Yeah that's great!" I lied with a roll of my eyes. "Now why the hell are you here? I'm very busy!"

"With what? Trying to _sneek _in a quicky with Tifa while your baby is asleep?" Zack snickered evily as I gave him a cold stare.

"Tifa is at the gym for your information! Now why are you here?"

"What were you doing that was SO important?"

"I asked first!"

Zack gave me a smirk before he pulled out a board game that read out in bold letters:

**eels and escalator's**

**(A/N: Yes...the Game that Patrick and Spongebob played in Spongebob! My friend recomended this to me! Its sort of a joke between us with Cloud and Zack! XD) **

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? You came all the way over here to play a childish board game with me?"

"ITS NOT CHILDISH!" Zack yelled

"SHHHH! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" I Yelled even louder

"You just screamed louder!" Zack said in a more quiet voice

"You screamed first!"

"Alright Alright I give I give! Just teach me this stuiped game!" I said with a wave of my hand before I sat back on the couch. _The sooner he leaves the sooner I can get back to my sketches._

"I knew I would have to because you are such an idiot, anyways! The rules are simple!" Zack replied as he opened up the box that showed eels and a couple piles of stairs on it which I was assuming were escalator's.

"You just roll the dice and if you get the stairs you get to climb up them, that gives you 20 points but if it lands on eels you loose all your points and have to ride the eels, if you land on the eels three times you loose! Got it?"

I laughed.

"Oh this will be easy to kick your ass!

* * *

"This is it Cloudy! If you land on eels one more time you'll loose!"

A low growl escaped from my throat and I could feel sweatdrops falling down my face, I already had gotten the eels every game! But this time, I will win! I will I will I will!

"ESCALATOR'S! ESCALATOR'S!ESCALATOR'S!" I screamed before hurling the dice onto the game bored, I watched them with wide eyes as they rolled and came to a complete stop.

"eeeeeeeellllllsssssssss" Zack muttered.

I let out a loud scream and shot up to my feet.

"OH SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL!?" I raged as I kicked the coffee table that went flying across the room and landed on the floor with a loud and heavy **THUD.**

Mia's cries rang threw the walls before Zack could reply.

"Oh DAMN!" I screamed

"Well, looks like your on your own pal! Later!" he replied before he jumoed out of the living room window and onto his bike.

I rolled my eyes before I hurried to my daughters room.

Her hazel eyes were filled with tears, and her chunny little cheeks were all red as she moved and thrashed her body all around.

"Shh, shh...Its okay...daddy's here" I muttered as I scooped my child in my arms and planted a kiss on her four head which caused her to scream even more and to give me the biggest migraine ever.

"I bet your hungry!" I said as I carried her over to the kitchen, thank GOD Tifa had bottles of milk waiting in the fridge.

I grabbed one from the top shelve and gently popped the top of the bottle into my daughters mouth. I sighed in relief as she drank it happily, but it wasn't long until she let out a muffled moan and spat out the milk right in my face and she started crying again.

I glanced over at the clock as milk dripped down my face to see that I still had another 45 minutes until Tifa got home.

Somebody Kill me now...

* * *

**Haha poor Cloud! Next Chapter will have Sora and his gang! No worries! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next Chapter! :) SOKAI FLUFF! **

**Disclaimer: Nopes I own nothing!**

* * *

**August 31st: The End Of Summer The Start Of A New Year **

**Sora**

After a long swim in the ocean, Kairi and I sit on the edges of the stream in only our bathing suits. Giggling and holding hands as we dipped our feet into the warm bathlike water.

Crickets chirped loudly in the bushes, and the trees swayed back and forth softly into the warm summer breeze.

The sky was filled with a million stars and a full moon was out glowing down on the ocean water as it crashed down onto the seashore.

Everything was perfect.

It was the most amazing way to end an amazing summer, Just me, my girl and the stars above us.

"You've been awfully quiet...You okay?"

Kairi's sweet angelic like voice soothed deeply into me, like the sound of bell chimes or an angel, Kairi's voice resembled them all.

I looked down at my red headed girlfriend who looked absaloutly stunning in her hot pink bikini, her cheeks were a rosy red, her lips all kissable and a pastel pink and her eyes sparkled brighter then all of the stars that filled the night sky.

I gave her a smile as I carressed her cheek tenderly.

"Never better, everything is just perfect when you are around, Kairi"

Kairi's beautiful lips formed into her amazing model like smile before she leaned in to claim my lips with hers.

I closed my eyes as our lips moved together in rythem, making little smacking noises everytime they parted.

After a few seconds Kairi pulled away and got up to her feet. I looked up at her curiously as she held out her hand for me, her smile growing even wider.

"Want to dance?"

I laughed before I got up to my feet and stepped deeper into the warm depths of the stream, until it came up to my waist.

"Of course. your lucky I brought my ipod!" I replied before rushing over to my red bag, I herd Kairi giggle as I fished around for my ipod touch and after a minute I finally found it.

"Too you long enough!" Kairi teased placing her hands on her hips that caused me to smirk at her before I entered my passcode in, which was sort of worthless since all of my friends know it (Thanks to RIku)

"You try finding an ipod of a bag filled with five inch thick towels, a blanket, our clothes, and beach stuff!" I said then playfully stuck my tounge at her.

"Alright, I'm sorry...what song are we going to dance too!?" Kairi asked

I scrolled down to my songs untill I got into the 'T's".

"Its a surprise!" I said before I hit the play button and the sound of soft piano began to fill the night air from my ipod speakers as I set it down saftly on a towel.

Kairi's face lit up and she squealed as I wrapped an arm around her waist and my other took her hand.

"I LOVE this song!"

I smiled.

"I know..." I whispered and we gazed into eachothers eyes lovingly as we started to slow dance to the music.

**I've waited a hundred years. But I'd wait a million more for you. Nothing prepared me forWhat the privilege of being yours would do.**

**If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,I would have known what I was living for all I've been living for.**

**[****Your love is my turning page,Where only the sweetest words kiss is a cursive line,Every touch is a redefining phrase.**

**I surrender who I've been for who you are,For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile I had only felt how it feels to be yours,Well, I would have known what I've been living for all I've been living for.**

When the song ended Kairi and I giggled and embraced eachother into a loving hug, our bodies warm and wet from the water of the stream.

"Sora?" She asked after a long peaceful moment.

"Mhm?" I muttered as I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck.

"If one of us dosn't get excepted into Twilight town for college-" She started but I innturupted her quickly "We Will"

"If we _don't," _She insisted slowly sliding her tiny self out of my arms. "I'm not worried"

I gave her a puzzled look.

"Y-Your not?" I stuttered trying not to sound upset, just thinking about that possiblity of being away from Kairi again makes my heart want to break right in half.

Kairi smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, because wherever you are...I'm always with you"

_Shes right!_

"You're right!" I let out a pathetic giggle as I picked her up bridal style and spun her around in circles. "You're right! You're right!"

She laughed with me and I quickly stopped spinning around once I got dizzy, but her kiss was my cure, it always has been.

Suddenly my ipod went to "Just a kiss" By lady antbellum, I blushed at the memory of Roxas, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka making fun of me that I have all of these girly songs on my ipod but they don't understand that they are Kairi and I's love songs!

**Lyin' here with you so close to me**  
**It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe**  
**Caught up in this moment**  
**Caught up in your smile**

I smiled at Kairi as I slowly got down on my knees, still holding her in my arms, she giggled and leaned her head back letting her hair float into the warm water as I slowly circled us around in the stream.

**I've never opened up to anyone**  
**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**  
**We don't need to rush this**  
**Let's just take it slow**

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**  
**No I don't want to mess this thing up**  
**I don't want to push too far**  
**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**  
**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**  
**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**

Kairi giggled as I leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto her collar bone, she lifted her head up from the water and wrapped jher arms loosly around my neck and we started to kiss romanticly on the lips

**I know that if we give this a little time**  
**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**  
**It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right**

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**  
**No I don't want to mess this thing up**  
**I don't want to push too far**  
**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**  
**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**  
**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**

Then we got up and started to dance with eachother, but not really slow dancing more like a goofy wierdo dance, well in my case...

**No I don't want to say goodnight**  
**I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams**

**Tonight**  
**Tonight**  
**Tonight**

Kairi let out a laugh and helped me back up to my feet once I tripped over them and fell into the water, I can be such a klutz! But Kairi says thats adourble about me and thats what causes me to blush.

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**  
**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**  
**No I don't want to mess this thing up**  
**I don't want to push too far**  
**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**  
**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**  
**So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight**  
**With a kiss goodnight**  
**Kiss goodnight**

I pulled Kairi close to me again and nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent of vanilla in gingerbread. I sighed softly as she wrapped her arms around my waist loosly and planted a kiss onto my collar bone.

"Sora...don't ever forget our promise" She whispered softly as I closed my eyes, this moment was so perfect, so peaceful...I didn't want it to end.

I shook my head slightly in response.

_"Never"_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all viewing/reviewing this story! Keep it up! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing **

* * *

**September 1st: The Start Of Senior Year **

**September 1st: The Start Of Senior Year  
Kairi**

Sora had been extremely quiet on our walk to school, that wasn't mine him unless he was in deep thought.

When he was in a his regular mood or even sad or happy he would chat away a storm, he was only quiet in his thinking mood.

"Uh Sora?"

He didn't responded, his eyes looked down at our feet, his long black eyelashes fluttered beneath those beautiful colbat blue eyes of his.

He must be in really deep thought, I thought to myself before I took his hand in mine. It was very warm and clammy like he was nervous about something?

Sora looked up and took his eyes off of the ground to look up at me.

"Your thinking about something, I can tell!"

"Y-you can?" Sora stuttered giving me a puzzled and nervous expression.

I gave him a grin.

"Why else would you be ignoring me?" That made him smile, his big and usual goofy one that I always loved and still do.

"Good point"

I laughed at my boyfriends moment before squeezing his gloved hand tighter into mine.

"So...what ARE you thinking about? I've never seen you in such deep thought before!" I added.

"Oh...uh...ha ha, nothing..." He said with a sheepish laugh, his cheeks were tinted a light pink. I let out a laugh, no matter how much I loved Sora he has always been a horrible liar.

"Come on Sora! It can't be nothing If you aren't talking! What is it?" I asked a little impatiently but he just smiled down at me, the warm island summer breeze blew through his spiky chocolate brown hair.

"Time will tell Kairi,"

* * *

**Roxas**

Tifa Lockheart was the new office lady, since quit last year because she told principle Cloud that she was sick of him always fireing cannons every two weeks at principle Zack school. So I'm gussing that Cloud had hired Tifa, not our friend Tifa though,

Our friend Tifa Little had blonde hair and bright bright green eyes. This Tifa had long black hair and hazel eyes, I'll have to admit that she is very pretty but nothing compared to my Namie.

Somehow I got seperated from all of my friends beause the freshman this year were surprisingly aggressive, they legit shoved me to the ground to get their place in line! But its a good thing that I had my special clean up wipes.

Its better to be healthy and happy then be sick and sad, as my adoptive parents would always say. They make me clean the entire house for them and organize and dust the books in our library every once a week but I don't mind it because I love helping people out and because that means we have a clean house!

"Next?" Tifa's soft voice innturupted m thoughts and I quickly snapped back to reality, I gave her a smile as I stepped fourward to the table were she was sitting at with hundreds of students schedule's in front of her and in her left arm..._CLOUD AND ARIETH'S BABY? WTF? Was she babysitting for them? Probably. _

"Hello, what's your name and grade?" Tifa asked me with a warm smile onto her face as Cloud's baby, Mia made a bunch of loud cooing noises and played with the ends of Tifa's hair, I couldn't help giggiling at that.

"Babysitting is fun huh? And Its Roxas Long, Senior" I felt like a God saying my grade, I couldn't believe that its my last year of high school, even if I was in one year of school which was last year.

When I was a nobody all of Sora's knowledge must of rubbed off on me (Which wasn't much) But enough to get me through school. So King Mickey gave me adoptive parents and sent me to Principle Clouds school.

Tifa laughed at my comment before kissing the top of Mia's head, then she gave me my schedule. "Oh I'm not babysitting, she's mine! Can't you tell?"

She held Mia up to her face so I could compare and I _could _tell. She had her same hazel eyes, the same hair color and exact same cheek bones as Tifa, But why was Arieth pregnant and saying Mia was hers last year?

Before I even had the chance to ask the question some freshman jerk with clammy hands and probably the exact same hieght as big foot shoved me out of the way.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" He barked as I scrambled off and into the cool air-conditioned building, If that guy didn't have such clammy hands I would of punched his face in.

* * *

**Namine **

The new office lady handed me my schedule for this year, the line was CRAZY and Yuffie and I got seperated from our friends! We would of parted from eachother as well if we wern't holding hands.

"Alright, we can stop holding hands now! I don't want people thinking I like girls!"

I laughed with her and let go of her hand. "No hard feelings Yuffie, I was thinking the same thing!" We both laughed and chatted about our summers as we walked over to our lockers even though we pretty much hung out every day of the summer.

"Yo, let me see what ya got for classes! If I'm not in one of em I'll go and kick Cloudy's ass!" Yuffie said as she held out her hand with her schedule in it so we could exchange them to see what classes that we have for this year.

"OH! Speaking of Cloud...Why was Tifa holding his baby?" I asked as we swaped schedules, Yuffie lifted an eyebrow at me.

"TIFA, was holding Cloud's child? SHE HATES KIDS!"

"NO! NO! Not Tifa Little! Tifa LOCKHEART THE NEW OFFICE LADY!" I shrieked a little bit to loudly causing students to giggle and gawk at us as they walked by.

Yuffie slapped herself in the chest once before puffing it out to the other students walking by as if she was some sumo wrestler or somthing.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM? WELL IF YOU DO I'LL GIVE YOU AN EVEN BIGGER ONE!" She shouted cracking her knuckles together and everyone quickly backed away from her, some even ran. Pretty much everyone in this school knows not to mess with Yuffie.

I gently grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around, she gave me an innocent smile and wave before her brown eyes grew wide.

"OH RIGHT! You were just asking about Tifa and her baby and everything! Sorry, Totally forgot...thanks to those PUNKS! I'm telling ya freshman are the WORST!"

**(A/N:I Have NOTHING against freshman, I'm just making them annoying and mean in this story! No worries! :D )  
**

"Wait...whoa! Whoa!" I cried out holding up a finger to stop my hyperactive ninja friend. "You were a freshman once too missy, and you just said _Tifa and her Baby!_"

Yuffie chuckled and leaned against our lockers.

"True, true, but I was the coolest freshman and everybody knew it! And yeah, I said Tifa's baby because it IS TIFA AND CLOUD'S BABY!"

"B-but...he's married to Arieth?" I stuttered in confusion that caused Yuffie to laugh until she cried.

"Oh man, you fell for that too?!"

"FELL FOR WHAT!?" I exploded getting very angry with all of this.

"The whole Cloud and Arieth thing!" Yuffie replied "It was all a joke to get Zack jealouse, see he was really married to Arieth, they still are...but he cheated on her and so Arieth wanted him jealous and since Cloud hated Zack so much he agreed and when Tifa was prego's which Tifa IS Clouds wife, they used their baby and pretended that it was his and Arieth's!

I raised an eyebrow at her to see that she was dead serious, You could always tell when Yuffie is lieing because her lower lip quivers when she does, and it wasn't.

"Okay..." I said slowly as I shook my head multiple times, trying to make out the entire story that my ninja friend just explaned to me but it was just too much to swallow.

"So...Tifa was alright with this...and first off,...how do you know?"

Yuffie laughed again but rolled her eyes this time and shook her head. "Of course Tifa was okay with it, Arieth is her best friend! And second of all, Zack is my uncle...unfourtinatly!"

My eyes popped.

"REALLLY!? WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL US!? THAT IS SO EMBARISING!"

Yuffie pointed a finger at me. "EXACTLY!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder and made a pouty face to her.

"I'm so sorry..."

Yuffie fake sinffled and placed a hand over her heart as if she was in such sevire pain.

"I am too"

* * *

**Riku **

Instead of going streight to first period, like we normally do in Destiny's High, all of the Seniors were sent to the auditorium where we had to listen to Cloud babble on and on about the prank he used on Zack about fake having a baby with Arieth when the baby was really his and Tifa's and blah blah blah...I really could care less.

After a long half an hour of that, we finally headed off to our first period classes and mine was 'Theater' Gag, I only took it because I had one more open class left.

But to my relief, Namine,Roxas,Kairi,Sora, and Yuffie were all in the same class as me. At least I had friends to talk to, maybe this class won't be as bad as I thought.

"Holy crow everybody! Riku is in theater! I just might have a Heart attack!" Sora said sarcasticlly before gripping at his heart causing everybody to laugh.

"Good" I replied recieving a hit from my nija girl friend who has the amount of strength to knock a building down if she even wanted too.

"Wow, Thanks Yuff...That is totally going to bruse!" I grumbled and she giggled before pecking me on the lips, I caught Roxas germ exing his hands in the corner of my eye.

"Still a neat freak eh, Roxy?"

Roxas glared at me. "I will NOT be teased this year!"

"Good luck with that!" I said with a snicker before the door swung open to reveal..._Jack Skelington? _

"JACK?" Sora cried out springing up from his seat.

"IT IS I! I HAVE CAME HERE FOR THE YEAR TO WATCH YOU ALL GRADUATE AND TO GIVR YOU GUYS THE MOST AMAZZZIINNGGGG HALLOWEEN EVER!" Jack replied to us in a loud and happt booming voice that echoed off of the walls.

Yuffie let go of my hand and squealed with joy.

"OH! You're that creepy dude that we saw in Halloween town who preformed that amazing show! Are we going to be doing that for this years halloweens prep ally?" She asked quickly and full with excitment, I really hope that she didn't drink any red bull this morning!

"Yes we are! And Yes I am!" Jack repliied bending his scrawggny body into a formal bow to us. "I will create all of your coustumes, Sora's I don't need too since he already has one, but if the rest of you would give me your measurments and ideas for tommarrow I will have them done by next week!"

"SWEEEETTT" Roxas and Sora said together causing me to snicker.

"And Today my friends, I will show you the Halloween Dance! It is going to be the best of them all yet! I just know it!" Jack said calpping his hands in joy.

I looked around the room with a puzzled expresion on my face.

"So wait...its only the eight of us, including you?"

"Yup!"

I shrugged.

"Sounds good to me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for all their support and reviews! Ecpessially for Littlekairi and Ryoshimonro! You should check out their Kingdom Hearts Stories! :D **

**Warning: There is a Lemon in this chapter! (Sorta..more like a flashback but no worries its pretty long lol) **

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Square Inx...Not me!**

* * *

**September 1st: Lots and Lots Of Planning**

**Yuffie **

The first day of school hasn't even ended yet and I already knew that it is going to be the most amazing school year EVER! Not to mention that is our senior year!

The seven of us listened to our theater instructor, Jack Skelington. That freakishly tall skeleton that we went to visit in Halloween Town?

It SO super sick that he came down to this world to watch us graduate and become our drama instructor! This year is going to be a blast!

An hour that only seemed like ten minutes went by in a snap and the bell rang for second period, I looked down at my schedule and groaned but my groan soon turned into a giggle as I felt a warm strong arm wrap around my waist and a pair of warm fully shaped lips kiss my fourhead.

"What class do you have next? My sexy Ninja Girlfriend?" My silver haired boyfriend, Riku asked me. I made the suicidal gusture by pretending to slit my throat with my other hand and then sticking my tounge out.

"Honors Literature" I said in a disgusted voice causing me to get an unexpected smirk from my boyfriend. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "What you smirking about Silver?"

"That I happen to be going to the same class!" RIku replied and that caused me to smirk back at him.

"Well. then I guess we can go die together!"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where I am" Riku replied causing me to laugh so hard that I was shaking, he stopped walking and looked at me with a concerned expression on his face.

"What's so funny? Do I have somthing in my teeth?" RIku asked causing me to laugh only harder, I quickly snapped myself out of it and streightned up to my normal standing position since I was just hunched over.

"First, that romance/pick up line was _cheeeessyy! _And second, you made the whole thing even MORE hilarious when you asked if you had somthing in your teeth! You're starting to sound like Roxas!"

I watched Riku's cheeks turn a bright red before narrowing his eyes at me, I bit down on my lower lip to keep myself from laughing again.

"I was _trying _to be romantic, and funny when you started laughing I was trying to add in some humor to what you were laughing about." Riku replied camly, I patted him on the shoulder and gave him an ear to ear grin.

"My dear Riku, I love ya to peaces but...Romance and Humor" I tsked and shook my head a few times before speaking again. "Those are the two things that ya just don't have!"

I watched Riku's jaw drop and that caused me to giggle, I grabbed his hand in mine it felt stiff and unrelaxed. _The Lazy ass. Now he is becoming like Sora!_

"Come on, we're going to be late if you just stand their stuipedly with your mouth hung open! Now lets go Riku/Roxas/Sora!" I replied as I started walking again, this time Riku fallowed me but his hand was still very stiff.

"Oh, So now I'm _Sora?_" He snapped, his voice like brital but it didn't scare me. I know how sassy that Riku can be somtimes.

"Well you're starting to become lazy like him! But no worries, I don't think that anybody could beat HIS record! He is the king of all lazy!"

I smiled when I herd Riku's laugh that was deep like the Island's water and as smooth as silk.

* * *

**Sora**

It was a good thing that we didn't do much on the first day of school because I could not stop thinking about the secret surprise birthday party that I was planning for Kairi!

I have been planning it all summer, I know that she didn't have the best one last year so I wanted this one to be totally amazing to make up for it! And not to mention that she will become an adult as well, My birthday was back in June but I don't really make a big deal out of it...nobody does because well, its me I guess...

Kairi is actually the only person who always makes a big deal out of it, kind of like how I am about hers right now.

But even if I don't care much about my birthday. I'll have to admit that Kairi gave me a pretty intense one two months ago.

I bit down on the eraser part on my pencil and started to smile like a dork, beginning to zone out from what my math teacher was talking about and thinking of that hot steamy afternoon that Kairi and I shared on my birthday.

It was steamy, but not just the weather. And it all started when both of my parents left Kairi and I at my house alone because they needed to bring Smokey, one of our Cats to the vet to get surgery on his foot because he broke it or somthing...I don't really remember because I'm not obsessed with Cats like my dad.

And no matter how awful that this sounds but I was sort of glad that our cat has broke his foot/twisted it because I got a full three nice hours alone with Kairi.

_Flash Back: _

_"Poor Smokey, I hope he's okay!" Kairi said as she watched my parents back our Volvo outside of our drive way. _

_I smiled and wrapped my arms around her slim waist before pecking her softly on the cheek. "I'm sure he'll be fine, Lets go and finish the cake" _

_"Okay, I can't wait to see how it comes out!" Kairi cried as I let go of her and watched her with a wide grin as she skipped over to our small little kitchen, where fancy plates and cups sat on the table on our kitchen table. _

_"But first I want a taste of this delicious hot fudge!" Kairi exclaimed as I came in the kitchen shortly after her, I couldn't help laughing at my adourble red headed girl friend as she greeidly shoved spoonfuls of hot fudge into her mouth one after the other. _

_"Want a napkin?" _

_She smiled at me with a mouthful of hot fudge and nodded her head into a 'No'. She is such a stubborn girl...looks like I need to teach her a lesson. _

_I grined back at her, forcing myself out of my dirty teenage boy thoughts. _

_"A plate?"_

_She shook her head again before swallowing, she then leaned against the table giving me an amazing view of her breasts that were starting to slide from her white tank top. _

_"Mmmm...whats that?" I asked in a low slurty voice as I slowly trailed my hand up her arm causing her to squeal with delight, I grinned but I didn't take my eyes off of her perfectly round shaped breasts. _

_Oh I REALLY wanted to play with them right now, maybe a little sweet talking would do it. _

_"I want somthing too..." I added forcing my eyes off of her breasts and into her violet blue orbs, to my delight they sparkeld with lust, she must want it too. Oh God I hope so. _

_"Yeah?" Kairi asked as she placed down her spoon and slowly dipped her finger into the jar of hot fudge, I looked at it to see that she was swirling it around in big circles then she slowly lifted it out of the jar causing me to swallow hard as she slowly put her own finger in her mouth and started to suck the hot fudge off of it. _

_I felt myself becoming very aroused as she moaned in delight from the taste of the fudge and the loud sucking of her mouth. Making me very jelous of her index finger at the moment. _

_I patiently waited for kairi to stop her sucking and to finish her question to me. "Whats that? Tell me Sora..." She paused again before dipping her finger, this time two fingers into the jar of hot fudge. _

_I became even more aroused as I watched her sink her fingers deeper and deeper into the jar of hot fudge, was she doing this on purpose? Probably...but I didn't care..I wanted this, I NEEDED this!_

_"Tell me Sora...What is it..." She paused once more as she smeared the hot fudge onto my lips with her fingers, I let out a soft moan as I felt the warm sticky fudge stick on to my lips and my cheeks. "What is it that you want exactly? I'll be happy to give, whatever it is...because it is your birthday, just say the wish, and I will command!"_

_I gave her a sly smirk as I slowly brought my hand down to her upper chest, just right abover her boobs, she looked down at me and smirked back. _

_I slowly brought my hand down and cupped her right breast, she let out a soft moan as I ran my thumb over her hardened nipple._

_"I want you" _

_And that was it, just those three words made Kairi go bisserk. She quickly jumped over the table causing all of the dishes too clatter and fall to the ground, luckily none of them broke...unless I thought..._

_Kairi was in my lap before I could have gotten a better look at the plates, she sat on my lap and started to kiss and lick all of the hot fudge off of my face. My moans became louder as soon as I felt her start to grind her entrince aganst my hardened member._

_I put my hands on her ass and squeezed it hard causing her to cry out in pleassure, she must of been as turned on as I was._

_"mmm...Sora!"She cried out as I squeezed her butt harder and adding a few gentle circular rubs to it, that_ caused _her to cry out again before she crushed her lips to mine._

_I slowly unzipped her skirt as she contiuned to kiss me violently and passionitely, she slided of her underwear without breaking the kiss and she kicked them off once she got them down to her knees._

_I helped her undo the straps to my casual everyday shorts and she unzipped them and instantly started stroking me, I threw my head back, closing my eyes and letting out a loud moan._

_I herd her sweet and innocent giggle as she started kissing my neck continuing with her amazing and powerful strokes. Oh heavens she had such talent with her hands. _

_"Do you like that?" She murrmered her lips still at my neck. _

_"I love it" I said in a horse whisper then I felt her slowly tug my boxers down freeing my errection. I hate to admit this but I couldn't wait to be inside of her. _

_"Kairi!" I gasped as she contunied to kiss on my neck but they have now turned into wet and slobbery kisses which turned me on even more. _

_"Yess?" She asked suductivly in between her amazing wet kisses._

_"I-I need to be in you!" _

_I quickly grabbed her hips tightly and slowly eased her down on my errecton not waiting for a response, and I didn't stop until I was all the way inside of her. _

_We moaned together loudly in pleassure as we waited for her to adjest to my size, but it wasn't long until she started moving, I leaned my head back and against the table as she started to ride me at a slow rythem. _

_I bit down hard on my lower lip and squeezed her hips tighter causing her to moan loudly. _

_"Oh baby, more..." I moaned squeezing my eyes shut from the amazing pleasure. _

_I could feel her smilng down at me. _

_"Your wish is my command, birthday boy!" _

_Then she started pounding on me causing me to let out the loudest screams that I never though could come out from me...hopefuly none of the neighbors could hear us thinking that someone was getting murdered. _

_But right now we didin't care, Kairi moaned with me as she went even harder, I just sat back and let her do all of the work. Our moanes echoed off of the kitched walls until finally we both reached our Climax and Kairi collapsed onto me, resting her head on my shoulder. _

_I wrapped my arms tightly around her as we panted heavily trying to make up for all of the air that our lungs have lacked from our love making. _

_"Best...present...ever..." I panted into her ear _

_"I'm glad you liked it, I enjoyed it as well..." kairi replied before kissing my shoulder blade. _

_Flash back over _

"SORA! SORA HEART!" My math teacher screamed causing me to nearly jump right out of my skin and memories and back to reality. Ugh, I was STILL in math class?

I lifted my eyes up to see my fat sweaty math teacher and the entire class glaring at me.

"Y-Yes ? Uh Lass?" I said feeling my cheeks flush with embarsment, it was even more embarsing when I noticed a huge buldge in my pants.

_Oh SHIT!_

_My memories must have turned me on! _

I gave everyone a cheesy smile and slowly placed my math binder over it and rested it onto my lap.

Mr. Lass glared at me for a couple of seconds before he spoke again. "Pay attention, because you never know when I'm going to call on you next."

"Yes Sir..." I said fallowed by a sheepish laugh before the class turned their attetion back to the black board.

_Damn, That was a close one. _

* * *

As soon as I got home I dropped my bag onto the hallway floor and raced up my stairs and into my bedroom. I snatched my laptop from my desktop and I sat down on my bed and quickly turned it on.

As I waited for my lap top to turn on I looked over to see one of my Cats, or fathers cats, Pooh sitting at my door frame that seperated my ropm and the hall.

"Curiousity Killed the cat" I muttered to myself before logging on to my E-mail.

I typed up a messege furiously while biting down on my tounge, its a stuiped thing that I have always done ever since I was a kid when I'm focusing hard.

As soon as I was done the messsege I squinted my colbat blue eyes to the bright monitor screen of my lap top and quickly read it through:

**Hey, Sora Here!**

**Don't forget that tommarrow is Kairi's birthday! You have been doing a great job of keeping the whole surprise party a secret! Don't forget to bring all the supplies and your gifts, I trust that you will not tell her at the last minute! -_- **

**Thanks! Can't wait to see her reaction! **

**Sora. **

I grinned to myself and sent it Wakka, Tidus, RIku,Roxas,Namine,Yuffie,Tifa (not Cloud's wife) Xion, and Selphie, then I leaned back onto my bed and scratched pooh behind the ears causing him to purr loudly.

"Thats right Pooh, Tommarrow will be perfect!"


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N! **

**A/N: Thank you all once again for keeping up with the story and taking your time to read and review it...escpessially RyoshiMorino (You all should check out his storys!) For all your reviews! And to everyone else who hasn't reviewed yet, I will not force you too but if you did that would really REALLY make my day, I had a really bad one because I just found out that a realtive of mine is dieing :'( so I wrote this chapter to get my mind off of it and if you could please review that would mean a lot to me ,Thanks a ton :) PS. If you have any ideas for the story please leave me a review or pm and let me know! :P Hugs-Ari **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Square Ienx (I think thats how you spell it?) **

* * *

**September 2nd: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Sora**

"NO! NO! RIKU!" I screamed at my silver haired friend who was up on the ladder tapping balloons on the side of the door frame, except he was taping them separate from eachother.

"_WHAT_ Did I friggin say about taping the balloons separate? I want them taped in PAIRS for the LAST TIME! GOD YOU ARE THE WORST BIRTHDAY-PARTY-DECORATIOR EVER!" I screeched before giving the ladder that he was standing on a kick causing it to jerk a few inches over to the left.

"WHOAAAA!" Riku cried out quickly gripping onto the arches of the doorway for support before glaring down at me. "Dude! I could of cracked my head OPEN!"

Yuffie scoffed before giving the ladder another kick sending it a little more to the left and causing Riku to let out a high pitch squeak and for all of us to laugh.

"SERIOUSLY! I CAN GET HURT!"

Yuffie scoffed again and crossed her arms over her chest and jutting out her right hip.

"Yeah, right...at ten feet?!" She said sarcasticlly with a roll of her eyes and we all laughed again, I stopped once I saw Wakka opening the door to my refrigerator.

I let out a low growl and stomped over and into the kitchen, Wakka jumped and backed a few feet away from me after I slammed the refridgerator door shut.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I SAY TOO LEAVE THE CAKE ALONE!?" I said in an angry voice, Wakka gave me a sheepish smile before dashing out of the room.

I rolled my eyes before I double checked every room that was covered in balloons, confeti, and other birthday celebration props.

"YO SORA! THE TOLIET IS BACKED UP AGAIN!" I herd Tidus call from the upstairs, the railing was being decorated with violet lights by Xion, Namine and Selphie.

Since Violet is Kairi's favorite color and it is also the color of her eyes, I'd have to admit that all of my screaming and demanding came into handy because the place looked great!

Everybody is probably calling me an asshole behind my back, I will admit that I am sort of being one but I just wanted Kairi's eighteenth birthday to be the best one.

"What is it now Tidus?" I asked my voice was starting to sound hoarse and croaky like a constipated old man's, it must of been from all of my screaming and yelling that I have been doing this morning. But for Kairi it was totally worth it.

The door swung open showing Tidus right behind it with a sheeipsh grin, I gagged and blocked my nose from the narly breeze that instantly blew in my face once the bathroom door opened.

"Oh sweet poupu fruits Tidus! What the hell did you do in here?!" I cried out in a high funny voice since I was pinching my nose shut.

"I took a massive shit that oveflowed the toliet" Tidus replied

"NO SHIT!" I snapped back still blocking my nose.

"What about shit?" Riku asked coming up to us then crinckled up his nose and cried out in disgust before pinching his nose shut like me. "HOLY SHIT TIDUS DID YOU SHIT?"

"Yes"

"What about Shit?" Roxas asked coming up to us, and it wasn't long until he gagged and blocked his nose with one hand and took out a small can of air fresher in the other and sprayed the air around us like crazy causing us all to cough.

"Great!" Riku replied still blocking his nose. "Now it smells like Shit, and coconuts!"

"Yummy!" Tidus said sarcasticlly.

I rolled my eyes at his lame comment before opening the little closet next to the bathroom and pulling out a tolet plunger, He gave me a horrifed look as I handed it to him.

"YOU MADE THE MESS YOU CLEAN IT!" I snapped unblocking my nose to realize that Riku was right about the smells, Tidus sighed but took the plundger from me and went to unclog the tolet.

Roxas, Riku and I went back over to the living room to see everything decorated in violet lights, violet balloons, violet candels, and a huge banner that was taped from one end of the wall to the other saying: **HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY KAIRI!**

In big bold bubbly letters that were also in the colors of violet, and little balloons and party hats on the sides of the banner were drawn but in diffrent colors.

Selphie and Tifa came over to me with a wide grin on their face's, they looked very pleased with themseves and they were both dressed the same...awkward?

"You like it?" Selphie asked me in her usually peppy-spunky voice.

I nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Its great!"

"GOOD!" Tifa blurted "Because we spent all damn night working on it!"

That caused me to snicker and for them to both hit me off of the head but I have grown a lot stronger in the past two years so I hardly even felt a thing.

Suddenly I felt a vibration wave in my side pocket causing me to jump. I quickly dug my hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

My heart jumped in excitement once I saw that It was a new text messege from Kairi, I quickly opened it to see that it said:

_I'm on my way over! :) _

I shrieked like a girl and did a little jump causing everyone to look at me as If I had just striped down to my boxers and asked them to throw water balloons at me, which actually sounded like a good idea since I was sweating from all off the moving around and the instructing for the party.

"EVERYONE HIDE! KAIRI IS COMING!" I yelled and in less then a second everyone started running around my house trying to find a good place to hide, I let out another shriek which I admit is girly but its what I do when I am excited.

I quickly dodged into the little closet by the bathroom and slamed into somthing hard, I couldn't see it since the door closed behind me right when I jumped in.

"GOD SORA! Could you be any more spasic?"

I knew it was Roxas right away by the voice, I let out a soft laugh before patting him on the knee.

"Nope! And SHUT UP!" I said making my voice turn sharp as glace on the last two words, I felt Roxas slap my hand away, I elbowed him back into his side.

"OW! Okay...now that is going to be a serious bruse! Thanks a lot Sora! You know how much I bruse!" Roxas whined in a loud whisper.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" I hissed in an angry whisper.

"Geeze _sorry" _Roxas said his voice in a heavy attitude. "But just to let you know, you wern't patting me in the place were you think you were"

* * *

**Kairi **

I quickly ran out of my house after saying goodbye to my father and my grandmother, I knew that I was over reacting about a little birthday lunch with Sora but Sora always knoes how to make me feel special and loved!

I giggled as the warm island breeze wizzed by my face as I ran across the street and over to Sora's house, I felt my heart pound with excitement as I knocked lightly one his door a couple of times.

I tried to wipe the huge smile off of my face but I couldn't, being with Sora was always the key to making me smile and get that warm special feeling inside.

_Flash Back _

_"A light at the end of the tunnel..."_

_"Oh, your grandma's story, right? "_

_"That's right. We were together." _

_"You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along. Finally, we're together, . Now, it's time to get Riku back" _

_"You think it'll ever be the same again between us? Riku's lost his..." _

_:"When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember?"_

_"I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things-my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice-your voice. _

_You brought me back."_

_"I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't. _

_That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale."_

_"Well, let's go."_

_"You can't go." _

_"Why not?"_

_"Because it's way too dangerous."_

_"Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone."_

_"Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?" _

_"I can't help?"_

_"You'd kind of be in my way."_

_"Okay. You win" _

_"Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."_

_"Don't worry. I will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise" _

_"Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

_End Of Flash Back_

That made my smile grow wider, not matter what Sora says or does. It makes me love him even more, I am the luckest girl in the world to have Sora as my boyfriend.

I regret waiting so long to confess my feelings for him, but I guess it was better late then ever! I thought to my self as I waited for Sora to awnser the door but he usually dosn't take this long! Especially when he is expecting me!

I decided to give the door a couple more knocks then I waited for another minute.

I looked over behind me to see little kids that lived up the street from me riding their biycles with their parents walking behind them walking hand-in-hand.

I felt a warm wave crash down into my heart, I hope that one day that would be me and Sora, I hope that we will get married and start a family together.

I sighed and looked back at the door and peered threw the glass window to see no Sora, and the lights were off as well. Was he all right?

I decided not to wait any longer so I slowly turned the knob on the door and swung it open. His house smelled like vanilla candles.

"Hello? Sora?" I asked as I slowly turned on the lights and was instantly greeted by my friends that jumped out from random places and screamed

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAIRI!"

To me all together causing me to jump a good three feet in the air and to giggle from my embarsment.

"Thanks you guys! Oh my God, did you do all this?"

"Sure did!" Selphie replied as her, namine, Xion, Tifa, and yuffie pulled me into a girl group hug.

"And no matter how much you were worth it, it was such a pain in the ass!" Riku added as the girls let me go and I recieved his friendly hug along with the others.

I giggled and looked around at all of the balloons and the confeti and candles that were all in my favorite color, Violet.

Then I gasped when I saw a huge banner on the wall that said **HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY KAIRI!**

In big bold bubbly letters that were also in the colors of violet, and little balloons and party hats on the sides of the banner were drawn but in diffrent colors.

"Well, you like it?" Yuffie asked spreading out her arms in a Ta-da! Kind of gusture that caused me to laugh and pull her into a tight hug.

"I love it, Everything is PERFECT you guys! Thank you! But were is Sora?" I asked pulling Yuffie out of the hug and looking around the decorated room, Everything was perfect but not completely because my spiky haired boyfriend was missing in action.

Suddenly I felt warm hands cover my eyes and the smell of axe colonge, I giggled and knew instantly that it was Sora.

"Guess who!?" I herd him say behind me in a raspy voice, probably from all of his yelling. I know when he gets excited about somthing he likes to shout.

"Hmmm..." I said as if pretending to think and as if I had no clue. "Its a toughy...but I'm going to throw out a wild guess...could it be, my amazing, caring, loving, outgoing, big-hearted, handsom Sora?"

Sora took his hands off of my eyes and spun me around.

"BINGO!" He shouted giving me his usual goofy grin that always melts my heart like the sun does to ice cream. I giggled before I spoke.

"So where's my present?"

"Well..." Sora said with a smirk "I'm one of them!"

"Then thats all I need!" I replied and all of our friends 'awed' at us causing Sora and I both to blush.

Finally Sora spoke again.

"Well, your getting more if you like it or not!"

I laughed as he pulled me into a huge tight bare hug, I laughed with him and wrapped my arms tightly around him returning back his hug.

I felt myself blush again when I felt him give me a big romantic kiss on the top of my head and all of our friends 'awed' again...See why I hate being the center of attention?

"I hate to ruin the romantic moment and everything..." Riku said after a few seconds causing Sora and I to laugh as we pulled out of the hug but intwined our hands into one anothers.

"But...LETS PARTY!"

"HELL YEAH!" Yuffie exploded "BRING ON THE RED BULL!"

"NOOOOOOO!" We all shouted.

Yuffie huffed and rolled her eyes, being the stubborn ninja that she is.

"Fine, fine! Only because its Kairi's birthday!"

I gave her a smile before pulling her into another hug.

"Wait until you open my gift I got for you Kairi! I bet you its going to be WAYYYY better then all of the gifts these losers got you!" Yuffie said pointing to everyone else.

"HEY!" Everyone cried, but we all knew that Yuffie was joking so we all laughed.

"Alright everybody! Lets get this party started!" Roxas yelled as he slowly slided on a pair of dark sunglasses before turning the radio up high blast.

Let the party start indeed, and I wonder what Sora's other gifts are? Guess that I will find out later on, whatever they were I couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! **

**A/N: Before I start this chapter I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed and favorited this story, You guys rock! And totally made my day! :D PS I was also thinking of a pregnancy for one of the girls? If you agree please vote on my poll thats on my profile or you could leave me a review for a yes or no and what girl you want to be pregnant! Thanks! :D **

**Warning: Sorry, another lemon in this chapter and lots of foul languge...but it'll be humorous...If you don't like lemons please don't read I don't want to gross you guys out...(Sadly I know all about this thanks to my five guy cousins -_-) **

**hopefully, I'll let you guys be the judge of that! :D Thank you to Ryoshimorino and The Son of the olympus for giving me the ideas that I will put in this chapter! You ROCK RYOSHI! and Son Of Olympus! :D **

**Disclaimer: Nopes, I own no songs and I own nothing from Square Enx (Thanks to The Son of the olympus who corrected me on spelling it XD ) **

* * *

**August 2nd: The Question**

**Yuffie**

Music boomed loudly through out the house and everybody was going totally wild! Except for me! I just wasn't pumped enough!

I NEEDED RED BULL! I know I made a promise to kairi that I wouldn't get totally jacked up/ hyper for her party but I'm a party animal! I'm Yuffie! And Yuffie RRRRREEEEEEAAAALLLLLYYYYY REEEEAAAALLLLYYYYYYYYY Wants her red bull!

So I was in the middle of dirty dancing with my sexy boyfriend Riku, I could tell that he was turned on by the way he was breathing heavily in my ear and from the slight buldge in his pants, but my red bull was more important! He would just have to wait! Its so much fun teasing him!

"HEY! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" I shouted to my boyfriend over the loud music from the radio that was playing 'Rock Your Body' By Justin Timberlake.

Riku nodded. "JUST DON'T KEEP ME WAITING TO LONG!"

_No Promises!_

I gave him a quick thumbs up then I bolted out of the living room that was now offically turned into a dance room, Sora said that we didn't have to worry about his parents coming home because they had to go to a ton of errends, dentist and doctors apointments for both of them so they won't be home until ten.

**THAT MEANS WE CAN PARTY UNTIL WE DIE!**

I giggled evily to myself as I swiftly but slyly ran over to Sora's kitchen, I KNEW he had Red Bull! He drinks it too but hardly! Which was a good thing because I was going to drink it ALL! Mwhahahahahaha!

I opened the refrigerator door and smiled like a dork once I saw three full cans of red bull...just waiting for me! Oh it was mine! ALL MINE! Wow, I havn't even drank any yet and I'm already an inch away from bouncing of the walls! Maybe its because I'm a ninja and already naturally hyper? Who knows maybe its all in my head! Eh...Oh welll!

I let out another evil giggle and piled the three cans of red bull in my arms then dashed out of the room after kicking the refrigerator door shut with my foot. I ran over to the bathroom and THANK GOD nobody was in it and it didn't smell like Tidus' disgusting shit he took an hour ago! Maybe Roxas' girly/Neatness DOES come in handy...

I locked the door shut before I placed the three full cans of red bull on the bathroom counter. I quickly fixed my hair and adjested my black bandanna and gave my belly button ring a playfully flick with my fingers, _Oh...Riku is going to be in trouble later!_

I smirked to myself as I picked up the first can of red bull, _Its so great to be a sneaky ninja!_ I quickly snapped open the lid and listend to the soft fizzing from the red bull before I brought the can to my mouth and started chugging down the sweet-berry sugary taste. **(A/N: I can't drink red bull because I have a heart condition so I have no idea what it taste like, my apologize's if I am wrong about the flavor) **

I belched loudly after sucking down every drop of liquid that was in that can, then I tossed the empty can and went for the next one, I already felt my heart starting to pound hardly into my red cage.

It was only a minute later to the next one, and unfortunately my last one. But the good thing was that I was all hyper and ready to PARTY! I let out a loud "WHHOOP!" Before kicking the door open.

I cartwheeled into the living room to see everyone dancing to: Caramelldansen! **(A/N: This song is so friggin obnoxious but its so damn catchy! LOL) **

"YEAH! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED BITCHES!" I hollard at the top of my lungs before I joined everyone into the dance, we all did the Carmelldansen dance and laughed like idiots.

It wasn't long until I wanted to torture Riku, So a couple of songs later I grabbed him by the shoulder and half drag half led him up the stairs and into Sora's room.

"Holy Shit, if Roxas saw this place he would FREAK!" Riku exclaimed as we looked around the messy room.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever!" I said as I locked the door behind us and shoved Riku down on Sora's bed before I slowly started to grind against the wall.

"Y-Yuffie...w-what are you doing?" RIku asked he was panting heavily as if he just ran a five miles streight, I gave him an evil smirk as I slowly unziped my black vest and slowly pulled my black and white flower printed tank top and over my head.

"Well Riku, I just thought that we could ditch the party for a little and have one, one of our own..." I replied softly before unhooking my bra and slowly siding it off of my arms and letting it fall to the floor, Riku's eyes were locked on to my body, good.

"Like what you see?" I asked in a suductive voice as I worked with my zipper, Riku swallowed hard and nodded. I giggled, knowing he was to turned on to speak, I could see his member poking through his pants waiting to be free.

I giggled and quickly stripped of the rest of my clothes and socks off. Then I slowly walked over to Riku who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

I wrapped my hands around his wrists and pinned them down on the sides of his head before getting on top of him, He looked up at me with a smirk.

"Patience my little Kitten, today I want to be in control!"

"Oh...hell yeah i love it when your in control..." RIku whispered letting his eye lashes fall over his bright green eyes, I giggled again and quickly grabbed Sora's blue and white checkered tie from his night table and quickly tied it around his eyes.

"Good, Because your going to feel...not see!" I replied before he could ask me what the hell I was doing.

"Oh yuffie...please...I need to see your sexy body...oh please..." he moaned as he reached his hands to try and pull the tie off of his eyes but I beat him to it and quickly slapped his hand away.

"Nope! You will be a good boy and do what you are told!" I shouted causing him to moan to my surprise, I slowly took his yellow shirt off of him exposing his fairly muscled chest and amazing six pack abs.

"Yuffie, Your aggresiveness is turning me on even more..."

"Mm...is it now? I never would of guessed!" I said sarcastically before slowly sliding of his blue pants, teasing him as much as I could.

"Yuuuuuuffffieeeee" He whined wriggling underneath me, I smacked his chest causing him to moan once more. "Please...Don't tease me..." I could feel him shaking underneath me, I was enjoying this wayyy to much.

"But thats no fun!" I replied as I made soft kisses up his amazingly toned stomach and well muscled chest, I felt his heart pounding against my hand as I slowly ran my hands down his chest when I worked my way up to his neck.

"I want you to beg..." I whispered between my kisses inhaling his colonge deepily before violently attacking the soft flesh on his neck.

Riku cried out loudly in pleasure and arched his back up causing me to giggle. Its a good thing the music was WAY to loud downstairs for anyone to hear us.

"Oh God, Yuffie...I want you sooooo badly...you have no fucking idea! Just fuck me already baby! OHHHH PLEASSSSEEEEE!" He whined

I wanted to keep my teasing but I wanted him too, and I was turned on just as much as him. I slowly trailed my hands down his chest once more before I curled my fingers around the waist band around his boxers.

"Alright then, You asked for it...and damn you look so sexy tied up and under control" I said in a low slurty voice causing Riku to moan in response, man...he was_ really_ turned on. Well no duh, I don't blame him...if I was a guy I would be pretty turned on by myself as well!

I quickly got rid of his boxers freeing his errection.

"Mmmm...You are in a LOT of trouble RIku...You have been very naughty..." I taunted as I slowly started stroking his member causinf him to jerk and arch his back up.

"OH GOD! YUFFIE! PLEASE!"He screeched causing me to giggle again, I could feel myself already wet for him but it dosn't matter, I was tierd of teasing anyway.

"Well, you need to stay still my love" I whispered, he whimpered but he quickly responded by doing to what I told him to. I herd him moan loudly as I slowly eased down on him, taking all of him inside of me, I couldn't help moaning myself.

"Oh Yuffie, you feel so fucking good..." RIku moaned squeezing my hips tightly, causing me to moan loudly from the contant of his strong hands. That was enough for me.

I placed my hands on his chest and I started to ride him hard causing the mattraice of Sora's bed to squeak loudly and the mattrice to bang against the wall.

"Oh hell yeah!" I screamed in a moan as I rode him even harder, I slammed my hips hard against his causing him to whine louder and louder in pleassure.

"Oh Baby..." He whispered between his heavy breathing, and to both of our surprises I went even harder. My heart was slamming painfully against my rib cage and my sides ached and so did my walls inside of me, but there was no way in hell I was stopping.

I let out another loud moan and rocked him even harder enjoying the feeling of him inside of me, He moaned with me as I panted loudy to keep up with my hard and fast thrusts. It felt to good to stop, _wayyy _to good to stop. Our bodies smacked together loudly and they were coated in our sweat, but that didn't stop us.

* * *

**Riku **

This felt so fucking good, but I couldn't see ANYTHING! I could only hear, and feel, and taste...if she lET ME BUT I COULDN'T SEE!

But Screw it, I was going to try and bang her blind folded. With a loud grunt I rolled us over on Sora's bed so I was on top of her, which was really awakward because I was fucking on my best friends bed...but whatever him and Kairi fucked in my bathroom! So I consider this as pay back!

"Yeah Riku! Show me whatcha got!" Yuffie yelled from underneath me, I cried out as she slapped my ass hard as If I were her pony telling me to go faster, which I was about too!

"Hope you are prepared, babe" I whispered as I started thrusting in and out of her slowly, I couldn't hold back my moans so I let them out, seemed to me Yuffie couldn't either.

"Oh Riku...Is that all you got? FASTER!"

I grunted but I did what my little ninja princess asked for so I started to speed up my thrusts and I slammed into her harder causing her to cry out loudly and scratch her nails down my shoulders.

"HARDER! FASTER!" She shouted, _seriously? Any harder I could break her! _But if thats what she wanted I did what I was told and speed and hardened up my thrust, moaning loudly in pleasure as I felt the amazing feeling of her walls tighting around me.

I grunted loudly as Yuffie dug her nails deepily into my skin, probably drawing blood, but this was turning me on even more!

"HARDER BITCH!" She screamed

I stopped my thrusts and threw that stuiped tie off, and stared down at her. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were a bright pink, her chest was rising and falling heavily with her rapid breathing.

"Wait a second...did you just call me a..._bitch?_"

Yuffie snapped her chocolate brown eyes open to glare at me.

"YES, BITCH! NOW I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO STOP MOVING! MOVE BITCH! AND NEXT TIME, KEEP THE TIE ON!"

"Geeze"

"MOVE BITCH!"

We both couldn't help laughing, but I continued with my thrusts buyt as hard and as fast as I could, it felt so amazing that I allowed my body to move even harder.

"Oh Riku...you're such a sexy bitch!" Yuffie moaned

"Arn't I suppose to call you that?" I asked with a smirk as she brought my neck down to her face so that our lips could meet eachother.

"No, now shut up bitch"

I laughed but did what she said because I felt my climax coming, and I guess that hers was close too because she wrapped her legs tightly around mine and thrusted her hips upwards to meet mine.

"Oh SHIT! Rikuuuuuuuuuu!"

"ME TOOOOO!" I cried I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and pounded harder into her, we both screamed in pleassure as we came together.

We both moaned as we were covered in sweat and our releases, I rolled off of her so I wouldn't crush her even though I knew that it wouldn't hurt her one bit but still, I had a soft spot to me.

I gasped loudly to catch my breath back as Yuffie wrapped her arms around me, I couldn't hold back a smile as she kissed my kneck gently, she was panting even harder then I was, we laid their in slience until she mannaged to speak threw her heavy breathing.

"Not bad Bitch"

* * *

**Kairi **

This had to be the most amazing birthday party that I have ever had in my entire life! Amazing music, amazing gifts, amazing food, amazing games, but the most amazing thing was my friends, and my boyfriend.

After Yuffie and Riku came back from who-knows-were, we all played three long rounds of twister and It was crazy that it was already six-0-clock at night!

I didn't want this day to end, I could just live in it forever, everything was just to perfect to be true. It was like experincing a fairytale, I know that I'm a princess but the only person that could make me feel like one is Sora, I hope that we will be together forever, somtimes I think that our relationship is just part of a dream. But the most amazing thing is that its not. None of this is a dream, _This is real. _

I felt a warm hand curl around mine, I turned around to see Sora, his cheeks were tinted in a bright pink and he had a very nervous look on his face too.

"Hey Sora!" I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek, It felt very hot. I hope he was okay?! "Sora...You okay? Your warm!" I said as I cupped his cheek with my hand.

Sora's beautiful colbat blue eyes looked up at me and he gave me one of those cheesy grins.

"hehe...I'm fine Kai, I um...I want to give you your

second birthday gift...I hope you will accept it...its um...a pretty big thing and it was a lot of money..."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around my boyfrriends neck and hugged him tightly inhaling his amazing scent of Axe Colonge.

"Sora! You know that I will love anything that you give me! Because its from you! And not just that, but you know that you are the most amazing gift that I could ever ask for!"

Sora chuckled nervously and wrapped his arms tightly around me, returning my hug.

"I know Kairi, but this is...very important...Come with me" He said as he pulled out of the hug and took my hand in his gloved one, I giggled and fallowed him out of the loud crazy house and into his quite backyard.

The oak trees were all lit up with lights that glowed around the small little pond that he has in their backyard, and the tulips and Roses swayed softly into the breeze, I looked out to see the bright orange sun slowly starting to set behind the island water that stretches out for miles and miles.

This was the most perfect and enchanting night I have ever had in my entire night, and it was all thanks to Sora. Oh God, I love him so much.

"Sora..." I said softly as I turned my eyes over to look into his deep blue ones, he looked even more nervous then he did before. "Thank you for t-

I innturupted myself as I watched him slowly kneel to the ground and pull a small violet box out of his pocket, I gasped loudly and covered my mouth with my hands as he opened it to reveal a five carrot gold ring with purple diamonds and the biggest one was in the center and it was in the shape of a heart that was also in the color of violet.

"K-Kairi? The first time I laid my eyes on you when we were just seven years old, I knew right away that you were, ARE the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know that we are young Kairi, but not to young for love, I know young love dosn't last but I know that ours will. Our love is too strong to broke, our hearts are connected and they always will be, and after everything we have been through, I never want to leave or be apart from you again, too long. It was too long Kairi, I'm dead without you Kairi, I'm nothing without you, you are the light in my heart and the only light. Would you do the honnors and marry me? Become my wide and make me the happiest man alive in all of the worlds combined? I promise to always be there for you, and to care and love you for the rest of my life...There won't be a second in our life of you being lonley or unloved..."

I smiled and wiped tears that have started to fall from my cheeks, this was really happining. My biggest dream and Fantasy was about to become true and reality.

"Sora..." I said in a soft whisper before I spoke. "When I'm alone, my heart is empty and full of darkness, I'm lost, I'm confused, I'm empty. Until I met you, now I'm complete, I can see now, your the light to my world. That brings warmth and light to my heart. Whenever I'm with you, I'm not afraid...I'm alive, I'm happy, I'm in love and I only you can give me that, Sora...Being married to you is what I always wanted...Yes, I will be your wife"

* * *

**Sora**

"Being married to you is what I always wanted...Yes, I will be your wife" Kairi said, I felt my heart leap with joy, I gave her the hugest grin yet as I got off of my knee and pulled the ring out of the box then slowly slided it onto her left waiting ring finger after throwing the box behind me causing us both to laugh.

"Oh Sora...Its so beautiful and perfect...I love it"

"Then it fits you..." I whispered

Kairi looked up at me and wrapped her arms loosly around my neck. "Sora...thank you, for everything, I love you so much..."

"Kairi...nobody has ever loved you as much as I do..." I replied before our lips mashed together and moved together in a perfect natural movement.

We stayed their on my front porch kissing for some time until we needed our breath's back.

"Why don't we go and tell everyone the news? The future Mrs. Heart?" I said giving her another grin and she squealed with joy before dragging me back into my cold air conditoned house that smelled like food and everybodys sweat but I was to happy to care!

SHE SAID YES! HOLY MOTHER OF XENMAS' MOTHER! I'M GETTING MARRIED!

"STOP THE MUSIC PEOPLE!" I shouted as loudly as I could, everyone stopped dancing and turend around to look at us but did what they were told.

"This better be good!" Roxas replied crossing his arms. "This is my favorite artist singing!"

Namine raised an eye brow. "Jessie MCcartney?"

"YES!"

"WERE GETTING MARRIED!" Kairi blurted out showing everybody the ring I have just givin her, and thats when the real excitement and the loudest we have ever been the entire day.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:Thanks again all you viewers! I hope that you are liking the story so far! :) Don't forget to review and vote on my poll for what girl you wanna see pregnant! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all belongs to Square Enx and Disney! :P **

* * *

**September 3rd: Somthing Unusual**

**Cloud**

Only the sounds of my screaming child could wake me up from such a deep slumber. I grunted and pulled my pillow over my head trying to block out the sounds of my daughter, I'm sure that Tifa would get up soon to care for our little Mia, but I was mistaken.

I felt my wifes warm hand touch my bare shoulder causing me to shiver from the warmth within her touch. It was a pretty cold night on the island.

"Cloud...Would you mind getting Mia tonight? I'm so exaughsted from the gym today..."

_AND I'M EXAUGHSTED PLANNING TO DISTROY ZACKS SCHOOL AND LISTENING TO OUR CHILD SCREAM FOR 45 MINUTES WHILE YOU WERE WORKING OUT BUT YOU DON'T SEE MY COMPLAINING!_

I exhaled sharply and slowly rose up from as sitting position.

"Alright..." I said in a tierd voice as I rubbed my eyes awake so I wouldn't crash or bump into anything because that is usually what I do when I just woke up.

"Thank you..." Tifa replied in a tierd whisper before turning over to her side and falling back asleep, her long dark hair that always looked like it was shining was sprawled all over our pillows.

I smiled softly to myself as I looked at my beautiful sleeping wife. As much as I wanted to crawl back in bed with her and ignore our crying baby, I could't and also because she would be really pissed off at me.

I slowly and tierdly stumbled my way into our childs room, which reeked of dirty diapers, which means that I have to change it! _Yay for me!_

"Alright, Alright I'm coming..." I said tierdly as I lifted my baby out of her crib, trying my hardest not to gag from her foul smell, but my GOD what the hell is Tifa putting in that baby formula! I wish that she would take my advice and go back to breast feeding!

I crinkled my nose as I laid Mia down onto her changing table she fussed loudly as I turned on the lights so I could see on what the hell I was doing!

I could see right threw her diaper that she has clearly craped her pants, oh this will be real fun to clean! I grabbed a clothes hanger from one of the shelfs on the changing table that Tifa has when she dries Mia's laundry, but instead I used it as a nose blocker and pinched it on my nose, which hurt like a bitch but at least It blocked out the foul smell.

Then I pulled out rubber gloves from the package on the same shelf and quickly put them on before I took of the dirty and disgusting diaper.

Just LOOKING at it made me want to throw up, it was a good thing that I have a strong stomach. I wrapped it up in THREE baggies and disposed it into the trash. _Now for the real fun part!_

I gently grabbed Mia's ankles and lifted them up so I could wipe off all the crap that was on her bottom and legs, eeeeeeeewwwww! Then I threw the wipes away and put a new diaper onto Mia, but she was STILL CRYING!

All I ask for is a good nights sleep! By the way that things look with Mia, dosn't look like I'm getting any now not to mention that I would have to get up again in two hours for work. Oh the fun of parenting.

* * *

**Kairi **

The next morning I really didn't want to get out of bed, I had horrible stomach cramps and felt extreamly fatuige. But I knew why, since it was my eighteenth birthday yesterday I must of pulled a ton of muscles dancing like a gorilla with everyone and my stomach cramps could mean two things.

One of them was because I was expecting my pierod, and the second reason was that I did eat a lot of food yesterday, probbably because of my pierod!

I stayed their laying in bed for a couple more minutes until I was ready to get up. I moaned loudly and held onto my stomach that felt as heavy as bricks.

Damn, I must be having a very bad period, well I'll find out once I go to the bathroom! I thought to myself and slowly made my way to my bathroom, thank goodness that my bathroom was in my bedroom because I was to tierd and in way to much pain to walk all the way down the hall.

The strange thing was, I don't remember having a period _this_ bad before! Was it because that I'm getting older and they are more effective? No that wouldn't make any sence! Maybe I did eat to much yesterday.

I locked the door behind me and slowly striped out of my pj's then turned on the bathroom fan and the shower water, I always wake up to warm showers and they always help me when I get stomach cramps.

I was tierd as hell but suddenly I became as alert as an owl once I took a good look of my reflection in my bathroom mirror. _Have I gained weight?_

I wasn't obese but I certianly wasn't my normal slim figure. If I turned at a certian angle and looked close enough you would see a sliight bulge and bump at the bottom of my stomach.

I guess it makes since because of how much I ate last night, or maybe it dosn't...I mean you can't gain seven pounds in one night right?

Well...I do work at an Ice cream shop so maybe thats why, but then again...I only have an ice cream every two weeks! AND I'm on the track team so why would I have gained weight?

OH DUH! I'm on my period! And when you are on your period you blode! But...not that much...Wierd...

I decided to not let it bother me, I quickly jumped in the shower and closed my eyes letting the warm water hit my nude body.

_Nothing could ever feel more relaxing then a hot shower in the morning,_ I thought to myself as I started to clean myself up.

A few minutes later I got out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around me and raked a comb threw my air after turniong of the shower water. Then I got rid of the towel and shuffled to get my underwear on but...the wierd thing was that I wasn't bleeding...is my period late?

I look back up in the mirror to see that my breast were silghtly swollen and much larger then they are naturally. What the hell is going on?!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and for those fallowing and reading this story! It mean a lot to me! :) I hope you all are enjoying it so far! Please keep up the reviews! They encourage me to write more! :D Hugs-Ari **

**Disclaimer: I OWN ZERO!**

* * *

**September 3rd:Whats Wrong With Kairi?**

**Namine**

"Morning Kairi, Are you okay?" I asked my best friend who was tierdly pushing text books inside of her locker, her face looked a little swollen and she had dark circles under her eyes as if she had no sleep last night. "You don't look so good..." I added.

That made Kairi look up at me, oh...she looked even worse then she did from the side!

"Man...you look horrible Kairi! It looks like you had just got hit in the face with a gummi ship or somthing!" I cried out loudly causing her to roll her eyes at me before she went back to organizeing her books in her locker.

"I _feel _awful Namine, anf the wierd thing is...my period is late...and I'm getting all the period symptoms but I'm NOT on my period!"

I swallowed hard. _Oh God I hope she wasn't pregnant! _

I sucked in a deep breath and took her slim shoulders into my shaking hands, if she wasn't pregnant then she must be really sick! Or maybe she is, either way thats really bad!

"Kairi..." I said slowly as she looked up at me with tierd violet eyes that looked like they were about to close any second, _Oh God I hope shes okay! _

"Kairi..." I said again even slower looking her streight in the eye. "Have you and Sora...Been sexually active? I know its not really my business but...I need to know so that I can help you!"

Kairi gave me a forgiving smile.

"Namine,you are one of my best friends. I could care less on what you ask me. And yeah...we always are..." She replied with a small giggle, that made me smile. At least she had a little bit of her peppy self still inside of her.

"But, why you as-oh no..." Her eyes went as wide as plates. "K-Kairi? Hello...?" I waved my hand in her face to get her attention back but she was totally zoning out.

"KAIRI!?"

"NAMINE! WE FORGOT!" Kairi screeched loudly her face snapped up so that her eyes were looking into mine.

My eyes grew wide too.

"F-forgot what? Oh please don't say what I th-"

"Yes..." She started to cry softly. "We forgot to use protection! Oh my gosh...this is all making since now!"

"Okay, Okay, Okay..." I said trying to act as calm as I could but I felt my heart slaming hardly into my rib cage and I could hear it pounding in my ears, I wonder if Kairi could of herd it too.

"No Okays! Namine! This happened three months ago! On his birthday! We d-did it in the kitchen and we totally forgot and I'm such an idiot! My Dad and my grandma are going to kill me! Then they are going to throw my dead body onto the road and sell it for 99 cents!"

I raised an eyebrow at my sobbing friend. "Um...Thats a little bit dramatic don't you think Kairi?" I asked in a serious voice trying not to laugh about what she just said.

"Well, They WILL kick me out! And they said that I disapointed them and my mom! And its true! THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW SORA AND I ARE ENGAGED! THEY NEVER EVEN KNEW THAT WE WERE DATING IN THE FIRST PLACE!

_Oh man, what do I say to that? Poor Kairi. She really is a mess._

"Okay, Calm down okay? We don't know exactly for sure! It was a long day yesterday, maybe your body is just over tierd and you stressing out won't make it any better so lets go see Aerith...maybe she can give you somthing to make you feel less anxious and sick" I said slowly and wrapped my arm around her slim shoulders.

She sniffled loudly and wipped her nose with the back of her hand but nodded and let me lead her to Aerith our school nurse...who apperantly was pretending to be married to Cloud last year to get Zack Jelous...which I find totally stuiped but whatever.

We crashed into Yuffie and Selphie on our way to Aerith's office, they looked extreamly concerend once they got a good look of Kairi who was holding onto me for support.

"WHOA! What happened to you? To much beer?" Yuffie asked then chuckled loudly at her own joke but the rest of us wasn't laughing, she quickly stopped once she saw our serious faces. "Ohhhhh...Sorry..." She said sheepishly scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. "I guess that the red bull is still in my system..."

"I KNEW YOU SNUCK RED BULL!" Selphie cried pointing a finger at the black haired Ninja who gave her a sly shrug, I rolled my eyes at them.

"Yo, can we argue about this later? Kairi might be pregnant!" I snapped at them, I watched the color drain from their faces and their jaws drop to the floor.

"WAIT..._WHAT?" _Yuffie and Selphie both screamed at the top of their lungs in aghast.

"You herd me!" I hissed and started to walk past them with Kairi still holding on to me, to get to Aeriths office and they quickly fallowed us.

"Can we come?" Selphie asked as she held onto Kairi's other arm. "Great heavens Kairi! You are as hot as a tea pot!'

"Pot...hehehehehehehehe" Yuffie muttered to herself giggiling away as we arrived in Aerith's office, she was typing away on her computer then looked up to give us a warm smile once she saw us come into her office.

"Hello girls! Is everything alright? Oh...Kairi...you look like your about to pass out!" Aeirth said as she got up from her desk to take Kairi away from Selphie and I.

"Is it a migraine?"

We turned around to see Principle Cloud sitting in a chair with a bag of ice on his fourhead, he looked almost as tierd as Kairi did!

"Because if it is, I know how you feel...Just don't ever have kids girls...Take my advice and NEVER have them!"

Kairi swallowed hard along with the rest of us.

"T-thats sort of why we are here..." Kairi said in a weak voice as Aerith sat her in a chair. "I-I think I'm pregnant...three months and a few weeks pregnant...Sora and I well...we had sex in his kitchen-

Yuffie started chuckling and Selphie and I slapped her off the back of the heads to shut her up.

"And we didn't use protection...we forgot and I have been feeling very sick ever since I got up this morning...and my period is late..."

"Oh oh..." Cloud added with a slight shake of his head. "Thats exactly what happened with Tifa..."

Kairi sighed.

"Well, I'm going to send you home for the day...and I would talk to your parents about it or go see a doctor...I don't have the right equitment to find all of that stuff out..."

Kairi nodded slowly then looked up at us.

"Will you guys come to the doctors with me after school?"

The poor girl looked like she was about to cry her beautiful violet eyes out, how could you say no to that including when she is your best friend!?

"Of course we will!" The three of us said together.

"Thanks" She said in a soft whisper.

"We will meet you at your house after school Kairi! Try and get some rest!" Selphie said before leaving the office.

"Don't worry Kai, were here for you!" I replied before tugging on Yuffie's arm for her to fallow me out of the office.

"I WANT IT TO BE NAMED AFTER ME! And have fun Cloudy!" Yuffie replied before I yanked her out of the room with me, somtimes she is not much of a help...AT. All.

* * *

**Sora **

I tapped my foot anxiously on the tiled floor of the theater room, Were and the hell were the girls? They are usually here before Tidus,Riku, Roxas, and I!

"Relax dude, they're probably talking about bra's and what they want to wear for their halloween coustumes!" RIku said giving me a hard pat on the back, good thing that I am much stronger then I was two years ago because if he tried that pat on me a couple of years back he would of broke my spine.

"Y-Yeah your probably right!" I said with a nervous chuckle, and a few seconds later the bell rang and Yuffie, Namine and Selphie rushed into the room. _But were was kairi?_

I jumped up to my feet.

"Were's Kairi?" I asked in a worried voice, I didn't care if the guys were laughing at me, they clearly don't understand HOW much she means to me!

The three girls' eyes were wider then the clock on the wall when I asked them that question, as if it were me asking for a foursome with them then asking were my fiannce was.

"She might be-" Yuffie started but Namine and Selphie elbowed her in the ribs causing her to instantly shut her mouth. _She might be what? Sick? Dieing!? Oh God I hope not!  
_

"She is just sick...so she went home!" Namine replied quickly before the three of them sat down at their seats.

Roxas tisked beind me and shook his head a few times before he spoke.

"DO YOU SEE WHY GERM EX IS SOOOOO IMPORTANT?"

We all groaned and rollled our eyes before Jack came into the room.

"GOOOOOOD MORNING CLASS!" He greeted in his loud and exciting voice that boomed off of the walls in the tiny room. "I hope that you all have decided on what you want to be! And brought in your measurments!"

We all chuckled nervously and looked at one another and Jack sighed.

"Class, remember! This IS a homework grade! I will give you one more night but after that I will have to start taking points off! So PLEASE get started!"

We all nodded in response, it wasn't the same here without Kairi!

When Jack was writing down sketches on the black boared I quickly whipped out my phone and furiously started text Kairi, making sure to hide my phone under my desk so I wouldn't get caught.

_Hey Sweetheart, are you alright? :( Namine, Yuffie and Selphie told me that you went home sick! I hope that you feel better! I love you and am always thinking of you XOXOXO_

I waited a few minutes then my phone lightly viberated in my hands and I quickly snapped it open and read it with worried eyes.

_I'll be okay Sora, Don't worry about me...and pay attention in class mr! ;) _

I smiled at the text, if she had some of her humor inside of her then she wasn't seriously to to sick. I texted back:

_Kairi, asking me to not worry about you is like asking me to not breathe! And I will, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay is all, I love you! 3 _

A few seconds later Kairi responded:

_I love you too _

But her and I both know that I will keep on worrying until she is healthy again, Its been like that ever since we were kids, and it will continue like that for the rest of our lifes.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Thanks again for your reviews although I would like to be seeing a little more from other people who hadn't reviewed yet :) Thanks! And this chapter is a little short because my back is killing me! LOL Anyways hope you all enjoy! :D Ps...I hope none of you are disapointed on your votes...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**September 3rd: Hospital Horror**

**Kairi**

I nervously chewed my fingernails right down to the numb and bounced my legs up and down wildly, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and feel it slamming painfully into my rib cage.

If I _was_ really pregnant what would Sora, or my friends think? What would my _family _think? I swallowed hard and shook my head rapidly, I couldn't even imagine what they would say or do to me if I was...I didn't even tell them that Sora and I are engaged yet!

I know, I know, I'm really bombing this one! I made a promise to myself before my mum died that I would never disobey my family, huh, and now look at me!

I felt warm tears blind my eyes causing my vision to become a blur, I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand and sniffled loudly causing the three of my best friends attention.

"Kairi? Are you okay?" Selphie asked giving me a worried expression as I shook my head no, Namine gently wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug and rested her head onto my shoulder.

"Don't worry, its probably just hormones or a bad period thats on its way! I know I get those!" Yuffie said in a soft voice as she rubbed soft soothing circles into my back.

"Whatever happens Kairi, we are always here for you. You know that" Selphie added taking my hand into her warm ones.

I sniffled again and layed my head on top of Namines, probably getting tears into her hair.

"Thanks guys, You are seriously the most amazing friends that anyone could ever ask for...and I got them...I am extreamly lucky to have you three as my best friends and Sora as my bo-uh finannce...for now at least.."

Namine pulled out of the hug to look me streight in the eye.

"_For Now?_Why you say that? Are you getting cold feet? You don't need to worry until graduation! You have time!"

I shook my head.

"I'm not worried about the planning, I'm worried of what Sora will think of this! If I am pregnant..." I felt myself starting to tear up again, this time I was crushed into a group hug with my three friends but that is exactly what I needed.

"Kairi...You know the awnser to that!" Yuffie said in a soft voice holding me tighter to her. "You have been friends and Sora has been in love with you for how long?"

I giggled at that question.

"You don't need to worry Kairi, He is your fiannce...He loves you for you and he wants to spend the rest of his life with you! The way he looks at you is like he is willing to jump into a herd of heartless and die just for you!" Namine added. "Which he technacilly did die for you, at Hallow Bastion to free your heart? I'm sure you remember that!"

_Flash Back: _

_"Sora?" I asked as I stared up at the flying particals of dust, that were the only thing left of my best friend and my true love. "Are you really? No..." I paused as I placed a hand over my heart. _

_"HE CAN'T BE! I WON'T LET HIM GO!" I screeched trying my best to hold back my tears, but was it possible? Could I protect and save Sora like he protected and saved me? _

_Suddenly a black cloud of magic formed and a sinster tall looking man appeared. Then Riku then the man then Riku. _

_"RIKU!" I cried out to my friend. _

_"GO! ITS NOT SAFE!" He yelled back at me but before I had a chance to respond the big oversized dog with buck teeth was dragging me out of the castle chapple with the little white duck all dressed in blue quacking about. _

_"WHAT ABOUT THE KEYHOLE?!" The Dog yelled to the duck. _

_"FORGET IT LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_And we ran and ran until we came to the castle entrance, thats when I stopped them. _

_"NO! I am not leaving Sora and RIku behind!" _

_"But KAIRI!" The animals both cried _

_"Stuiped Heartless! Get out of here!" The duck quacked hitting the thing off of the head with his staff, but it didn't fight back and it didn't move an inch, it just stared back at me with its bright yellow eyes. Sora?_

_"Sora...?" I asked as I took a step closer to it. "I-is it really you?"_

_As how wierd and dangerous it seemed, my heart was telling me that it was Sora! Suddenly a huge herd of heartless appeared closing in on Sora and I. _

_"KAIRI!" The dog and duck both screamed._

_"This time, I'll protect you!" I said staying close to the heartless that I KNEW was Sora!_

_"KAIRI!" The dog and the duck both screamed again as the entire herd of heartless jumped at me, I shrieked in fright before spinning around to face the harmless one behind me._

_"SORA!" I screamed as I wrapped my arms around the heartless, suddenly a huge explosion was around us causing the other heartless to dissaper...then instead of feeling rough-like texture I begain to feel flesh, warmth and a heart beat, then I felt strong arms wrap around me. _

_It was Sora! _

_"Kairi...Thank you" He whispered softly into my ear, holding me even tighter to him. I couldn't believe it! He was alive and he was back!_

_I looked up to see his beautiful face, his long eyelashes were down over those colbat blue eyes of his and his cheeks were a rosy red...was he blushing? I don't care! I love him!_

_"Sora!" I cried causing him to open his eyes and smile at me. _

_"SORA!" The duck and dog both added. _

_Flash back over._

A small smile spread over my face, We were so young, but we were so in love. We still are, and I know for sure that we always will be.

"Of course I do...Every bit of it" I replied before a nurse came up to me with a clip board in her hands, Causing all of us to split apart.

"Well Kairi, We looked at your test results...and you are Pregnant"

* * *

**:O ohhhhh my my! Please post me a review on what you think/what should happen next! I could use some awsome ideas from my awsome viewers! :) (Sorry if that sounded cheesy but its true!) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay! I am seeing more reviews! So thank you to all of you reviewers! It makes me very happy please keep them up! :)**

**Disclaimer:Everything is owned by Square Enx, not me! :) **

* * *

**September 3rd: Two Words mean so much **

**Sora **

Kairi ran right into my waiting arms, holding me tightly to her as she cried her eyes out. Her sobs were the only thing that could ever break my heart, and her entire body was shaking.

"K-Kairi?" I stuttered in a nervous voice, I was worried sick about her. Not only because she went home from school today but because she sent me a text saying that she was in the ER and that she needed to talk to me as soon as possible!

"Kairi, Honey are you alright? I'm so scared right now, what happened?" I asked trying to keep calm as I rested my chin on the top of her head that smelled like her strawberry sented shampoo.

"M-me too sora!" She sobbed holding onto me tighter as she cried into my shirt, drenching it with her tears. Her sobs were going to start having me cry if she didn't stop soon.

"Kairi, what happened!" I asked gently pulling her out of the hug, she whimpered as I brushed a strand of her red hair out of her face, her eyes were all swollen and puffy from crying, never in my life have I seen Kairi so upset. I swallowed hard before I spoke again. "A-are you...ill Kairi? Please, if you are tell me now!"

Kairi shook her head several times before wrapping her arms tightly around my neck, I shushed her softly and rubbed soothing circles into her back before I responded.

"If you're healthy, then why are you such a mess right now, baby?" I whispered as she held onto me tighter, her warm tears burned my right arm as they dropped onto it slowly one after the other.

"T-Thats just it!" She whispered before letting me go and looking me up in the eyes. "A baby, w-were going to be having one!"

I felt my heart skip a beat and jump into my throat, _Kairi is pregnant? No shit you idiot what else can explan that your having a baby? _

"S-sora...p-please don't be mad, I seen how this goes...the girl gets pregnant and then she tells her boyfriend and he gets mad and hits her then he leaves her and never speaks to her or sees her again and wants nothing to do with the child!" She said before crying harder, her shoulders bobbed up and down with her every sob.

"Kairi..." I whispered softly as I gently grabbed her arm and sat her down besides me on my porch steps, I gently pushed her head down so that it was resting on my shoulders then I wrapped my arm gently around her waist and planted a kiss on her fourhead.

"Kairi, I have loved you since the day I met you and I always will. You are the only light to brighten the darkness that lies with in my heart. I would never leave you, I made a promise Kai. To always be with you and love you. You desirve the best and thats what I'm going to give you, and I am truly blessed that my beautiful fiannce is carrying our child, I've always wanted kids with you kairi, married or not...Highschool or college I don't care...Nothing could come between us. I promise you"

And I spoke my word, everything that I have just said is true.

"Sora, do you really m-mean that?" Kairi asked as I lifted her chin up with my two fingers so that she was looking at me, I gave her a warm smile.

"Every word. I love You Kairi Anchor"

"And I love you Sora Heart, You are the most amazing boyfriend and fiannce that a girl could ever ask for!"

I felt myself flush at her comment.

"Ah...hehehe I don't know about that!"

Kairi smiled before resting her head back on my shoulder.

"Well _I do _I always have and always will"

That made me flush even harder.

* * *

A loud knock on the door caused me to sprang up into a sitting position, I looked outside to see that it was still dark out so it wasn't time for school yet.

Why else would my mother be knocking at...I glanced over at the clock...three thirty in the morning? Another lound knock rapped against the wood on my door and I sprang out of bed, only in my sweat pants and hurridly rushed to the door.

I swung it open to see my mom, there were dark circles under her eyes and she had a very serious expression on her face.

"Whats going on?" I asked in a puzzled tone.

"Its Kairi, Shes downstairs asking for you" My mom replied, and that was enough for me to bolt down the stairs to see Kairi sitting at the kitchen table with suitcases leaning besides her and my dad in the chair next to her trying to calm her down.

"Kairi! What happened!?" I cried as I quickly helped her up to her feet and pulled her into a deep embrace. She was crying and shaking harder then she was when she told me that she was pregnant.

"Oh Sora! I-I-I I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry to barge in but my f-f-f-f-f-family kicked me out!" She cried as cried hardly into my chest, her warm tears tickled my bare flesh.

I looked up at my parents and they both had stern looks on their faces. I swallowed hard as I held Kairi tightly to me, she was in her pjs. Shivering in her violet tank top and blue and pink plad short shorts.

"Um...You guys I-"

"We know, Sora...Kairi told us" My father replied causing my heart to thud painfully against my rib cage, oh shit! What were they going to do to me?

They already knew about Kairi and I's engagment...they were the first I asked about it, oh shit! Was that why Kairi's family kicked her out!?

I gently pulled Kairi out of the hug and placed my hands onto her shoulder.

"Did your family even knew we were dating?" I asked her in a soft voice as she sobbed and wiped her tears off of her face with the back of her hand.

She shook her head firmly before falling back into my arms.

"I'm so sorry sora! I wasnt allowed to date, but I loved you so much that I didn't c-c-care"

'Alright, Alright..." I whispered holding onto her tightly. "We'll be happy for you to stay here" I replied giving my parents a stern look before they could reject.

"Lets get some rest. okay? You have a little person inside of you right now and loosing sleep isint good for you and a growing being, we'll worry more about this in the morning" I added as I lifted her suitcases like they were nothing and led her up the stairs and into my bedroom.

* * *

**Kairi **

I bit down on my lower lip as I stepped into Sora's bedroom after him and closed the door behind me. I looked around and started giggling as Sora set my suitcases down.

"What's so funny?" He asked giving me a goofy smile, Sora is so good to me somtimes I question how I got so lucky! And if this was just a dream!

I just shook my head.

"Your just sooo lazzy! Look at this place!"

Sora giggled with me before he picked me up bridal style and gently tossed me onto his bed.

"Alright now, Missy. Its bed time"

I let out a sad sigh as he got under the covers with me, I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and used his chest as a pillow.

"Sora, I'm sorry for all the trouble...I didn't want it to be this way"

I felt Sora's arms tighten around me.

"Kairim you are NEVER trouble! And things like this happen, we'll get through this I promise, I'll be here for you every step of the way. I love you kairi"

I leaned my head up so I could brush my lips with Sora's they tasted minty from his tooth paste, The small kiss started to turn into making out.

And soon we were touching eachother and I was starting to get that heavy hot feeling deep into my core as I raked my nails down Sora's bare back causing him to moan but to my dissapointment he pulled away.

"We...have...to...stop..." He said panting loudly, he cupped my cheek with his hand and pecked me on the lips once he saw my dissapointment.

"We got school tommarrow Kai, and I know that this wasn't the best day for you but...lets hold off on the sex for now alright? I want you to at least have a couple doctors appiontments and check ups so you and the baby are healthy"

I smiled before I layed my head back on Sora's chest, listening to his strong heartbeat, I was to tiered to responed, and only the joy of feeling the warmth of Sora and being held in his arms could make me the happiest girl in all the worlds alive.

Maybe he was right, maybe everything was going to be okay, but only time can tell.

* * *

**Hope you all liked! This chapter was a bit dramatic but no worries, I'll be sure to add humor in the next one! hehehe ;) Please review! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Special thanks goes out to littlekairi,Thecircleoflife and Ryoshi for keeping up with your reviews! It means a ton! So thank you so much and to everyone else! Please keep em up so I know how the story is/how you are liking it! :) Ps: Sprinkles are sooo yummy! XD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

**September 10th:Temptation**

**Yuffie **

"Kairi! LOOK OUT!" I screeched as I grabbed my red headed friend who was close to falling down to the hard word floor and onto her face.

The others stopped our dance and ran over to see what all of the fuss was about.

"Hey, whats going on over here fellas?" Jack asked in a puzzled tone as he walked over to us scratching his pale fourhead with one of his long bony fingers.

"I-I...I'm just tierd..." Kairi replied in a faint voice as Sora and I supported her up on her feet.

"Is that all? I have never seen somebody fall over like that!" Jack cried out. "Unless I've scared them but I wasn't scaring you because, welll I wasn't trying too! And if I did I'm sorry about that you see somtimes in hall-

"SHE IS PREGNANT JACK!"

**"RIKU!"**

We all shouted causing him to jump in surprise, he flinched when I gave him a death stare.

"I-its okay..." Kairi replied holding onto her stomach. "Oh no..." She whined as she ran out of the theater and into the girls bathroom.

"Kairi!?" Sora called out and ran after her.

"Dude! Thats the girls bathroom!" Tidus yelled after him but Sora didn't seem to care! Why would he? The love of his life is carrying his child.

"Oh...um, well...I guess we should get back to step seven!" Jack added in an awkward voice before he turned the music back on.

**"This is Halloween This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" **

We all moved our bodies in time with the same dance moves, glaring back at our reflections in the mirrors, trying to practice our scarest faces for our skit at the assembly! **(A/N:I always did this to myself in dance class last year when we were doing 'Thriller' It was so much fun!) **

Sora and Kairi did not come back to class a few minutes after we have just finished the song. Kairi looked pale, even paler then Jack! And her eyes were red rimmed underneath she also looked skinner. _How much has she been throwing up? Could she even hold anything down?!_

"I'm Sorry Jack, but I'm going to have to take her home and care for her. I'll come by durring study hall tommarrow to pick up on what I missed"

Jack nodded in response.

"Feel better Kairi!"

Kairi grunted in pain but gave him a little nod before she let Sora led her out of the theater. The thing was, how come she was fine the first two months of her pregnancy and now she is a total disaster? I guess that all girls are diffrent.

"Alright everyone! I know that you are all worried about your friend Kairi but we need to master this dance!" Jack cried out gaily jumping in glee. "Oh, Sally will be so proud of me! And wait until I tell the mayor! And Zero!"

I giggled at Jack's exciment, he may look creepy but he was such a big hearted and friendly skelton!

"Wait...Will you be showing this to the people in Halloween town?!" Namine Squeeked with excitment as she squeezed Roxas' hand tightly.

"Of course!"

I saw my boyfriend smirk. "Any hot girls there?"

"HEY!" I screeched hitting him on the arm.

"Ow! What the hell Yuffie!?"

"I could say the same to you!"

"It was a JOKE!"

"Good!"

But strangely...some part of me said that that was not true...

* * *

**Roxas **

Namine and I walked into 'Paintings 2" together hand-in-hand, durring the summer we wanted to have a class for just the two of us, not that we didn't like our friends or anything but we wanted to try somthing together alone.

Being the nice guy and gentlemen that I was, I let Namine pick the class and I wasn't surprised that she choose 'Pantings 2" Which was an art class but more advainced, I was so shocked that they excepted me in it! I could hardly even draw a circle!

"Ohh! Roxy! Looks like we are doing portrits today!" My blonde haired girl friend squealed as she pulled me over to our table.

I gulped hard.

"Y-you mean we have to _paint _a picture of eachother?" I asked in a worried voice, how in all the worlds could I paint a picture of my girlfriend without it looking like a three year old just scribbled all over it?

Namine giggled at my question and nodded her head furiously in excitment.

"Of course, silly! Isin't it exciting! Hold up! I'll go get the paints and the paint brushes!" She squealed before she dashed over to the brown table across the room were all the diffrent colored paints and pant brushes and paper were all scattered around in a neat and organized row.

I chuckled to myself as I watched Namine shove her way furiously through other students and them giving her death stares as she cut in front of them in line to get our supplies.

"Here we are!" She sang as she walked over to our table balancing the tray of paints carefully in her hand along with the paint brushes.

I swallowed hard as I watched Namine set up the paper on the easel, then she organized the paints from color to color.

"N-Namine...?"

"mm?" She asked as she looked up at me with her stunning blue eyes.

"Um...ah, you see..."

"Oh no worries! I got you one too!" She replied throwing a blue apron at me that smelt like dirty socks, I quickly took out my air freshener and sprayed it a few times before tieing it around my neck and waist.

It wasn't 100% clean, but it would of had to do for now, at least it wouldn't get my clothes dirty!

"Namine, Do you mind if you went first? I-um...know how much you love to paint!"

That caused her to giggle as she turned the easel so the side that had the paper on it wasn't facing me.

"Of course! I would of gone first anyways! Now stay sitting nice and sexy for Namie!" She cried out in a sing song voice causing me to chuckle.

"STAY STILL!"

I stopped laughing and stood up streight, my back as stiff as a bored and my eyes as wide as plates, that caused her to laugh even more.

"Okay...not that still! Your as stiff as a statue! Loosen up a little bit, get into a comfy pose...your going to be in it for the next hour and a half!" Namine replied as she slowly dipped the thin paint brush into the little cup of black paint.

I decided to rest my right arm on the table and have it hold up my face, I bored my eyes into hers causing her jaw to snap open.

"Hows this...?" I whisperd in a suductive voice

Namine swallowed hard before she responded.

"Roxas, if we wern't in school right now I..." She innturupted herself with a giggled and shook her head before she started to move the paintbrush across the large piece of paper in front of her.

"You'd what?" I asked in the same voice, a small smirk forming across my lips as I watched her cheeks turn a bright pink.

She looked to her left then her right to make sure that nobody wasn't listening, I could not tell because I wasn't allowed to move at the moment but...oh how I wanted too.

"I would paint you...with no clothes on..." She whispered slowly, I had to stop my mind from thinking any farther or else I would get extreamly turned on.

"Thats a possiblity" I whispered back, and I meant it...damn why didn't we think or do this before?

"You got any plans this weekend?" Namine asked me in an innocent voice before dipping her brush back into the paint and tracing the paper with it for the second time.

I gave her a smirk.

"Yup, I am going to my girlfriends house and having her paint a picture of me butt naked, then were going to have sex after"

Namine grinned but keep her eyes on her art work, I could of sworn I seen a light of lust beam in her eyes before she spoke.

"Sounds like fun"

* * *

**Riku **

I was organizing my locker that was messy as shit durring second period. I was SOOO lucky to have an hour and a half long study hall!

Most of the time I do nothing but today I had to force myself to clean out my locker, so that It would not take me so long to find it and so that Roxas would stop getting on my ass to clean it EVERY SINGLE TIME!

I almost jumped right out of my skin when I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around my waist, I got a whiff of twilight woods perfume **(A/N;My favorite! lol) **

I slowly turned around to see who it was, I knew that it wasn't Yuffie because she never wears any purfume...unless you count my colonge as one.

"XION? What the hell are you doing?" I cried out once I saw her slowly running her hands up my chest and pressing me against the lockers.

"Well thats no way to greet somebody, Riku..." She said in a low and suductive voice as she gently tugged on my scarf.

"W-well I could say the same to you! This isin't what friends do! Friends who are _both _in relationships with _other people!" _I cried as she slowly brought her lips to my neck and started sucking on it, I couldn't help letting out a low moan.

No, no tis wasnt right! This wasn't right at all! I am in love with Yuffie but for some reason I am really drawn to Xion! What the hell! This can't be happining! SHES WITH WAKKA!

"X-Xion...seriously, you're with Wakka and I'm with Yuffie! W-we had our times..." I managed to chock out before she slowly started to nibble on my earlobe causing me to moan even louder then before.

"I missed those days Riku...and I broke up with Wakka..."

"W-why?"

"Because I want _you_"

I swallowed hard and squeezed my eyes shut, CURSE MALE HORMONES!

"X-xion! I can't I love yuffie and we are just friends!"

"We could be more though..." She replied before she started to lick my ear, I whimpered as I felt myself starting to become hard, why was Xion so good at seducing boys! WHY?

"We could be friends with benifits RIku, Nobody will have to know..."

"W-what?"

Xion pulled away and gave me a sly grin.

"You herd me big boy...NOBODY will find out...it could just be for fun...like the good old days, I know you can't resist Riku, No boy can!"

I swallowed hard. My heart was telling me no but my mind was telling me yes! It waas true, Nobody could resist Xion, at least not right away! What the hell was I to do!

"Come on Riku" She added tracing my biceps with her finger tips and pressing her body against mine, I whimpered again as I felt my pants started to become tight. "Nobody will have to know, and plus...Wakka is terrible in bed...he dosn't know my style, no guy has...only you do..."

* * *

**Oh ohhh! What will Riku do!? Please review and tell me what ya think! And I am sorry if you all like Xion! :'( but who knows? She could come around in the story! But for now...I don't think so! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: HAPPY VALANTINES DAY EVERYONE! HOPE YOU HAD AS MUCH CAFFINE AS I DID! I'M LIKE YUFFIE WITH HER RED BULL RIGHT NOW! LOL anyways, thank you all SO much once again for keeping up with the story for so long and your reviews! It would be an amazing valantines day gift if you all could leave me a nice review! :) Thanks! Have an awsome/love/fun day! :D and btw I HATE the song 'I knew you were trouble' by taylor swift, no offence to all of you who likes it! I added this in this chap because...well you'll see! **

**Disclaimer: Nopes, me owns nothing! (Except for characters I make up!) **

* * *

**September 10th: I knew you were trouble**

**Yuffie **

Riku was taking an extreamly long time, I mean yeah...cleaning out your locker will do that to you but a half an hour? _SOMTHING_ was up!

I slowly got up from my seat and gently tapped on our study teachers shoulder causing him to jump ten feet out of his chair. is a short wrinkly old man who would do anything to make somebody happy, even if it was somebody he didn't know.

Besides Jack, was my favorite teacher that I have this year! Like Jack, he's funny, patient and fair, unlike a lot of teachers who scream at you for no reason **(A/n: Ahem...like my english teacher!) **

"Oh! I am so sorry ...I didn't mean to frighten you!" I said apologetically as I bit down on my lower lip, I loved to give people a hard time but not old people I always have a feeling that they'll have a heart attack or somthing!

"No worries, " replied as he adjusted his large round circular glasses on his thin wrinkled face before looking up at me with squinty aqua green eyes. "I am just getting to old and I guess I'm not on my gaurd as much as I use to be back in my day," He then cleared his throat before he finished. "What is it that you need?"

I gave him a small smile.

"Well, Riku has been gone for quite some time and...well if its not to much trouble I would like to go check on him?"

gave me a slight nod.

"I'm glad you asked, Yuffie. I was just thinking the same thing"

I looked down at the book that he was holding in his lap and giggled.

"Were you?" I responded pointing down to his copy of _Mockingjay _by Suzanne Collens, He looked at it then back up at me sheeipshly.

"Its these darn books! My Grandaughter got me hooked! Have you read them?"

I giggled again and shook my head in response.

"Oh, well you should some time! And please don't be too long with Riku!"

"Thanks, I'll make a note of it! And no worries I wont!" I replied giving him a "Peace Out" Sign with my right hand before I skipped out of the room, not the girly kind of skip, more like the happy trot!

I came to a hault once I saw Riku at his locker, but he wasn't alone...he was with XION and not only were they talking but she had him up against the lockers and she was _touching _him!

And not in a way that a friend should be touching! She was seducing him! And he wasn't even stopping her! I let out a low growl, I cabony believe how stuiped I was for trusting Riku! Once a player, always a player!

But I wasn't about to show them that I was the victim! Hell no, I was going to show them that nothing was wrong! At first, then that's when hell breaks loose!

I strolled over to them causally, they both looked shocked once they saw me approach them.

"Hello love birds! Having fun are we? All though you don't really need to awnser that question because I can sort of see so myself but I never thought that you two would mind keeping a secret relationship behind your other lovers back! I honestly don't know how anybody can do that! And do you want to know what that's called? CHEATING!"

Xion quickly backed away from Riku and smoothed her shirt down with her hads awkwardly as I stared her down like a Jaguar about to pounce at its pray, which she pretty much was, but I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie! And I always will be, with a man or with not a man!

"Oh Yuffie, Its a funny story actually, haha um...I was showing Riku how to say hello! Its for practice in french!"

I gave her a sweet smile before I balled my hand into a fist and smashed it into her jaw sending her to fall from her feet and onto the ground.

"And_ that _was me saying, 'FUCK YOU! You backstabbing whore!' And it was an amazing practice for my kung fu!" I replied as Xion held onto her jaw with teary eyes.

"YUFFIE!" RIku cried

I spun around to face him.

"I would give you the same exact treatment Riku, but I'm not sure if thats appropriate, I think that never speaking to you again will be a lot more painful then a single punch to the jaw!"

Then I spun back around and marched back to study hall, was looked up from his book once I stormed into the room.

"Hey Yuffie, Did you find Riku?"

I snorted as I got back down into my seat.

"Yup, and he is in _huge _trouble" I replied before I furiously started writing into my notebook, the one thing many people don't know about me is that I write music when I am angry or bored, and here was my latest song for Riku:

**Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me**

**I guess you didn't care**  
**And I guess I liked that**  
**And when I fell hard**  
**You took a step back**  
**Without me, without me, without me**

**And he's long gone**  
**When he's next to me**  
**And I realize the blame is on me**

**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places i'd never been**  
**So you put me down oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places i'd never been**  
**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**No apologies**  
**He'll never see you cry**  
**Pretend he doesn't know**  
**That he's the reason why**  
**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning**

**And I heard you moved on**  
**From whispers on the street**  
**A new notch in your belt**  
**Is all I'll ever be**  
**And now I see, now I see, now I see**  
**He was long gone**  
**When he met me**  
**And I realize the joke is on me**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places i'd never been**  
**So you put me down oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places i'd never been**  
**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**When your sadest fear comes creeping in**  
**That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything**  
**Yeah**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places i'd never been**  
**So you put me down oh**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**So shame on me now**  
**Flew me to places i'd never been**  
**Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**Trouble, trouble, trouble**  
**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
**Trouble, trouble, trouble!**

* * *

**Kairi**

I was starting to fall asleep with my head resting on Sora's shoulder as we sat in the doctors office that smelled like chlorine and plastic.

I found it so hard to believe that a baby, and not even the size of a pea...was so tiering and could make you so sick and fatigue! But in the end, like what all mothers say; once you see your beautiful baby everything was worth it.

"Kairi?" A soft voice from a nurse came from across the hallway, causing me to slowly open my eyes. She was at least in her early 50's. She was wearing a pale blue uniform, glasses, a stethoscope around her neck and she was holding a clip bored.

"Come on, Honey" Sora said gently as he helped me up to my feet, I held onto his arm tightly for balance when I felt the room spin around me for a brief moment...this has been happining to me all day long, but at least I havn't thrown up in the past four hours!

The nurse gave us a smile.

"Hello I'm Bethany, please fallow me!" She said before she led us down a hallway that seemed to never end, she had silver hair, a little similar to Riku's but it was poofy and a little darker.

I let her take my measurments and my height, it appears I have gained eight pounds, but it was hardly noticable at all really, most of it has gone to my ass to be honest.

After all my measurments and my blood preasure she took me into a little room, were I would have my first altra sound, I would of been just as excited as Sora if it wasn't for the fact that my insides were killing me right now!

"So, if you don't mind Kairi," Bethany started as I layed down on the examining table. "I would like to ask you a couple of questions? Just to make sure everything is processing the way it should"

She sat down next to Sora in the dark green chairs and held a black pen to her clip board as she looked at me curiously.

I gave her a small nod in response, my throat was to sore and tierd to speak.

"Alright, great! Now they may be personal questions but we need to know them in order to keep you and your child healthy" Bethany replied as Sora took my hand in his, It was hard trying to stay awake with him tenderly messaging my hand with his thumb but I managed, somehow.

"Do you smoke at all?"

"No" I replied in a raspy voice from being silent for so long.

"Do you drink?"

I gave her a small smile.

"Only Water, Hot Chocolate, Tea and milk!"

That caused all three of us to laugh before she moved onto the next question.

"Any medical history's? Or STDS?" She asked looking at both, Sora and I. I guess that was a question that you had to ask both of the parents.

Sora and I shook our heads in response.

"Good, good" Bethany muttred as she scribbled more into her clip board. "Now...I'm assuming that you are both Sexually active, excues me for being nosiy"

We both giggled and shrugged sheeipshly.

"Things happen," bethany replied as she continued to write down in her clip board. "Not to worry, I'm not one of those snobby nurses who judge,"

I gave her a soft smile. I hope that she would be my nurse and help me deliver, I really liked her!

"Alright, now have you been having any, nausea and vomiting especially in your early pregnancy? Since you are already three months along"

"Not at first...but now...yes, Wierd huh?"

"Everybody is diffrent!" Bethany repiled as she wrote once more in her clip board.

"Have you been experiencing any, leg swelling, varicose veins in the legs and the area around the vaginal opening?"

I watched Sora crinkle his nose in disgust at the last question causing me to giggle.

"Not down there" I replied and Sora sighed causing Bethany and I to laugh. "But swelling in the legs, Yes"

Bethany nodded her head and wrote that down in her clip board before she went on to the next question.

"any hemorrhoids, heartburn, constipation, backache's, sleep loss, or fatigue?"

"No, yes, no, yes, no, yes" I responded chuckiling softly to myself once I realized that it was a pattern.

Bethany nodded once more as she wrote down those notes, Sora looked at her puzzled once she put down her clip board onto the nearest counter.

"is that normal? l-like any of it?"He asked in a worried voice causing me to smile. Oh Sora, always so concerned.

"Completely, nothing to worry about!' Bethany replied before she lifted up my shirt so that my stomach was exoposed to her and she aquirted on some blue gel to it and rubbed it around with the monitor.

"Thats warm!" I replied with a giggle, Bethany smiled as she turned on a monitor and a screen, to show a tiny little black blimp on the screen and a fast moving thumping sound.

"Is that our baby?!" Sora asked a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Yes it is, and what you are hearing is its heart beat!"

I cooed and smiled widly.

"Its beautiful...do you know what it is?" I asked looking up at bethany.

"I'm afraid its to early to tell, but come back in a few weeks and I can be sure to tell you"

* * *

**Riku **

"YUFFIE!" I yelled in a loud whisper as I tossed another pebble at her bedroom window but she didn't awnser it, stubborn little ninja.

I thought to myself as I started to climb the nearest tree to her house. I was going to talk to her if she liked it or not! And there was nothing or nobody that could stop me.

I knew that she was still awake because her bedroom light was on and she is always up until midnight, upon all the red bull that she drinks!

I grunted as I jumped across from the tree to her house and gripped her window still, now dangiling by the edge of her house, at least twenty feet off of the ground, but I wasn't the least bit afraid of heights. I grunted once more as I took a hand off of the window still to open her window, thank the Gods above it was unlocked.

Yuffie wasn't in her bedroom when I slowly started to lift my self over the window still. Her bedroom door swung open and there she was in a black laced nightie, her hair dripping wet from a shower she must of took, that must of been why she wasnt awnsering, she would of awnsered me if she was there but probably in a not so friendly way.

"RIKU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

_Yup, like that! _

"Get out!" Yuffie screamed, making me glad that her folks weren't home. I hauled myself over the window sill, "Not a chance, Yuffie, not until you hear me out!"

"I don't need to fuckking hear you out!" She yelled, and threw something at me that shattered above my head, "I saw everything! She was all over you! I trusted you and then you turn out just like Leon!" She picked up an unopened Red Bull and hurled it at my head. I let it hit me. Not only did it cut my face, but it burst and spewed everywhere, and I gotta say that sh** hurts when it hits your cuts!

But I ignored it because of the insult she'd just hit me with. "Don't. You. Dare. Compare me to that rapist!" I yelled, feeling the blood run down my face, and to look utter shock on Yuffie's. "Do you really think that I'm that easy?" I asked, "Do you really think that I just throw 'I love you' around as a pick up line?" I stepped toward her, and she picked something else up to throw, a coffee mug, and hurled it at my chest where it shattered. It didn't matter, after all the hell I'd been through, this pain was nothing compared to what I'd gone through in the last two days. After she'd left me.

"Stay back," she pulled out a shuriken, "I'm warning you!"

"Then you'd better aim here," I pointed to my heart, "There's just enough left to end all of this before I turn into a Heartless!" Yuffie looked like she was about to drop the small weapon, but held onto it as I advanced. Besides the blood on my face, now I could feel the stuff running down my chest, probably some glass from the mug, but there wasn't as much.

"You were always heartless, Riku," Yuffie said, backing away, "Admit it, you never cared anything about me!"

"Wrong!" I lunged at her just as she brought the four bladed weapon up to throw. We collided and crashed to the floor of her room. I felt the sharp stab of the shuriken in my left shoulder. The pain was dizzying! I looked down at Yuffie, who stared at me in shock. "Y-you were never this r-rough." She said, dazedly.

"Of course not," I gasped, "I'm p**sed!"

"And you think I'm not!" She squirmed underneath me, her hips rubbing against mine, causing a, for once, unwanted reaction. And she felt it. "Get off of me!"

"No!" I yelled, rattling the walls with my voice, "You will listen to me this time!" I reached up and yanked out the shuriken letting it drop to the floor. She grabbed it and thrust it against my throat.

"I said, get off!" She ground out dangerously, and I knew she meant it as no idle threat. So I pressed my throat against the blade, daring her, "I'd rather die right here, than lose you, Yuffie."

"Liar." A drop of blood splashed on her face, and was quickly washed away by a tear, "I trusted you!"

"And you trusted Xion, and so did I." I said, "Both of us made mistakes there."

"You were kissing her," she sobbed, "I saw you."

"That was another mistake," I said, "I'm so used to giving into you that I couldn't put up any resistance of my own. My body just reacted that way."

"That's you excuse?" She pressed the blade harder against me.

"No, an explanation." I told her, "There's no excuse for what I've done. I broke my promise."

"Promise?"

"I swore that I'd never hurt you." I said, truthfully, "Didn't you notice when I was making lover to you? I was never rough, nor did I say things that would upset you."

"You said plenty of things that upset me!" Yuffie yelled, "Think back to drama class, when you asked if there were hot girls in Halloween Town!"

"That was a joke!"

"And you are still a damned playboy!"

"Not anymore," I reached in my pocket, "I've never wanted any other woman as much as I want you!" I brought out the ring that had been burning against my leg the entire night. Yuffie's pretty brown eyes went wide when she saw it, "T-this is a joke, right?"

"A joke!" I growled, "This is my grandmother's!"

"Riku..."

"Don't you see what you've done to me?" I asked, "You're all I ever think about, even when we're together. I want you to be happy, more than anything else! and not matter how long it takes, I will make you trust me again!" I got up and pulled her to her feet, and slipped the ring on her finger, the little diamond shinning like a star. Yuffie looked like she couldn't believe what I'd just done as she looked at the ring on her hand, then the tears really started to flow.

"Dammit," she muttered, then completely broke down in front of me. I caught hold of her shoulders, and pulled her against my chest, ignoring the pain there as she proceeded to beat her little hands against it. "Dammit dammit dammit!" Yuffie cried, "Why do you always do such stupid things! I'm rude, I haven't got a figure at all, there's nothing so damned special about me!"

"Wrong again." She looked up at me, "You're special because I can see the 'heaven in your eyes'." She blinked for a moment, then laughed nervously, "Top Gun, right? Your favorite movie."

"Corny, I know, but-" she cut me off as she pressed her lips against mine. She stepped back smiling a little, "If this is your idea of a proposal," she held up her ring, "then I have just one request."

"Anything," I breathed out, willing to whatever she asked.

"No more holding back?" She blushed, as she let it sink in.

I grinned wickedly, "Oh, you really shouldn't have said that." I reached out and pulled her back into my arms roughly and brought her up for a savage kiss, delving my tongue into her mouth before she could say anything. She gasped at the sudden intrusion, but moaned a moment later as explored her mouth as she tried to match me.

I pushed her up against the wall, cupping her breast through her silky top, feeling her nipple harden through the fabric. I growled, clutching the nightie, and ripped it off of her, leaving nothing but shredded silk. Yuffie unconsciously brought her arms up over her breasts, but grabbed them and pinned them above her by the wrist. She was clearly unprepared for this new aggression of mine, but hey, she'd asked for it, literally.

I licked a trail down her cheek and neck, nipping at her collar-bone as I clamped down roughly on her nipple and sucked hard. "Riku!" She moaned loudly, squirming against my grip, whether she was trying to get away or urged me on, I didn't care, because I had no intention of stopping. With my left hand busy keeping her hands bound, my right was free to tease and torture her other breast. I squeezed it hard, letting it fall from my grasp only to take the nipple between my fingers to roll and pinch it, turning the hardened bud red.

"Riku," she squealed, thrusting her chest out for more. I fought the urge to grin as I let my hand leave her breast, caressing her stomach. She gasped as I past her ribs, and I remembered she'd always been a bit ticklish there. So I caressed her flat stomach with my knuckles, making her gasp and squirm away as I traced the hem of her lacy panties, I raised my eyes level with hers.

"Don't ever forget," I told her, her beautiful brown eyes wide, "I love you." I thrust my hand beneath them and plunged my fingers deep inside her. She screamed at the sudden entry as rubbed her inner walls, closing her legs in an attempt to lessen the torment. but I had two fingers in her, and she was only tightening herself up for more. And she was tight! I could already feel her coiling for release. I stroked her faster.

"Oh God!" Her knees buckled, but my hands held her up, "Riku! I need you!"

"All in good time," I grinned, using my thumb to lightly rub against the hard little nub above her passage, and she clenched around my fingers, her sweet fluids dripping from them, "My my," I laughed, licking my fingers, "I don't think you've ever came like that."

"You've never taken me like this," she panted, struggling weakly, "Now why don't you finish?"  
"Hmm," I grinned, "Good idea!" I released her and spun her around against the wall. I ripped the panties away as I undid my jeans, sliding them down only part way with my boxers, enough to free myself from the restraints.

I reached around to guide myself in as I slammed into her without warning, causing her to scream as she climaxed again at the sudden penetration, almost bringing about my own as she clenched around my erection. Two days without her warmth was far too long of a wait. This wouldn't take as long as I'd wanted.

"Don't stop!" Yuffie begged, moving her hips against mine. I groaned, giving in as usual, and thrust into her hard. She screamed louder with every thrust I gave her as I buried myself completely, her warmth bringing me closer to the edge of my control. She reached around to draw me toward her lips as I continued to pound her senseless.

My lips found her's easily, but it was an awkward angle, so I stopped so I could turn her around, and reentered her from the front as I kissed her again, claiming her completely as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I felt my limit about to hit and pounded back into her almost frantically as I tried to make her reach her climax with mine. Taking her hips in my hands I slammed her against me in time with my thrusts, bringing her down hard.

And finally we lost it, my roar mixed with her screams as we came together.

"Riku," she panted, breathing against my neck, "that was amazing!"

"Only because I'm with you," I kissed her cheek, and moved us over to the bed.

"You're still bleeding," she said, stroking my cheek, "You should take care of it."

"I've had worse," I told her, "But this is nothing compared to the thought of almost losing you."

"That'll never happen again." She said, "I'll make sure of that."

"No," I told her, "We will."

And I meant it.

* * *

**WOWZA! What a loonggg chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked! (Thanks to Ryoshimrino for the request! You rock Ryoshi!) :D PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow, today was a horrible day for me! (No thanks to my english teacher) So It would really make my day if you left me a review, it can just be a smiley icon if you want...but thanks again to everyone who are reviewing it means a lot to me :)**

**Warning: Yup...A RoxNam Lemon, since I have not done one for them yet. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**October 1st: Ventus And Aqua**

**Roxas**

"Almost done there pumpkin?" I asked looking up at my blonde haired girlfriend, who had the wildest grin on her face as she painted me.

_"Almost" _She replied with a slight grin causing me to groan, I looked down at my exposed body and member and just wanted it to be used and touched! I never thought that having somebody painting you naked could be such a turn on!

I stared up at Namine, her blue eyes were narrowed in deep consentration, she curled her lower lip to keep in a laugh that I wanted to hear so badly, and her hands worked like magic on the paper...and if only they could be working on somthing else...then _that _would be some REAL magic!

"Patience there kitten" Namine taunted with a quick glance from her art work, she must of read my facial expression. We have been togther for awhile and we know when one of us is turned on.

"Well the kitten below my legs is starting to purr...if you know what I mean" I said giving her a wicked grin as I watched her face turn as red as an apple.

"Well, that kitten will have to wait as well! Mine is!" Namine replied causing me to frown, I hated when she teased me. Clearly she didn't know what she was thinking having me laying on a couch naked while being able to stare at nothing but her amazing body that was only in a white see through laced night gown.

I waited a few minutes for her to really get back into her painting before I slowly reached my hand below my legs to grab my member, I bit down on my lower lip to keep in my moans as I started to rub it softly, oh God how much I wanted it to be Namine's hands right now but I guess I would have to wait.

This could be an appitazer of pleassure I guess is what I could call it. I started rubbing myself a little bit faster causing myself to get even more harder then I already was. I was at the point were I could not take it any longer and I let out a loud moan when I reached my limit.

Namine's face shot up from her paper and she looked down at me in shock, her mouth wide open and her eyes bulging out.

"_ROXAS _WHAT THE HELL!?" She cried out dropping her paint brush as I glanced down at all of my liquids that I was clearly drenched in from the lower abdomen to my mid calfs.

I looked up at her panting loudly.

"_I need you..." _I said in a seductive voice causing Namine to grin at me as she slowly striped off her night gown. I grinned back when I saw it hit the floor and at her ankles.

She giggled as she hid behind her easle. I sat up and smirked at her.

"Come over here missy, don't you hide that amazing body from me."

Namine giggled again but did what she was told, her perfectly round breast bounced with her ever walk as she purposly swung her hips at me, her belly button piercing sparkled under the lights above us.

"mmm...Thats better" I said as I pulled her by the arm and she squealed out in surprise as I brought her down on my lap. Causing me to moan softly as I felt the peak of her entrince hit the top of my member.

She giggled before running her fingers through my spiky golden locks.

"Getting a bit frisky arn't we kitten?"

I gave her a wicked grin before I licked down on her bottom lip teasingly.

"Your kitty wants its cat nip, its_ delicious_ cat nip" I murmmered before pressing my lips to hers, she moaned softly before she started kissing me back, I let my hands roam down her curvy hips then up. She let out another moan as I cupped each of her breasts with my hands and started messageing both of them slowly.

"OU! Roxas!" Namine cried throwing her head back and breathing harder and harder as my thumbs rubbed her nipples in large circles.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked as I placed a teasing kiss on her collar bone.

"DON'T...YOU...DARE!" she shrieked

I let out a laugh as I lifted her hips up and slowly eased her down on my errected member we both moaned loudly as she took all of me insde of her tight and warm core.

"Holy shit! AH! Roxas! You feel so good and big!" Namine cried out as she started to move up and down on me, I moaned loudly holding onto her hips tightly as she rocked onto me up and down. I leaned my head back onto the side of the couch and let her ride me harder and faster.

I didn't need to worry because she was on the pill, it was more easier for our parents because her parents think that she is on the pill for bad periods and my parents don't even know that we are doing it all, well same goes to hers.

"Holy mother clucker...you feel so good" I moaned as she stared sucking on my neck and speeding up her thrusts, the couch squeaked loudly underneath us and we both moaned louder.

I reached my climax then I flipped her over and started pounding harder into her, so she could reach hers. Namine threw her head back and wrapped her little legs tightly around my waist and scratching at my back.

"ahh! Roxas don't stopppppp!" She cried out as I rammed in and out of her harder and harder.

"Holy crap Namine, your so wet, your almost there!" I screamed and that is when the front door to her house swung open, and there her foster parents were...and they saw me fucking their adoptive daughter.

* * *

**Riku **

I could not believe that Yuffie and I were engaged, she will make a great wife. Even if she gets extreamly gasy at nights or has a huge obbsesion with red bulls. But I don't care, I love every bit of it and she is all mine. I love her so much, and she is the only person in the world who can make me feel that way.

I was taking a walk and smiling like an idiot to myself with my headphones in my ears listening to _Green Day _and thinking of my sexy ninja fianncee.

Now Sora and I were both getting married, It would be pretty sick if we had a double wedding and went on the same honeymoon togther. Don't get me wrong, being with Yuffie alone would be great and all but it would also be pretty epic having my other two best friends with me as well.

I was to deep and thought to realize what was going on into the real world when I crashed into sombody causing her to fall right on her butt.

I quickly ripped off my ear buds to help her out.

"Oh! I am so sooo...sorry, I was being a derp and not paying any attention" I apologized as I helped the girl up, she had short blue jaw-length hair about the same length as Yuffies, and her eyes were a dark blue. "You okay"

The girl nodded in response.

"Don't worry, I wasn't either...I'm Aqua and I'm new here, My boyfriend Ventus and I just moved in this neighborhood yesterday!" Aqua greeted holding out a hand for me.

I gave her a friendly smile and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Aqua...erm...You still in high school?"

"Yups! Senior! So is Ventus! But Our parents um, caught us fucking in the living room and kicked us out so we moved here togther since we are both 18"

_Thank you for sharing that with me when I just met you!  
_

"Oh...erm...well welcome to Destiny Islands!"

Before she could respond a boy that wore a dark shirt and basket ball shorts came up to us on a skateboard and holy shit he looked JUST like ROXAS!

"Hey Baby, who ya talking to?" The boy asked giving Aqua a peck on the lips before he eyed me suspicously.

"I'm Riku" I said holding out my hand for him and he shook it politly. "I'm assuming that you're Ventus? I accidently bumped into your girlfriend and we started chatting!" I replied awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Riku, and yeah better watch out for her! SHes always in the way!" Ventus replied causing Aqua to giggle, I noticed that she was a little bit taller then him, almost my hight actually.

I cleared my throat.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya guys in school!" I replied and they both waved back before I walked past them and put my ear buds back in so I could go back to daydreaming about my wedding.

I know thats what the girl does, but maybe I was just as excited as Yuffie was.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you a TON to TRoshiMorino, Little Kairi, Xhhheroxassoray and XbladesshooterX for reviewing almost every chapter! You guys are amazing and my top favorite fallowers! Thank you a ton! And to everyone else reading thiss story as well! I cannot thank you all enough! :D **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy belong to Square Enx NOT me :) **

* * *

**October 15th: Awnsers **

**Kairi **

Its so hard to believe that I am now four months pregnant its crazy, no _insane _how fast pregnancy processes! I noticed that I was starting to get a tiny tiny bit bigger too! Before I know it my stomach will be the size of a watermelon!

It was a bright saturday morning, I could hear the soft roaring of the waves down by the shore, the squaking seagulls, and the morning sun brighting up the entire world.

I yawned softly and stretched my arms up to the ceiling, I glanced over at the clock and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

_It was EIGHT O CLOCK!_

I shot up into a sitting position and shook my fiannce who was sleeping so peacefully next to me, hehehe with his shirt off...

"SORA! SORA! _WAKE UP ITS EIGHT O CLOCK!" _I shrieked shaking him by the shoulders while bouncing the bed to get him to wake up, Sora was probably the most hardest person in all the worlds to get up in the mornings, I have no idea how his mother can do it!

_"SORA!"_

"MMM! Whhhhhaaaatttttttt?" He moaned tierdly slightly lifting his head up from the pillows to shiow me he was awake.

"ITS TIME TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Your wayyy to early to go into labor Kairi, just go to sleeeepppppp" Sora said before burring his face back into his pillows and he started to snore loudly.

Oh that was it. No more Mrs. Nice girl!

I raised my hand and slapped Sora as hard as I could on his behind. He shot up to his knees since he was sleeping on his stomach.

"_YYYYYEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWW WWWWIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" _He screeched rubbing his sensitve bottom, I had to bite down on my lower lip to hold in my giggle. "Man, Kairi...I hope our child never gets in trouble with you!" Sora whined.

I giggled before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Morning Sweetie!" I said in a sweet innocent voice as if I had done nothing wrong.

"Yeah." he grumbled "That was quite the wake up call"

I let him go out of the hug.

"Sorry, but we really need to go to the hospital!" I replied as Sora and I got up to our feet and started to make the bed togther.

He shot me a puzzled look as if I had just asked him the most hardest math problem in the world.

"Huh? W-why?"

I sighed.

"Have you forgotten? Today is the day what we find out what our child is!"

"Hopefully not a heartless!" Sora muttered before he put on his casual blue shirt over his head after spraying on some deotirent.

"SORA!"

That caused him to grin at me.

"I'm just teasing ya, love" he replied before pulling down his boxers exposing his errected manhood to me, my eyes widened in response.

"Whoa! Um...Sora?"

"What? Its morning! I apologize!" He replied going to our dresser and taking out a new pair of boxers, I giggled taking the opportunity to stare at his naked ass that was still a bit red from were I slapped him, wow I'm stronger then I thought!

"Whats so funny?" Sora asked as he pulled his clean boxers up to his lower waist, then his casual shorts **(A/N: Kingdom Hearts II outfit) **after it.

I shrugged innocently.

"Oh nothing!" I replied as I started to pull my night gown over my head, it was now time to tease him! Sora's eyes widened as he stared at me in my bra and undies.

"Liking the view?" I asked with a giggle before I went to grab my pink dress **(KH II Outfit)** but I grunted as It wouldn't fit over my lower abdomen.

Sora chuckled.

"Looks like your going to have to wear somthing else!" He said in a teasing voice before he went back to his dresser to find me some clothes that would actually fit me.

I sighed as I put my mini dress back on the hanger.

"This sucks!"

"Well, honey you would not off been able to fit in it adventually!" Sora replied as he handed me a baggy white tank top and basket ball shorts. I raised an eye brow at him.

"What?"

I held up the clothes he just handed me.

"REALLY?"

Sora shrugged.

"Well...our babys growing so were going to have to get you some new clothes but for now your going to have to wear those"

I sighed before I threw the shorts on and up to my lower waist, my little belly bump hanging over the edge of the shorts, it was starting to become noticable now.

Sora smiled and patted my belly softly.

"Only 5 more months to go! Until we become parents"

I couldn't help grinning at the thought.

"I know its crazy!"

* * *

"Alrighty you two! Are you ready to know what your child is?" Bethany asked moving the little monitor over my stomach, she had a huge smile on her face, she must of been as excited as we were!

I held onto Sora's hand tightly.

"YES!" We both squealed like little children would respond if their parents have just asked them if they wanted candy.

"Alrighty...you two are haveing a baby..."

* * *

**Yuffie**

"Yuffie"

I squeezed my eyes tighter.

"Yuffieeee"

I grabbed a pillow and pulled it over my head to block the beaming sun out, even if my eyes were closed.

"YUFFIE! WAKE UP BABY!"

I growled and tossed the pillow that I was holding over my head to the annoying person who was shaking me awake.

That annoying person was Riku.

My fiannce, holy crap it felt so wierd saying that! I guess it'll take a while to get used to.

Riku is my finannce Riku is my finannce Riku is my finannce Riku is my finannce Riku is my finannce, eeeehhhhh yup...it was totally gonna take a while.

"Come on sweet heart, its time to get upppp!" Riku said as he started to rub my back, I moaned softly and relaxed my entire body.

"Yeah...cause that is _really _helping!"

Riku laughed.

"Well, its twelve o clock! Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!"

He laughed again.

"Alright, but you need to get up! We are gonna do some wedding planning today!"

_Wedding planning? Seriously? This was coming from Riku. RIKU!_

"Arn't _I _the one that should be saying that?" I asked opening my eyes to look back at him, he laughed as he worked his hands down to my lower back I groaned in pleassure as I closed my eyes and let my head fall back onto the pillow.

How is he sooooo _amazing with his hands? _

"mmm...I'm feeling an awful lot of knots...have you been out doing yourself in your sparring matches again, Kitten?" He asked me I shrieked in response as he moved his hands to my glutes which were indded more swollen and sore then the rest of my body.

"Oh? I reached the jackpot huh?"

"Uhh huhh..." I moaned in response as he pushed his thumbs deeper into my glute muscles.

"ooohhhhhh Rikuuuuuuuuu"

"Yuf, You gotta stop all that moaning, Its turning me on"

"ttttoooooooo baaaaaadddddddd"

"Well, if were not gonna do it then lets go plan our wedding!"

"iinnnn AAAAAAAAAA miiinnnnnuttteeeeeeeeeee"

* * *

**Namine**

"I cannot_ believe_ that were not allowed to see eachother except for in school!" I groaned as I was on the phone with Roxas.

When my parents walked in on us, they screamed and threw Roxas out the door as soon as he got his boxers on, I had to go to his house later that day to give him back the rest of his clothes. It was sooo embarsing, escpecially the half an hour long talk my father had with his!

'Don't worry Namie, It'll work out!"

_"How?"_

"Well, prom...that over night field trip for a week to Traverse town we will have for our Senior trip, parties that our friends will throw, and then after graduation! And College baby!"

I sighed, he was right...I guess it wasn't going to be all that bad!

"Yeah...your right! But its sooooo far away!" I pouted.

"It'll be worth it, trust me..." Roxas said in a suductive voice that made me want to devour him right now. "Pus I'll know a few more moves by then, I'm sure!"

"Roxas!" I moaned softly letting my head hit the back of my wall.

I herd my boyfriend chuckle from the other line.

"What is this, phone sex or somthing?" He joked

"I guess so, for now..." I replied as I started to trail my hands under my panties.

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

**LOL, Yes I left SoKai's baby thing a cliff hanger and Yuffie and Riku won't be planning the wedding for a while or having sex...and looks like the same for Roxas and Namine! Speaking of which...do you think Roxas should propose? Ps, I promise There will be more Aqua and Ventus and Selphie and Tidus! And yes of course, More Cloud and Zack wars! XD **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing the story! Please keep it up! Reviewers are what makes a writer happy! And also if you LOVE Final Fantasy please be sure to check out my poll! Thanks :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, all belongs to Square Enx. **

* * *

**October 17th: Another Monday**

**Sora **

I groaned loudly as Kairi shaked me awake once more, It was another monday moring which meant, time for me to get my ass up and ready for school. Ugh, sleep goes by WAYYY to fast!

One second your out like a light, the next your up with a brand new day ahead of you, why does it have to go by so quickly though? Can't there be sleep that lasts longer?

"Come on lazy bum, we got school!" Kairi's sweet peppy voice rang through my ears, I opened my eyes slowly to see her lean down next to me, I looked a little farther down from her face to see the amazing view that her tank to was showing me.

I grinned before pulling her over ontop of me, she sqealed loudly in response and giggled when I brought my lips to hers, we both had morning breath but we really didn't care.

"Can't I just stay here in bed with you all day long?" I asked in a little bit of a whine. That caused Kairi to laugh before she cupped my face in her hands and rubbed my temples tenderly with her thumbs in slowly moving circles, I started closing my eyes again.

"SORA!"

I snapped them open once more.

"Sorry, sorry..." Then I grinned "Wanna give me somthing that'll wake me up?" I asked as I gently squeezed her left breast, she got off of me and moaned loudly but not in pleasure it was more likely in pain.

I bolted up into a sitting position, that woke me up.

"Kairi? Are you okay?" I asked wrapping my arms gently around her, I could tell that she was trying to hold back in some tears.

"Y-yeah...Is just that, now that I'm pregnant my boobs are getting more sore and heavier, so I can produce milk for the baby."

I sighed, OF COURSE! How can I forget about that? geeze am I really this much of a dunce!? I kissed Kairi's fourhead and brought my hand to her breast once more and rubbed it ever so gently.

"Sorry..." I whispered and she giggled in response to my reilef.

"You didn't know!"

"Still, I should be more careful and gentle now that you are carring our child." I replied moving my hand from her breast to her lower abdomen were our unborn child was growing saftly.

"Hey there baby!" I cooed. "Good morning! Are you awake? or are you still sleeping?"

Kairi giggled.

"I cannot _wait_ to tell everyone the news of our childs gender!"

"I know! I cannot believe that we are having a baby-"

"SORA! KAIRI! BREAKFAST!"

My mother screamed at the top of her lungs from downstairs, causing Pooh and Piglit, two of our many cats to both jump from their sleeping positions and to bolt out of the room.

I didn't actually notice that they hopped in bed with us until now, they must of snuck in the middle of the night and slowly curled their furry bodies by Kairi and I's feet.

"Scardy Cats!" Kairi said with a slight giggle as we got out off bed and quickly dressed into our school uniforms, we had our showers last night.

Unfortunately, not together. Now that Kairi is living under the same roof with my parents and I, our parents say that we are not allowed any funny business until we are married. _AND IT SUCKS!_

"Oh great! I think that my school uniform is getting to tight!" Kairi cried as she struggled to button up her shirt, poor thing. I know that she is happy about our baby coming on the way but there are some bad things that come with it, like her feet swelling and boobs, her wierd food cravings and awful mood swings. But its not her fault itsjust hormonal, thats what Bethany told us.

"I guess we'll have to stop in Tifa's office to see if she has a uniform in a large..." I paused for a moment, she probably won't fit into a large in the next three months she will be the size of a beach ball. "Maybe an extra large...for when you get bigger!" I stated quickly when she shot me a glare.

She sighed but then nodded.

"Fair enough, now lets eat I'm _starving!"_

I chuckled as I fallowed her out of my room, Hum..._her ass is getting bigger too!_

"Your always starving!"

"Duh! Remember I'm feeding two people now!" Kairi replied as she patted her middle. We both giggled and quickly rushed to the kitchen were there were fresh homade waffles and cut up fruit waiting for us.

Kairi inhaled deepliy as I pulled out her chair for her.

"MMMMM! Smells and looks amazing !" She cried out as she started to help herself with five waffles and ten spoonfuls of fresh fruit, yes. That was normal for her.

"But it needs some hot fudge!" kairi said as she bounced out of her seat and opened the cupboard doors to fetch out the hot fudge.

I swallowed hard. That brought back memories and it was the day I got her pregnant too.

_Flash Back _

_"But first I want a taste of this delicious hot fudge!" Kairi exclaimed as I came in the kitchen shortly after her, I couldn't help laughing at my adourble red headed girl friend as she greeidly shoved spoonfuls of hot fudge into her mouth one after the other. _

_"Want a napkin?" _

_She smiled at me with a mouthful of hot fudge and nodded her head into a 'No'. _

_"A plate?"_

_"Mmmm...whats that?" I asked in a low slurty voice as I slowly trailed my hand up her arm causing her to squeal with delight, I grinned but I didn't take my eyes off of her perfectly round shaped breasts. _

_"I want somthing too..." I added _

_"Yeah?" Kairi asked as she placed down her spoon and slowly dipped her finger into the jar of hot fudge, I looked at it to see that she was swirling it around in big circles then she slowly lifted it out of the jar causing me to swallow hard as she slowly put her own finger in her mouth and started to suck the hot fudge off of it. _

_I felt myself becoming very aroused as she moaned in delight from the taste of the fudge and the loud sucking of her mouth. Making me very jelous of her index finger at the moment. _

_I patiently waited for kairi to stop her sucking and to finish her question to me. "Whats that? Tell me Sora..." She paused again before dipping her finger, this time two fingers into the jar of hot fudge. _

_I became even more aroused as I watched her sink her fingers deeper and deeper into the jar of hot fudge, was she doing this on purpose? Probably...but I didn't care..I wanted this, I NEEDED this!_

_"Tell me Sora...What is it..." She paused once more as she smeared the hot fudge onto my lips with her fingers, I let out a soft moan as I felt the warm sticky fudge stick on to my lips and my cheeks. "What is it that you want exactly? I'll be happy to give, whatever it is...because it is your birthday, just say the wish, and I will command!"_

_I gave her a sly smirk as I slowly brought my hand down to her upper chest, just right abover her boobs, she looked down at me and smirked back. _

_I slowly brought my hand down and cupped her right breast, she let out a soft moan as I ran my thumb over her hardened nipple._

_"I want you" _

_Flashback over_

"Sora?"

I jumped a little in my seat to see Kairi with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh! Erm...sorry just uh, not awake yet!" I replied with as nervous chuckled before stuffing my face with waffles so that my parents or kairi wouldn't get sucpisous on what I was thinking about, I wonder if Kairi remembered?

* * *

**Kairi **

Sora and I were instantly greeted by our friends as soon as we stepped into first period, The sad thing was that now I was pregnant, I could not be apart of the amazing dance that Jack has created for us, but I wasn't much of a good dancer anyways!

"SOOOOOO WHAT IS IT!?" Yuffie asked folding her arms across her chest. "Is it a boy or a girl baby!? I need to know because if I get you pink dresses when you have a boy then people are going to think that you are trying to cross dress your son! Thats what my parents did with me!"

RIku shook his head in confusion then pointed a finger at Yuffie with a puzzled look on his face.

"But...you _are _a girl!"

"I know that! But it didn't mean they had to dress me like a girl! I mean who wants to wear skirts and dresses anyways? YUCK!" Yuffie made a face in disgust causing Namine, Selphie and I to glare at her.

"No offince to you girly girls but TELL ME THE GENDER!"

"Ouu! I hope its a baby boy!" Selphie cried "They have the cutest little baby feet and cheeks ever!"

Namine scoffed.

"SO DO GIRLS!"

"Eh, I didn't! I was an ugly baby!" Selphie replied.

"I totally doubt that!" Tidus said before kissing her on the cheek and they both giggled, its funny because they are the only couple in our group who were still holding their virginites...not that it was a bad thing, just more of a surprising one.

"Can everybody just shut up so Kairi can tell us?!" Riku said with a roll of his eyes causing Sora and Roxas to snicker.

"Yes, please do!" Jack said from behind his desk startling all of us, _how long has he been here for!?_

I shook that thought out of mu head and glanced at all of my excited friends while wrapping my arm around Sora's waist and he did the same for me.

"Well you guys, Sora and I are having a baby Girl."

* * *

**Cloud **

"Cloud! Cloud!" Tifa cried running into my office as I was in the middle of doing my sketches for distroying Zacks school. I quickly shoved them under the drawer of my desk and looked up innocently at her.

"Yes honey?"

"I need to take Mia to her doctors appointment, would you mind covering for me for a couple of hours?"

"A c-c-couple of hours? I have no idea what the hell you do for your job!" I cried out as our daughter started to fuss loudly in Tifa's hands, she has a bad ear innfection and she has been screaming no stop for the past month, we FINALLY got a hold of our doctor.

Tifa giggled.

"Come on and I will show you"

"Alright, I'll meet you there just give me a second!" I replied and she nooded in response before she left.

I quickly snagged out my sketches and folded them several times before stuffing it into my pants pockets then I came out of my office and into Tifa's.

"Alright so, Am I just going to sit here and awnser the phone?"

"Yup, but you also need to make a few calls as well, no worries I wrote down all of the numbers right here on this pink index card.

I growled at the memory of Zack firering a pink paint ball at me and about one third of the school saw it as well, Oh Zack will pay!

"Alright sounds good, I'll kill them" I responded causing Tifa's eyes to widen.

"You'll _what?"_

I shook my head, opps! I was not suppose to say that! I was thinking about Zack oh stuiped Zack he messes up everything! That little bastard ruined my life!

"n-nothing honey, I was just kidding" I said with a nervous chuckle but she didn't look convinced one bit.

"This isin't about Zack...is it?"

"NO! NO! Of course not! Oh! Would you look at the time! Don't wanna be late for Mia's appointment!" I said quickly before kissing them both on the forheads before shoving them out the door.

_Whew, that was close!_

I thought to myself as I sat down on the rolling chair and dialed the number for one of the students parents. SHe awnserd on the third ring.

"Hello? Is this Tifa Strife?"

"No, its actually her husband, Cloud. I'm filling in for her because she had to bring our child to the doctors" I replied with a roll of my eyes, the sooner I got this done the sooner I could go back to blowing up Zacks school!

"CLOUD? Principle Cloud? You actually have a child?" The mother asked in a stunned voice. "_You!? _HAHAHA! That poor baby! You do not seem like the father type!"

"Oh shut up bitch now tell me why the hell my wife had to call you back! I really don't want to talk to a whore like you about your Nancy who is ALWAYS sick! But I KNOW she is skipping school because she is _always cutting class! _And I bet YOU did the same thing for when you were her age was like when...what? In prehistoric? Before the Boston Tea party?"

The line beeped after my comment.

"Hello? Hello?" No awnser, I shrugged to myself before I went to the next parent, who was the parent of Alan Rivers, oh I HATE that kid!

The father awnsered by asking me 'what the hell I wanted'

I slamed my fist on the desk, causing all of the pencils and computers to jump a foot in the air.

"I TELL YOU WHAT I WANT BUCKO! IS TO NOT GIVE ME SUCH A BITCHY ATTITUDE LIKE A LITTLE GIRL ON HER PERIOD WHEN I'M CALLING TO CANCEL YOUR SONS SCHEDULED DETENTION BUT NOW...I DON'T THINK I WILL BECAUSE YOUR SON IS THE BIGGEST PUNK I HAVE EVER MET! AND I CAN SEE HE GETS IF FROM HIS FATHER THAT HAS AN EXTREAMLY HIGH CASE OF PMS! Hello? Hello?" I rollled my eyes once I herd the beep from the other line, God people are so rude!

I got up from the desk and started to brew my coffee before I made the next call, I don't know HOW on all worlds Tifa can deal with this! I should be paying her more! Now I feel sorry for putting my wife in this job!

"Excuess me principle Cloud?"

I turned around to see Kairi Anchor, Sora's girlfriend. Good at least there is one decent student!

"Hey, whatcha need?" I asked, I couldn't help glancing down at her pregnant belly that looked like it was going to bust right through her school uniform shirt.

"Um...If you have an extra uniform in an extra large then that would be great"

I nodded and opened one of the file cabinets that had all the uniforms in diffrent sizes, I pulled out the girls uniform in an extra large.

"Here ya go" I replied handing it to her.

"Thank you"

"Yup, you know what your having?" I asked pointng at her belly.

She smiled.

"A girl"

"Oh nice! maybe Mia could have a playmate!"

She giggled again before she opened the door to the office.

"Sure! Thanks again have a good day!"

"You too" I replied, _wow...at least SHE dosn't have pms like that River's father has. _

Suddenly a wierd noise jumped me out of my thoughts I turned around to see that the coffee machine was filtering and overflowing.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I hollared, thinking quickly I started placing papers on it and folders over the filter that instantly soaked them with Coffee.

Aerith came in.

"Hey Cloud I was just stopping by to-to-oh dear!" Her eyes went wide once she saw what was happening.

"Aw man!" I yelled ignoring her "Were and the hell are those damn paper towels! And when I find them I'm going to sue and kick the company's ass who ever made THAT Coffee machine!" I replied before storming out of the room, leaving a very confused Aerith behind.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you all again for fallowing/reviewing/reading this story! You guys rock! Please keep it up and I shall keep up with the story! :) **

**Disclamer: I own nothing at all! **

* * *

**October 31st: Halloween  
Sora **

Halloween was diffrent this year, I guess not as fun as last year. Since nobody wanted to dress up because they think its _lame. _And no matter how many times I tried to convince them that it is our last year in high school to be kids they all argued and lashed out at me so I keep cool and went with what they said.

However, at the end of the day we had a prep rally for our 'Halloween Dance' Jack had us practice for since the 1st day of school.

Kairi couldn't since she was going to be six months pregnant tommarrow, so Jack put her in charge for recording and editing it so she could get the same amount of credit for it.

"I should have gone with what I wore last year" Riku muttered yanking on his vampire cape. "I look _pathetic! _Why couldn't Jack make my coustume look as awsome as yours?"

**(A/N:Sora's Halloween town outfit and Roxas' is dressed the same but his eye patch is white and his shirt is white with a black tie and its short sleeved) **

"Thats because Donald made our coustume with magic, my silver haired friend!" Roxas said with a wide grin showing of his fake vampire fangs.

Riku huffed.

"STILL...Do I look lame by any chance?"

"Yup" Roxas and I replied causing RIku to growl and kick the table and causing him to howl in pain and jump up and down on his foot while holding his sore one.

"I think I just broke my fucking foot!" He shouted and I totally could understand that since the table that he had just made contant with his foot, was made out of pure black stone.

"Ohhhh! Too bad that it wasn't your leg!" Tidus joked and Roxas slapped his harry hand (Tidus was going as a warewolf)

Riku looked even more pissed off as he still held onto his possibly broken toe.

"Its a figure of speach" I started to explain. "When you are about to go on stage the term for good luck is br-

"I DON'T CARE!" RIku shouted causing Tidus, Roxas and I to jump back.

"Whoa! Take it easy man!" Tidus cried throwing his hands up in surrender causing me to snicker as we started to give our injured friend a hard time, how nice are we?

"Yeah! Attitude much?" Roxas added and the three of us houwled with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it off you bone heads!" Riku growled before putting his foot down, The three of us stopped laughing to look at Riku who grinned.

"HA! False alarm!" Riku replied as he started to walk on it but it wasn't long until he started wobbling around like jelly. "Or...not..." He replied before he lost his balance and fell right down on his ass, making us laugh even harder.

* * *

**Kairi **

The new kids, Aqua and Ventus were sitting with Wakka and I durring the Prep Rally. Keeping us intertaned since Sora, Riku, Tidus, Selphie,Yuffie,Roxas and Namine were all in theater about to preform after this lame skit the cheerleaders were doing of a vampire romance thing that reminded me of twilight. **(A/N: No offence to any of you who like twilight!)**

"Oh guys, I need to get down there, Jack has me on camra duty so I can still get full credit for the dance!" The others nodded and wished me luck before I swiftly and carefully made my way through the row of seats with my purple camra in my right hand, and apologizing to every single person's way I was in.

I noticed a few peopkle giving me rude and wierd stares as I walked past them, I was now quite noticble since tommarrow I will be on my sixt month in my pregnancy. But the looks did not bother me because I still had my boyfirend who was now my fiannce and I still have all my friends including the new ones, Ventus and Aqua and they still love me for who I am and are willing to stay by my side no matter what. And since I have those friends I couldn't imagine a type that was better.

I quickly sat in a chair besides the stage that Jack had all set up for me, we gave eachother a thumbs up before I prssed the REC button on my camra, I zoomed in to get everyone creeping out from the curtians.

They were_ amazing! _I couldn't believe how perfect the dance was until I saw it happening right in front of me! I guess the times when i was practiceing the dance I didn't have the chance to look up at myself in the mirror or at anybody else to see how we were doing.

It was a little bit of a shame that I couldn't be in it. My thoughts were innturupted once I saw that Riku was stummbling and messing up the most out of everyone!

Was he okay?

I looked over at Jack who had a very concerend look on his face, he looked down at me and we both shared a puzzled expression.

"_Is he okay?"_

I mouthed and Jack shrugged in response before I let my eyes wonder back to the stage to see that Riku has tripped and fell onto the radio causing it to skip and fast forward so that the song and the music now sounded like high pitched singing chipmunks.

I saw the others rush over to Riku and help him up to his feet then they all walked him off stage while yelling out apologizes to the auddince, half were concerend and confused and the other half was laughing their heads off.

I looked back at Jack before I pressed the STOP button on the camra, I saw dissapointment all around his face.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Guess not."

* * *

**Riku **

"RIKU WHAT THE _HELL!?"_ Roxas shouted as Sora and Yuffie set me down onto the chair backstage I groaned loudly as I felt my toe throb painfully in a not so normal way.

"You totally ruinded the dance!" Namine cried

"AND we are all going to fail!" Selphie added, making me want to punch all them in the faces right now. I bit down on my lower lip drawing blood from how hard I was biting it.

"Why did you have to be such a klutz?" Tidus and Sora said togther while Yuffie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

I scoffed.

"Well I am _sooooo sorry!" _I said sarcastiaclly "I am sure if you guys had a broken toe, possibly TWO you would be just as klumsy as I am! Becuase it hurts like a bitch!"

"What is going on here?!" Jack cried with Kairi at his heels. "You ruined the show _and _my cd player!"

"OH WHO GIVES A MOTHER FLYING CHICKEN NOODLE SPACEMAN!"I shouted angirly at him,being in pain is not the time to being yelled at.

"_WHAT?"_

"JUST TAKE ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!"

* * *

**Riku **

****I let out another loud scream in pain a the nurse bent my toe back Even more.

"Did you feel that?"

i gave her a fake smile.

"No! Of course not!"

"what? Really?" she asked before she started to bend it back even more I scramed once more.

"I WAS JOKING!NOW STOP TRYING TO YANK MY TOE OF YOU DUMB BITCH!" I shriekEd then she instantly let go of my toe, thank God.

"Sorry babe, but the look on your face was classic!" Yuffie commented making me glare at her coldly and for her to laugh harder.

The doctor stepped in with a smile on his face.

"Sorry about Carla, she's out newest nurse"

"yeah no shit"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks again to all you lovely readers! Please leave me a review! Thanks! :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**October 31st: Trick Or Treat**

**Yuffie**

"Now make sure to stay off of that foot for a few months, so you can give it some time to heal." The doctor replied writing down in his clip board. "Toes are often broken when you accidentally kick something hard, is that what happened?"

I let out a laugh.

"Psh, Yeah! _Accidentally" _I replied raising my two hands and making little air quotes with my index and middle fingers, Riku glared up at the doctor once he started to laugh with me.

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYBODY THINK THIS IS SO FUNNY!?" Riku growled as that new nurse Carla started wrapping his foot (that was all swollen and looked like the schools macaroni Salad Which no one ate) with an ace bandage.

"Easy there Dracula, I'm just pulling your leg!" the doctor replied and Riku chuckled but it wasn't a friendly one.

"Yeah! Go for it! Why don't you pull my leg and break it! Have my fiannce and your stuiped nurse help you! Since I broke my foot might as well break my leg! As a matter of fact, why don't you break my other foot and leg! HELL WITH IT! JUST BREAK ALL OF ME! IT COULD BE THE 'LETS GO BREAK RIKU GAME!"

I placed a hand on one of Riku's strong shoulders as the Doctor and Carla looked at us with shocked expression's on their faces, clearly they were not expecting Riku to lash out at them, neither was I, really.

Riku grunted then fliched and bit down on his lower lip, I looked over to see that Carla was holding onto his foot too hardly then she was suppose to.

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUIPED!?" I shrieked causing her to look up at me in terror. "YEAH! DON'T BE ALL SURPRISED! YOU ARE THE MOST HORRIBLE NURSE EVERY! I GET THAT YOUR NEW BUT EVEN _I _COULD BE MORE GENTLE WITH MY PATIENTS AND I'M A FUCKING NINJA! TAKE MY ADVICE, AND GO BACK TO MED SCHOOL!"

Carla stiffned and quickly excuessed herself before she left the room, so did the Doctor; leaving it just Riku and I. I looked down to see my fiannce smiling up at me, he looked so beautiful when he smirked like that, that I couldn't help smiling back.

"What are you smiling about there, pretty boy?" I asked brushing a strand of silver hair that has fallen over his perfect green eyes.

"Oh. Just that my fiannce is a total badass and so amazingly beautiful that I wouldn't know what I would be with out her!" Riku replied before he took my hand that was combing his hair to pull me onto the bed-table with him. I giggled before we shared a romantic kiss.

"Seriously, what would I be without you?"

I gave him an innocent shrug.

"Oh, I don't know, the same as you were in the past...a player and an asshole, wait you still are..."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still a player?"

"NO! You idiot! You are still an asshole! But your my asshole!"

Riku grinned and shrugged back.

"What can I say, I'm sexy"

"Hell yeah you are! And all you need is a lolipop!"

"What?"

I giggeld before jumping off of the bed and diving my hand into the plastic cup filled with lolipops that were on the counter by the sink.

"This! Every good patient needs a lolipop!" I said as I sat back on the bed with him causing him to chuckle as I undid the wrapper.

"Who says that I was a good patient? Maybe I'm a _naughty _patient"

I looked at him to see a light of lust in his eyes that caused me to grin before I shoved the lolipop in his mouth.

"I say your a good patient" I replied as I keep the lolipop in his mouth so he was forced to suck it. "But a good boy..." I pulled the lolipop out of his mouth having it make a little _pop _sound.

I brought the pop to my lips slowly as we stared into eachothers eyes suductivly.

"I'd say not..."

I licked the edge of the pop slowly, keeping my eyes locked with Rikus.

"mmmm...watermelon..." I said in a suductive voice, Riku raised an eye brow at me before he started chuckling.

"Say...RIku, what _does _this remind you off?" I asked before I started to suck the lolipop loudly abnd moving it in and out of my mouth slowly, I swore I herd a whimper come from RIku.

"I-it dosn't remind me of anything" Riku said quickly.

I ignored him and keep sucking, he keep quite as he watched me then he confessed when I let out a fake moan, it was so hard to hold back in a laugh when I did.

"OKAY! OKAY! BLOWJOB! YOU HAPPY?"

I giggled before I put the lolipop back into his mouth.

_"Very"_

* * *

**Roxas **

After school I had everyone get togther at my house for a halloween party, all though we were out of our theater coustumes we were planning on just watching scary movies and stuffing our faces with candy and pizza.

Everyone showed up around five and we all started to bake halloween cookies. I almost flipped when I saw Selphie go for my fridge _WITH UNWASHED HANDS!_

I quickly jumped in front of her and pressed my body against the refridgeratior giving her my best evil-eye look.

"WHOOOOAAAAA There young lady whatya think your doing!?" I hollard causing her to jump a foot back.

"Um...getting the eggs out?"

"With dirty hands? Ohhhh hoooo I don't think so! Get to the sink missy! And sing the _happy birthday _song to yourself twice as you do so! SAME GOES TO THE REST OF YOU!" I yelled pointing to everybody else who all rolled their eyes impatiently at me but they did what they were told.

"I just cannot wait to see what Roxas will do when he has_ kids _with you!"

I herd Tidus say to Namine as I got out all of the ingredents we needed for the cookies that were in the fridge.

"No worries!" Kairi said as she dried her wet hands with a dish towel that was decorated with a pumpkin and bat on it. "When little princess is born here, I'll have him change a diaper!"

"But with _no _gloves!"Sora added before he came up behind Kairi to wrap his arms around her and her growing belly were there baby was growing.

Everyone but me laughed at Sora and Kairi's comment.

"Very funny!" I mimicked as Namine handed me the mixer and a clean red dish that I made her check twice for any mold or grime. You can never trust cabinets these days!

"So...Is that what you decided to name her?" Namine asked as Sora helped Kairi sit down at the kitchen table, since she was getting bigger I guess that it was harder for her to do so herself.

"Yes! And you have to tell us what the top three are!" Aqua added

Kairi shook her head.

"Nope! But we do have many names picked out! And nope, _that_ will remain a surprise!"

The girls squealed with joy and quickly sat and babbled on with Kairi begging her to tell them but Kairi refused. Us boys, did all the cooking as the girls started talking on and on about the baby and the babyshower they were going to plan for her in the next three months.

"You know, I don't know much about pregnancy..." Ventus, the new boy who is Aqua's boyfriend and everyone including him says that he looks like me but...I just don't see it! I'm _way _hotter!

The four girls turned around to look at us to hear what Ventus had to say.

"But..." Ventus pasued and gave them all a wicked grin. "I know that the fetus shits and pisses in the woumb!"

"EWWWW!" All the girls, and okay even I screamed.

"Really?" Tidus asked his voice filled with curiousity.

Ventus nodded.

"Thats bullshit dude!" Sora replied as he started to cut the cookies in all sorts of halloween themed shapes with the cookie cutters.

Ventus shook his head.

"My mothers a nurse dude, AND she delivers babies!"

"Oh! Maybe she can deliver Sora and kairis!?" Aqua asked as she held onto Kairi's hand causing her to giggle. "Oh no wait!" Aqua paused and narrowed her eyes.

'We moved away...sorry Kairi..."

Sora and Kairi exchanged a smile.

"Its not a problem! We already know a great nurse who will be delivering our child!" kairi replied and staretd to rub her belly in a small circle with her hand causing Selphie, Aqua and Namine to coo wildly.

Suddenly the door bell ring causing us all to jump.

"I'll get it!" Sora offered but I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I don't think so cowboy! You have been touching raw eggs with your hands for ten minutes now!_ I'll get it_!" I replied before I left the kitchen causing the others to chuckle, but I didn't care. I'm not ashamed of being a neat person!

I anwsered the door to see Yuffie and Riku (Who was on crutches)

"Hey! You guys made it! Come on it! After you took off your shoes and make sure you wash your hands before you touch _anything! _Except for eachother, I don't really care about that since you two are pretty dirty!" I said as I stepped away from the door to letting them inside.

"yeah! I wouldn't be talking Mr._ 'I go caught by my girlfriends parents screwing her in the living room!_'" Yuffie replied as she untied her laced boots.

"Yeah! At least we're more careful!" Riku added before Yuffie went over to help him take of his shoe.

"Oh shut up" I muttered before leading them back into the kitchen were everyone else was waiting, the guys were still cooking and the girls were still chatting.

"Hey everybody Riku and Yuffie have arrived!" I announced before going over to wash the sink that was getting dirty every five minutes from all the cooking.

Everyone cheered and greeted Riku and Yuffie.

"Hows the foot?" Ventus asked helping Riku sit down in the chair next to Yuffie who was sandwitched between him and Kairi.

"Broken!' Riku replied with a smug grin causing Sora, Tidus and I to laugh and the others to become very confused.

"You just had to be there!" I said quickly wiping my hands with the decorated wash cloth.

"HOLY COW!" Kairi cried springing up from her chair and causing us all to freak out in shock.

Sora ran right to kairi's side and wrapped his arm around her waist. "kairi? Are you okay what is it?"

"The baby! Sora, it...it _moved!" _

"You mean it hasn't before?" Yuffie asked

Kairi shook her head. "I'm at 30 weeks! And Bethany said that usually that a baby starts to move at 20!"

"At 20?!" Selphie shrieked

"Thats strange!" Yuffie added

"Who the _hell _is Bethany?!" Riku growled out in confusion causing us all to laugh.

"Oh let daddy feel his princess!" Sora cooed placing his hands over Kairi's belly after she got back into her seat, we all gathered around to watch, who knew that somthing like this would be so exciting! Probably because its from a friend.

Sora's eyes widened.

"_WOW! W_hat a kick!"

"MOVE SORA! LET AUNTIE FEEL!" Yuffie cried pushing Sora to the side before she placed her hands over Kairi's baby bump causing her to giggle as Sora lost his balance and fell on his ass.

"Holy moly! You got a strong baby in there!" Yuffie cried before Namine, Selphie and Aqua put a hand on her stomach, the four girls concored their hands on Kairi's stomach so none of us guys could feel.

"I guess I'll go back to cooking!" Sora muttered as he got back up to his feet, Tidus, Ventus, and I joined him.

"Wow! She's going crazy! Does it hurt?" I herd Selphie ask

"No, but it feels really wierd!" kairi replied.

"Like what!?" namine asked

"Its hard to explain!"

"You should totally name her after me! And I'll teach her to become a ninja before she is six!" yuffie replied before she started cooing and kissing Kairi's belly repativly. _Um, Awkward? _

"Sorry Yuf, Sora and I already have a name picked out!"

"And They're not telling!" Aqua replied with a huff causing us all to laugh.

Yuffie shurgged before she placed her ear over her stomach as if she was trying to hear somthing out of it, she can be very strange somtimes.

"Oh well! But she i-_yeow!" _Yuffie cried pulling her head away from Kairi's belly. "Your child just kicked me in the ear!"

Riku laughed loudly.

Yuffie huffed as we all joined in the laughter.

"Oh well! Its still becoming a ninja like its Auntie! So it will know how to kick all of your asses!"

* * *

**Kairi **

"And did you guys know that in your Fifteenth week of your pregnancy, or 13 weeks after conception, Your baby's skeleton is developing bones, which will become visible on ultrasound images in a few weeks. after! And Your baby's scalp hair pattern is also forming!" I whispered to Namine, Selphie, Yuffie and Aqua as we all were in the middle of watching the SCREAM movies in Roxas' room.

It was pretty crowded, but Roxas let us sit up on his bed and all the guys were sandwitched togther on the floor hogging all the snacks and having there eyes glued to the TV's screen while us girls talked about Sora and I's future baby!

"Really? Omg NO WAY!" Selphie squealed causing the guys to turn around and shush us loudly. We all giggled at their reactions before I responded.

"Yup!"

"So your baby probably already has hair?" Namine asked patting my belly once more, which didn't bother me at all! If one of them were pregnant I know that I would do the same thing!

"Yup!"

"That is sooo sick!" yuffie replied "So what else!? Tell me more baby mama!"

The guys shushed us again and this time we shushed them back.

"Well, Fourteen weeks into pregnancy, the baby's arms have almost reached the final relative lengths they'll be at birth and your baby's neck has become more defined. Red blood cells are forming in the baby's spleen! And Sixteen weeks into pregnancy the baby's eyes have begun to face forward and slowly move and The ears are close to reaching their final position! And oh! The baby might be able to make sucking motions with its mouth!"

Yuffie chuckled.

"Sorry, that sounded _really wrong!"_

The four of us girls took turns whacking her off the head with Roxas' pillow as the guys below us were eating and talking about how hot the chicks were in the film.

Of course the night didn't end with us four girls screaming our heads off once the guys left the room and shut the power of in the house leaving us in the dark for two hours streight, but other then that...it was a great halloween.

It was so hard to forget about last years Halloween as well.

_Flashback:_

_"I cannot believe how fast today flew!" I said to Namine, and Yuffie as the three of us stood in front of the bathroom mirror getting out of our Halloween costumes and makeup._

_"Good thing too!" Namine cried as she stepped into her white and black plaid pj shorts and slipped on her white laced tank top. "That place was creepy! And disgusting!"_

_"YOU THINK THATS DISGUSTING?" We herd Sora yell from our bedroom across the hall. "TRY BEING STUCK INSIDE OF A WHALE FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS GETTING A PUPPET OUT FROM ITS STOMACH!"_

_Yuffie and I giggled as Namine gagged at the the thought._

_"I just can't belive it" Yuffie said after our laughter, Namine and I looked up at her curiously._

_"You can't believe what?" I asked as I squirted some mint tooth paste on my violet purple toothbrush, and got a cup filled with mouth wash._

_"That Sora went through all that trouble, just to save you" Yuffie replied slowly and gave me a warm smile. "Thats true love there, sister"_

_I looked at my reflection to see myself blushing a dark crimson red. "I-I guess..."_

_"AW! Don't you just LOVE romance!?" Namine cooed in a dreamy voice before squeezing Yuffie into a big bone crushing hug, although I doubt that it hurt her one bit._

_"Hold it there, you're starting to sound like Selphie!" I said and began to brush my teeth, Yuffie and Namine laughed at my coment before they started to brush hers._

_Yuffie spat a large puddle of mouth wash in the sink then chugged down her water before she spoke again. "Do you think...I should give RIku a chance?"_

_She asked us as she folded her arms across her chest and stared down at her black painted toe nails. Namine and I exchanged an excited smile before looking at our black haired ninja friend,_

_"DUH!" We both cried startling her a bit._

_End Of Flash Back _

It was so adourble how much Yuffie liked Riku then, and now they are engaged, And How Sora and I have just started our relationship (In an enteresting way) and now Sora and I are engaged as well, with a child on the way, it won't be long now until we are parents.

* * *

**Whhoot! Whatya all think SOkAI is gonna name there baby? **

**When Do you think Roxas or Tidus will propose? Or the question is...'Are they going to?"**

**You'll have to keep reading to find out, so stay tuned and please leave me a review on what ya think! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I would like to thank you all reviewing once again! I would really be happy if I got to see more reviewers as well! Its never to late to review! :) Ps I hope you have all seen/Read the wizard of Oz! XP **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :P **

* * *

**November 1st: The Play **

**Kairi **

"I hope you had a better Halloween then I did" Jack said glumly to us as we all got seated into first period. "Because, well...the dance didn't go well as planned and I need to go by myself a new CD player"

We all looked at eachother hoplessly, poor Jack! All he wanted was for us to give him the most amazing Halloween dance to the school but we all bombed it.

"I'll get you a new CD player, Jack." Riku said surprising us all at his offer. Riku was never generous!

Jacks dark black eyes widened in excitment and joy.

"R-Really? _You Will?" _Jack cried.

_"YOU WILL?" _The rest of us added just as shocked as he was.

Riku nodded his head in response.

"Of course, I wouldn't just say that!"

"Well, that is very kind of you Riku, but I cannot allow you to do that for me. It would be way to much to ask!"

"I insist" Riku argued. "And I'm the one who caused this mess to happen!"

"Hell yeah you did!" Tidus muttered.

"SHUT IT TIDUS!" Riku yelled before looking back at Jack. "So let me handle it, alright? I got the munny"

Jack shrugged his scrawggny shoulders.

"Well...okay...if you really want to!"

"Will I still have an F?"

Jack sighed. "I _could _bring it to a C-"

Riku shurugged.

"Sounds good to me! Oh! And while your at it would you mind removing that stuiped stoned table out of here, so nobody gets injured?" Riku added but before Jack could reply Sora innturupted.

"Its not harmful unless you rage at it!"

"Fuck you!"

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Lets take it down a knotch...SO I CAN INNTURDUCE YOU TO A PLAY WE WILL BE PREFORMING!"

"Oh brother..."Roxas and Sora muttered under their breaths causing us all to laugh. Nobody was truly thrilled about it except for Selphie, who has been acting since she was three years old.

"We are preforming-" Jack started but Selphie innturupted him before he could get to the punch line.

"OH BOY! OH BOY! OH BOY!" She screeched clapping her hands furiously togther, the noise of her applause bounced and echoed off of the theater walls loudly. "TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!"

"MAYBE HE WILL IF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Riku snapped and that instantly got Selphie to renmain silent, her cheeks turned a cherry red from embarrassment.

I herd Ventus Wakka, and Aqua chuckle. (The three of them transferd to our class today)

"Sorry..." She whispered softly and Jack laughed.

"Nonsense! Acting is _very _exciting! Becuase you can dress up and be someone you are totally not!"

Yuffie leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Do we take that as a complement or as an insult?" She whispered softly and I gave ehr a shrug in response and we both giggled.

"Now, The play that we will be doing is, _The Wizard Of Oz"_

Selphie squealed and clapped her hands furiously but stopped as soon as Riku gave her a cold stare, Riku never liked Selphie. Selphie was a great friend but somtimes her spukyness really got the best of people. And too much of her could drive you crazy and make you want to hit your head against a brick wall.

"The first thing that I would love to do-"Jack paused before he picked up a copy of the play's script in his long bony hands. "Is to Assign the Characters to you! I will write down the list of characters that are avalible and you will all raise your hand to claim the character you want to be!"

All eleven of us (Roxas, Namine,Yuffie,Riku,Tidus,Selphie,Aqua,Ventus,Wakka,Sora and I the total in Jack''s theater class) Started to talk at once as Jack wrothe down the list of the character roles on the bored.

"Alright class! Eyes on the bored!" Jack announced and we all did what we were told to see the list of the characters on the bored, and besides them were little dots for the name of whoever was going to get that role:

**Dorthy:**

**Toto:**

**Aunt Em:**

**Uncle Henry:**

**Good Witch From The North:**

**Wicked Witch From The West:**

**Wicked Witch From The East:**

**Scarecrow:**

**Cowardly Lion:**

**The Tin Man:**

**The Wizard Of Oz:**

"As you see here" Jack explaned pointing to the bored with a piece of chalk that was almost as long as one of his fingers. "These are the roles that will be in the play that will be preformed in early may before you all graduate and so Kairi won't go into early labor in the middle of the preformince! I don't want anything to go wrong this time!"

We all nodded in agreement, then Jack gave us all a sheepish grin.

"Alright, I'll be honest with you, I have just changed my mind so I want you ALL to close your eyes and when I say 'Open' then you may open them and look back at the bored. Ready? Now...close them!"

We all did what we were told, well...I think so, I couldn't tell because I was doing what I was told by keeping my eyes shut.

"EYES CLOSED SELPHIE!" Jack cried out and I herd her squeak, I guess that he made sure we were doing what we were told...The room was silent except for the light squeaking sound of the chalk against the Chalkboard which most people, like me...hate.

"Alright! You may open them!"

We all snapped our eys open to see what roll we have gotten in the play, we all gasped in shock including me. I guess that everyone else was not expecting to get the role that they were hoping was a diffrent role. Or at least thats what I was thinking!

**Dorthy: Kairi **

**Toto:** **Roxas**

**Aunt Em: Yuffie**

**Uncle Henry: Riku **

**Good Witch From The North: Namine**

**Wicked Witch From The West: Selphie**

**Wicked Witch From The East: Aqua **

**Scarecrow: Sora **

**Cowardly Lion: Tidus**

**The Tin Man: Wakka**

**The Wizard Of Oz:Ventus **

* * *

**Sora **

"Weeeelll?" Jack asked giving us all another smile. "What do you think?"

Selphie was the first to speak.

"_WICKED WITCH FROM THE WEST?" _She screeched loudly "What does that suppose to mean? That I'm a mean person? Or that I'm...I-I'm _UGLY?"_

Namine smiled and tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder with a slight shrug. "I don't know about you but I;m the _Good witch from the North! _So I must be very sweet and beautiful"

"Hell yeah!" Roxas commented and they both bumped noses with eachother.

Selphie stareted to hyperventilate. "No...can't...be...ugly...!"

Tidys wrapped an arm around her. "Its okay sweetheart" he soothed. "If It makes you feel _any _better, I'm a fat cowardly hairy lion!"

She giggled at that and hugged him back.

"I guess you're right it's just a part!"

"Exactly!"

I looked over at Riku and Yuffie who looked like they were about to toss their cookies.

"This is _boggis!"_ Yuffie shrieked. "I have to play as an OLD LADY?"

"I HAVE TO PLAY AS AN OLD AMN NAMED HENRY?" Riku added

Jack chuckled.

"Its not so bad once you get into character! Trust me, you'll love acting no matter _what _character you are playing as!"

"yeah! Look on the bright side!" I added as I shifted in my seat. "At least you guys don't have to be playing as the opposite genders! THAT would be strange!" **(A/N: I've had to play as a dude in Alice in wonderland a few years ago! It KILLED when they had to tie my hair and stuff it under a hat! LOL) **

Riku gave me a smirk.

"Yeah, thats true! And the strange thing for you is that they won't have to style your hair in a shitty do since its like that naturally!"

Everyone but Kairi and Jack laughed at me.

"Gee, thanks Riku! After I mkae you feel good about yourself you go turn around and make a nasty coment to me which obiously isin't true!"

Riku shrugged with a wide smile that made me want to kick him in his broken foot or summond my Kingdom Key and chop it off.

"What can I say? I am a pure asshole!"

"Yes you are!"

"Oh, and that comment _is _true just an fyi"

"Fuck you"


	19. Chapter 19

**_p_LEASE! PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT! **

**A/N: Hello guys! I am suffering from a terrible cold and I am sorry I keep asking for reviews but I just love getting them and knowing what you guys think of the story! So sorry if I'm being bossy about it! But if you could review then that would sooo make me happy! :) ALSO...If you love final fantasy as much as you love Kingdom hearts then be sure to check out my new final fantasy story called 'The Planet' :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

* * *

**November 2nd: Practice Makes...Stress?**

**Namine**

_"What...WHAT!" _

I walked into theater the next day to see Roxas standing besides Jack with his copy of the plays script in his hand, His indigo blue eyes were wide and filled with shock.

"Its part of your character Roxas!" Jack explaned before he patted Roxas gently on his shoulder. "You don't expect a dog to be running around after Dorthy on its hind legs now do you?"

"YEAH!" Roxas blurted out. "I DO! Show dogs do that all the time!"

Jack sighed.

"Its not that big of a deal, Roxas! You'll be fine!"

_"I'll be FINE?" _Roxas shrieked. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH DIRTY FEET ARE WALKING AROUND ON THIS FLOOR!? AND I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT XENMAS WILL BE CLEANING IT UP!"

I bit down hard on my lower lip to keep in a giggle.

"Roxas..." Jack started but Roxas beat him to it, his cheeks were a bright shade of pink and his eyes were wide and filled with anger and stress.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET IT! I USED TO BE IN THE ORGANIZATION 13! AND XENMAS WAS A GREAT FIGHTER DON'T GET ME WRONG BUT WHEN IT CAME TO EATING OR CLEANING UP HE REFUSED! AND NOW HE IS A FUCKING _JANITOR?"_

Jack sighed but his face seemed to lighten up once he saw me standing there awkwardly by the doorway.

"NAMINE! JOIN US!" Jack greeted with a wide smile, I gave him a small smile in return as I stepped into the room and tossed my bag down on the ground.

"What's going on?" I asked like I didn't know.

Roxas turend to me, I watched his eyes fill with tears before he threw his arms around my waist and started sobbing loudly into my shoulder.

"Oh Namine! Its _awful! JACK IS MAKING ME WALK AROUND ON ALL FLOORS! MY HANDS AND KNEES ARE GOING TO GET DIRTY!" _He wailed loudly in a high pitched squeaky voice as he choaked on his own sobs. I held him tightly and felt his shoulders bob up and down with his every sob. Roxas was not_ actually _crying, he hardly ever crys...he just makes a lot of wailing noises when it came to this.

Jack scratched his bald head in confusion.

"Is he really _that _much of a germaphob?"

I nodded in response with a roll of my eyes.

Jack stood there thinking for a few minutes before everyone else came into the room laughing and chatting away once they saw Roxas in my arms they all stopped and rolled there eyes.

"Did somebody sneeze on Roxas again?" Sora asked as he helped Kairi into a chair as the others took there seats around us.

Roxas let me go out of the hug and sucked in a deep breath before he spoke.

"NO! JACK IS MAKING ME CRAWL ON ALL FOURS! ITS TOURTURE!" Roxas whined reciving a slap off the head from Riku.

"OW! JERK!"

"Pussy"

"Riku! That isin't very nice!" Jack scolded placing his bony hands on his bony hips. "I'm afraid I'll have to give you a detention"

Riku hopped over to his desk on his crutches before sitting down into it and pulling out a brand new CD player box that was black with white cobwebs designed in it.

Jack squealed like a little girl before snatching it out of Riku's hands.

"On second thought...Your off the hook!"

"Damn! A teacher that lets us off the hook if we give them gifts?" Ventus chocked out in shock before he threw his arms around Jack in a huge hug. "WHY CAN'T THERE BE MORE OF YOU?"

* * *

**Yuffie**

"Aunt Em! Aunt Em! Aunt Em!" Kairi cried out as she read from her script looking around the stage curiously, I cannot believe out of all these characters Jack made me be an old lady! I would of rather taken the witches part!

With another roll of my eyes I quickly read out my lines.

"Fifty-seven, fifty-eight -" I muttered trying my best to get into character

"Just listen to what Miss Gulch did to Toto!  
She -" Kairi contiued along.

"Dorothy, please! We're trying to count!  
Fifty-eight-"I snapped trying to sound like an irritared old lady which wasn't exactly hard, since my grandmother lives with me, hell who knows?! Maybe this old lady party will be a peace of cake! And knowing me I'd probably rock it!

"Oh, but Aunt Em, she hit him over the -"Kairi continued then Riku's lines were next, he had his body weight leaned against his crutches and when he wasn't responding I gently punched him in the shoulder.

_"OW!"_ He hissed at me before he spoke his lines.

"Don't bother us now, honey - this old  
incubator's gone bad, and we're likely to  
lose a lot of our chicks."

"Oh - oh, the poor little things. Oh, but  
Aunt Em, Miss Gulch hit Toto right over the  
back with a rake just because she says he  
gets in her garden and chases her nasty old  
cat every day."

"Seventy - Dorothy, please!"

"Oh, but he doesn't do it every day - just  
once or twice a week. And he can't catch  
her old cat, anyway. And now she says she's  
gonna get the sheriff, and -"

"Dorothy! Dorothy! We're busy!"

"AND CUT!" Jack innturupted and Roxas quickly sprang up from the floor and out of his dog position then he sprinted acoss the room to his backpack and pulled out his germ ex pouring it all over his arms, hands neck, face, then he took out his air freshener and sprayed it around him for at least a minute, causing us all to snicker.

"If Roxas will still manage to be on the ground then I don't care if my entire theater smells like Yankee candles!" Jack replied quickly with a smile.

_"THANK YOU" _Roxas said with a wide smirk making me laugh.

"Alright back from the top!" Jack announced.

_"WHAT!?" _Roxas shouted

* * *

**Riku **

"Dorothy! Dorothy!" Yuffie cried out as we went from the next scene into the play, this was all so boggis and so lame! Oh wait...boggis and lame mean the same thing, I think...suddenly I felt a hard kick to my good foot that keep me standing.

"OW!" I yelled before I said my lines.

"Come on - everybody in the storm cellar!" I said in an old man voice that caused everyone to laugh and for Jack to facepalm his fourhead.

"From the top!" He shouted again causing me to sigh and roll my eyes.

"Auntie Em! Auntie Em!" Kairi shrieked as we started from the top, for the TENTH TIME!

"Dorothy! Dorothy!" Yuffie yelled in response.

Why does this have to be so perfect? Most people fall asleep in plays anyways! OW!

I whinced as I got another painful kick from my ninja fiancce, innturupting me from my thoughts. I shot her a cold stare.

"What the fuck!?" I snapped

"SAY YOUR DAMN LINES!" She shrieked

"I would if we woldn't have to keep rehersing this secne for a thousand times!"

"MAYBE WE WOULDN'T BE IF YOU WOULD SAY YOOUR FUCKING LINES!" Yuffie hollared her cheeks turning a dark shade of red before she shoved me causing me to loose my balance and fall right on my ass, and everyone started to laugh at me. _Why can't they all die?_

"Can't Uncle Henry be like...not existing?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: keep up with the awesome reviews! (lemon in this chapter! Beware lol) **

**and idk about u but this chapter is a little creepy! Lol I never wanna see the wizard of oz again! Lol Jk I'm not that much of a whimp! XD**

**disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

**November 7th: The** **Nightmare**

**Kairi **

_The sky was a faded orange, and all of the trees were dead. Many crows were hidden in the branches of those trees and were glaring down at me, watching me. _

_Watching me as I make my way to the wizard of oz._

_My dress is covered in blood, and so are my legs and arms, and my dog is dead, and so are all of my friends and the rest of the world_.

_Except for me, and the wizard of oz. Even Sora was dead. _

_But where was our child? _

_I bit down on my lower lip as I make my way down the yellow brick road, the stones were chipped and led a trail of blood, the blood that once belonged to all of the people before they got slaughtered by the heartless._

_The heartless are still out there, they can be anywhere, and the scary thing is that I'm all by myself with just a basket in my hands, and the only weapon that I could think of for destroying those blood thirsty flesh eating creatures are my red sparkly shoes._

_Suddenly I herd a faint cry from right below me, it startled me and made my heart leap into my throat. _

_I gasped out loud once I realized that the Cry's were coming from inside of my basket_!

_The crows around me squawked loudly before they all scattered out of the thick branches of the dead trees and into the deep orange sky. _

_I swallowed hard before I lifted open the tab of the basket. I let out the loudest scream and hurled the basket and ran away from it as fast as I could._

_In the basket was our child, covered in blood, and it's eyes were missing_.

I shot up from bed panting loudly wiping cold sweat off of my four head .

I look around to see that I am not in Oz, I'm in Sora's bedroom.

I look down to see that I'm not in a bloody gown and with no basket and a dead screaming baby.

I'm still pregnant, and I'm okay. I sigh loudly before rubbing my belly gently.

"It was just a dream" I whispered softly to myself but I could still hear my heart pounding in my head and feel it beating against my ribcage.

my eyes looked down to see Sora sleeping peacefully next to me.

He looked so beautiful when he slept, he always does but there's just something about him when he sleeps.

His dark long eye lashes fluttering softy, his hair still in its normal spikes but they seemed to be matted down a bit, his cheeks were a rosy red and his skin was a milky white, just a shade darker then mine.

I reached a trembling hand out to slowly cup Sora's cheek with my thumb, he grunted and his eyes slowly fluttered open, he smiled tiredly at me before I took my had off of his cheek and he yawned loudly.

"You okay Kairi?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his amazing colbat blue eyes.

I nodded and scooted closer to him as he sat up besides me.

"Kairi, your heart is beating a mile a minute, what's wrong?" Sora asked me as he wrapped an arm around me, he must of felt my heart since it was only a few inches below my left breast.

I looked up into his eyes and cupped his cheek with my hand once more.

"M-make love to me?" I whispered in a shaky voice, Sora sighed .

"Kairi, I-I can't...I don't want to hurt you or crush the baby..."

"I trust you"

"Kairi..."

"I'll go on top then!"

"Kairi..."

"Please?" I asked, Sora watched me lay back down with a worried expression on his face.

"Please?" I repeated gently pulling down on his silver crown pendent beckoning for him to kiss me and he did.

The kiss was warm and sweet but I needed more, I pulled sora down on top of me, he kept his hands by my sides so he wouldn't put all his body weight on my baby bump.

The kiss started to get deeper and deeper and I moaned loudly as he slipped his tounge in my mouth.

I slowly slid his boxers down his waist and he kicked them off as our tongues twisted together, our lips smacked loudly as they mashed into each other over and over.

I arched my back as Sora unbuttoned my tank top and slid of my sweatpants and panties throwing them both across the room without breaking the kiss.

"Turn around" Sora whispered before he broke free from our lustful kiss, I quickly did what he was told, soon to feel his harden member enter me from behind.

I gripped the nearest pillow next to me to hold in a scream. How long has it been? Four months at least.

"Oh, Kairi...you're so tight!" Sora moaned in my ear as he started to thrust in and out of me slowly.

I bit down harder onto the pillow as I felt him sink deeper inside of me, causing him to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Shh! We can't w-wake your parents..." I moaned as Sora started to pound into me harder causing his bed mattrice to squeak loudly.

"Whhhhooo caaarrreesssssss..." Sora replied in a loud moan, damn, he was probably Horner then I was! But I'm not complaining and it's taking my mind off of my nightmare.

Sora

I squeezed onto kairis thighs as I pounded my member harder an deeper into her, biting down on my lower lip so hardly I probably drew blood but I didn't care.

"Aw yeah baby," I moaned rolling my eyes shut as I continued with my thrusts this felt so good...I didn't want to stop.

It had to of been like ten moths since we last did it, well no that long since my birthday was four months ago.

I actually don't think we have done it since my birthday, but whatever! I don't keep track!

Why the hell did I refuse to this at first? Why the hell would I refuse to this at all? Why the hell am I so horny? Why the hell am I asking all of these questions?

"Oh shit Kairi! I'm coming!" I shrieked as I felt a deep pit at the bottom of my stomach.

"M-me too! SORA DON'T STOP!"

"HELL NO!"

With all the strength I had left In my body I pounded Into Kairi and moved as fast as I could she panted and moaned loudly with my every thrust and we screamed together as we both came, the bed sheets drenched In our liquids.

I collapsed to my side panting loudly for the lack of air I've gotten while making love to Kairi. My chest rising up and down as I greeted for air.

Kairi was panting too, but not as heavy as me since I did all the work.

She wrapped her arms around my torso and kissed my neck softly.

"I had a nightmare..." She whispered softly before she used my chest as a pillow, my heart was probably pounding loudly Into her ear right now.

I couldn't help smiling as I wrapped my arms tightly around her, my thumbs drawing lazy circles In the small of her back.

"Y-you should have nightmares more often"

We both laughed and held eahother before we fell fast asleep not even an inch apart.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Holy shrimp! I'm almost up to 100 reviews and I'm not even halfway finished with the story yet! Thank you a ton everybody! Unless you want me to finish the story sooner? ;D **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Kingdom Hearts although I REALLY Wish I did along with the other KH fans out there! XD**

* * *

**November 8th: A Mistake**

**Sora **

After school the next day Kairi and I went back to the Hospital for another altra sound on how our baby is doing, I can't believe how big she is getting! Kairi is really inscure and upset about her growing belly but I think that it is absolutly adourble.

She had to start wearing my clothes or the ones the special ones that we got her for the pregnant women and she hates it. She also has been getting awful mood swings lately, like for last night for an example. Before we went to bed she was so mad at me for making her feel like crap and having her become fat that she wouldn't talk to me before we went to bed.

Then she woke me up in the middle of the night cuddling me like a kitten and begging for comfort sex, it gets really confusing and irritating somtimes but I understand what Kairi is going through. And the good thing was that we only had four months to go!

"Kairi?" A nurse asked with blonde shoulder length hair asked us.

But Kairi stayed sitting as if she didn't hear the nurse call out for her name. I gently rubbed her arm to get her attention, she looked up at me.

"Yes, Sora?"

"Uh, Thats us Kairi"

She laughed as if I had just told her the funniest joke in all the worlds.

"No its not! If It were us it would be Bethany calling us!"

"Bethany is with another patient right now, and she did not want to keep you two waiting so she called me for you guys, I'm Carla." The nurse greeted giving us each a small smile.

Kairi let out a loud frustrated sigh before she held out her hand for me to help her out of her chair, I gave her a puzzled look before I helped her up to her feet. It wasn't like Kairi to be rude like this, infact she was _never _rude. See what I mean about the mood swings?

"Oh, someone having a bad day?" Carla asked us as she led us down a long narrow hallway.

"I am _now!_" Kairi snapped glaring at the poor nurse.

_"Kairi!"_ I hissed giving her a sharp look and giving her hand a tight squeeze gentle enough not to hurt her, but she ignored me and keep rambling on.

"Seriously! This is _bull shit! _Why The Hell did Bethany send you out? I mean no offence and all but Bethany is MY nurse and she is the one that will be helping me deliver this baby so she should be _HERE AT EVERY ALTRA SOUND!"_Kairi shouted as we got into the room.

"Oh...sorry...um..." The nurse continued her cheeks turning a bright red in embersment.

"Its alright" I responded as I helped Kairi into the hospital bed giving her a cold glare. "Shes not usually like this, I should be the one apologizing!"

"Sora why are you being such a dick!?" Kairi blurted out slapping my hands away when I placed them on her shoulder and arm.

_"Wh-what?" _I stuttered in shock from Kairi's cruel comment. _What has gotten into her? Were pregnancy hormones this bad?! Maybe I should ask Carla. _

"I actually have a question for you!" I said as I sat down in the chair besides the bed Kairi was in. I saw her give me a glare from the corner of my eye but I ignored her, the first time in my life I was _actually _ignoreing her.

"Yes? What is it?" Carla asked as she squirted the gel on Kairi's pregnant belly and spreaded it around with the monitor before she turned on the screen.

My eyes widened once I saw how much bigger our child has gotten since our last altra sound.

"U-uh...is it normal that Pregnancy can make a girl moody?"

Kairi shot me a cold stare but I ignored her once more, and it really hurt to ignore her but why would I want to be paying attention to her when shes being such a crab?

"Yes, I think so...and I have some news, about your baby" Carla said softly.

My heart jumped in my throat. _Oh God, they usually say this kind of stuff when there is somthing wrong with your baby! Oh no!_

"Y-yeah?" I asked

"Is it saying that you are a terrible nurse!? Cause I agree!" Kairi snapped

"_KAIRI! please!" _I muttered rubbing the sides of my temples before I looked up at the Nurse. "Sorry again, shes not like this...you were saying?"

Carla smiled.

"No worries...shes not the only patient that hates me-

"I can see why"

_"KAIRI!" _

"um...anyways the altra sound that you last had about finding out the gender of your child could be wrong since it was a little bit early...but I can check for you again, if you want?"

"That would be great thanks!" I replied before Carla moved the monito around on kairis belly. "Well it turns out your still having a girl!:

"Good, I wouldn't want another sora!" kairi growled.

"HEY! Whats that suppose to mean!?"

* * *

**Roxas **

"And then she said that she was _glad _that she was having a girl so that she wouldn't have _two of me!_" Sora added with a roll of his eyes before he summoned his _Kingdom key._

"Ouch! Shes even worse then Yuffie when she dosn't get her Red Bull!" Riku replied before he pushed his crutches to the ground and sat down on the edge by the stream near the seashore shack.

I germ exed my hands before I summoned my _Oblivion. _

_"_So not in the mood for your _Oathkeeper?" _I said with an evil chuckle before Sora charged at me with his _Kingdom Key _I quickly dodged it just in time and held my _Oblivion _in front of me.

"Who ho! Guess not!?" I said and Riku chuckled with me this time.

"I love Kairi and all, but lately shes been so...jaguar like!" She replied before he swung at me with his key blade, I dodged it once again and hit his with mine.

_"Jaguar like?"_ I quoted with a sniucker before I swung for his legs he quickly jumped to dodge it then he swung my head and I dodged that and struck him in the side. He grunted before he charged at me I dodged it once miore before striking him to the side again and he fell to his knees panting loudly.

"Y-Yeah!" He panted before dropping his keyblade to the ground. " S-shes all kitten like and sweet cuddling and making love to me and then the next hour shes yelling at me and trying to bite me!"

_"Yummy"_ Riku hinted with a cruel laugh.

_"NO!_ N-Not like that!" Sora hissed "As in BITE MY HEAD OFF!"

I chuckled but stopped once I saw a red patch starting to form in Sora's blue shirt.

"Oh dude! I'm sorry!" I cried out

"Yeah, me too!" Sora grunted.

"NO! Not that! I mean yeah, that but look! I totally skinned you!" I said pointing to his wound.

Sora looked down and laughed before lifing his shirt up to expose his bloody cut that was still oozing out more, I made a gagging noise before sheilding my eyes.

"Oh man! That is _nasty!" _I shrieked

"_Thats sick!" _Riku replied

"I got this, no worries Roxas..." Sora replied as I dared myself to look back at his wound that I gave him. Sora pointed his keyblade to his wound.

"Curga" He muttered and a ray of green light swam around his cut heeling it instantly, all that nasty bleeding stopped and it made the cut totally disappered.

"Oh thats right! I forgot all about the magic!" Riku added in a 'Duh' voice.

"You forget everything RIku!" Sora growled before getting up to his feet. "Anyways, up for another round Roxy?" He said with a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but no more bleeding!" I scowled pointing a finger at him.

"I wont! AERIOA!" Sora yelled and a grey wind came around him causing my mouth to drop.

"YOU COULD OF DONE THIS THE WHOLE TIME THEN?" I shrieked

"Yup!"

_"Then why didn't you?! I wouldn't have to see you bleed!" _

Sora chuckled as he twirled his keyblade around in his hand.

"Because I love messing with you!"

"Oh thats it, Your going down porcupine!" I hissed before I charged at him.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks a ton to everyone keeping up with the story! You guys are awsome! :P And beware lots and lots of Fluff/ Drama in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! (Sadly) **

* * *

**November 10th: Rest And Comfort**

**Namine**

I sat in my bedroom alone, with my sketch pad in my lap and a pencil in my left hand. Since I'm grounded I can't do anything but stay in my room. No friends, no parties, and _absolutly_ No boys! If you can remember why...

My parents are still really mad at me for what I did, and I wonder if they are going to ever forgive me for it. The looks on their faces just seemed like they would hate me forever, I don't know maybe I'm over reacting...but I'm scared. I remember what Aqua and Ventus told me about their parents kicking them out of the house and they moved togtether to a diffrent world!

I really hope with all of my heart that that wasn't going to be me. I don't know how I could handle being away from all of my friends, especially Roxas.

I don't know how I could live without him, I know that I'm young but if Kairi and Sora's relationship is so tight, then Roxas' and I's are too. Before King Mickey made us somebody's we were exactlly like Sora and kairi, now just a little more diffrent, but identical when it comes to love.

I smiled sadly to myself as I started to sketch the texture of Roxas' hair, lately hes all I have been drawring,I missed hanging out with him. I miss his amazing clean smell, and I don't care how girly it was! I missed it, I miss him coming over and cleaning up my room for me. I miss the taste of his minty breath and his smooth skin...I miss Roxas.

Memories started to pop up in my mind as I continued to sketch Roxas.

_Flashbacks:_

_"Oh nam, I love how you touch me..." Roxas moaned holding onto my hips as I rocked them back and forth with his, I flipped my long hair over my shoulder before I rocked him harder._

_"And I love the way you feel Roxy" I replied as another loud moan escaped from his lips, then after a few minutes he rolled us over so he was in charge and he pounded me hard, then I rolled us over and was in charge for a couple minutes then he rolled us over, then me...and that's when we rolled a little bit too much and fell off of the bed and onto the hard wood floor._

_"Oh...my back!" Roxas moaned as I got off of him and started to giggle, I know that's mean but I couldn't help it._

_"Are you okay?" He asked as he sat up and stretched out his back which made a loud cracking noise, he held onto his lower back and moaned._

_"Owie! Okay, next time we have sex...it will be on an air mattrice on a rug!"_

_I giggled and helped him up to his feet. "Okay Roxy" I purred before licking his left ear lobe_

_"Better get changed sexy"_

_"N-Namine...?"_

_"mm?" _

_"Um...ah, you see..."_

_"Oh no worries! I got you one too!" _

_"Namine, Do you mind if you went first? I-um...know how much you love to paint!"_

_"Of course! I would of gone first anyways! Now stay sitting nice and sexy for Namie!" _

_"STAY STILL!"_

_"Okay...not that still! Your as stiff as a statue! Loosen up a little bit, get into a comfy pose...your going to be in it for the next hour and a half!" _

_"Hows this...?" _

_"Roxas, if we wern't in school right now I..." _

_"You'd what?" _

_"I would paint you...with no clothes on..."_

_"Thats a possiblity" _

_"You got any plans this weekend?" _

_"Yup, I am going to my girlfriends house and having her paint a picture of me butt naked, then were going to have sex after"_

_"Sounds like fun"_

_"NAMINE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"_

_"mom! Dad!"_

_"ROXAS YOU HAE FIVE SECODS TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE AND WE NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN!"_

_"y-yes sir"_

_"DAD NO!"_

_"GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUNG LADY!"_

_Flashbacks over._

A small tear fell down my cheek and onto my drawing of Roxas, leaving it all smudged near his was a light knock at my door as I started to dry the tear.

"It's open" I said in a quiet voice but loud enough to hear, my door swung open and both of my adoptive parents came in.

"Namine,we have news for you..." My mother said as she sat down besides me on my bed, my dad stayed leaning against the door frame.

"I'm not grounded anymore and I can see Roxas?!" I asked wiping the tear away from my face, maybe they understand how much Roxas and I are in love and will let us be together!

My mom put a hand on my knee and sighed.

"We're sorry to do this to you, Namine but...we're moving..."

I think I felt my heart his shatter right there. Were my parents FRIENDS with Aqua and Ventus' parents!? This cannot be Happening! I can't move!

"W-what?" I asked even though I have already herd them, but I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't hearing things, I really wish I was.

"We're moving to Traverse Town, it's for your own good!" My mom replied

"NO IT'S NOT!" I exploded causing both my parents to jump. "HOW CAN IT BE FOR MY OWN GOOD IF IM LEAVIG ROXAS AND ALL MY FRIENDS BEHIND? HOW!?"

"You'll make new friends, and being away from Roxas is much better of an idea Young you think! Before you know it you could end up like Kairi!" my father added

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! SORA AND KAIRI LOVE EACHOTHER! AND SO DO ROXAS AND I!" I screamed as tears poured down my face like a waterfall.

"We are not changing our minds about this,we will be leaving before Christmas."

Before I could respond they left and closed my bedroom door behind them. I let out a cry and threw my notebook across the room and burried my face into my pillow sobbing violently.

suddenly I felt a warm smooth hand on my shoulder, it was familiar, and soon I got a scent of lavender body wash, the only person that I know who wears that body wash is Roxas.

I lift my face up from my pillow to see that it is Roxas, his hair was spiky but neat, and he looked so beautiful as alway.

"Roxas?" I whispered before falling into his arms and crying my eyes out.

"Shh, I'm here..." Roxas whispered holding me tightly. "I guess I won't be for long though..."

i slowly lifted my face up so that I was looking In his eyes he looked like that he was about to cry.

"Y-you herd?"

"Every word"

"oh Roxas, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!"

Roxas stroked my hair and bumped his four head with mine. "No, no its not your fault, these things just happened, just know that wherever you are you are always my girl"

I held Roxas tighter trying to keep in more tears but I failed, my shoulders shook with my every sob.

We sat there in silence for awhile, just crying and holding each other, since there was nothing that we could say it do to fix this mess.

"Roxas?" I asked in a horse voice once I could not cry anymore, he looked down at me and gently poked my nose.

"what is it, Angel?"

"will you kiss me?"

"of course" Roxas whispered before our lips met each others in a long romantic kiss, we didn't stop until we were out of breath.

* * *

**Kairi**

"would you like anything, Kairi?" Sora's mom asked me in a gentle voice as she helped me lay down in Sora's bed.

"No thank you , if you don't mind I would just like things to be quiet"

Before She could respond Sora burst into the room with his key blade in his hand.

"I'M BACK!" He announced

"I SAID QUIET!" I screamed

sora flinched. "And I was just leaving!" Then he started to storm out of his room.

"Hold it there young man!" Sora's mom scolded causing Sora to stop dead in his tracks and slowly turn around to look at her.

"Yes mother?" He asked in an annoyed voice Before giving me a cold glance, I know why he did, I am being a total bitch to him and he didn't do anything but help me.

"you will stay right by Kairis side and give her what she needs! Since you got her Ito this mess!"

"oh so it's my fault she's Pregnant!?" Sora snapped

"yes! Because of your sperm! You should of wore a condom! You dumb ass!" His mother snapped before she stormed out of his room slamming the door shut loudly behind her.

"Sora?"

"what is it Kairi?" Sora asked with a sigh before placing his key blade into his Shelf. "I'm not in the mood to be yelled at, alright?"

"I'm not going to yell at you, I just want you to cuddle with me." I said giving him a small smile.

he smiled back.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry for being like this Sora, and there really is no excuses for it."

Sora smiled before he crawled on the bed with me, I smiled and closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms protectively around me. He smelled like the fresh island breeze, HHE wasn't sweaty because it gets much colder at night time.

I planted a kiss on Sora's collarbone.

"I love you Sora, so much."

"I love you more" he whispered and that made me smile like an idiot. Though I wonder if it were possible.

"Is that possible?" I whispered as we rubbed each others noses together.

"yup" he whispered before leaning in to give me a warm romantic kiss, we didn't stop until we were out of breath.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts **

**(And I have nothing against guys if you were wondering this in this chapter lol) And I have nothing against cloud either! I love him! XD **

* * *

**November 18th:Lots and Lots Of Planning**

**Yuffie **

"Yuffie, _Yuffie!_ Are you even listening?"

_Yeah! totally! How can I be when Its 12:00 in the morning! We have been planning for our wedding for five hours now!_

I look up from my red bull to see Riku giving me a _'What the hell look' _he had a huge sketch pad in his hand and my laptop right next to him with hundreds of tabs that have to do with wedding ideas and all that shit.

"Yeah! Of course I am! Ask me a question on what we are on and I will be more then happy to give you the anwser!" I said before crossing my legs and taking a long gulp out of my red bull.

_mmmmmmmmmm...yummy red bull! Why do I love you so much? _

"Alright...were did we agree to have our honeymoon?" Riku asked rasing a perfect eyebrow at me. My smile slowly faded at the question.

_Oh shit! Were the hell was our honeymoon going to be at? Oh damnit! Was it Atlantica? Hell no I could not deal with all of the singing fish! Was it Traverse Town? No! No! Totally not Traverse Town! The people there scare me! Halloween town? YES! YES! It HAD To be Halloween town! The people there are awsome and so is that world! Plus I LOVE scary stuff!_

**"HALLOWEEN TOWN!" **I shouted pointing a finger at him and giving him a wide smile in triumph, oh yeah! Score one for Yuffie!

"Wrong!"

_"WHAT?" _I shrieked crumpling up my empty red bull can in anger. "Were in the hell else are we going to celebrate our marrige at? _Monstro?!" _

"Very funny Yuf" Riku said sarcastiaclly with a roll of his eyes. "Our honeymoon is going to be here!"

"Here? But we are getting married here!?"

"Yup"

"And were also going to have our honeymoon here?"

"Yup!"

"But...what are we going to do here? I mean whatever we do here I'm sure that we have allready done! We _live _here!"

Riku smirked.

"Lets just say I know some places. And it'll be sweet! Having Sora and kairi with us? Getting married right next to us!? Omg I totally can't wait"

"Uhm...honey?" I asked before I popped open another can of red bull.

"Yeah, babe?"

"You're starting to sound like a girl with all of this wedding shit, you are more excited about it then ME! Its freaking me out just a little bit..."

"Well, can you blame me?" Riku asked "I'm marrying you, I have every right in all the worlds to get excited and girly, which I admit is a bit creepy since girly is not in my nature, it is in Sora and Roxas' though!"

I laughed and playfully kicked him in the gut before laying back in my bed.

"Your awful! You know that?"

"You're just as bad missy"

"I guess that we are a naughty couple then!" I said looking up at him with a smirk.

"I guess we are!"

* * *

**Kairi **

I must of moved around for the thousanth time that night, our baby just wouldn't sit still and this is SO ridiculous! _Shouldn't the fetus be asleep at this hour?_

I glance over to my side to see Sora snoring softly and hugging his pillow tightly as if it were a cuddly panda bear, stuiped Sora! Hes so lucky that he dosn't have to deal with painful kicks and awkward movements in his lower abdomen or having to pee every five minutes! Or foot cramps and swelling, or gettting fatter each month, or these wierd food cravings or morning sickness or awful mood swings!

_NOOO! He just got to have the fun by getting me pregnant! UGH! GUYS SUCK! _

"Sora..." I whispered before I gently poked him in the nose, that was always the key on to getting him up. He slowly opened his eyes half way and gave me a stuiped smile.

"How...many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?" He asked in a slow tierd voice.

_Was he high or somthing? Why the hell is he asking me this? _

"I don't _know!" _I hissed in an angry whisper "I think, that helping your pregnant fiannce is more important then figuring out how many damn cups of sugar it takes to get to the fucking moon, you should no more about that shit since you have flew around in your pathetic ship to save each damn world twice!"

"Three and a half" Sora said with a short chuckle ignoring my complent then instantly falling back asleep. I rolled my eyes and slammed my head back down onto my pillows growling loudly.

Reciving gentle strokes through my hair from Sora, I look over at him to see him petting me absently though his eyes were still closed. Hes probably half asleep.

"Easy there kitten...no need to being naughty!"

"_What!?"_

"Goofy told me that joke..."

"WHAT JOKE!?"

"About the sugar..." He paused to let out a tierd yawn. "And the moon..."

"Well, it wasn't funny at all!" I snapped before shooting up to a sitting position and kicking the bed sheets off of me growling under my breath as I felt my baby kick me below the ribs.

Sora slowly sat up and opened his eyes, guess that he was finished having that stuiped dream of his!

"Were you going?"

"To get a snack!" I hissed before storming out of his dark bedroom and ended up tripping over his skateboard. "OW! _Damnit!"_ I shrieked as sora gave me a puzzled look as I hopped out of his bedroom. I muttered some unplesent words to myself as I went down the stairs, taking my time so I wouldn't fall and break my neck.

I went down to the kitchen and pulled out some chopped up turkey in a bag that we had for dinner with mashed potatos and veggies. Then I got out chocolate pudding and potato chips and sandwitch meat.

I heated up my turkey and sprinkled pepper on it then made it into a sandwitch and sat at the table eating my turkey sandwitch.

A couple of Sora's cats came up and started purring and rubbing there furry bodies against my legs. I growled and kicked them away before I continued eating my snack.

"Kairi? You alright?" Sora asked as he blindly came into the kitchen and let out another loud yawn. "Its 2:30 in the morning..." He paused and yawned again.

"Yes, I can read time thank you!" I hissed before I went back to the fridge and pulled out a popsicle and squirted honey all over it, Sora gave me a wierd expression as he watched me dip my potato chips into my pudding and eat my honey covered popsicle.

"What are you doing?" He asked leaning against the door frame and folding his arms over his chest, I could see the crease in his muscles as he did. _Not bad, he certianly grew out of that little kid body. _

"I'm just having a little snack!"

Sora's eyes widened.

"A _little _snack?"

"Fine, a big one! But you try carrying a baby around 24/7 that is killing your feet every time you walk and pushing its wait on your bladder so you have to pee every three seconds or giving you these awful back cramps! So if you want to know WHY I'm bitchy and swearing so much...I just gave you your awnsers happy now?"

Sora blinked a few times before he started to laugh, that only pissed me of even more.

_"Why_ are you laughing!?"

Sora shook his head before he sat down next to me at the table.

"Your just so cute, kairi"

I huffed before I went back to eating my snack, uh...feast...

"Well, we only got three more months to go, and we havn't even picked out a name yet!" Sora said causing me to give him a cold stare.

"YES I HAVE! I told you twenty times! Sheesh! Arn't the pregnant women suppose to be the spacey ones around here?"

"I'm always spacey love" Sora said taking my hand in his.

"Sorry, can you please tell me the names?" He asked as he gazed deepliy into my eyes, his were still tierd but they also read love. I can't believe he can stand me when I'm being such a toad to him!

"I already told you" I said forcing my eyes off of his and helping myself to more potato chips and dipping them in the chocolate pudding.

"Could you tell me again? I just love hearing them."

I sighed.

"Sure, do you whant me to tell you their meanings too?"

"I would love that"

I couldn't fight back a smile that was already forming on my lips.

"Okay, well...theres Akahana, that means 'red rose"

"Ohh pretty! That would be perfect for her if she gets your hair color!" Sora cooed as he gently patted my belly and to my suprise the baby stopped her kicking. But I decided to keep discussing the names.

"Theres Anika, and that means 'Grace'" I added. "Theres Sakura and that means 'Cherry Blossom"

"Wow, I like all those..." Sora said faintly. "Its going to be hard to come to the final desicion.

"We still have time!" I replied before I told him the rest of the names. "Oh! And you can not tell ANYONE! Its a surprise!'

Sora chuckled before pulling out a potato chip and dipping it into the chocolate pudding.

"I promise, kairi" He said before he tossed the chip in his mouth. "Mmmm...not bad!"

I couldn't help laughing.

* * *

**Cloud **

_"Zack? What the hell are you doing here?! Its 2:30 in the morning!" _I hissed in a whisper.

"We never got to finish our game of eels and escalators!" Zack replied holding up the game boared causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Seriously, do you have a LIFE?"

"Yes! A very good one! And its much better then your depressing one!"

I growled as Zack walked into my house with his game boared tucked under his arm.

"My life is _not depressing! its VERY GOOD ONE!" _I snapped as I sat across from him by the coffee table and watched him with angry eyes as he set up the game.

"Whatever you say, Cloudy, now ready to get your ass kicked?"

I rolled my eyes.

"So...you wait until _2:30 _in the morning to kick my ass in a pathetic boared game?!"

"Pretty much, and its not pathetic! I can see how upset this game makes you so thats why I brought it! Because it brings joy to my heart to see you all depressed which is quite most of the time."

I growled once more before I snatched the dice from his hands.

"Screw you!" I snapped and he gave me a smirk when I tossed the dice onto the game boared that read escalators.

"HA!" I said pointing a finger at him. "Looks like the one who will be getting their ass kicked is _you Zacky" _

Zack gave me another grin before he took the dice from me.

"I wouldn't get so cocky Cloudy!" He replied before tossing the dice that read escalators. I growled before I snatched the dice from him and gave it a roll and growled once more when it read EElS!

"Damn it!" I shrieked before Zack rolled it again and it read escalators.

Then I rolled and it read eels.

Then he rolled and it read escalators.

Then I rolled and it read eels.

This patteren keep on going until it was the last match.

His turned out to be escalators, and mine turned out to be eels.

"ARE...YOU...KIDDING...ME! OH FUCK ME RIGHT NOW!" I shrieked loudly.

"No thanks I'll pass!" Zack replied before he started laughing.

"_What is going on?"_

We both turned around to see Tifa with an angry look on her face and holding Mia in her hands.

"Um...hey honey..." I said while scratchingf the back of my neck sheeipshly. "Zack and I were just playing a um...game?"

"Really? At 3:00 in the morning? Don't you two have any lifes?"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you to everyone! :) Heres the next chapter! Enjoy! And be sure to check out my final fantasy story 'The Planet' Chapter 7 is up! :)**

**Beware...this chapter is really sad...hope you have all your ****tissues ****ready! :'( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I ****_really _****want too! XD**

* * *

**December 23: This is really happening...**

**Roxas**

The first thing I did when I walked into theater was go streight into Namine's arms, and the last thing that I wanted to do was let go, I might never see her again! This is all of my fault! If we hadn't had sex in her living room that day then she would still be living here and we would still be hanging out and her parents wouldn't hate me like they do now!

I really screwed up this time. Not only for myself but for Namine as well. Thanks to me, she'll never get to see her friends again, or see Sora and Kairi's baby when its born. She will be missing out on our senior prom and field trip AND graduation all because of me!

"I'm such an asshole" I sobbed into her shoulder, drenching her t-shirt with my tears, believe it or not but I wasn't in my usual germaphob mood right now. This is probably the last time I'm going to see her!

"Shh...no your not Roxas!" Namine whispered as she petted my hair gently as if I were a kitty cat.

"Y-Yes I am! I totally ruined your life! Now your moving away and you'll never see us again!"

"I don't know if thats true Roxas, I'll come and visit..."

I slowly lifted my head up from her shoulder to look in her eyes, I probably look like a bag of shit right now.

"Will your parents let you? Will they let you see me again?"

Namine looked down at the floor and a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah, you're probably right..."

I sobbed softly as I wiped her tear away with my thumb.

"Please, don't cry Namie" I said softly

"But you can?"

"It won't make it easier if I see you cry"

"BUT YOU CAN?! ROXAS HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL ABOUT THIS!? I DON"T WANT TO LEAVE! I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH YOU!" She started sobbing wildly now, and now it was her turn to cry on my shoulder.

"I know...I know..." I said softly holding her tightly to me as if she were going to dissaper at any second now. "I am so sorry my love..."

"T-This is the worst christmas e-ever!"

"Maybe it won't be, we can still text and call eachother and web chat...right?"

"Y-yeah but still...I won't be able to hold and kiss you..."

I rested my chin on her shoulder and rocked her gently back and forth like a mother would do to their child who couldn't fall back asleep.

"It'll all work out...I promise"

"How can you promise that?"

"You're just going to have to trust me"

* * *

**Kairi **

After school Namine had to leave with her family to Traverse town, I had to try my hardest not to cry its because Namine is awful with goodbyes, and so was I.

Ventus, Aqua, Selphie, Tidus, Roxas,Yuffie, Wakka, Sora, Riku, and I all walked with Namine to the train station, Roxas helped her with her bags and he looked like he was going to break down crying at any second. The poor guy, he thinks that its all his fault.

"Well...I guess this is it..." Namine said in a faint voice looking at the train.

"You got five mintues, Namine" Her parents said in a cold voice before they started packing there things and belonging into the train.

Namine turned around and we all sandwitched her into a HUGE group hug, it was probably the most biggest and tightest one I've ever been in my entire life!

"Even though we've only been friends for a couple months..." Aqua paused to wipe away a tear. "Ven and I are still going to miss you..."

"_A lot!" _Ventus added "We'll make sure to keep in touch, no worries, we're sorry that you and Roxas had to go through what we did."

We all stayed silent and hugged for a couple of minutes and finally let go once her parernts said that she had one minute left.

Namine held my hands tightly in hers.

"Gosh, its so hard to say goodbye..." She said in a shaky whisper. "But...when you have her..." She paused to place her hands on my pregnant stomach. "Please, send pictures and videos, and tell her about me...will you?"

I bit down on my lower lip to keep from crying and I threw my arms around her in a tight hug, taking in her scent of her favorite perfum that she always wore, and how much that I was going to miss it.

"I-I never thought that I'd say this but, I wish I was still a nobody..." Namine replied slowly causing me to pull away from her. "That way, we'd all still be togther..."

"Namine..." I whispered, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore so I just let them out, I placed a hand over my mouth so that the sobs wouldn't be as loud. Sora quickly pulled me away from Namine so that she could say goodbye to everyone else. I wrapped my arms around Sora's waist and cryed hardly into his chest.

But I managed to look up at my friend who was hugging everyone else goodbye, then she came to Roxas and I've never seen a couple kiss so passionately in my life, maybe I have kissed Sora that passionately but I mean, I could never see myself kissing him unless someone recorded it.

"NAMINE! LETS GO!" Her parents called as they started to tug on her arm.

"H-hello, Roxas" She whisperd still holding onto his hand, he gave her a puzzled look and so did the rest of us.

_Did she just say hello?_

"W-what?" he asked in a soft voice as there hands started to slowly drift apart.

"Hello, Its easier that way instead of saying goodbye, please just say it!" She said before her parents tugged her onto the train.

I watched Roxas' bright blue eyes fill with tears as we all watched Namine go.

"HELLO NAMINE!"

"HI GUYS!"

"HI!" We all shouted back and couldn't help laughing at how silly it sounded but she was right, it was a lot easier then saying 'goodbye'

"Wait!" Roxas cried out and quickly reached up to Namine who was leaning over the train window. He handed her a piece of folded up paper.

"Its for you...I love you, call me when you get there, promise?"

Namine nodded before giving his hand a quick kiss and squeeze before letting go.

"I PROMISE!"

* * *

**Namine **

I didn't take my eyes off of the window until Roxas and all of my friends got smaller and smaller and smaller until they were totally out of sight, then I started to cry like a baby.

My mother and father tried to hold me but I jerked them away and ran to the bathroom and locked myself in it so I could be alone that way. I couldn't text or call my friends because the train allowed no enternet service/connection shit.

My parents are so cruel! They KNOW how much this killed me and my friends so why and the hell did they still let this happen!?

I sobbed loudly as I sat down on the tolet lid before I unfolded the note that Roxas has given me. They were his lyrics:

_**"Without You"**_

_I like when you whisper softly_  
_Things only I should hear_  
_That lead me on_

_I like the way that you smile at me_  
_And make me feel like nothin'_  
_Can go wrong_

_Tell me this will last forever_  
_Dont you ever leave_

_I dont wanna be without u_  
_dream without u_  
_walk without u_  
_talk without u baby_

_Never take a chance without u_  
_Dance without u_  
_Nothing is the same without U baby_

_I could never deal witout u_  
_Heal without u_  
_Begin without u_  
_End without u_

_Baby, Im in need_  
_I can't breathe_  
_No, I don't wanna be..._  
_Without u_

_I love when your eyes wash over me_  
_With a look only I can tell_  
_Whats on your mind_

_I love the way that you find me_  
_Whenever I've lost my way_  
_You're just in time_

_Baby we've got something started_  
_Say we'll never stop_

_I'll lock up my heart_  
_and throw away the key_  
_if thats what it takes_  
_To keep your love with me_

_You open the door_  
_To all thats good in me_  
_I cant deny the truth_  
_That I could never be without u_

Then I cried once more, but not from sad tears, no...these tears were happy ones. Maybe Roxas is right...maybe things will work out...we'll just have to see.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hope everyone is liking the story so far! I havn't been seeing any new reviews, but I'm bery happy that a few people are still reviewing! Thank you to all of you! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**December 24th: Without You**

**Roxas**

On Christmas eve, most people go to christmas parties, or bake, decorate their house at the last minute, or hang out with their familes...and loved ones.

But for me? I'm locked up in my room, with nobody but my guitar strapped around my neck. I never thought that having somebody move away could be this painful.

There wasn't much that soothed me when I was upset except for long warm showers, Namine, and playing my guitar. A warm shower was off the list since I already took one, and I almost got my ass kicked because I was in their for an hour. And Namine was _defiantly _of off the list no question because, SHE IS GONE!

Calling, texting, and face chatting with her just isint the same as It was when she was here. She was right, I couldn't hug or kiss her or do things with her, and I'm not just talking about sex, I'm talking about swims, dates, cuddling, and just being togther even if it was at school!

Now in paintings class I am stuck with this fat girl thats face was covered in acne that looked like it was going to erupt like a volcano! And you know how much of a night mare that is to paint sombody like that and having to _look _at them for that long?

I strummed my guitar slowly as I looked out my bedroom window seeing many people caroling outside, many familes hugging and having a great time inside their decorated homes covered in christmas lights.

Everyone was having an amazing christmas except for me. At least Sora and Kairi, Riku and Yuffie, Selphie and Tidus, and Ventus and Aqua have one another, I got nobody.

I continued to strum my guitar and then I started to sing in a chocked up/ horse voice from all of my crying and from not talking all day.

_"I like when you whisper softly_  
_Things only I should hear_  
_That lead me on_

_I like the way that you smile at me_  
_And make me feel like nothin'_  
_Can go wrong_

_Tell me this will last forever_  
_Dont you ever leave"_

I sobbed softly innturupting myself and quickly wiping a tear that started to fall from my eye. This was the song that I wrote for Namine, right after she told me that she was moving.

_Flashback:_

_"It's open" I herd Namine say softly in her bedroom above as I started to climb the rose fence that lay __securely against the side of her house. _

_"Namine,we have news for you..." I herd her mother say _

_"I'm not grounded anymore and I can see Roxas?!" I herd Namine reply_

_"We're sorry to do this to you, Namine but...we're moving..." Her mother replied causing my heart to skip a painful beat._

_"W-what?" Namine sputtered as I tryed my best to hold back my tears. _

_"We're moving to Traverse Town, it's for your own good!"Her mother responded _

_"NO IT'S NOT!HOW CAN IT BE FOR MY OWN GOOD IF IM LEAVIG ROXAS AND ALL MY FRIENDS BEHIND? HOW!?" Namine screamed _

_"You'll make new friends, and being away from Roxas is much better of an idea Young you think! Before you know it you could end up like Kairi!" I herd her father add _

_"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! SORA AND KAIRI LOVE EACHOTHER! AND SO DO ROXAS AND I!" Namine shouted loudly, making it even harder for me to hold back my tears._

_"We are not changing our minds about this,we will be leaving before Christmas." _

_Flashback over._

I wiped off a few more tears before I continued to sing:

_"I dont wanna be without u_  
_dream without u_  
_walk without u_  
_talk without u baby_

_Never take a chance without u_  
_Dance without u_  
_Nothing is the same without U baby_

_I could never deal witout u_  
_Heal without u_  
_Begin without u_  
_End without u_

_Baby, Im in need_  
_I can't breathe_  
_No, I don't wanna be..._  
_Without u_

_I love when your eyes wash over me_  
_With a look only I can tell_  
_Whats on your mind_

_I love the way that you find me_  
_Whenever I've lost my way_  
_You're just in time_

_Baby we've got something started_  
_Say we'll never stop-" _

This time I got innturupted by my mother.

"Roxas, everyone is hear and dinner is ready, please put down your guitar, you havn't ate in all day!"

I sighed but did what I was told, I was a little bit hungry. Maybe Namine will come back one day, or even better yet, maybe I'll see her when we go on our field trip to Traverse Town.

* * *

**Sora**

"Sora? Shouldn't I wait until _tommarrow _to open this?" Kairi asked me as I pushed a large gift at her that weighed at least 30 pounds.

"Yes! You can open up all the other ones tommarrow! This one is the most important! And alright, I'll admit that I can't wait for you to open this one!"

She giggled and examined the box for a few minutes.

"This present is almost as big as me! Please tell me this wasn't over a thousand Munny!" She cried and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't worry about it! I fought over a billion Heartless remember? I got enough money for our childrens grandchildren!"

Kairi giggled again as she started to tear threw the rapping paper, reminding me of a little kid at christmas time, I actually could not wait to become a father, I wonder if our baby is going to be more like Kairi or more like me? Febuary couldn't come slow enough! It was only two months away!

Kairi gasped when she saw the box that shows her a picture of the Portable Crib that i bought for her. It was a creamy white wood with a sleigh-like curve to it.

"Oh my gosh! Sora! This is perfect! Thank you!" She cried before scooting over with her big pregnant belly with our child in it to give me a huge hug and a big kiss on the cheek.

I giggled.

"Maybe I should buy you gifts more often!"

"Do that and I'll kick your ass!"

I laughed.

"Your worth the pain, love" I replied before I held the box at an angle so I can discribe more of it to her, so she would know more about it. "Okay so when I went to get this, an old smoking hag sold me this and she was creepy but I will tell you what this is!" I replied and she giggled.

"Its a crib Sora! I'm not dumb!"

"No no! Of course not! I just want to tell you about it!" I said quickly and she nodded in response. "Okay, so this isint just any crib its yours!"

Kairi laughed.

"I'm special!" She replied placing a hand over her heart. I gave her a wide grin.

"Yes, and beautiful!"

She playfully kicked my side before I continued on.

"Anyways, this is a Portable Crib. and its small, inexpensive, collapse for easy transport and are ideal for traveling, if we want to go somewere! And with the magic I know, I can make this wood bend down and over like a pretzel stick!"

Kairi laughed.

"Sora! Pretzels don't bend! They snap!"

"Soft ones do...sort of..." I paused realizing that she was right and she laughed at me again. "Well uh, anyways! These are also good for moveing they are Convenient and safe for napping and Double as changing stations or play pens for older babies! So this will be very handy!"

Kairi nodded.

"I agree! Now I really want to open the rest of my gifts!"

I laughed as she tackled me to the ground and kissed down my neck.

"Plus I havn't givin you your gift yet"


	26. Chapter 26

**_A_/N: Thank you all so SO much everyone! You guys rock! And I will be sure to make more chapters! (And have Namine and Roxas back together!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts **

* * *

**January 5th: A happy new year to me!**

**Namine**

I do not like Traverse Town. Not one bit. The city lights are on twenty four seven, the violin music is always playing through out the districts and it is ALWAYS NIGHT TIME HERE!

No wonder why all the people here are so pale! I miss Destiny Islands so much. I miss the warm weather, the bright shining sun, the beach, but most of all; my friends. _And Roxas._

Face chatting and calling my friends is just not the same as hanging out with them in person. Face chatting and calling is more likely for when you are bored on a friday night or your grounded or just feel like chatting after school.

When you are moved away, it feels like that your boyfriend and all of your friends are just not a part in your life anymore and that you need to move on. But thats the thing..._I DON'T WANT TO MOVE ON! _

"Namine, your breakfast can't disappear on its on you know, you have to be the one in order to do that!" My dad said looking up from his newspaper, I looked over at my mom who was unwrapping and storing our dishes from some other boxes we havn't cleared yet.

I sighed and dropped my fork on my plate, it clattered loudly and it caused my father to jump and look up from his newspaper once again and glare at me from across the table, my mom spun around and to glare at me since she nearly dropped a dish.

"When are we going back to Destiny Islands?" I asked in a stirn voice and my parents rolled their eyes at me before going back to the boring stuff that they do best (Reading newspapers and cleaning dishes)

No, I had _enough _of this! I wanted to be back on my island with all of my friends! This is sooo unfair! And being here in this dark city for a WHOLE WEEK is _long enough!_

I shot up from my chair and slammed my fist hardly onto the table getting my parents attention once more, they looked even more pissed of then last time but I really didn't care! I have to tell them sooner or later!

"THIS IS PATHETIC AND SO UNFAIR!" I screamed

"NAMINE!" My parents shouted back but I held a hand up to silence them.

_"NO, you listen!_ And you listen good! Just because you caught me fucking in our living room does not give you a right to drag me away to a diffrent world from all of my friends! Yeah, I'll admit that I did the wrong thing and that it was a stu-actually no! It wasn't a stuiped thign! I have sex with Roxas because we are in love and thats how we show eachother our love just like any other couple! We are not just a bunch of horny teenagers who use eachother for our needs! we LOVE eachother! And I want to go back home **NOW!" **I shouted to them so loudly and so quickly that I was out of breath.

My parents looked at eachother before they spoke.

"Namine, this IS your home now, please finish up your breakfast or your going to be late for your first day of school" My father replied softly before he went back to his newspaper and my mom went back to unloading the dishes.

Roxas was wrong, there is no way that I am coming back to Destiny Islands, no way.

* * *

**Roxas**

I woke up from a loud buzz and a vibration in my hand, I yawned loudly and propped myself up on my elbows. I guess I fell asleep with my phone in my hand last night, I didn't want to miss a single call or text from Namine, and if my phone were to go off in the middle of the night it would wake me instantly since I am not much of a heavy sleeper.

I yawned again once more before I slowly pulled my phone out from underneath my pillow, to see that my phone said: _New Text Messege From Namine. _

I quickly got up into a sitting positon and opened up my phone and pressed the OK button to read the messege.

_Theres no way I'm coming back, for my parents this is offical._

I sighed and felt a heavy pit starting to grow in my stomach, she was probably still right but one of us has to have the faith so I guess that it was going to be me. I quickly typed back:

_Have faith my love, you never know what could happen. After all mircals and dreams do come true, right?_

Almost a second later Namine responded:

_True,_ _and you spelled 'miracle' wrong by the way ;) _

I smiled at the text and wrote back:

_Hey! Give me a break I just woke up!_

A few seconds went by before she responded:

_Wish I was there to give you a 'Good morning kiss' _

That made my heart crack, gosh it hurt so much to be away from Namine, no it _killed _me, every day I'm dieing slowly from the distance, theres going to be a time were I can't stand it anymore and I'll start to go crazy. Another vibration in my hand jumped me back to reality, it was another text from Namine I quickly opened it up and read:

_Roxas? Are you still there? _

I felt warm tears start forming in my eyes as I typed up the next messege to her, I would give anything to breathe in her perfume or feel her baby smooth skin against mine, or her soft lips on my lips, or embrace her in my arms, I woldn't let go of her for hours and hours.

_Babe, I'm always here, for you. Always. _

* * *

**Riku **

After 20 minutes of getting out of bed and another 20 minutes of getting up the stairs and into my bathroom and ANOTHER 20 minutes of getting my clothes on after a 20 minute shower I FINALLY limped over to the kitchen with my stuiped crutches that I wanted so badly to snap in half.

God I HATED these things! And I hate having a stuiped cast on my foot! You know how _badly_ my foot sweats from being in this stuiped cast? TOO DAMN MUCH!

After I downsized some soggy toast I saw that we had one messege on our voicemail on our house phone. I rolled my eyes before limping over to the phone and pressing the 'Read messeges" button.

_Hello, this Messege is for Riku Smith, a reminder saying that he has an appointment at 8:30 am on January the 5th._

I whipped out my iphone to see that it _WAS _January the 5th and that it was already eight o clock! _Oh damn it! _I quickly dialed Yuffie's number before putting my phone up to my ear.

She picked up on the third ring before she started babbling on to me, honestly she is the only person that I know besides Selphie who can be so energeic in the mornings. I would always get concerened about Sora in the

"Riku? Why are you calling me? I'm almost at school right now! I'm running a bit late but I-"

"NO! NO!" I Shouted innturupting her. "I need you to turn your cute butt around and pick me up and bring me to my doctors appointment for my foot! They just gave me a reminder, they called my house about an hour ago"

I herd Yuffie chuckle on the other line.

"Sounds like a last minute reminder to me! I'm on my way!"

"Thank you!"

(*)

"Well Riku, it turns out that your foot is all healed!" The doctor said to me as a nurse (WAYYYY better then Carla) slowly and gently took of my cast.

"Is this for real? It healed in only two months?" Yuffie cried out.

"Yup, since Riku knows magic and is a keyblade welder, it causes him to heal quicker" The doctor replied before he started wrapping up my foot with an ace bandage. "Even though its healed I still want it to be protected and off of for another week, just to make sure"

"Cool" I replied quickly and took my crutches back from the doctor and Yuffie helped me up to my feet or, still_ foot. _"Not to be rude but uh, HOW do you know that?"

"Oh your mother told us everything! She is_ such_ a friendly lady!" The doctor replied giving me a huge grin.

I forced back a smile.

"Yeah, a bit _too_ friendly if you ask me!"

* * *

**Kairi **

I tierdly fumbled the combanation to my locker, thanks to my baby I was up half the night from her furious kicking and movements.

I was now getting to the point in pregnancy were it was starting to become very uncomftorble! Thank GOODNESS Sora bought me one of those huge thick pillows that I'm suppose to hold onto to help me sleep, and it is very handy...but not when our baby is having its own dance contest in my womb! I was ready to have it, I don;t vare how badly labor or child birth hurts but I want it out.

"One more month, one more month, one more month..." I muttered to myself as I took out my text books from my locker and absently shoved them inside of my back. "One more month, one more m-"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?"

I screamed and dropped my math text book which painfully landed on my foot.

"Oh! Ow! Damnnit, Selphie! Why do you do that?" I asked as I painfully and slowly bent down to get my math text book of the ground, and in order for me to do that I had to crouch down like a frog and hold onto somthing.

"Oh! Let me get that!" Selphie cried by the time I was half way down to the ground.

"No, thats okay! _Really!" _I grunted with clenched teeth but she bent down swifter then a river and picked up my book for me.

"No I insest!"

"Oh, how generous! Now can you help me up? NO! EASY!" I pouted as she started to yank me up quickly and I felt an awful sharp pain in my back as I got back up to my feet.

"owwwwwwww...my back!" I moaned rubbing it softly.

"Would you like me to carry your stuff?"

"That would be great, thank you" I replied as I handed her my bag and books. "Less weight I need to handle"

"OH! Speaking of the baby...Your shower is this weekened!"

_"WHAT!?" _I cried_ "_I-I thought it wasn't until the end of the month!"

That caused Selphie to laugh, I rolled my eyes as we started to walk up the stairs to the theater room. I'm so glad that Sora isin't a morning person, he is like a Zombie in the morning and he is as quiet as a mouse and as slow as a turtle.

"Of course not silly! You could go into early labor by the end of the month!"

"I hope so! She won't let me sleep any more!" I cried out as I placed my hands on my 'watermelon' of a stomach. "And my back is hurting more and I just want her out!"

"Yeah, you do look pretty rough this morning!" Selphie replied before she opened the door for me to theater.

"gee, thanks Selphie" I muttered with a roll of my eyes.

"I think she looks beautiful" said a voice before a pair of arms wrapped around me, I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Morning Sora" I muttered as we walked in theater before taking our seats.

"How are you today?" Sora asked me softly.

"Tierd...sore...and dieing..." I replied slowly tilting my neck down and closing my tiered eyes.

"Well, we have a doctors appointment today, maybe she can give you some sleeping pills and tell us if your close to labor or somthing" Sora replied as he started to rub my back with his large stong-gloved hands. I moaned loudly in pleassure.

"Lower...a little lower..." I muttered and moaned even more once Sora reached the aching part of my back, Ventus chuckled behind us.

"Do you two have any idea on how WRONG that sounds?"

"Shut it venny" Sora and I said togther.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Next chapter! :P **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you all know that! **

* * *

**January 10th: Too long of a shower!**

**Kairi **

Saturday couldn't come fast enough, I finally got to sleep in and I actually got a good night sleep thanks to Bethany who has given me some sleeping pills.

Sora and I were trying to get as much sleep as we could in order to be well rested when she arrives, Bethany says that I still have a month to go but an earl labor is a 50% chance, and I REALLY hope that that 50% was stronger then the 50% on my due date, which was Febuary 3rd.

My eyes slowly opened to see Sora's dark bedroom, he has very dark shades to block out the sun so he could sleep in until noon, and now since I was pregnant I have been doing the same exact thing. I am really happy that Sora and I are engaged and that we will be having a baby soon but the sad thing is that My grandma and father are no longer in my life.

They hate me, and I can sort of see why, I wasn't being honest with them. I never told them that I was pregnant right when I knew or when I started dating Sora, or that we were engaged and that I quit my job and was failing math. It was a lot for them to swallow. And the more I think of it the more I regret telling them at the last minute.

I sighed softly as hugged my pillow tighter, I felt a little nudge in the center of my belly, that made me smile. Usually when I'm upset or stressed out I'll always get a tiny little bump from her as if she was telling me that everything was alright and her way of saying she loves me.

I know that she is just a growing fetus still but she is my baby and shes everything to me. Maybe she does know what love is already.

I placed a hand on my belly and rubbed it gently.

"I love you" I whispered softly and a few seconds later Sora farted loudly causing me to jump and her to kick again. "Its okay," I said softly before giving it another rub. "Daddy just ripped one...and man its a good thing that you can't smell it!" I replied before blocking my nose to get rid of the foul smell, geeze were was Roxas when I needed him?

"Ansem! You will never ever ever get a hold of my coconuts! AND I MEAN IT!" Sora shrieked in his sleep loudly as he kicked the air and farted again.

_Coconuts? Does he mean his balls? Oh goodness, I really hope not. And I'm pretty sure that Ansem was straight. _

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Selphie sang as she burst into the room waking Sora up and causing me to shoot up in a sitting position.

"SELPHIE!? What are you doing here!?" I cried

"Uh, Its your baby shower remember?" She asked in a 'duh' voice. "Please tell me that you havn't forgotten already!"

"No! No! Of course not!" I said quickly fallowed by a nervous laugh. "I was looking forward to it all week!"

"No you were not!" Sora said as he yawned loudly. "You were complaning about it every day!"

Selphie glared at me and folded her arms across her chest.

"That is so not true! Don't listen to Sora! He is seriously like a dead person in the morning! I mean he was talking about his balls in his sleep! And telling Ansem not to take them!"

Sora shot a puzzled look at me.

"WHAT? I wasn't talking about my balls! Ansem and I were having a smoothie making contest and he was trying to steal my coconuts! And by coconuts I mean the kinds that GROW FROM THE TREES!"

* * *

**Sora**

After a way to much of a long babyshower that lasted for five hours Kairi and I were finally left alone, with a huge mess.

"Oh darn! We really need to clean this place up!" I whined as I looked around at my messy living room and kitchen.

Kairi scoffed.

_"WE? _I hope you mean YOU and your imagenary friend because theres no way that your making a pregnant women clean all this up!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Right, right...go ahead and rest! But you an at least bring all the gifts to the nursery right?"I asked giving her a cheesy smile reciveing a glare from her.

"Babe, come on! I jut need this place tidy before my parents come home! They'll freak and-holy fattness Kai!" I screamed as I looked down at Kai, one of my fathers cats.

"Wow, thanks a lot Sora!" Kairi snapped before she picked up a few gifts in her hands.

"NO! no! I mean the CAT Kai! Look at her!" I shrieked before bending down to my knees to examine the cat. Kairi slowly sat down crossed legged to look at Kai puzzled.

"S-she looks, almost...pregnant?"

I raised an eyebrow before I rested a hand on her belly, it was still for a few minutes until I felt somthing lightly move against my palm.

"Holy kittens! Shes having kittens!" I cried out.

_"Seriously?"_ Kairi shrieked before placing her hands over Kai's fat belly, her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Sora what if she has her kittens when i have the baby!?"

"That won't be much of a problem...All we need is a safe place for the kittens to stay in and the mother takes care off them, just like were gonna do for princess!" I cooed before placing my hands over kairis large belly and planting kisses all over it.

She giggled.

"Sora you do realize that we're not naming her princess right?"

"I know that" I responded while I rubbed her belly gently. "Its just a little nickname that we have for her until she is born!"

Kairi smiled.

"Alright and um...do you think we should get cleaning before your parents get home?"

"Oh shoot! Thats right!" I cried out before I jumped up to my feet. "Hurry! get All the gifts up to the nursery! I'll make sure that every crumb is vacumed and all this shit is in the trash!" I replied pointing at the decorations. "OH! And I'll make sure to change my underwear too!"

Kairi shot me a confused look.

_"What? Why?" _

"Remember? My parents are taking us out to eat tonight, and I didn't have time to change out of my sleep boxers since selphie was rushing me this morning!"

Kairi groaned.

"Why do I keep forgetting things all the sudden? It must be the pregnancy! OH febuary can't come slow enough!"

I couldn't help smiling.


	28. Chapter 28

**/N: Wow, okay before I start this chapter I would just like to thank all of you for keeping up with the story. A special thanks to RyoshiMorino for helping me with some chapters and reviewing, and Anon who has been reviewing AND advertising me to his friends! Thanks a ton Anon! I'm glad you are loving the story! Keep up with your awsome reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

**Febuary 14th: Valantines day and...a surprise?**

**Kairi **

"It is now, the _third _week in febuary and I STILL have not had my baby yet! Sakura should of been born TWO weeks ago!" I complained before throwing my head down onto the breakfast table. "But she can NOT come today!"

Sora and I have decided that we wanted to name our baby girl 'Sakura' That means cherry blossom, we just really liked the ring it gave when you said it and it was close to 'Sora'

"I hate Valantines day! Its not even a real holiday! And if it is like people say then we should have the day off from school! BECAUSE I JUST CANT TAKE THIS!"

"It'll be ready soon, Kairi don't stress on it and maybe you should take the day off. You've been due for a while and its time to stay home." Sora said, I shot my head up from the table to rub the sleep that still lingered in my eyes.

"No, I can't! I have this essay thing I need to present today and its 60% of my grade!" I then let out a furious growl before I chugged down my coffee causing Sora and his mom to look at me like I just grown a second head. I don't blame them actually, two of me would be a nightmare right now!

"Well, what kind of presentation? I'm sure your teacher will understand, kairi your pregnant!"

I laughed.

"HA! Not this one! She puts the 'W' in witch! Actually better yet! change the 'W' to a 'B'"

Sora laughed until his mother glared at him then he quickly went back to eating, its so funny how Sora has defeated darkness and dosn't fear to again or all of the people hes fought. But when it comes to his own mother, he is scared to death! I wonder if our child, Sakura will be like Sora? Or like me?

"I guess time can only be the answer for that question! WHEN I FINALLY HAVE THE DAMN BABY!"

Sora looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"W-what?"

"hm? Oh sorry, must be talking to myself _again" _I replied with a roll of eyes.

(*)

In third period, which was my Honnors liture class, I was starting to get extreme pains in my lower abdomen, and Sakura was having a battle down there!

"Are you alright?" Yuffie whispered over to me durring some kids presintation, Riku looked over as well to know what was going on.

I nodded.

"Just...cramps..." I whispered back

"You should be at home! Kairi your baby can come any day now! You know how much risk that you are putting yourself in!?"

Before I could anwser the bitch (My english teacher) shushed us loudly. Yuffie rolled her eyes before she turned her attention back to the kids presintaton, forgot his name...

Then I was next. Of course.

"Okay...coming..." I muttered before I slowly eased myself up from my desk, I let out a cry and flew my hands to my stomach when I felt a painful kick in my stomach. "Y-You know what? How about I just read this here?" I asked before quickly sitting back down in my seat. Everyone was staring at me wide eyed.

"Kairi, do you need to go to the Nurse? You look awful and you seem like you are dieing" Bitch said and I rolled my eys before I picked up my paper.

"NO! I am fine! I did not stand there in front of my bathroom mirror for 20 minutes this morning telling Sakura not to come out!" I snapped and the class started to chuckle. "NOW may I start?"

"Go for it."

I rolled my eyes and pushed my hair back before I started to read outloud.

"The name Mary is a form of the name Miriam, which was a very common name of Jewish women back in those days. Little is known of Mary's personal history. However ,it is believed that she was born no earlier than 20 BCE. Mary lived with her parents, Joachim and Ann, a-"

I innturupted myself with a whimper and held onto my side before I continued but Yuffie innturupted me.

"kairi, I think I should take you to the nurse!"

NO! I GOT THIS!" I snapped before I continued. "among brothers and sisters, in Nazareth in the hills of Galilee in a small house made of stone and mud brick. It was very dry in the hills of Galilee and no one knew, no one knew..." I paused when I felt a warm liquid leaking down my thighs.

_WAS I PEEING MYSELF? I already went ten times today! And I don't get nervous one bit when it comes to presentating! _I quickly take my eyes off of my essay to see that it was a clear liquid like...water, _I wasn't peeing myself I was in labor!_

"Riku! Yuffie! I'm in labor!"

"Oh shit!" Riku muttered as him and Yuffie got out of their seats and helped me out of the room, I didn't even get to finish with my essay! OH that is SO rude and embarrassing!

(*)

"Here! Here! Take the keys to my car! And I'll go get Sora!" Yuffie said before she tossed the keys at Riku and dashed down the hallways to wear he had study...or was it math? I have no clue!

Riku's fingers slipped and he dropped the keys.

"OH SON OF A BITCH! Oh my gosh Kairi! You're in labor holy shit! Oh my gosh what if the baby comes out now! Are you in pain? Whats going to happen? Are you going to have it right in the middle of the hallways? Do you bleed after? Oh Xenmas will kill us if you do! OH God! Oh no!" Riku cried out all at once so quickly that it was almost to a point were It was just noise!

"Riku! RIKU! CALM DOWN! I'm FINE! I am the one that should be freaking out right now!" I replied softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "So calm down, you're gonna take me to the Hospital and I am gonna be fine!"

RIku let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Your right!"

"Of course I am!"

"Its just, your like my best friend, besides Sora and I just don't want anything to happen to you, your like the little sister I've never had"

I smiled.

"Thanks RIku, and you are like the big brother I never had..."

Riku grinned.

"Yeah...were did those days go? Us as little kids...Us as teenagers on adventures to this, you having a baby and you and I are both engaged."

"I Know, and the funny thing is that...Labor is not painful from what everyone else says!"

* * *

**Sora**

"OH MY GOD! I FEEL LIKE I'M SHITTING OUT MY KEYBLADE!" Kairi screamed once Riku and I helped her into a wheel chair when we got to the Hospital.

Everyone in the waiting room looked at the four of us in horror. That got Yuffie really pissed off, _bad move people bbbaaaadddd move!_

_"WHAT!?" _Yuffie hollared, which was expected if you knew her when she got irritated. "You got a problem over here? There is a sweet teenage girl who is in labor! She is having a baby! CAN YOU BLAME HER FOR SCREAMING? YOU TRY SHOVING A KID OUT OF YOUR VAGINA! AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS THEN YOU CAN SUCK A BIG ONE!"

"_YUFFIE!" _Riku and I shrieked

"Oh right, right. Sorry." She said softly to us before she turned back to the people in the waiting room who were even MORE horrifed now. "A BIG _HAIRY ONE!"_

_"YUFFIE!"_

Kairi started laughing, but you could tell that she was struggling from pain, now I feel like that all of this is my fault! Now I see why that girls say guys suck.

"What? I got the people to stop looking and the baby mama to start laughing!" Yuffie replied before she wheeled Kairi down a hallway and RIku and I quickly fallowed.

"Yuffie! Slow down!"

"NO! YUFFIE DON'T!" Kairi yelled. "The sooner I have Sakura the better!"

"Sakura?" Riku and Yuffie said togther in a puzzled voice, and I sighed loudly, _so much for keeping the name a surprise Kairi!_

"Kairi! It was suppose to be a secret!" I cried out.

"Oh who gives a porcupine! You porcupine!" She snapped before let out another cry and brought her hands down to her pregant stomach.

"HEY! I'M NOT A PORCUPINE!"

"You got the hair for it!" Riku muttered as we got to the hospital room the nurse assigned us in.

"Oh no...its Carla" Riku muttered

"I know! I've had her before, shes nice" I replied reciving a smack off of the head from RIku.

"ARE YOU INSANE? SHE IS A MORON WITH A HUGE ASS!" Riku shouted loudly.

Kairi looked at us.

"_WHAT?" _

"No! No not you the nurse!" Yuffie finished before pointing back at Carla who helped Kairi in the delivering bed.

"Why, thanks a lot" Carla replied.

"Were is Bethany! I'm not having Sakura without Bethany!" Kairi cried as I quickly sat in the chair next to her and helped her take off her school uniform and into a hospital night gown.

"No worries! Right here!" Bethany said before she came in putting on plastic gloves, as Carla removed Kairi's underwear.

"HEY! SORA WAS GOING TO DO THAT!"

Riku and Yuffie started laughing.

"Babe, that wouldn't be a good idea" I said softly stroking her fourhead that was all hot and sweaty, she looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later..." I replied biting down on my lower lip before Yuffie and RIku laughed even harder.

"Okay, you are five centimeters dilated, you can start pushing now!" Bethany said

"OH I AM OUT!" RIku yelled before he bolted out of the room.

"Me too, good luck!" Yuffie replied quickly before fallowing him.

I looked at Kairi and she looked at me before she squeezed onto my gloved hand tightly.

"Lets have a baby"

(*)

A half an hour later I herd the most beautiful cry in all the worlds, the sound of my baby. Now I understand why fathers cry for their baby.

"Okay and WHOA! That is _SO NOT A GIRL!"_ Bethany cried as she held our screaming baby in her arms, it was covered in some liquids but she or uh HE was still the most beautiful thing to me besides kairi.

"Y-you mean its a _boy?" _Kairi Painted tierdly, I couldn't help smiling, looks like she was going to have _two _of me after all!

"Yeah sure is! What Moron messed that altra sound up!?" Bethany asked and Carla glared at her.

A few other nurses came in to go clean up our baby and then they made me leave so they could stitch kairi back up.

"Sora?" kairi said grabbing my arm before i had to leave, I slowly turned back to her. " Yes, Sweetheart?"

She gave me a tierd smile.

"We're parents!"

* * *

**YAY! Turns out they had a boy! Please check out my poll and vote for his name before its too late! :) And review please! **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews and your votes! Most of them came to a tie so I just picked a random one, I hope that everyones not Dissapointed! :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, sadly **

* * *

**Febuary 14th: Hiro**

**Kairi **

About an hour later Sora came in, with our new baby boy in his arms and he was beautiful, no he was _perfect. _Chubby little cheeks with a tint of pink, violet-blue eyes, and a light layer of brown hair that was starting to grow. He looked just like Sora.

"Wanna see mommy?" Sora asked our baby as he sat down in the bed with me, I smiled and took our baby from Sora and his eyes locked with mine, they were a mix of Sora and I's eye color.

"Wow, Sora he even has your nose!" I said with a giggle as I traced my pointer finger down our baby's little nose, he had the exact upturn to the end of it like Sora, if he got the spiky hair it would be Sora all over.

"He's got your mouth and your smile" Sora said as he wrapped his arm around me and rubbed his pointer finger on our baby's hand that instantly wrapped around Sora's long finger. We both 'awed' at that.

"You really saw him smile?"I asked softly before kissing our baby on the four head, he had that amazing new-baby smell to him and his skin was softer then anything you could imagine.

"Yeah, right when Bethany placed him in my arms, I'm glad hes got your smile, mines sort of goofy"

"I love your smile!"

"Why thank you very much!"

We both laughed softly and I looked down to see our baby smiling.

"Oh my gosh! Hes smiling for me! Awe! Hi little Hiro!"

Sora looked at me.

"Hiro?"

"It kind of came to me, I'm not sure what the name means but its spelled close to Hero, which is what his father is!" I looked back up at Sora to see him beaming.

"Naw!" He said with a wave of his hand.

"Come on Sora! You know your're a hero!"

Sora beamed even more.

"Maybe...but I like Hiro!"

I smiled and looked back down at our new baby boy.

"Hiro...Hiro James?"

"Its perfect" Sora replied "Hiro James Heart, which his initials will be HJH"

I laughed.

"Do you think he'll wield a keyblade?"

"Maybe! Lets just hope he won't kick my ass!"

We both laughed togther and Hiro to smile once more. There was a light knock on our door and Riku and Yuffie stepped in.

"Okay! Let me see the baby girl!" Yuffie exclaimed holding out her arms before she sat down on my other side of the bed, Hiro let go of Sora's finger and looked at her. "WHOA! She looks just like Sora!"

"Its actually a boy" Sora corrected and Yuffie's mouth formed in a large O.

"Seriously?!SERIOUSLY?" She screeched and we both nodded slowly, RIku looks like he was about to crack up. "THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WITH _THIS?" _She screeched whipping out a little brown teddy bear from her pocket that had pink bows and wore a pink shirt saying in darker pink letters: **Its a Girl!**

"Return it and exchange it for one that says a boy, maybe?" Riku said with a laugh before he sat down in one of the hospital chairs. "He really does look like you Sora, he just needs the fucked up hair!"

I bit down on my lower lip to keep from laughing but it was hard not to when Yuffie and RIku started laughing, Sora rolled his eyes.

"See that son? Your dad's always getting picked on!" Sora said to Hiro before I handed him back in his arms.

"HEY! PORCUIPINE! ITS MY TURN!" Yuffie yelled out holding out her arms, we all shushed her.

"You can't yell you'll scare the thing!" Riku said reciving a glare from his ninja fiannce who tossed him the girly bear.

"Don't you have a bear to return?" She hissed

"_You _are the one who stole my wallet and ran to the gift shop!"

"So?"

"SO, YOU should return it since_ you_ bought it!"

"But it was with _your_ money! So you need to return it! Plus I'll feel like an idiot going back there and saying 'oh excuess me I made a mistake, can I trade this one in for a boy?'"

Sora and I started to snicker at our two bickering friends.

_"How do you think I'm going to feel!?"_

"Oh! Sorry can't here you!" Yuffie replied

"WHAT? yes you can! You can hear me fine!"

Yuffie quickly blocked her ears with her hands, causing RIku to roll his eyes before he left the room to return the bear. Yuffie then quickly unplugged her ears.

"Okay! Now can I please hold him!?" Yuffie asked oping her arms out one more time.

Sora hesitated for a moment.

"Oh come on!" Yuffie cried out. "What am I? A babynapper?"

"As far as we know!"

"Sora! She's our friend! We've know her for...how long?"

Sora sighed before he carefully placed Hiro in her arms.

"awwww! Hello little Sora!"

"Its Hiro" Sora corrected

"Like Hero?" Yuffie asked her eyes still on Hiro who was staring up at her curiously.

"Like his father" I added

"Like Me!" She said before she gave Hiro a kiss on his fourhead. "AW! You are so adourble!"

"Why thanks!" Sora said before he folded his arms over his head. "I make pretty good babies, eh?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Hiro is going to be the greatest Ninja ever! His trainin starts tommarrow!"

"WHAT?" Sora and I both cried out.

"Tommarrow? Yuffie he's not even a day old yet!" I said softly holding my hands out but Yuffie ignored them and continued to hold our baby. "

"Fine, in a year then!"

"Good luck with that!" Sora said a wide smile forming on his lips. "He might be as doppy as me!"

"Look who is back! With one baby BOY bear!" Riku replied holding up a little bear, this time it was wearing a blue shirt saying in darker blue letters: **Its a Boy!**

I grinned and took the bear from him.

"MUCH better! Thank you!" I replied as I examined the bear. "Now we get to play with toys again, Sora!" I said with a giggle as Sora scratched the bears head.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to return all those dresses and bows!" Sora said solomly.

"Maybe not..." I said softly

"What?!" Sora and Riku both cried out in a puzzled voice.

"PLEASE don't tell me your going to let your baby be a cross dresser!" Yuffie cried out her dark brown eyes growing wide and that caused us all to laugh.

"No no! I mean, why return it? Who knows if we have another one in the future or if you or tidus and selphie do!"I replied.

"Or Roxas and Namine..." Sora whispered

We all went silent for a second until I realized somthing.

"Oh thats right! Yuffie! Could you take a few pictures of Hiro and with us so I can send them to Namine? Crap I TOTTALLY Forgot!"

Yuffie smiled and handed Hiro back to me who was starting to make all these cooing noises and we all awed even Riku!

"That was pretty Damn adourble" Riku muttered. 'And I don't fine many things cute, except for Yuffie"

"Just hand me my stuiped phone Riku!"

* * *

**Namine**

My phone vibrated loudly on my computer desk as I was sitting at my window still, gazing at another night in Traverse town, which was ALWAYS nightime, the sad thing was I was starting to forget the feeling of the warm sun and the sight of the island. It was starting to get fuzzy.

I walked over to my phone to see that it read: **New picture messege from kairi. **My heart thumped in my chest. did she have her baby?!

I quickly snapped open my phone to see that I was right, It was a picture of her in a hospital bed holding a little baby that looked just like sora in her arms but he had her eyes and her mouth. I knew right away that it was a boy, my mom works as a nurse and she always told me the diffrences of boys and girls by the face, it was pretty neat.

I quickly responded:

_He is beautiuful, congratulations. I really wish I could be there to see and hold him. He looks like a great baby and SO much like Sora! Give him a kiss and cuddle for me!_

After I sent the messege I quickly saved the photo to my phone and noticed underneath the picture messege Kairi sent me it said:

_Hiro James Heart, born at 10:35 am, 2/14/15, 6 Lbs, 12 ozs, 23 in. Male. _

A few minutes later Kairi responded:

_Thank you, I will, we miss you Nam. _

I slowly closed my phone and looked back out my window. Here was a valantines day that I spent alone, three phone calls and a face chat with Roxas just wasn't the same as last years valantines day when Roxas stole a rose from an old ladies garden for me and she chased us around for at least 5 minutes.

A single star sparkled in the sky. If someone granted me a wish right now, I would use it on going back to Destiny's Island, you would nothave to ask me twice about it.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! And I'm sure this will be the chapter you've all been waiting for! :D And Thanks to a friend who helped me with this chapter! XD **

**Beware: HUGE LEMON! You'll know why! Don't say I didn't warn ya! LOL **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, but how much I wish! :'( **

* * *

**Febuary 25th: See You Again**

**Riku **

I could not take this anymore, not Only were Namine's parents hurting both Roxas and her, but they were hurting me as well, NOBODY makes my friends miserble unless I tell them to or do it myself! I was going to put an end to this right now, it might not be easy but it was going to be worth it.

I quickly logged into my E mail and sent Phil a messege.

**Yo Phil,**

**Its Riku. I have a huge favor I need you to do for me, since you are starting up the games again I need you to invite Namine Rockwell, and have her come no matter what, also I need you to invite her boyfriend Roxas Longhill and have them in a match togther, trust me those two will really put on a show. **

About a few minutes later a new e mail from phil popped up saying:

**Hey Riku!**

**No problem Kid, I got everything under control, just be here with Roxas in a few hours and have him be ready to fight!**

I instantly responded:

**Great thanks a ton phil, see ya soon.**

Then I quickly ran downstairs were Roxas was texting Namine, I smacked the phone out of his hand and he shot an evil glare at me.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?!" he shrieked at me before he went to pick up his phone again and I smacked it out of his hand once again.

"Would you rather be texting Namine, or seeing her?"

Roxas slowly got up from my couch giving me a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?"

"The games"

(*)

"OH HELL NO! I am so not fighting Namine in the games are you _out of your mind?!" _Roxas shouted at me as I helped him get his old Organization 13 coat on.

"Will you relax!Phil has this all takin care of! And you'll be with namine! Isin't that what you want?"

"W-well...Yes but..."

"THEN GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE!" I yelled before shoving him out into the rink, he looked back at me puzzled as hell before he summoned his Oblivion and Oathkeeper. "YOU GOT THIS ROXY!" I shouted back to him. "YOU'LL THANK ME FOR IT! DON'T WORRY!"

Roxas sighed.

"I DIDN'T EVEN WASH MY HANDS FIRST!"

"JUST GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE!"

* * *

**Roxas**

No matter how much I wanted to keep arguing with Riku I _knew_ that I had to fight, and it will be worth it to see Namine. Anything is worth it to see Namine! I would probably not shower for a whole day just to see her for a minute.

This wasn't going to be easy. Namine looked super hot. I could hear her parents yelling at her from across the stadium, even over the roar of the crowd. Her dad tried to drag her back.

I smirked as he found that was the dumbest move he could have made. Namine set an electrical spark to her should where he'd grabbed her. He yelled and pulled his hand back as she strolled up to the arena. Her Destiny's Embrace key blade was glimmering with power.

My Oblivion and Oathkeeper sparked. Namine's strength level was no where near mine, but when it came down to it, she was three times faster than I could ever hope to be. And her magic level was way beyond me. I'd have to rely on my brute strength and my wits to keep myself from being knocked out of the ring.

"You're looking good," Namine said, "A little thin though."

Her voice was like music to my ears, "I can't say I've been taking care myself very well."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Phil boomed, "This match will be determined by the last one standing!" The crowd roared, "For the first match of this year's games, we have Roxas vs. Namine. Both of these combatants are key bearers, so we're in for one hell of a show!"

"Hear that?" I smiled, "We're a hot commodity."

She smiled and brought Destiny's Embrace in front of her, gripping it and lying it flat in her other hand as if to block a strike, "Then let's show them how hot this battle can be!"

"Begin!"

Namine was the first to attack. A massive bolt of lightning shot out so fast that I barely had time to defend! I slid back about five feet as I used both my key blades to block the bolt, sending arcs of electricity in all directions. Namine cut off her attack, and came at me with full speed. I grinned and ran toward her, my Oblivion raised as she brought her key blade in and overhead strike.

The collision between the two blades sent out a thundering roar as they met. I pushed her back, knowing that she couldn't compete with me there, then slashed at her with Oathkeeper.

She flipped back, like I'd seen Yuffie do hundreds of times, and landed lightly on her feet, smiling temptingly at me. She was daring me.

And I fell for it.

I ran at her again, letting both blades trail behind me. I could already feel the charge in the air from the magic she was building up in her key blade.

She swung at me in an uppercut which I blocked with both blades forming an X in front of me, and used the added momentum to send myself over her. She spun around and blocked the strike that I'd aimed at her back as I went rolling to the ground. Dammit she's fast!

She smiled sweetly at me in a taunting way. God how I'd missed that look! She always used it when she'd just gotten the better of me. I smiled back, "Thundaga Double Barrel!" I poured a huge amount of magic into my blades and pointed them directly at her.

* * *

**Riku**

"They're really going at it!" Yuffie yelled, "Are they trying to kill each other?"

I laughed, "Think of it this way, if it was you and me out there right now, would you want me holding back?"

"Well, no but-" Yuffie said, then gapsed as both Roxas and Namine jumped into the air. Both of them were fighting so furiously that it was hard to make out their blows.

"They're not fighting, Yuffie," I told her, "This is what you call making love on the battle field."

She nodded, not willing to take her eyes off the fight. I looked over at Namine's parents, who looked stunned at their daughter's display. Idiots, did they really think that she was a sweet innocent little girl? If King Mickey knew that they'd...

"Wait a minute." I muttered, then looked over at fiancee, "Be back in a bit, Yuf."

She nodded absently as Roxas and Namine clashed again mid-air. I smiled and turned my attention back to Mr. and Mrs. Rockwell.

They didn't even notice me while their daughter was locked in combat, one bit of good parenting on their part, as Roxas sent another set of lightning bolts at her. She twirled out of the way like a ballerina. To be honest, I think Yuffie'd have a tough time fighting her!

"Amazing, isn't she?" I asked them.

Mr. Rockwell turned to me after a moment, a look of surprise on his face, "Riku? What on earth-"

"I'm fighting as well." I said, cutting him off, which he glared at me for, "You can save all that manner ** for prep school." His wife looked disgusted.

"Where do you get off talking to us like that?" She asked.

"Where do you get off defying King Mickey?" I countered, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Rockwell asked, "We've done nothing-"

"Except split up one of the key bearers from the rest!" I snapped, making them flinch. When I was really angry, I could look as mean as a Hydra, "What? You didn't know did you? The king wanted all the key bearers in one place, even Ventus and Aqua, for them to be safe!"

"She is safe!" Her mother snapped timidly, "Away from that boy!"

"He loves her!" I yelled, "And King Mickey knows that better than anyone, I was there!"

"We know what's best for her!" Her father said angrily, "Not some little boy!"

I summoned Way of the Dawn. He cringed.

"I'm not the little boy I used to be," I told them as a blast of flames erupted in the arena, "I've been through hell, and back, literally! And so have Sora and Kairi! And Roxas and Namine! Look at them!" I pointed to the ring. Roxas and Namine were practically dancing around the arena as fast as they were going.

Namine's speed was amazing. Roxas was an absolute powerhouse, striking blow after blow, trying to tire her out and gain the advantage.

"Their power is unlike any in the world," I said, "And there are still Heartless out there that will come after them when they're at their weakest. You can't save her if something like a Darkside shows up!"

"And what do you know about it?" Mrs. Rockwell asked, "How can we trust him with our daughter?"

"Because the king does!" I yelled, losing my patients, "If he knew that you'd taken her from him, he'd find another family to put her with, or let her live on her own since she's almost eighteen now!"

"He wouldn't!" She cried.

I smiled, "Why don't we find that out?" They didn't understand what I was getting at, "The king is here."

* * *

**Roxas**

I noticed Riku raging at Mr. and Mrs. Rockwell out of the corner of my eye. But I didn't have time to think about that as Namine pounced at me. Her foot work wasn't slowing at all. Then an idea hit me. She was faster than me in a lot of sports, except one.

I plunged my blades into the ground, "Blizzaga!" Ice formed on the ground rapidly, covering the field in a thick layer of it. Namine cried out as she finally lost her footing. I, on the other hand, excelled at ice skating.

i sped toward her, using what little magic I had left to spin my key blades in front of me like a propeller. Namine saw coming and leapt out of the way, landing unsteadily on the ice. But I was already speeding toward her again.

Then she pointed her Dentiny's Embrace right at me, and before I could change my direction she shouted, "Firaga!" and a ball of fire blasted me right off of my feet.

I didn't stop either. She'd put too much power into the attack for me to land inside the ring. A moment later I felt myself slam into the arena wall, and slide down.

My vision blurred, but I could just make out Riku's figure running toward me with Hercules right behind him. I looked toward the ring and saw Namine coming my way. Something warm trickled down my face. Blood, probably, then I felt myself slipping away...

(*)

I woke up with a searing pain in my chest. Then I remembered Namine's fire ball hitting me. I sat up rubbing my chest, finding my black coat was gone, only to feel someone place a hand on my shoulder.

"Roxas," said a sweet voice, "you need to lie down."

I snapped my eyes open. Sitting on the edge of my bed in the dorms of the coliseum, dressed in her white dress, was my angel of mercy, "Namine!"

"Shh," she placed a finger to my lips, "sorry, but you got hit pretty hard when you fell."

"This is nothing," I said, summoning my last reserves of magic, "Curaga!" The green light of the spell swirled around me, healing all of my wounds immediately. Namine looked surprise that I had this much left.

All of my wounds were gone in an instant. I smiled and reached for her again, but I didn't need to. She flung herself into my arms, immediately capturing my lips with hers. After so long,

I felt like I was being electricuted. I felt alive again! I kissed her back with everything that I had been holding in since she'd been taken from me.

Our tongues tangled around each other in the familiar dance that I'd always love and never forget. My arms wound around her tightly, bringing her closer to me as I deepened the kiss.

I trailed my hands up her back, making her shiver. Her fingers tangled in my hair, tugging on it to try and bring me closer. Then a thought hit me, and I broke away, "Namine, what about your parents?"

"I'll tell you later," she growled, and pulled me back in. Ah, to hell with it, I thought, and grabbed her around the waist and tossed her on the bed beside me.

She squealed in surprise as she fell back on the mattress. I rolled over on top of her, taking her lips again. She ran her hands over my chest, reaquainting herself with my body.

I shook with anticipation. God how I'd missed this! Just her touch was driving me mad! I left off her lips and trailed kisses across her cheek and down her neck to her favorite spot on her shoulder just above her collar-bone. "Ah!" She yanked at my hair, trying to pull me back to her lips, but I kept up the assault. I wasn't about to stop after being away from her for so long.

So I reached for her dress and started pulling it up. She reached down to help me and pulled it over her head. I caught my breath in my throat as I finally saw her body again. Her skin was a pale cream color, making her seem to glow under my eyes. She hadn't worn a bra, which I was happy about, and I leaned in to flick my tongue over her left nipple.

She gapsed when she felt my tongue.

"Roxas!" She raised up, offering up her chest. I couldn't refuse, and latched on to the pink bud. My left hand reached over to caress her right breast, fitting perfectly in my palm as I felt the nipple begin to pebble against my hand. Her voice was rising higher, making me want her even more than I thought possible.

Her legs were squeezed, and grinding against each other. I wasn't the only one in need. I forced them open with my knee, and ground against her and felt the proof of her own arousal seeping through her panties.

I smiled and left off my treatment on her breasts and made my way down, dragging my lips across her skin, and torturing us both as I took my time, circling her navel with my tongue.

"God Roxas!" Namine squealed, her skin jumping, "What's taking so long?"

"Don't worry," I told her, "I'm not going disappoint you." Upon saying this, I grabbed a handful of her panties and ripped them off her hips. She yelped in surprise as I flung the ruined lace garment away. I spread her legs open, and dove right into her. "Ah! Roxas!" Her screaming my name only made me go deeper as I licked in and around her slick folds.

she clutched at my hair again, squeezing me tight with her legs as her first climax shot through her.

I let her ride it out until she released me. Smiling, I raised up and laid down beside her. Namine had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily, but she reached for me without hesitation, "Dammit I missed you!" She pulled me down so she could kiss me, but let my hand glide back down, pushed my finger inside of her. She hissed as I moved in and out of her quickly, still sensitive from her first climax.

By now I was aching to be inside her, but I wanted to draw this out as long as possible. Her inner walls were still throbbing around my finger as I stroked them, Namine clutching at my shoulders for support as she ground against me. I smiled and bent down to kiss her just as I added my middle finger and swirled them around inside. Her teeth nearly clamped down on my lips as she moaned loudly.

"Roxas, more! I'm gonna come!" She screamed, "Don't you dare stop!"

"Wasn't planning to," I said, moving faster, and curled fingers upward. She screamed again as another climax crashed through her, causing her to arch her back against me. I kept moving my fingers, adding to her pleasure until she couldn't stand it anymore and squirmed away from my hand.

She sat back, shaking violently from the shock, "R-Roxas y-you're-"

"Amazing?" I grinned, "Sexy?"

"Ridiculous!" She pounced on me, aiming for my black jeans, "You still have you're pants on!"

I laughed, "Well, I was having too much fun to notice."

"Fun, huh?" She grinned wickedly, having unsnapped the button and dragged the zipper down, "We'll see how much fun you'll be having after I'm done with you." I gulped as she hooked her fingers around the waist band of my boxers and dragged them down along with my pants. My erection sprang free. She smiled and and took it in her hands, causing me to hiss as she moved it up and down. "Namine that's not fair!" I groaned.

"You're right," she said, stopping, and I had to admit that I felt a little disappointed. That is until she licked her lips, "Fair is fair, and you used your mouth, too!" I gasped as she bent over me, and took the the head into her mouth. "God, Namine, please don't stop!"

She laughed around me, and started bobbing her head up and down slowly along with her hand. It was sheer torture! I had to grip the sheets of the bed to keep my hands from forcing her further down! And I felt ready to burst any minute! I felt myself about to give and sat to push her off, but she held on firmly, and I couldn't hold myself back.

Namine took every last drop, swallowing it down with some effort, and smiled, "Guess you won't want to kiss me for a while?"

I was totally embarrassed, and growled, "You guessed right." Then I reached out and pulled her legs right out from under her, flipping her to her back, "Now it's your turn."

"Finally!" She laughed as I pulled her legs up over my shoulders. I grasped her thighs and pulled her to me, groaned as I brushed against her entrance. I plunged into her, burying myself completely as she squealed sweetly from the invasion. I didn't give her anytime to to readjust and slammed into her again and again, moving faster each time, and leaned over her, pressing her legs closer to her body. She reached out for me, but I could bring myself any closer without hurting her.

Not that it probably matter to her, and I knew that I was in heaven right now. Her body felt better than I could ever remember, so warm and tight around me!

"Harder," Namine squeaked out.

"What was that?" I asked, smiling.

Namine scowled at me, "Fuck me harder!"

"You got it!" Laughing, I grabbed her around the waist, picking her up, and flipped us over so that she was on top. She shrieked at the sudden move as I landed flat on my back, nearly knocking the wind out of me, and started pounding up into her.

"Oh hell yes!"

"Namine!" She'd started grinding against my thrusts, giving me more than I thought I could handle. I was already close to the edge when she screamed again and clamped down on me, causing my own release, and I drove myself deep, riding out both hers and mine. Namine gave out first, and collapsed on top of me.

"I've missed this so much!" She cried, literally, as I felt the tears running down my chest. I smiled, because it wasn't over with just yet. I was still rock hard, and hungry for more. I slid out from under her. "Roxas?"

"Yes?" I said innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I still need to finish, sweetheart," I said, gesturing to my still erect manhood, and grasp her from behind to pull her back to me, and to my delight, she tried to get away from me.

"B-b-but Roxas!" She tried to crawl away, "I-I don't know if I c-can take anymore of this!"

I slapped her ass playfully, causing her to gasp and look back at me in annoyance, "You'll get over it." I slid back inside of her, moaning loudly. Namine groaned and clenched her teeth, "This is insane!" She moaned, "We never did it this many times in a row!" I resisted the urge to ask her exactly how long she thought it had been since we'd had sex, and continued.

She screamed as I withdrew and slammed back into her wildly again and again, all other thoughts going clear out of our minds as I made up for all the time we'd lost.

I felt my third and final climax coming almost painfully as she started to tighten around me again.

"Roxas!" She screamed, "I'm-"

"I know!" I growled.

I pumped into her harder as she arched her back to meet me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back to me so I could kiss her neck, and thrust into her one last time as she moaned when her climax hit her again just as mine did. Everything I had left poured into her as we collapsed back to the bed, both of us completely exhausted.

I wrapped my arms around her and rolled to my side so I wouldn't crush her, "Amazing."

She giggled weakly, "Worst understatement of the year."

"What else can I sat?" I asked, sadly, "I just wish I didn't have to lose you again."

She sighed, "I don't think you will."

"What?" I asked, "But don't your parents want you away from me?"

"That won't be a problem," she said, confusing me, "The King is angry with them"


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hiya! I would just like to thank everybody once again for their reviews! :D Hope you are all loving the story! And I think a special someone will be happy with this chapter! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts :/ **

* * *

**Febuary 26th: The Mission**

**Sora**

I looked over from the ring to see Namine and Roxas sitting togther looking more happy then ever. All thanks to King Mickey, he had a big talk with Namine's adoptive parents and they'll be moving back to Destiny Islands before March, Roxas was thrilled and so was everyone else.

The look on Namine's face was priceless when she got to hold Hiro for the first time, it was crazy to believe that he was born eleven days ago. I wish I could live the day that he was first born forever. That would just be perfect, I turned around to see Kairi holding our little Hiro behind the colosium gates, and the king was besides her too.

I turned back around to see Hurcules running up to me before I could of summond my _Kingdom Key._

"You won't be fighting today Sora, the King needs to speak with you" Hurcules said pointing from behind me.

"Alright, Thanks Hurcules" I replied before I walked back to the colosium gates were Kairi, Hiro, and King Mickey were waiting patiently.

"King Mickey, its nice to see you again" I said before I bowed my head at him formally.

"You too Sora, and I see that your now a father!" The King replied with a little chuckle as we both looked at Hiro who was sleeping peacefully in Kairi's arms.

I smiled at our son before I planted a small kiss on his soft little fourhead, his brown hair was growing and seemed to start spiking up if you looked carefully.

"He looks a lot like you, Sora" King Mickey said as Kairi slowly handed me our son, I have to hold Hiro at least every ten minutes. He's just so small and precious that I needed to be with him, hes my son and he means everything to me! One time Kairi found me asleep with Hiro in his rocking chair. She even took a picture of it on her phone and sent it to everyone.

"Hurcules said that you needed to speak with me?" I asked as I slowly leaned against the stone walls of the colosium holding my son securely in my arms, his little soft cooing noise that he made was just to damn cute for words.

"Yes. I'm afraid that there has been some trouble down in Agrabah"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"Ansem, he's back. Darkness has made him so strong since he has gave into it, he had the chance to come back and he did. I'll give you guys a moment" King Mickey replied before he slowly walked over to my gummi ship that was parked by the world exit, along with the other ships.

I looked down at my sleeping son, his long eyelashes fluttering in his sleep. _WHat if Ansem is to strong for me to take him this time? What if its me who gets killed? I'll never see Hiro, or my friends or Kairi again. But Aladdin needs my help, I know he would do the same thing for us if I were in this situation. I had to go. _

"Well, I better get going" I responded slowly after a long moment, my eyes were still locked on Hiro, I hope he dosn't grow to much while I am gone. I want to be there for him in every step of his life. I can't die, not now, and I won't.

"What? Sora!"

"I have too" I said softly before handing Kairi back our son who woke up and started to cry. I wasn't sure if he needed to be fed or a diaper change or if he knew that I was leaving. "Aladdin needs my help, and if I don't defeat Ansem, who will? He is way to dangerous to be alive, Kairi"

Kairi sighed and I saw tears form in her eyes.

"Kairi, please don't cry, You're just going to make this harder then it already is" I said in a soft whisper before I whipped her tears off her cheek with my thumb.

"I-I thought that darkness is all gone, and that their is no more evil?"

I sighed before I bent down to give her neck a warm and gentle kiss.

"No matter what, there is going to be evil and darkness everywere Kairi. Wither its an arm of Heartless or some loser who has been swallowed up by darkness, it'll always be there."

"But why does it have to be _you?" _

I sighed again then gently held her face in my hands.

"I'm a keyblade wielder, and thats what they do. They save people, they save worlds and they try to defeat darkness."

"Then that means I must go too!"

"No love" I replied in a soft whisper. "Just Roxas, Riku and I"

"B-but-"

"I'll still be with you Kairi? Remember? I'll come back to you, I promise"

"I know you will"

Then our lips connected into a deep and passionte kiss, we didn't stop until we needed air and when Hiro started to cry again. I looked down at Hiro and wrapped my finger with his tiny ones.

"Don't grow to much while daddy's gone, be good for mommy. Don't drive her too crazy thats my job!" I looked up at Kairi and grinned. "Thats my job"

Kairi giggled before she placed a hand on my chest, over my heart.

"Be safe Sora, and don't ever forget that wherever you go I'm always with you."

I shook my head at her before we kissed again.

"Never."

* * *

**Roxas**

"WHAT? Your going away? But Roxas! I finally have you back!" Namine cried out at me, her crystal blue eyes were filling with tears, the only sight that could ever break my heart was to see my angel crying ecpecially if it was my fault.

I shushed her softly before holding her tightly to me, she cried loudly in my chest and I kissed her head gently to silent her.

"I'll be back, I'm not dieing on you Nam, we'll be togther soon. Wouldn't you want me to fight and have everyone safe?"

"Y-yes..." She sobbed before pulling her head out from my chest. "But you could die!"

"I won't, I promise"

"HOW?"

"Can you just trust me? Please. I don't want to leave with you being upset with me"

"I'm not upset with you! I am upset with the situation!"

I shushed her once more before holding her tightly to me once more and rocking her gently in my arms.

"I know...I know...but will you promise to wait for me?"

Namine brought her lips to mine in a gentle-loving kiss.

"Of course, I havn't gave up yet."

* * *

**Riku **

"WHAT? YOUR GOING TO FIGHT WITHOUT _ME?" _Yuffie hollared at me before she hurled one of her shrukens at me and I hardly had the time to dodge it but thank the Lord above that I did or that would of really hurt like a bitch.

"I'm sorry Yuffie, this is diffrent" I said holding her by her shoulders but she growled and shrugged them off.

"HOW? THIS IS NOT FAIR!"

"I know baby I-"

"THEN LET ME FIGHT WITH YOU DAMNIT!"

"I CAN'T!" I hollared back before I took her by her shoulders again and gently but firmly pinned her against the stoned walls of the olumpus Colusium arena. "Ansem is back" I added in a softer voice, she looked up at me with wide brown eyes. She knew now that she couldn't come with me. Unlike Namine and kairi, Yuffie knew how strong that Ansem was and that only his power could be defeated by Keyblade barriers.

She pulled me into a tight bone crushing hug, nearly taking the air right out of me, but it was worth it. Yuffie is worth anything.

"Be safe and careful, or else I'll kick your dead ass!"

I chuckled before I pulled her in for a long kiss. Her face was wet from tears.

"I promise Yuffie, although I'm sure I could beat you in my ghost form!" I said once we pulled apart from the kiss then I stuck my tounge out at her and she laughed and playfully hit me on the shoulder.

"You wish!"

* * *

**Sora **

Donald and Goofy were at the drivers room of the gummi ship waiting for us. Donald with his staff in his hand and Goofy with his sheild, I couldn't help smiling as they brought back the memories of the good old days.

"SORA! How are ya pal!? Do you like your new baby?" Goofy asked me before gently patting me on the back.

I couldn't help smiling.

"I love my new baby boy, hes perfect!"

"OH I hate to say this but we gotta get moving!" Donald quacked impatiently stomping up and down on his little duck feet and narrowing his eyes causing us all to laugh.

"Oh Donald, you have not changed a bit have you?" I replied patting him on the head before I got into the drivers seat of the Gummi ship and started the engine.

"Looks like its time for another adventure!"

(*)

By the time we got to Agrabah, the sky has faded into a darl purple. The tall lights in main street were lit and the place was dead. _Were was everybody? Were was Aladdin?_

"THIS Is Agrabah?" Roxas asked crinckling his nose as the five of us started to walk down main street. The air was cold and crisp, somthing didn't feel right.

"Yes, Now keep your voices down, we don't want anyone knowing we're here...and have your weapons near by..." I whispered back before I summoned my _Kingdom Key. _Then Roxas summoned his _Oblivion _and _Oathkeeper, _and Riku summoned his _the way to dawn. _

"Ansem could be anywere!" Donald added as we continued to walk down main street, but at a much slower past with our backs all hunched over as if we were old man.

"Sora?"

We all whirled around, pointing our weapons in front of us, ready to attack and fight whoever was in our way, but it was only Aladdin.

"Aladdin!" I cried out in disblief, my eyes were fixed on another boy who was by his side, he was a little shorter then Aladdin. He had brown hair and light brown eyes. And in his hand was a green colored keyblade, with vines that twisted around it to the teeth of it, and a charm of a leaf that hung from the handle.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet my cousin, Anon. He is your age and hes a Keyblade Wielder too."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/n: wow u guys! I cannot believe that I am getting so much reviews! This is awesome thank you ^^**

**disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. **

* * *

**February 26th: So much to do so little time **

**Riku**

"Hold it, just a second!" I hissed at Aladdin raising my other hand to shut him up. Him and Anon both looked at me puzzled, but I ignored their expressions.

"He is going to fight with us?" I asked pointing to this Anon guy.

"Yes, he's skills have increased in an impressive short amount of time, he will be very helpful for us"

I scoffed reviving a cold glare from Anon his light Brown eyes seemed to turn a shade darker as he stared at me coldly.

"Why? Do you have a problem with me helping you?" Anon snapped at me his voice was as sharp as glass.

"No of course not!" Sora butted in before I could say anything more.

"Riku is just worried and having you fight with us would be perfect! The more the merrier!"

I rolled my eyes, worry. Ha. Since when was I the worrying type?

"Well, I don't need a babysitter in sixteen" Anon reported.

"LIAR!" I shrieked to Aladdin "You said that he was our age! We happen to be 18!"

"Oh...sorry, Sora just looks younger..." Aladdin muttered scratching at the back of his neck.

"Hey!" Sora pouted "I happen to be a father now!"

"Really? Wow that's great! Jasmine and I have been talking about kids and-"

"ALRIGHT! Enough with the old lady chit-chat!" I scowled "We have someone to look for! And if we don't hurry who knows what'll happen!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Riku's right" Aladdin replied. "Fallow me, I have an idea on where he might be hiding"

* * *

**Yuffie**

"Bored, bored, I am so damn bored!" I complained to Sora and Kairis son Hiro as I was holding him in his rocking chair while Kari was In the shower.

He looked up at me curiously with big violet eyes sucking on his little thumb, He was just like Sora but cuter!

"Don't get me wrong, you are the coolest baby ever but I'm just really bored!"

Hiro started to spit up which was really disgusting.

"Oh Hiro! Ew!" I cried as I quickly grabbed a tissue from the window still and wiped all the spit of from his mouth."You know, just between you and me...your daddy does that when he sleeps to...I've seen it, not a pretty picture"

"What's not a pretty picture?"

I looked up to see Kairi in a lilac colored night gown, and drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh, nothing!" I said quickly before getting up from the rocker and handing her back her baby.

Kairi smiled but it was quickly wiped away once she looked down at Hiro.

"Uh...Yuffie? Why is my child wearing your head band?"

"We were playing dress up! And plus he looks great leave it!"

Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Well he seems fine with it and I can't argue with that so sure..."

I fist pumped the air before the door bell rang, causing us to both jump and Hiro to cry since he's bout used to all the noises yet.

"Who would that be? Sora's dad doesn't get back home from work at 4 and his mom doesn't get back at 5:30, it's not even noon yet!" Kairi exclaimed holding Hiro up against her chest, with her hand on the back of his head to support it, his little hands were resting on her shoulder.

"Beats me and ugh, please don't remind me of the time!" I groaned before fallowing her out of Hiro's room then I started complaining about Riku as we got to the front door.

"Aqua? Ventus? What are you guys doing here?" Kairi asked as she opened the door wide enough with the hand that wasn't hold Hiro to let them in.

"We were bored so we thought we'd see the little cutie!" Aqua cooed as Kairi handed a fussy Hiro to her.

"Weres Sora?" Ventus asked

"In Agrabah, Ansem's back" Kairi explained before she beckoned all of us in the kitchen.

"Oh great, are Riku and Roxas with him?" Aqua asked taking a seat at the table before she took the bottle from Kairi and started to drink it happily.

"Yup" I replied with a roll of my eyes. "He's fighting WITHOUT ME!" I slammed my fist on the table lightly so I wouldn't startle Hiro.

"You wanna be with him don't you?" Ventus asked giving me a grin.

I could feel my nose twitch, I quickly looked down so that nobody would see.

"No, why would I if I'm mad at him?"

"Yuffie, you're always mad at him!" Kairi said with a laugh.

"Well, he's a stubborn mule!"

"And your not?"

I huffed in response causing the others to laugh at me. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Kairi! What If we go!?" I cried out causing her to give me a wierd look.

"Go were?"

I smacked myself on the forehead in impatience.

"Agrabah!" I yelled then quickly continued talking before Kairi could freak out at me. "Just think about it Kairi! Don't you wanna fight like the good old days! And be with sora? Of your with sora then you won't have to worry about him!"

We all went silent and looked at Kairi, she was chewing on her lower lip in deep consinteation.

"Kairi?" Ventus asked worriedly after a good two minutes have gone by.

Kairi shot her head up so that she was looking at me.

"What are we waiting for! Lets go!"

"Whoa seriously?" The three of us asked in shock.

"Super! As soon as we get Namine! Ven, Aqua, you don't mind watching Hiro do you?"

"Nope! Go out there and nail Ansem in his saggy butt!"

We all laughed.

"Oh we will!" I said before cracking my knuckles.

"I'll let you guys borrow my Gummi ship"

"You have a Gummi ship?" Kairi asked in a puzzled voice.

"How do you think we got here?"

"Good point" Kairi replied before she furiously wrote down on a pad of paper and handed it to aqua.

"Sora's parents won't be home later until tonight, your going to have to make up a story for them since they think sora is sleeping over Riku's. and that list is a things on where the stuff that Hiro might need! Good luck!"

* * *

**Namine**

"Wait a minute you two! Does either of you know how to drive this thing? I know that I don't!"

"Oh Namine will you relax? We are gonna be fine! Caption Yuffie has got everything under control!"

"And that's what worries me" I muttered as she started up the engine to the ship, I really hope she knows how to fly because I've been feeling sort of queasy in the stomach.

I don't know if it's from the food I are or if its from the fact that Yuffie is about to drive an enormous ship.

Before we knew it we were climbing higher and higher into the air, and we were out of control, or should I just say Yuffie?

"Guys! Help! The joy stick isn't working!" Yuffie shrieked yanking it back and forth.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR PULLING IT!" Kairi screamed racing over to the piolets seat to grab the controls of the ship.

"NO! Kairi I got this!" Yuffie are before she yanked the controls out of Kairis hand and jerked the ship sharply to the right sending Kairi and I down to the ground.

"YUFFIE! STOP!" We all screeched as she launched the ship back and forth and back and forth, I swear I'm going to hurl at any second now!

"NO! I GOT THIS! AH! NO! I DON'T GOT THIS! WE ARE GOING WAY TO FAST! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!"


	33. Chapter 33

**PLEASE READ THIS! :p**

**A/N:Random, but Inhaleing coffee is never fun...anyways thanks again to everyone fallowing the story and stuff ^_^ But please check out my poll and my review new Kingdom Hearts story Captian Hook Has Fall? Its sort of dumb but kind of funny, well I thought so...Please review it I got none lol And do you all think I should put myself in the story or no? **

**Disclaimer: i do not own Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

**Roxas **

We fallowed Aladdin and Anon to the desert, were it is full of yucky bugs and sand that loves to go up your pants and in your underwear. Not to mention how hot it is in deserts! Oh but it gets worse! Yeah, Aladdin is talking about somthing of a 'Cave of Wonder'

HOW can it be a cave of wonder when there are millions of bugs in it that are full of germs AND probably dead people? That dosn't seem to wonderful to me.

"This is really ridiculous" Sora muttered, and I was really glad he said it. We all stopped to give our aching legs a rest before Sora spoke again. "I mean seriously! Does Ansem EVER give up? He is such a loser! Now I might never see Kairi or my son again! Why can't he realize that darkness is playing him like a violin?"

Riku patted Sora's shoulder lightly.

"Come On Sora, You can do this. You're a very strong person, you beat Ansem twice you can beat him a third time!"

"And hopefully this'll be the last" Sora muttered while clenching his teeth.

"You'll see your family again" Anon said as he leaned onto his keyblade that was called _Natures Dream. _"You've got all of us to help you"

"Ahyek! That's right!" Goofy chimed in before he wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulder and he crinckled his nose instantly from the oversized dogs touch.

"Thanks but man! Goofy do you stink!" Sora exclaimed quickly shoving him away and blocking his nose.

"Oh sorry...I am a little sweaty!"

"Oh ew! Thank you for telling us now!" I hissed before pulling out my air freshner and spraying it in their direction causing them all to cough violently, I sprayed even more when Riku let one loose.

"ROXAS! Are you _trying _to kill us!?" Riku snapped glaring down at me before he coughed violently into his hand.

"I should be asking the same question!" I growled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Anon snapped at me before he coughed again, geeze they're all over reacting from a couple little sprays! Its not even a big deal!

"My problem? I'll tell you what _my _problem is!" I growled "I have to go in this smelly stinky hot desert with you sweating people when I could be writing songs!"

Sora's face lit up.

"OH! You are writing songs again? How sweet!"

I nodded then somthing in the sky caught my gaze, I looked up to see a large black shadow with flashing lights coming our WAY!

"What in the worlds..." Aladdin muttered.

"Hey Sora! Isin't that a Gummi Ship?" Riku asked elbowing him in the ribs and pointing to the black image with flashing lights in the sky. Sora nodded.

"And its going to crash!"

* * *

**Kairi **

"YUFFIE! PUT YOUR FOOT ON THE BREAKS!" I screeched at the top of my lungs as Namine and I held onto the walls of the gummi ship for dear life as it fell out of the sky, going at least close to three hundred miles per hour. Poor Namine looked as scared as a ghost and my heart felt like it was going to explode!

"I'M TELLING IT TO STOP BUT IT WON'T LISTEN!" Yuffie hollard back her voice cracking as she begain to stomp her foot wildly onto the breaks of the ship, but it was totally futile.

"ITS NOT A PERSON! ITS A SHIP!" Namine shouted holding tighter onto the walls, her face going extreamly white making her almost see threw.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BRE-" I started to say but was cut off when the break snapped off and we fell even faster causing the three of us to scream louder and go sailing forwards to the floor and onto our faces.

"WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!" Namine shrieked, I could see her stomach heaving in and out and she looked like she was going to throw up.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" I shouted over the loud engine of the ship. "WE ALL NEED TO JUST STAY CALM!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Yuffie screamed the most high pitched girly scream I have ever herd come out of anyone, evenn a three year old. WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!HHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!" She hollared kicking the walls and throwing a huge fit, her eyes were squeezed shut and she was screaming non stop.

No matter how scared Namine and I were, and even though we were probably about to die or getting seriously injured we were in even more shock seeing Yuffie so scared, since when IS Yuffie scared?

Suddenly with one large thump that came in time that seemed like forever the Gummi ship crashed landed and came to a slow and steady stop leaving the three of us all trembling like frightened little children in Halloween Town.

It was a while until we finally spoke, only our heavy breathing filled the silence between the three of us, It was a good thing that I went to the bathroom before we went on the ship or I would of gone in my pants by now.

"This...NEVER leaves the ship!" Yuffie growled before she got up to her feet faster then lightning and threw one of her Shurukns at the window of the Gummi ship.

_"What are you doing!?"_ I cried out as I got up to my feet before helping Namine up to hers.

"Well, we can't stay in here forever! We got an asshole to kill!"

"yeah...and we can use the door...Its open" I said slowly before I opened the door to the Gummi ship. Yuffies cheeks turned a bright red.

"R-right I knew that! Well better get moving!" She said before quickly bolting out of the ship, Namine keep her arm around me and we slowly walked out of the ship togther, Instantly greeted by damp humid air, It was very dark out but not too dark out to know were we were.

_Agrabah._

* * *

**Riku **

"Hey! Its Yuffie!" I yelled as I saw a tall curvy figure with dark hair holding a star shaped weapon in her right hand, and she was walking this way.

"Who's Yuffie?" Anon asked in a puzzled voice.

"My fiannce!" I replied before I ran over to her. "Yu-_OW!" _I shrieked when I felt her foot hit me painfully in the groin sending me streight to the ground on my knees. I started to whimper and whine like a little puppy dog from the burn that seemed to never end.

"OH GOD! RIKU?"

I growled and glared up at her in response, she clenched her teeth togther making a 'Yikes!' face, yeah! Yikes was right! DAMN! That is so going to bruise! I probably can't have kids now!

"I am so sorry! I didn't know that it was you!" She continued to apologize as she got down on her knees besides me and pulled my face into her chest in a huge hug. "Oh my gosh, I missed you! You have no idea! I drove the gummi ship all the way here!"

I was in wayy to much pain to response but at least I was getting an amazing view of her breasts.

"Yuffie? Was that _you _who crashed the ship?" I herd Sora from behind me. "W-wheres Kairi? And Hiro?!"

"And Namine!" Roxas added

"They are all fine, we left Hiro at home with Aqua and Ventus and Kairi and Namine came with me."

"And that was a bad idea!"

I looked up and out from Yuffie's chest to see Namine stummbling and holding onto Kairi.

"NAMINE!" Roxas cried out before running up to Kairi and Namine and pulling her into an embrace.

"I was so worried about you, are you alright? You should not of came here!"

"Your right..." Namine said weakly. "Because I'm pregnant."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/n: thanks again for your reviews! And yes I did it I did I did, I put myself in the story to make things more interesting**,**hopefully so enjoy! :) and keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that I have made up! ^^ no sueing please! I don't belong in jail! Lol**

* * *

**February 28th: Ari **

**Namine **

I watched everyone's eyes widen to the size of golf balls, they were mad no question or surprised, probably both.

But it wasn't my fault that I stopped taking birth control! I was sure that I wasn't going to see Roxas again and my parents would be pissed if I keep wasting my money on it.

"So let me get this straight..." Roxas said slowly rubbing his temples with his index fingers. "You wait to tell me...that you're pregnant NOW?"

I sighed before I looked down at my hands and started to bend my fingers awkwardly.

"It's been a few days"

"A FEW DAYS?!" Roxas shouted making me jump nearly out of my skin. "Namine?!"

"I don't know for sure! I-I'm just guessing because well...I've been feeling nachos all day!" I cried out and goofy butted in before Roxas had time to respond.

"NACHOS? Where! I want Nachos! I'm starvn'! Ayhek!" Goofy butted in rubbing his tummy that was as flat as a bored, which I have no Idea how its possible seeing him shuffle down a short stack of five six inch pancakes, eight pieces of bacon and sausage, three muffins and four scrambled eggs and saying he is hungry the next hour and a half later, he eats like a pregnant women.

"Oh not again!" Donald muttered with a roll of his eyes before the oversized dog gave him a shrug.

"You got to admit that nachos do sound pretty good right now!" Goofy insisted causing Roxas to roll his eyes in impatience, which I don't really blame him for.

"They actually kind of do" Anon muttered softly causing Aladdin to nod in agreement.

"Yeah! I want some damn nachos!" Sora added

"Will everyone STOP talking about fucking nachos!?" Roxas cried out, his gold feathery hair blew swiftly in the breeze, which was the only thing that made a sound since the rest of us went silent from his out burst.

Roxas sighed before he turned back to face me, giving me a puzzled look.

"Why are you saying Nachos?"

I giggled sheepishly.

"Well, it's sort of something I say when I feel nauseous...I sort of picked it up from Yuffie."

We all looked over at the hyperactive ninja who shrugged.

"What i like nachos! Say Ali Al, can I call ya Al by the way? Do you know where we can get some grub around here? Cuz I am starving! My tummy is saying 'feed me bitch!" Yuffie replied before patting her belly.

I shook my head at Yuffie before I returned my gaze back to Roxas, I haven't seem him this stressed out since his bunny rabbit puked on his sweater.

"Roxas, I do not know for sure, so lets not worry about it yet, okay? Please don't be mad at me." I pleaded in a soft voice.

Roxas sighed before taking my hands into his own.

"I'm not mad, Namine. I'm worried, Ansem is very strong and very powerful, and if he hurts you, I don't know what I'd do. You look exaughsted and need some rest..." Roxas paused before he looked at Aladdin.

"Aladdin, do you think magic carpet could take her back to your place? I'm really worried and I can tell that she is not in good shape, no offense Namine"

I rolled my eyes in response.

"I would be happy to but, well I left magic carpet back home with Genie an-

"YO AL! " came a loud cheery voice from behind us, we all whirled around to see the Genie and besides him was the magic carpet, with a girl sitting crossed legged on it.

She looked a lot like me but her nose was a little bigger then mine, and so were her boobs, she wore a grey t-shirt with black shorts and sneakers and a purple beanie (type of hat)

I saw Yuffies eyes widen.

"ARI!? Holy moly! Girl...I haven't seen ya in like two years!" Yuffie screeched before she ran over to her and hugged her tightly in her arms and swung her around in circles.

"Alright, this is pretty quear..." Riku muttered to Kairi who nodded in agreement.

Yuffie finally put Ari down and giggled as she wrapped an arm around Aris well toned shoulders, she was a little taller then Yuffie and around the same height as Sora.

"You guys, this is Ari, she was my best friend growing up! We both loved in Hallow Bastion together! And I cannot believe I've forgotten all about her in the past couple years!"

"Wow, thanks Yuffie" Ari muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Yuffie flushed before she spoke again.

"So do you live in Agrabah now?" She asked quickly, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, remember my Uncle Lowie?"

"No"

Ari rolled her bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, of course you don't, anyways, I moved with him down here for a while, I actually live right next door to Aladdin! And I was offering to help him but he wouldn't except it but now..." She paused to look coldly at Aladdin. "He is gonna deal with it."

Sora pointed at her.

"So, I'm guessing your a ninja too?"

"You betcha!" Ari relied giving him a double thumbs up. "Yuffie and I have been taking Kung fu side we were a year old!"

Yuffie nodded and placed a hand over her heart and sighed.

"Oh good times"

Ari nodded with her.

"Um, I hate to innturupt but we sort if have a guy to kill and Namine isn't feeling well, Genie could you please bring her back to Aladdin's house?" Roxas asked before he took y hand in his and helped me onto the magic carpet.

"I don't take orders anymore but this! Is a favor! So sure! Be back in a bacon bit!" Genie said to the others before him and the magic carpet took me away to Aladdin's house were I could rest.

was I really pregnant though, Or has it just been so much going on that I am very streased out? Because remember how Kairi felt in te beginning of her pregnancy, and ita pretty similar to how Im feeling now...


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey guys! I got the day off from school today since we got a snow day! (WHOOT! PJS ALL DAY) lol anyways I hope your all liking the story, if you dont like were its going right now, no worries because it'll be over with soon! I promise! :) And I will also be trying to make the chapters as long as I can! :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! (If I did they're will be tons of SoKai romance!Actually just romance in general...NOT THE KIND OF ROMANCE YOU ARE THINKING! hehe ^^) **

* * *

**February 28th: Ansem! **  
**Yuffie**

I seriously do not know why but I got the major hungry's right now! What the hell? Am I turning into goofy or something?

I mean I already ate a bunch before I came here. Actually...more then I usually eat now that I came to think about it...

I really wish Namine didn't say anything about nachos because now I really want some nachos!

We all were silent as we stepped into the cave of wonders which was a huge mouth of a tiger that was made of sand.

"Whoa, is this safe?" Ari asked curiously as we fallowed Aladdin and Sora deeply Into the cave.

"Yes! The only thing that we will have to worry about is Ansem" Sora replied "Stay close and have your weapons ready"

"I'm always prepared!" Ari replied pulling out her purple butterfly knife, I couldn't help smiling at that.

"I remember that!" I said in a soft whisper and Ari gave me a smirk before we continued on through the minds, the rocks were very slippery and wet and they're were a lot of narrow and steep places that we really had to take our time on and help each other across.

"Wow sora!" Kairi said in amazement before he helped her over to the other side of the ledge. " I can't believe you got through all this yourself!"

"Ah! We helped him!" Donald snapped at her causing sora to grin before Riku helped Ari and I over the ledge.

"I wouldn't need any help, if you ask me!" Riku said giving me a smirk and I pushed his shoulder.

"Well, nobody WAS asking you so just shut up!" I hissed and everybody laughed, including Riku. That's when my stomach roared sighs hunger causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks to give me a terrified look.

"It was just my stomach! I told you I'm hungry!" I cried out before we all turned back and continued with our walk I to the dark cave.

"Careful on these parts" sora warned slowly before taking kairis hand in his tightly. "Fall over the edge and you'll end up in the dark chambers In the cave of wonder.

"Dark chambers?" Roxas asked curiously as the ten of us slowly walked across the thin ledges being as careful as possible not to fall off the edges and into the dark chambers below.

"Yeah,they are not harmful...it's just the bottom of the cave filled with water, but if you fall down there it will take you a while to get back up here!" Aladdin replied before he tripped over goofus foot and started to loose his balance.

"Whaa!" He shrieked falling forwards but Riku grabbed his best just in time. "Thanks! Um...?"

"Riku," Riku replied "and careful there we can't loose our guide!"

"Even of we did you'd still have me!" Sora said with a wide goofy grin.

"Ahyek! That's right!" Goofy said

"Sora knows his way around!" Donald added, Ari raised an eyebrow before she looked at me.

"Wow, kiss ups much?" She whispered to me softly and we both started cracking up, and so did the thin ledge we were making our way across.

* * *

**Kairi**

"AHH!" I shrieked as I found myself faling forwards and ontop of Sora faster then the blink of an eye, it was not long until everyone else was falling over, thank goodness nobody fell over the edge, at least not yet.

"The cave is going to collapse!" Anon hissed over to Aladdin before he grabbed Ari's arm, who was close to falling of the ledge, and it caused them both to fall down to their knees.

"NO! ITS ANSEM! HE IS HERE! I KNOW IT!" Sora hollared loudly over the loud rumbbling noises of the tumbiling rocks. Roxas shrieked to dodge a falling rock just in time.

"YOU THINK ANSEM IS DOING THIS!?" He cried out trying his hardest to brace himself but the ledge started to shake underneath us.

"SOORRAAA!" I cried out in a shaky voice holding onto one of his ankels tightly.

"HELP!" Goofy shrieked holding onto Donald tightly who was making loud obnoxious quacking sounds.

"GOOFY! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!" Donald snapped but Goofy ignored him and started to whimper.

"WE CAN'T JUST _SIT_ HERE SORA! CAN WE USE GRAVATIERA ON THIS?" Riku yelled at us from behind, His hands gripped onto my shoe tightly for support.

"NO! WE NEED TO KEEP OUR MAGIC FOR ANSEM!" Sora hollared back.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO?!" Yuffie shrieked and ducked her head as another flying rock came tumbling down on us.

"IF WE STAY HERE ANY LONGER WE'LL BE CRUSHED TO DEATH!" Ari added in a raspy yell before she dodged a falling rock with her butterfly knife, then she summoned a keyblade that was a dark purple and black, with a key chain of a heart on it, Anon seemed to notice too.

"YOU TOO?" He asked her in a puzzled tone.

"OF COURSE! NINJA'S ARE FULL OF SURPRISES!"

That made Anon smile at her and her to smile back.

"GUYS! WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO FALL INTO THE CHAMBERS!" Sora yelled, I gasped at him as I watched him slowly start to push us closer to the ledge.

_"ARE YOU CRAZY!?"_ I shrieked at him my voice breaking.

"NO! KAIRI YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME!" Sora called back before he swiftly got up to his feet nearly kicking me in the face since I was holding onto his ankle.

"S-SORA WAIT!" I called out before he leaped over the edge and down into the dark chambers.

* * *

**Riku **

"HE'S CRAZY!" I screamed at everyone as I watched my best friend fall down into the dark pit that seemed to swallow him up slowly.

"NO! HE IS RIGHT! WE HAVE TO GO!" Aladdin called before he too, hurled himself over the edge, then Yuffie's ninja friend Ari slowly got up to her feet holding her weapons tightly in her hands.

"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU GUYS, BUT I DON"T WANT TO BE FLAT!" She called back before she jumped over the ledge letting out the loudet scream that bounced off the tumbling walls of the cave.

I looked over at Yuffie who gave me a shrug.

"Wow this girl's awesome" I thought I herd Anon say before he jumped over the ledge after her, Goofy and Donald went after him, then Kairi and Yuffie ran to eachother and jumped of togther, now it was just Roxas and I, we both gave eachother frightened looks.

"IT IS EITHER LIFE OR DEATH MAN!" I said before swallowing hard, I have never been the biggest fan over heights before. And I certianly was not very excited over hurling myself down into a chamber.

I felt Roxas' cold hand claim mine, I looked at him giving him a 'what the hell?' stare but he shook his head at me and inhaled sharply.

"WHAT HAPPENS ON THIS LEDGE STAYS ON THIS LEDGE!"

I nodded before we both stepped carefully to the very edge of the ledge, it was gettting more harder to brace ourselfs now, everything vibrating all around us and falling. We would of have to jumped into the chambers anyways, we didn't have a choice, unless we wanted to die instead, but that wasn't happening,_ hell no._

"SHOULD WE COUNT TO THREE OR SOMRHING?" Roxas shouted at me over the loud noises of the tumbling rocks, I shook my head in response.

"JUST SCREAM AND JUMP!" I replied before we both threw ourselfs down and into the dark chambers screaming our heads of like little girls getting killed in horror movies, we fell and fell and fell. The hot, moisr air blowing past us, it seemed like hours until we've finally made our landing, which was in freezing cold water.

Everyone was shivering loudly, including Roxas and I. I would like to know How can water be so cold in a desert? Is there even water _in_ a desert?

"Holy fish sticks, this water is cold!" Ari shuddered her teeth chattering wildly as she brushed her wet bangs out of her hair.

"t-twenty degrees I-I think!" Sora muttered "F-fallow me!"

"G-gawrsh! I forgot!" Goofy cried out before we all fallowed or,_ swam _after Sora.

"At least w-we're much safer d-d-down here!" Roxas stuttered as he swam along besides me, I was to cold to answer plus I wanted to be the tough one in the group so I just nodded my head in response, I really hope that nobody finds out about Roxas and I holding hands while jumping of the ledge togther, if they do I'll pound him.

"O-oh I'm so c-cold!" Kairi whined swiming closer besides Sora, dosn't surprise me kairi is skin in bones, EVEN after having a baby. She has always been that way, Ari and Yuffie were more curvy with a little bit more weight on them, maybe Ari was a little bit more heavier then Yuffie, not that I'm staring or anything but she wasn't even shaking!

"Oh great! My Beanie is all wet!" Ari growled before snatching it off of her head and shaking the water droplets out of it as she contiuned to swim with us.

"Your _not_ cold?" Anon asked curiously looking back at her, his dark brown hair hanging over his eyes, Ari laughed at him.

"Haha! No! Of course not! I'm used to swimming in cold water!"

"Its true!" Yuffie replied "Her father would give her freezing cold baths every morning b-before her training!"

"Yup! And he'll ground me if I don't take cold showers!" **(A/N: I dont really bathe in cold water! LOL no worries!) **

"Gawrsh! I f-feel bad for you!" Goofy said from behind us.

"Don't! It makes hot tubs even more amazing!" Ari replied with a big smile causing Yuffie to chuckle.

"She is a crazy blonde"

I chuckled at my girlfriends comment to her friend then we all swam togther in silence, finally what seemed like hours we found high ground THANK GOD!

The ten of us all scrambled to our feet, our clothes sticking to our skin tightly and us all shivering like leafs in the winter, we were all over joyed to be out of that freezing water! Now I never want to go swimming again unless it is in a heated pool!

"We have to keep moving" Sora said, his colbat blue eyes scanning the chambers slowly, his gloved hand that was a combination of a light purple and pink from the water, was gripping his _kingdom key_ tightly.

I looked back at Ari who held a butterfly knife in her right hand and her keyblade in her left.

"Whats your keyblade called?" I blurted out and she looked up at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Oh! _Beauty's Desire! _I wielded it two years ago"

"Humph..." I muttered "Out of all the keyblade wielders, and they choose Sora" I said with a chuckle causing Sora and Kairi to glare at me.

I laughed but suddenly stopped when I felt a cold breeze run through me...Yeah, I was already cold as a blizzard but this was a different feeling. A colder one, _an evil one. _

"Riku? You alright?"

I jumped a little and looked down at Yuffie who was looking at me wierdly, I could see the goose bumps all over her thin but muscular arms.

"Y-yeah...Just uh...spacing out..." I replied giving her a quick smile before I fallowed everyone along in the dark chambers. I shuddered a few moments later when I herd a voice, and it was familer..._wayyy to familer..._

_Everything I've told you..._The deep voice spoke slowly inside of my head. _Has just vanished hasn't it? Do you remember the darkness Riku?_

_TOO Much of it if you ask me! _I shouted back to it inside of my mind.

_Thats good, _The voice said with a chuckle. _It'll be much easier for you to come back, MUCH easier then I thought. _

That voice was Ansem.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Whew! Here goes another chapter! I didn't want to leave you all hanging! Plus I need to write all these thoughts out of my head!GET READY FOR AN EPIC BATTLE BABY! Remember RIku still has the KH 1 look! lol sooooo ON WITH THE STORY! (Once I get this cramp out of my foot! OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!) **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts! DON'T SUE ME! :O **

* * *

**Febuary 28th: Ansem! Part 2**

**Riku**

_Thats good, _The voice said with a chuckle. _It'll be much easier for you to come back, MUCH easier then I thought. _

Ansem's cruel deep voice echoed inside of my mind, like the droplets of water on the chambers celing that fell into the chambers freezing pools every few seconds.

_I'm NOT afraid of you, old man! You're weaker then you think!_

_Is that so? DO I need to show you and you're friends how...WEAK that I really am? _He questioned fallowed by an evil laugh.

I swallowed hard and scanned my eyes around the chamber, my friends were far behind me, and I just realized now that I was standing there. I quickly moved my feet to catch up with them, Ansem had to be near...but where? HOW near?

_Where are you? _

_Closer then you think... _

Suddenly I felt a heavy gust of wind that knocked me down to my knees, then I felt myself starting to fade...into darkness, and Ansem taking over...

* * *

**Roxas**

The chambers seemed to never end, It seemed to stretch out for miles. And It was colder then a freezer, I am really glad that Namine has not came with us. I wasn't sure if she would of made it this far, I didn't even want to _think about it. _

But was she really pregnant? Can it be that obvious from a few days after intercourse? Or was she already pregnant before she left in december? No, no...that cannot be! She would be a little bit bigger now...wouldn't she? Or maybe she wasn't...maybe she's just really stressed out!

I have no clue all I know is that thinking about me being a father is scary as hell! Do you know HOW much babies poop? And how much they spit up!? THEY ARE FULL OF GERMS! Oh dear! Not to mention how much sleep you loose! HA! I'm surprised that Sora hasn't gone bald yet!

Then again, Hiro is a pretty quiet baby! But what if mines not? What if it crys all the time!? Even worse what if Namine has twins? Triplets? OH GOD! How can I handle_ three_ babies? I don't think I can! AHH!

"Sora! Where is Riku?" Yuffie called out innturupting me from my thoughts and bringing me back to reality, I really should not worry about a baby just yet, escpecially in a situation like this!

I gulped hard and looked around me, where _was _Riku? Was he having a baby too? HA! Don't get silly Roxas! Guys can't have babys...that would be really sketchy!

Sora's eyes widened.

"RIKU? RIKU!?"

"RIKU!" Yuffie shouted

"Don't bother!" Said a deep and mysterious voice from behind us, we all shrieked and turned around to see a tall man with dark skin, long grey hair and orange eyes, _Ansem. _

_"ANSEM!" _Sora shrieked jumping in front of us, holding his _Kingdom Key _out in front of him. "Where's Riku!?"

Ansem chuckled.

"OH! Does that really matter to you _now?" _

Yuffie let out a screech before she did a one handed cartwheel and kicked Ansem right in the face, he gasped and fell to the ground.

_"OW! Yuffie watchi it!" _Came the voice of riku somewhere, was he _INSIDE _of Ansem?

"SHUT IT BOY!" Ansem scowled and Yuffies eyes widened.

"RIKU! WHERE IS HE!? YOU GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW! YOU OLD BASTARED OR I WILL_ KILL_ YOU!" She screamed her voice bouncing off of the walls and she yanked her large shrunkn that hung from her back and brought it up to his throat glaring down at him, but he just smirked at her and with one swift movement of his hand he sent the Ninja flying back she shrieked loudly as she was tossed in the air and fel back onto the ground, her head hitting the hard walls of the cave, instantly knocking her out.

_"YUFFIE! NO! YOU BASTARED!" _

Call me crazy but I swore I just saw Riku trying to come out from Ansem's chest, he was in a light blue bubble, but it wasn't long until he was sucked back in.

"Crap! Yuffie? Are you all right?" Ari asked before kneeling down to check her friend, but she was totally unconscious. She looked back up at Ansem and hurled her butterfly knife at him, with a smirk he dodged it just in time but her knife hit the cave and backfired nailing him in the back of the head and sending him back down to the hard ground,and her knife flew right back to her hand.

She then did two back flips and cresent kicked Ansem right in the face once he swiftly got up to his feet, then she smacked him in the face with _Beauty's Desire. _

He grunted loudly in pain and used a force that sent Ari back but she dodged it just in time with a back flip and instantly got into a blocking stance.

"Damn..." Anon muttered with a grin. _Damn was right, How could Aladdin turn this girl down!? she was one hell of a fighter!_

"You REALLY think you can stop me!" Ansem sneered

"I _know _I can!" Ari snapped holding _Beauty's Desire _up into a block. "You mess with one of us, you mess with ALL of us!"

Sora let out a steady yell and charged after Ansem, taking advantage of Ari's distraction I went after him too, Sora managed to cut Ansem in the abdomen and I cut his lower calf, slicing some of his pants off as well.

Then Anon shot a fireball at him that sent him back and Kairi used Gravateria, sending him back into the cold waters of the chamber.

_"Oh! Not again!" _Riku muttered in a faint voice, he must be feeling everything Ansem is feeling...which worries me.

"Everyone, STOP!" I shrieked reciveing puzzled looks from all my teamates. "We have to be careful! We could hurt Riku!"

Ansem smirked as he slowly got out from the water.

"Thats right, Very good..._Roxas" _

I swallowed, HOW does he know my name? Was _I _his next target? But before I could think anymore about this, Ansem sent out his Guardian and was heading streight for me.

* * *

**Sora**

"ROXAS! LOOK OUT!" I screeched once I saw Ansem sending out his Gaurdian.

"Don't worry! We're on it!" Kairi ressured me as I watched Ari charge after the creature with her weapons out in front of her, geeze, I could of really used her a couple years ago!

I looked down into Kairi's beautiufl violet orbs, that instantly reminded me of our son. I quickly kissed her on the lips.

"Be careful" I whispered before I charged after Ansem with the others by my side. Ansem smiled down at us cruely as if we were pieces of meat he could not wait to pick up and eat.

"This is your last chance Ansem, Free Riku and NEVER come back! Or we'll have to do that for you!" I snapped before I also summoned my _Metal Chocobo_ in my left hand.

Ansem let out another cruel laugh.

"I will NEVER give up! Maybe its _you _who should! You know so little, young Sora"

I clenched my teeth at him.

"Maybe its _you _who knows so little! Can't you see that darkness is swallowing you up!?" I roared before swinging my _Metal Chocobo _by his neck but he dodged it swiftly and shot a heated ray at me that struck me in the back.

"GAH!" I cried out in pain nearly falling over, I glared back at him to see Anon going at him with a grey wind circling him. Shoot! Aerora! How in the hell could I forget!? I quickly raised my _Kingdom Key _to myself and comanded: AERORA!

Sending a grey wind around me before I charged at him, avoiding more rays he sent out at me, I fought him a couple times and I know how dangerous he can be. I watched Roxas at the corner of my eye do a large spin with his _Oblivion _and _Oathkeeper._ But Ansem summoned _Seeker of Darkness_ just in time his long spear hitting Roxas' Keyblades making a loud '_CLANG!' _

"GIVE UP ALL READY! You can not defeat the true power of darkness!" Ansem commanded **(A/N: WOW! What a loser!) **

**"NEVER!" **I hissed as I hit him a few times in the chest sending him a few feet back.

_"EASY SORA!"_

"Sorry Riku!"

* * *

**Kairi **

Ari literally threw herself out at Ansem's Gaurdian that sneered evily at us, this girl was absolutly fearless! She dodged it with her swift cartwheels every time that it clawed at her and ended up hitting it somehow, either with her legs or her weapons.

I gribbed tightly onto _Destiny's Embrace _before I charged after the evil monster, I yelped loudly in pain once I stepped in one of its dark puddles that shock you instantly when you step into it, sending awful pains through out your body.

"Come on Kairi! You got this!" Ari yelled smacking the Gaurdian in the face with _Beauty's Desire. _I shrieked as it flew at me but I swiftly smacked it back with _Destiny's Embrace _and sent a fireball with it causing it to whimper and fly back.

Ari gave me a quick nod before she ran after the thing, jumping over the rocks that the cold waters of the chamber surrounds, It almost looked like to me that she was playing tag with the creature, I squeezed my eyes shut and swallowed hard.

_Mommy loves you, Hiro_

I whisperd softly inside my mind before I ran over to the other side of the rocks, swiftly dodging and moving away from the fast rays that Ansem sent as he faught Sora, Roxas, Aladdin, Anon, Goofy and Donald.

Wow, he must of gotten a lot stronger. _Oh Yuffie please Wake up! And RIku please come back! please! We need you guys!_

"KAIRI! LOOK OUT!" I herd Sora shriek from behind me, I whirled around and gasped when I saw Ansem's evil Gaurdian fly at me, I screamed and swiftly pointed to that evil thing and yelled out: GRAVATIERA!

Then a huge black ball formed around the creature sending it back, Ari ran up behind it, side kicking it away from her then she tossed her butterfly knife at it, that sliced of one of its arms then she jumped up from the rock that she was on and brought down _Beauty's Desire _to it that sliced the creature right down the middle and it poofed into thin air.

Yuffie muttered slowly as she shifted awake.

"YUFFIE!" Ari and I cried out running over to her to help her out.

"Wh-what did I miss?" Yuffie asked rubbing the back of her head, Ari and I looked at one another to exchange a smile.

"Uh...Kinda a lot..." Ari muttered before patting Yuffie on the shoulder, still holding _Beauty's Desire _tightly in her left hand and me holding _Destiny's Embrace _with my right.

_"WHAT!?" _She shrieked, quickly picking up her shrukn. "Alright, Lets get ANSEM!"

* * *

**Yuffie**

No matter HOW badly my head was hurting I was going to GET that bastard! And get my fiannce back! He will NOT swallow Riku up into darkness! Not again! And he may get away with messing Riku but he will NOT get away with messing with me! _WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS? KNOCKING A NINJA OUT LIKE THAT?_

"ANSEM! YOU LET RIKU OUT NOW! RIKU! COME OUT YOUR STRONGER THEN THAT!" I cried out before I tossed my shrukn at Ansem and dodge rolled a ray he shot down at me.

"WATCH IT ROXAS!" I herd Anon shout to Roxas as another ray came at him, Roxas dodged it but a few heavy boulders fell surrounding Anon, Roxas, Donald,Aladdin and Goofy.

"Oh this is just perfect! Now my shirt is all dusty!" I herd Roxas shout from over the pile of rocks.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I herd Anon mutter.

I focused my attention back to Ansem who was gasping loudly and falling over and fighting back with_...himself? No, It was RIKU!_

We all watched in shock.

"YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME!" I herd Riku shout as he slowly came out from Ansem, surrounded in a thick blue bubble.

I had to help him, I quicly hurled my shruken up at a near by rock that smashed it off from the caves earth ceiling and fell on Ansem, bringing him down to the ground. RIku slowly started to appear in and out from the bubble, it wasn't enough.

"HELP HIM!" I yelled to the others, ignoreing my stomach as it growled loudly again, God! Why the hell am I so hungry lately?

As tierd as we all were, we all charged at Ansem who was struggling to get back up to his feet, we had this! Hes almost done! Just a few more blows!

Ari quickly swung her butterfly knife at him that sliced of his right arm, he howled in pain as blood started pooling out from his wound..._alright, after seeing this...I am SOOO not hungry anymore!_

Kairi sliced of his legs with _Destiny's Embrace _and I sliced off his other arm with my Shruken, then Sora finished him off by cutting his head with his _Kingdom Key._

It was the end for Ansem, for sure this time.

"GRAVETIRA!" Sora panted causing the rocks to move out in a path so that Anon, Roxas, Donald and Goofy, and Aladdin could come out.

"Man! I was getting really light headed from being in there and holy crap! You guys killed him!" Roxas panted but Sora ignored him and embraced Kairi tightly into his arms, nuzzling her neck with his face...I always loved how RIku would-_holy shit! RIku! _

I spun around to see Riku grunting oudly from behind us as he fell from the thick bubble that had surrounded him, I dropped my shruken on the rest of what was left of Ansem and ran over to RIku who was painting loudly, his hair covering his face and his perfect muscular arms coated in sweat and covered in cuts and brusies.

"Riku?" I whispered softly brushing his soft silver hair out of his face so that I could see his amazing green eyes. His breaths were short and shaky and he was shivering. I carefully lifted RIku from the ground and turned him over so that he was looking up at me and that his head was resting in my lap.

"Riku? Please look at me...please be altight" I whispered trying my hardest not to cry because I know he'd make fun of me for the rest of my life if I did.

Riku slowly opened his emerald green eyes and looked up at me giving me a tierd smile.

"Hey Yuf" He whispered weakly, his chest heaving in and out, he was exaughsted. That asshole Ansem really wiped him out,but its all over now.

"Its all over, you did it..." I said softly wiping the blood off from his lower lip that I wanted so badly to kiss right now.

"No..." RIku said softly "You did, you saved me Yuffie...if I didn't hear your voice I would of never came b-back, thank you"

My stomach roared again before I could respond. Everyone looked over at me once more.

"Is that your stomach?" He asked giving me a little smirk that always and secretly melted my heart, I giggled and nodded.

"Thats pretty scary!"

* * *

**A/N: WHHOO! No more battle scenes! lol and finally Ansem the asshole is defeated! And I wonder if Namine is pregnant or sick and why Yuffie is so hungry...well guess you'll have to find out later! Keep reading and reviewing and you will! :D **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Wowza! A LOT Has happened in the last couple of chapters but nobody worry! There is still going to be A LOT more happening in the story!And what scares me is that I seem to be getting more detailed in lemons! 0_O but...**** LETS GET CRANKIN!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts :( **

* * *

**March 1st: Home Again**  
**Riku **

Even if I hardly got to know Ari and Anon they were still really cool, not only because they helped us kick Ansem's fat hairy ass but because, well they just seemed cool I don't know!

It took all of us the rest of the day to fix Ventus' Gummi ship that my crazy ninja finance, but we finally managed To get it fixed.

"Well, we hate to be leaving so soon!" Kairi said as she gave Ari a big hug.

"Don't worry, we understand we're not psychotic jerks!" Ari said before she punched Yuffie playfully in the shoulder.

"Somtimes you are!" Yuffie said punching Ari back, "It was great to see ya! We have GOT to keep in touch!"

"Yes, yes we do!"

"And By the way do you have a snack that I could possibly munch on the way home? I am STARRVING!"

My eyes widened, and I looked down at Yuffie.

"Are you _kidding _Me? You ate three sandwitchs already!"

"Don't forget my ice cream cone" Namine muttered resting her head tierdly on Roxas' shoulder.

"Yeah! And an ice cream cone, what the hell is going on here?"

Yuffie shrugged.

"Puberty?"

"You are _eighteen_ years old, I think you're past puberty by now!" Roxas muttered

"Are you pregnant?" Ari asked and that caused Yuffie and I to laugh. "Um...okay nevermind then"

Sora poked his spiky head out from the door to the ship.

"Okay everyone! It is all ready to go! Thanks again guys!" He said as Donald and Goofy hopped out of the ship, then the door came flying back striking Sora right in the face.

"OW!" He shrieked from behind the door and we all laughed.

"Gee Donald, looks like we forgot to fix the door!" Goofy exclaimed pointing at the creaky swinging door.

"Aw phooey!" Donald quacked

"DON'T WORRY! ITS ALL GOOD!" Sora yelled from behind the door causing us all to laugh again.

(*)

I slowly woke up to find myself in a cool room, with the air conditoner running. I look over to my right side of my bed to see my red lava lamp.

_Finally! _I am back home and in my basement, which is known as my bedroom! I layed my head back down onto my soft fluffy pillows and let my eyelashes droop close.

"You're not going back to bed are you?" Yuffie's peppy voice rang threw my ears making me bolt awake and up into a sitting position on my fold out couch (Which turns into my bed) I look across the room to see Yuffie walking down the stairs with three white sticks in her hand.

"Yuffie, how long have I been sleeping and were are my parents?" I asked rubbing my eyes tierdly, I couldn't remember what time we got back to Destiny Islands but it seemed like such a long time ago before I have fallen asleep.

"They went over to Sora's house, they're not very happy with us that we lied to them..." She replied before she sat down on the edge of the bed with me, I jumped when she brought her hand down on my upper thigh. "Oh! And you were asleep for a few hours so I went to the store and bought these!" She replied before dropping the three sticks on my lap.

I blinked rapidly before I picked one of them up to examine it closely, it read to blue lines. _What the hell does that mean and what the hell IS this? _

"What the hell is this?" I asked tierdly before pushing them all off of my lap , and the other ones read two blue bars as well. I yawned and closing my eyes again.

"It means that I'm pregnant!" Yuffie squealed with joy, I snapped my eyes back open to look at her happy face.

"Y-your _okay _with that?" I stuttered

She nodded furiously.

"Our baby is going to be the most BAD ASS NINJA OF EM ALL!"

I stared at her for a couple of seconds then started to roar loudly with laughter, recieving me a puzzled look from my ninja fiannce.

"WHAT?" She snapped before folding her arms across her chest.

"It makes since!"

"What makes since!?"

"That you are pregnant! You've been eating like Pumba lately!"

Yuffie gave me the most wicked death stare ever, but it only made me laugh harder.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COMPARE ME TO THAT PIG!" She screeched before she lunged herself at me straddling my lap and throwing punchs at my face and chest but I blocked them simply.

"Whoa! Someone is getting a little angry!" I said between laughs as I keep on avoiding her punches. "Be careful! You got a little being growing inside of you now!" I said and she stopped to look at me instantly as I placed my hands on her belly.

"You're going to want to take that out pretty soon" I said softly flicking at her belly button ring.

She giggled.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be a pretty good picture!"

I couldn't help smiling at the thought of Yuffie having my baby.

"I'm going to be a dad..." I whispered

"Are you crying!?" Yuffie cried out.

"N-no! Well, yeah but pregnancy makes a father cry!"

"And pregnancy makes a mother horny!"

I shot a look up at Yuffie.

"S-seriously?"

"Yup" Yuffie replied giving me a suductive look before she slowly started to unbutton her shirt that stopped a little bit above her belly button. I honestly have never seen Yuffie wear a shirt without her stomach showing unless you count her school uniform (WHich I am not complaning I lvoe my little ninjas body!)

I whimpered like a puppy once I felt her warm hand slowly slip under my boxers and stroke me, I bit down on my lower lip to keep from moaning, but it was getting more and more harder as she started to move her hand up and down faster.

"Y-yuffie! UGH!" I moaned as she sucked on my ear lobe and slowly pulled of my pants with her free hand as she keep stroking me with her other one. I found myself slowly unbuttoning her shorts as I absently kissed her neck.

"Riku, please touch me..." Yuffie said in almost a whine, but I went right to it, quicker then a flash of lightning I dived my fingers down her panties to stroke her already wet core, she through her head back in encasity to let out the loudest moan that I've ever herd come out from her.

"Oh Riku! I cannot take it! I need inside me!" Yuffie gasped quickly shredding of her pants and my boxers, I looked up at her in shock as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders before she took all of me inside her, I hissed at the content and grabbed the bottom of her thighs to help her move on me.

"OH!" Yuffie cried as she rode on me hardly, I burried my face in the crook of her neck and bit down on the exposed flesh causing her to scream even more, I swiftly flipped us over and started to pound every bit of passion that I had into her.

She wrapped her legs tightly around me and moaned loudly raking her nails down my back, I moaned with her as I sped up my thrusts, my bed squeaking loudly underneath us.

"Ah...Riku I'm almost there!' She cried out

"No! Not yet!" I roared moving even faster, I wanted us to come togther so I went as hard as I could painting loudly, our bodies both bouncing wildly from our movements, Yuffie suddenly flipped me over and started moving on me in tons of diffrent ways that I've never felt before it was so amazing that I was feeling myself starting to come.

"YUFFIE! OH HELL YES! DON'T STOP! I AM ALMOST THERE!" I screamed gripping tightly onto her ass causing her to cry out in pleasure, I quickly thrusted my hips upwards to meet her thrusts and we both roared and moved even faster as we both climaxed togther.

Yuffie panted loudly as she rolled off of me, I came up from behind her and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist pulling her closer to me so that I was positoned at her entrince. She sighed softly from the contect. I was still rock hard and I needed to get rid of it.

"I need to finish babe" I whispered in her ear before licking it slowly, she groaned in response but spreaded herself out for me then I slipped inside of her from behind moaning from the new position that we were in.

"Oh fuck, Riku this feels so amazing!" Yuffie cried out as I thursted my hips upward to move even deeper inside of her causing her to moan once more. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as I begain to move harder and faster, trying to get all of my hormones out of me for the night.

"Ah, yeah baby" I moaned as Yuffie started to move backwards to meet my thrust it felt so amazingly good that I climaxed for the second time.

I gave her a small kiss on her shoulder before I pulled out of her and fell on my back totally exaughsted. Yuffie turned around and planted a kiss on my chest and then my neck.

"You're amazing in bed Riku..."

I smirked at her.

"The best?"

"Absolutly, way better then Leon"

We both laughed before we fell asleep in eachothers arms, I still cannot belive I am going to be a father.

* * *

**Namine**

"NO! Absolutely NOOT!" Roxas said shaking his head at me as he took out the baby bath that I have placed into our shopping cart.

"Why not?! Do you _really _expect me, to wash our baby in the sink?" I growled at him before taking the bath off of the shelf and putting it back into our shopping cart once more.

"YES! Do you know how easily these cheap things clog up? Which means FULL of germs! And that means our baby will get sick, and if our baby gets sick then we'll get sick and if we get sick then we are miserable, and if we are miserable then we cannot focuse on school and we'll just want to sleep and if we just want to sleep then we won't be able to watch it an-"

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT!" I screamed at him causing the entire store of babys R us to look at us wierdly. "We'll use the fucking sink! Are you happy?"

Roxas swallowed.

"Thats another thing baby t-

"WHAT?" I cut him off as I picked up the baby bath for the THIRD time.

"The sink is even more filled with germs!"

"THEN HOW ARE WE GOING TO CLEAN OUR BABY!"

"We get the baby bath of course!"

"But you just said that-"

"I know I was just telling you what could happen"

"Roxas, I swear to God I am going to beat you with my bag of goldfish" I muttered before I shoved some in my mouth before we went down the book isle.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: HOWDY! I'm sorry it took me all day to update I was extreamly busy and well, kind of having a lazy sunday! So it explans the short chapter...but the next one will be longer! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! (Geeze would you quit reminding me already? lol jk!) **

* * *

**March 3rd: Practice makes Perfect!  
Kairi**

"Kairi! Your child is screaming what the hell do I do!?" Yuffie hollered over Hiro's loud crying, his cheeks were redder then an apple and tears pored from his little eyes like the waterfall by the seashore shack.

I had Yuffie and Namine over so that they could practice their mother skills on Hiro for when their babies are born. So far, they're not doing so well.

"For the final time!" I cried out taking Hiro from Yuffie and he stopped crying instantly once he was in my arms.

"YOU. MUST . NOT . PANIC." I said loudly but slowly for them as they looked at me flabbergasted.

"Trust me, panicking when your child is crying of screaming will just make things worse, I learned that the hard way with this little guy" I replied before looking down at my baby boy who was almost a month old.

"You?" Namine asked trying to hold in a chuckle. "My first guess would be Sora!"

"Yeah! There's noooo way I can picture Sora being calm around a baby" Yuffie added and that caused me to giggle.

"I thought that too, but...Sora is different with Hiro, he is more calm and well um..."

"Smart?" Yuffie added arching her shoulders in a large shrug. Then her and Namine started to laugh.

"Very funny you two, I won't be helping if you are going to make fun of my fiancée, isn't that right?" I said down to Hiro who made cooing noises.

"Do they...wake you up a lot?" Namine asked slowly as if she was scared to find out what the answer was going to be.

"Yes, every three hours at the most" I replied as I brushed a strand of hair that fell into Hiros face, his hair was starting to grow pretty fast.

Yuffie and Namine both groaned loudly.

"How are we going to sleep then!?" Yuffie whined before she snatched an apple from the basket In the center of the kitchen table.

"You don't!" I said with a short laugh. "Well, at least not on your regular time, you sleep whenever your baby sleeps, or you have you and your partner take turns"

"Oh yes, I am totally making Riku get our baby when it is screaming its brains out in the middle of the night! It's the least his lazy ass can do since I'm carrying the thing for nine months!" Yuffie replied as she took a large bite into the apple and opened our fridge to fish out one of Sora's red bulls.

"Whoa!" I yelped getting up to my feet swiftly and handing Hiro to Namine before I rushed over to Yuffie and smacked the red bull out of her hands making it land onto the ground with a loud "THUMP!"

Hiro started to scream loudly, and I watched the color drain from Namine's face.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Yuffie shouted at me as I tryed to hold in my laugh from watching Namine try her best to stay calm with a screaming Hiro in her arms.

"I would not have made him cry if you didn't grab a red bull!"I shouted back at her before I put the red bull back into or fridge.

"I'm not talking about Hiro! I am talking about you wasting a good red bull that I was going to drink! Now it's all flat!" Yuffie cried out, Hiros screams were getting softer.

"You are not suppose to be drinking red bull! That is extremely unhealthy for your baby! It could kill it!" I said softly placing a hand on my friends shoulder.

"No red bull for NINE months?" Yuffie screeched as I filled her up a glass of water.

"Yep" I replied before I handed her the water that she sadly sipped on.

"Hey! Kairi! He's calmed down!" Namine whispered looking up at me with a wide smile on her face and cooing to Hiro as he just stared up at her holding onto her finger with his little baby hands.

"See?"I said sitting back down and excepting my baby back from her. "It just takes patience, and practice"

I adjusted Hiros shorts that were sliding off of him, for the hundredth time that day.

"Gosh, not even a month old and he is already like his father with the shorts! I'm going to have to get him a belt!" I exclaimed, Namine and Yuffie laughed at me.

"Are you going to have him wear a little chain around his belt also?" Yuffie jeered before taking another bite out of her apple. "Do you have any lobster?" She then blurted out randomly instantly catching Namine and I into total confusion.

"What?" Namine questioned raising her eye brows. "D-did you just as for LOBSTER?"

"Hell yeah I did!"

"But it's not even noon yet!" I said softly after looking back at the clock that said 9:45.

"So? It's ALWAYS lobster time!" Yuffie cried out before she ate the rest of her apple viciously. "Man! My stomach is really hungry! It wants food!"

Namine rolled her eyes before closing them and resting her head on the table.

"Please, keep your voice down...it's bad Enough that I need to hear Roxas complain about what's right and what's wrong for babies but what does he know? I AM THE ONE READING THE BOOKS!" She cried out before pressing her fingers to her temples.

I rubbed her back softy with my other hand and she growled in response.

"It's stressful for both parents the first few weeks, but you learn to work together!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Yuffie muttered before she started to munch on a box of cheese its. "I just can't wait till it turns one because then it is going to be the best ninja EVA! Ohh Ari is going to be so super jealous!"

"Why?" Namine asked, her head still rested down on the table and he eyes still closed.

"Because! Ari always wanted kids! Ever since she was five! She would always say that she was going to be a mommy when she grew up but look who's the mama first!?" Yuffie asked then pointed to herself.

"Technically, I was the first in the group" I said softly before I pulled up Hiros shorts once more.

"Just take those damn things off already!" Yuffie cried out with a roll of her eyes. "He is probably hot anyways! Just let him go around In his diaper! People do it all the time to their kids I seen it!" Yuffie said with a mouthful of cheese it's.

"Just don't let Roxas hear you say that" Namine muttered "he will flip shit"

"Then let him! That guy needs to grow some balls!" Yuffie shouted, chunks of cheese it's flying out from her mouth. "No offense Nam"

"Whatever."

I saw Sora outside through the sliding glass door across from the kitchen, he was running to it but clearly to fast and not paying attention because he ran right Into it and stumbled backwards.

**(A/N; I do that all the time! It hurts! :/) **

"What the hell was that? A bird?"

"If you count Sora!" I said with a little giggle before Sora opened the door, his face was all dirty and sweaty and he had sweat marks under his armpits and his chest, since the white shirt really brought it out.

"I could of sworn that was open!" Sora announced pointing back to the sliding door as sweat dropped from his face and his spiky hair that was slightly damp.

Sora's father was working on a garden and Sora offered to help him since his father is horrible at doing things that do not evolve with cats.

"Hey baby girl" Sora greeted me before pecking my lips softly,he smelled a combination of dirt, sweat and his cologne.

"And my baby boy" he added before kissing Hiro on the head.

"Gosh Sora is that you?" Yuffie cried out crinkling her nose as Sora walked by her to get to the fridge.

"No, it's the Easter bunny!" Sora replied with a roll of his eyes before he started to scratch his 'area' underneath his basketball shorts.

"Oh gross! Sora! Nobody wants to see you scratching your balls!" Namine shrieked blocking her eyes with her hands, I could not help laughing at this.

"I had an itch! You got a problem you can get out of my house!" Sora snapped before taking out the red bull I dropped early from the fridge.

"WAIT! SORA DON'T!" Namine, Yuffie and I yelled but Sora has already opened it and it squirted right in his face and all over his hand and arm.

The three of us went silent as we watched Sora slowly wipe of the fluids from his face.

"I actually needed that!" He replied before he went off to the bathroom and chugged the red bull down as if it was his last drink.


	39. Chapter 39

**PLEASE PLEASE READ!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! :) I'm so overjoyed from not only the reviews but for the fallowes, and favoriters and even the people taking their time to read this! It really means a lot to me and I want to know if I should create another story of their freshman year as soon as I'm done with this one? PLEASE let me know, I look up to you guys! :D (Hugs-Ari) And PLEASE check out and vote on my poll! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**March 5th: Brutal Baby**

**Sora**

I looked up at the clock for the hundredth time today, It was five minutes till two, and I could not WAIT to get home and in my pjs to play with my baby boy. Today went by slow. _Way _to slow and I just wanted to sit my lazy butt on the couch and hold my son in my arms feeding him a bottle of milk and watch some tv, a bowl of mac and cheese would be pretty nice too.

Finally, what seemed like ages; the release bell ran and Riku and I bolted out of class, faster then bandets out from the sands of the desert in Agrabah, I am SO glad I'm out of that dry world and back home by the shores. As much as I love helping people, it kind of gets old after awhile and somtimes I would just like to do things for myself!

Like watch TV and eat a massive bowl of Mac and Cheese, I have no idea why but I had a craving for Mac and Cheese at the moment, _great _I am turning into Yuffie now, with her obsessed food cravings from her pregnancy, I remember Riku telling me yesterday durring one of our texting convorsations that their food bill went up to two hundred munny on snacks and food for Yuffie when she came over to spend the night, since Yuffie's family didn't care much on what she did.

_"Oh!_ FINALLY the weekend is HERE!" Riku announced in a voice filled with triumph before he playfully kicked someone's opened locker closed with his foot since they have forgotten to themselfs.

"Tell me about it!" I replied as we walked over to our lockers, making our way through the large groups of students that were chattering away about their plans for the weekend, but of course I had no idea what they were because It all came in one ear and out the other as they walked by us.

"When I get home, I'm gonna take a_ looonngggggg_ hot shower, then I am going to watch tv for the rest of the night with Hiro and stuff myself with a large bowl of mac and cheese!" I added trying to do one of those evil laughs that the villans in movies always do but I failed miserably at it.

"Nice laugh" Riku said sarcastically to me before he brushed his hair with a gloved hand, that was starting to fall in front of his eyes. Actually, RIku's hair ALWAYS seemed to be getting in his eyes.

I am a hundred percent streight, but Riku has a very nice shade of green eyes and it really brings out his face when you can actually _see_ them.

"And I hate to burst your bubble...but we got a project to work on!" Riku said before he opened his locker door that made a loud eerie squeeky sound once it swung open.

"Damn," I muttered to myself before shoving my math text book into my locker, we had a History project about the other worlds, which would not be a challange for us at all but it still meant work and no relaxing, ugh.

"Oh shit!" Riku hissed before punching his locker door. "I thought I told Xenmas to fix this damn door three weeks ago! I even gave him five munny for it!"

I barked out a laugh.

"You _actually _tust Xenmas to do that for you? And you GAVE him munny for it?" I laughed harder this time recieving a glare from Riku, strands of his silver hair were slowly starting to fall in front of his eyes again, making him look evil.

"And they call _me _the dumb one!" I chocked out between my laughing fit and then I recieved a punch in the chest from RIku which did not hurt to bad, but It certianly was painful.

"I can probably fix this myself durring study hall" Riku said after I quit my laughing, but I snickerd once more and he gave me another glare.

"Are you going to pay Xenmas for some rubbing alcohol?" I teased and this time I got a smack off the back of my head from Riku.

"Very funny, smart ass. Now lets hurry to your house I am getting extreamly impatient over here" Riku sneered and opened his mouth to say somthing else but stopped and turned around once we saw Tidus, Wakka and Ventus behind us giggling like loons,

"_WHAT?" _Riku hissed glareing at them.

"Don't you know how WRONG that sounds?" Ventus asked before sticking his finger in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down to pretend that he was giving somebody blow job, we all cried out in disgust and that made Ventus laugh.

"Very funny Ven, but Sora and I have WORK to do!" Riku snapped before shoving Ventus a few feet away from us and that made Tidus and Wakka laugh.

"What _kind _of work?" Tidus teased

"HISTORY!"

That made the three of them laugh harder.

"Oh! Sticking to the basics, eh?" Wakka added and that only made the three of them howl with laughter and for Riku's face to turn extreamly red with anger.

"WE are NOT gay you nimrods!" Riku hissed just as Roxas came up to us germ exing his hands and humming a tone happily to himself but he soon stopped once he herd all of this and his indigo blue eyes widened once he herd all of this.

"Wait, _who _is gay?" Roxas asked in a puzzled yet, interested tone.

"Sora and Riku" Ventus snickered giving us both a wink and recieving him another shove from Riku.

"WHAT!?' Roxas shrieked looking at the both of us, his eyes even growing more wider that I thought they were going to pop right out of his head.

"If you guys seriously believe or think that I'm gay, then you're all on crack" Riku snapped before slamming his locker door shut. "Sora, I can see"

_"WHAT!?"_ I shouted and felt myself turning red as all my friends laughed at me, _bastards. _

(*)

"Mmmmmmm...Hello cookies!" I said in an evil voice when I opened up the oven that had a trey of freshly baked cookies my mom has put in as soon as the three of us got home, my mom quit her job because she hated it and she also wanted to spend more time with Hiro and watch him while Kairi and I were at school.

"HELLO PAIN!" I yelped once I grabbed the steaming hot cookie tray with my bare hand, I let out a shriek and threw the tray on the counter and then quickly dived my hand into Riku's glass of apple juice. I let out a sigh of relief as the cold liquids sank into my skin, cooling off the burn.

"Wow, thanks a lot for your cross contamination! _I WAS DRINKING THAT!" _Riku hissed at me once he looked up from our project that was not even half done yet.

"I have a BURN! You can get another glass!" I hissed "And you're starting to sound like Roxas!"

Riku snickerd as he got up from the table and snatched an ovan mit that was looped onto the doorknob of one of the kitchen cabinets.

"See this? Its called an oven mit, it prevents burns!" Riku said, talking to me like I was a five year old kid on his first day of preschool.

I gave him a fake smile before I slowly raised my hand (The one that I wasn't sinking in his apple juice) to give him the middle finger.

"You see this? Its my middle finger! And it means, 'Fuck You!'" I responded in the same exact voice that he was talking to me in. That caused Riku to laugh.

"I'm surprised that Ventus, Wakka and Tidus didn't tease Roxas for being gay, I mean he _does _act like one somtimes!" Riku added as Kairi walked in the kitchen holding a cooing/drooling Hiro in her arms, after seeing my family the stinging pain in my hand instantly faded away.

"Look Hiro, There is your Uncle Riku working on a school project and Daddy...soaking his hand in...a cup of _apple juice?" _She said slowly looking at me like I was speaking in a diffrent language. I looked down at my hand to realize I still had it in RIku's cup of Apple juice.

I let out a nervous chuckled before I quickly pulled it out and then went to wash my hands, it was a good thing that I was not wearing my gloves today because I really would not want one smelling like apple juice and the other to smell like plain leather, then the guys would tease me for being gay once more.

"Why in all worlds were you sinking your hand in apple juice, Sora?" Kairi asked fallowed along with her adourble giggle before she took a bottle out from the fridge and popped it into Hiro's little mouth who started to drink it happily.

"Sora was being a dumb ass and decided to take the cookies out of a 400 degree oven with his bare hand!" Riku replied before he flipped open his phone and his eyes got super wide.

"WHOA! I should have Yuffie pregnant more offten! her tits are getting _HUGE! _Want to see?" Riku asked giving us both an evil smirk.

"NO!" Kairi and I both cried out. Riku shruggred before he stared back down at the picture grinning evily, _perve. _Actually I should not be talking because when Kairi was pregnant her boobs were huge as well and I secretly rubbed and played with them when she was sleeping, _THAT was fun! _

"We're working on a history project, that Mr. Lope decided to assign us on the weekend!" I said with a roll of my eyes. "No TV or mac and cheese for me" I then made a pouty face and that made Kairi laugh.

"There is always tommarrow Sora!" She replied before kissing me on the cheek. "Please keep your voices down, I'm going to try to settle the little one down for a nap"

"Awww! Can he stay with daddy?" I asked in a baby voice as I gently grabbed onto my sons left foot to give it a tender squeeze. It made him coo and wave his hands at me. How cute!

"No silly, because we all know he is going to distract you and that he will be up all night if he dosn't!" Kairi said as I gently stroked his smooth little foot with my thumb.

"Alright, alright" I said with a sigh then gave him a kiss on one of his chubby kissable little cheeks that smelled of baby bath. "Goodnight, daddy loves you!"

* * *

**Kairi **

"Alright Hiro, time for a nap!" I said to my son as I brought him up the stairs and into his bedroom, it was a good thing Sora and I have left the walls white and the hard wood floors be because that would not have been good having a pink room for a baby boy.

A few weeks before Hiro was born, Sora and I painted little rippled lines of waves at the bottom of the wall to make it look like his room was the ocean. It would of worked either way for our babies room theme.

I patted Hiro's back gently as I sat down in his rocker, I shushed him when he started to cry and begain to pat his back harder, I knew he had a painful burp that was trying to ease its way out of his little stomach, the poor kid.

I rocked him a bit faster and after a few minutes he burped, spiting up a bit on my bare shoulder. And of course I was to tierd to remember a towel to put over my shoulder so that wouldn't happen. Having Hiro is a wonderful gift but also very tiering, Sora and I always be sure to get him in the middle of the night since his mom takes care of him while we are at school.

But Hiro wakes every few hours to feed so I don't get much sleep at all and I also need to wake up early for school which really sucks, but my little bundle of joy is all worth it.

"Lets go get you changed" I said softly to my baby boy as i placed him onto his changing table but that only caused him to let out an ear piercing scream.

"Okay, okay maybe not..." I said quickly lifting him off from it, he screamed even more when I put him inside of his crib so I had to take him back out, the thing about babies is that they're so unpredictable, more then half the time you have no idea what they want and when you finally figure it out, you are seconds away from passing out.

I walked around in circles in his room, holding him in my arms, he was still screaming and crying giving me a big migraine.

_Stay calm Kairi, don't panic, do not panic, remember what Bethany said. _

I decided to sing one of my favorite songs, one that I have actually written about Sora on the piano while he was away a year ago saving all the worlds from darkness. (Its been forever since I have last played) everyone is always saying that I have an angel voice...maybe Hiro would too.

"You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need." I started to sing softly, Hiro's crys got softer and he looked up at me curiously with his big violet orbs, I decided to keep going.

You smiled at me and said,  
"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple,

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before"

I finished and looked down to see Hiro fast asleep in my arms, sucking on his thumb. I sighed in relief, _why havn't I thought of this before? _Well, I know now at least, better late then ever!

I slowly walked on over to his crib and laid him gently into it which was a _huge _mistake because he had started to cry again.

* * *

**Yuffie**

Food, food, I love food! I couldn't get enough of it! I have been eating like I just got back home from fat camp or somthing! **(A/N: LOL Got that from a movie ^^) **

At lunch I ate almost everybodys food after downsizing mine. Then as soon as I got home I scarffed down an entire box of cheese its and an entire tube of ice cream and I was _still _hungry! And pissing like a race horse!

I set my down my drink of _water _down, since I could not drink red bull! But whatever, I wanted to keep my future ninja child healthy! I was gonna be a mom! (And the most coolest one if ya ask me!) Anyways, I set down my drink on the side table and went to the bathroom to go pee for the thousandth time!

But somthing was strange...when I finished going to the bathroom I noticed that there was _blood._

_Tons of it._

Not just in the toliet water, but around my inner thighs as well.

* * *

**:O WHAT IS GOING ON? IS YUFFIE OKAY!? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And please dont forget about my poll! ^^ **


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thank you all agian for your reviews! ^_^ And for your votes on my poll! SO far...the winning its a baby girl for Namine and a set a twins for Yuffie! If you have not voted yet PLEASE do! I want to know what you'd like best! :D PS Let me know what you think of a new story of them in freshman year! (Sorry for my grammar by the way) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, sadly :'(**

* * *

**March 5th: Scared To Death**

**Riku **

I was walking home when I felt my phone vibrate ln my pocket, making my right thigh feel very wierd. I had to turn off my ring tone for my phone so that I would not wake Hiro, even although it would not make that much of a big deal since Hiro was screaming crying almost the entire time that I was there.

Poor Kairi looked like she was about to start crying too, but she is an amazing mother and she doesn't give up on her son, niether does Sora, they're both extreamly patient and very loving. I really hope that I am like that with my baby, Its so funny to look back four years ago, when I was fifteen and when Sora and Kairi were fourteen.

We were all starting to grow up as adults, and Sora and I would do anything to win Kairi's heart, but when I saw Yuffie a year ago, that has changed completely, shes all and still is everything that I need.

I reached into my side pocket to pull out my phone, Yuffie was calling me..._at this hour?_ It was almost twelve thirty in the morning! But I answerd it anyways.

"Yuffie?"

"Oh Riku!" I herd her sobbing loudly from the other line that made me stop walking, dead in my tracks.

"I-its a-awful! Y-y-you have to come over now! Somthings happened!"

"WHATS HAPPENED?" I didn't mean to shout but its sort of what I do when I get excited or worried over somthing.

"Just p-please come now..." She said in a faint whisper before the line went short. My heart started to pound, _what the hell was going on? Did her parents kick her out? Did she hurt herself? _I quickly spun on my heal and bolted down the street as quickly as I could to get to Yuffies, I was in good shape and I could run miles before I got extreamly tierd.

Destiny Islands was not very big, so Yuffie only lived a few blocks away, I wasn't tierd but I was breathing pretty loudly as soon as I got up to her door step she answered seconds later once I rang the door bell and her arms were wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Riku..." She was sobbing loudly, and shaking like a leaf. I swallowed hard before I wrapped my arms tightly around her returning the hug.

"Yuffie? Baby, what the hell happened?" I asked as softly as I could but it was so hard to when she's breathing and acting like she has just seen a ghost! I could feel her heart pounding against my side, I looked down to see a small line of blood dripping down her right leg.

That made me let go of her in a heartbeat, my eyes widened from the sight. _Has she been mugged? RAPED? Abused by her parents?_

"YUFFIE! Why the hell are you bleeding?" I chocked out before I stepped inside of her house and draggged her into her bathroom, I gasped when I saw blood all over the toliet seat and the trash can had tissues full of blood. "Yuffie why the hell are you bleeding?" I repeated before I felt her slowly sink herself onto the floor.

"I-I-I m-m-miscarried!" She chocked out between her sobs, it was extreamly hard to make out that I had to hold my own breath to hear her, and I did. Those two words were the saddest ones that I have ever herd in my entire life. _We lost our baby._

I stood their for a long time, my arms hung loosly by my sides, my shoulders arched, my back hunched over a little, my teeth biting at my lower lip to hold in tears but it was to late for that I was already crying. Its a good thing that I was a silent cryer, _unlike Sora. _

"I-I'm s-s-sorry R-Riku..." Yuffie sobbed wiping at her cheeks with the back of her hand, her eyes were bright red rimmed, puffy and watery from all her crying. I sighed softly before picking up a few more tissiues before I got down to my knees and wiped up the rest of the blood that oozed down her leg, it was probably the only thing that was of our baby.

"Its not your fault" My voice was shaky but I never sobbed when I cried. "Don't blame yourself, sweetheart, these things just happen."

"B-b-but.." Yuffie started but I cut her off.

"That happened to my mother, six years after she had me..."

"R-really?"

"Yeah..." I whispered softly and gave her a faint smile. "I was going to have a little sister, but she miscarried...these things just happen Yuffie, and last year I realized that I could never have Kairi more then a friend because she is like the little sister I've never had,"

Yuffie nodded slowly at me, not really sure on what to say and I don't blame her. I didn't really know what to say about this either. So I just finished taking care of the bleeding that the cut on her inner thigh-wait a second..._CUT? ON HER INNER THIGH? _

_"YUFFIE!" _I shouted so loudly causing her to jump in suprise and my voice to bounce off of the walls from the entire bathroom.

"God RIku! What is it! You scared me to death!" Yuffie snapped glareing up at me with her still watery eyes, but I had the answer to solve that problem. I gave her a wide grin.

"So did you! And You know why you were bleeding?"

_"RIKU!?"_ She shouted and she started to tear up again.

"NO! Your wrong! You are still pregnant Yuffie! Look!" I said pointing at the large cut on her thigh, her eyes went as wide as plates.

"Holy shit, you are right!" Yuffie exclaimed, her face filling with relief. "Oh my gosh RIku...thank God..." She whispered as I pulled out a large band aid from one of the bathroom cabinets and placed it over her cut.

"Somthing must of cut into you with out realizing" I said softly smileing like an idiot, I could not help it though, my baby was okay!

Yuffie giggled.

"Well, my pain tolerance is quite high. That explans why I did not feel it!"

"Exactly" I replied before pecking her on the lips gently and sitting besides her on the floor. I placed my hands over her small stomach were our unborn child _still_ was thank God!

"I cannot wait until you get fat Yuffie" I said recieving a wack off of the head, that was pretty painful.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

"T-that I can feel our baby kicking" I stuttered rubbing the back of my head that was now throbbing painfully. Yuffie giggled.

"Oh! Okay, and me too! Riku, I'm so glad that our baby is okay" She replied resting her head on my chest before she closed her eyes.

I smiled before gently scooping her up in my arms and bringing her to her room. I gently laid her down on the bed and got under the covers with her, and held her from behind resting my chin on her shoulder.

"So am I..." I whispered before I let sleep take me.

* * *

**Namine **

I held onto Roxas' hand tightly as we sat together on the couch across from my parents, they were giving us an uneasy look. But there was no way that they could seperate us again, or the King would get extreamly mad. The King choose us Key wielders as soul mates, secretly.

And I could not thank him enough for giving me Roxas, and making us into somebodies. And Now that Yuffie and I were pregnant too...was Aqua going to be pregnant? Was this part of the Kings plan? But I could not think of that right now. I had to tell my parents the news _first. _

No matter if they like it or not, I was having my baby and they're was nothing that they could say or do to stop me, _not THIS time.  
_

"Mom? Dad?" I said in a shaky voice squeezing Roxas' hand tighter, I am pretty sure that I felt him flinch from my grip in the corner of my eye. My parents looked at both of us curiously and they're eyes seemed to bore right through us, my only complant to the king was, WHY did he give me such strict parents?

"We are going to have a baby" I chocked out my voice all shaky. I watched the color slowly drain from my parents face, I probably have just givin them heart faliure.

"And...Whatever you say..."Roxas added causing my heart to jump and for me too look over at him in surprise, I didn't think or know that he was going to say somthing, _wait what was he going to say? _

"I am going to marry you're daughter."

I felt my heart jump in my throat and a wave of happiness struck me like lightning, this was happening, this was _really really _happening...

Roxas turned to me and took my other hand, I could of sworn that my parents were pale as Ghosts now, but whatever they could deal with it.

"Namine? Will you marry me? So much has happened to us and I don't care if there is more, because experincing it all with you is the most enchanting journey any princess could wish for. I would do what Sora did for Kairi thirty times in a row just to have you as mine forever, Namine you were always a sombody to me, I love you so much, will you marry me?"

I didn't know how wide that I was smiling but I know that it was pretty big because I felt like that I was ripping my cheeks apart.

"YES! Roxas! I could never imagine my life with someone else, I only see you in my future. And I do not care how young we are, this is right and I have never felt so sure of somthing in all of my life. Roxas, you are worth a life time and I want to share the rest of my life with you, yes I'll be your wife"

Roxas gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth before he took a ring out of a box that was completely polished clean (He probably did that!) and slowly slided it onto my left ring finger. It was white and in the shape of two cresent moons that were almost connecting, like two hearts combinding as one, Our hearts. Thats when my parents both fanted, Roxas looked over at them in shock before he looked back at me.

"Should we uh...help them?"

I thought about it for a minute then I shook my head and grabbed his face in my hands.

"Nah!"


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hello everyone, I want to thank you all once more ^^ And if its not to much to ask I'd like to get some reviews for this chapter since my day today was ****_awful, _****long story short...lets just say it was a bad day and everyone has been yelling at me constantly -_- anyways I checked out on the poll and so far so good! I'm not telling you what the genders of Namine or yuffies babies are like I did to SoKai's! But keep on voting and you'll know for sure! ^^ I am also doing this new thing were I will answer questions or send thankyous in my authors notes! :D SO be sure to review and check out your name! I will thank you personally! :D **

**My thank's to reviewers:**

**Ryoshimorino: Thanks a ton, you are an awesome friend and I really appreciate you reviewing every single chapter that I post! It means a lot! :D **

**XBladeshooterX:Thank you for all your reviews in each chapter I post! It means a ton! You rock! :P **

**Leige of the crimson nightmare:****Thank you for your reviews! It means a lot! :) And I have not said the genders for the babies yet! :) You will find that out towrds the end of the story! Keep your hopes up! :D**

**Sora: ****I miss ya a ton! And you sould really cosplay as Sora! You would be great! Too bad I'm doing it myself! hehehehe! Miss ya! XD **

**Ninjamedina18: ****Thank you very much! I apprecaite your review! And you favoriting me! You rock girl! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts**

* * *

**March 8th: Is it time for a nap now? (Sora) **

Roxas was babbling on and on to me about somthing but I really was not paying any attention to him, I was way and I mean _way _to exaughsted to function at the moment. Hiro has keep me up all last night. I didn't let Kairi get him once because she was taking care of him while Riku and I were working on the project that Mr. Dope-uh excuese me...hehe LOPE had assigned for us on the weekend.

But seriously, what teacher gives students a project to work with on the _weekend? _Unfortunately wayyy to many! At least this project was easy, but still! Talk about unfair! I still never got to have my mac and cheese! But I did get a chocolate chip cookie! Its still pretty yummy and greasy junk food which I love! I'm surprised that I am not a whale now by judging on how much I eat!

_"Sora _Are you even listening to me!?" Roxas shrieked at me and I jumped a foot in the air instantly going back to reality, I have not even realized that we have walked to his locker until now, ha! With my day dreaming and clumsyness I'm so surprised that I did not crash into the lockers!

"S-sorry, no I wasn't" I grumbled rubbing my eyes furiously to try and stay awake but they keep on drooping down every five seconds, Roxas tsked me and shook his head as he pulled out his history text book from his locker that was _insanly _organized and smelled like coconuts,pinapples,apples, and all of the other fruits that you could ever think of, his locker smelt of that.

I guess that it was better then dirty socks and spoiled food, like Ventus' locker, lets just say that Ventus was not the cleanest person in this world, in fact his room his horrible! I know that I shouldn't be the one to talk, since mine is pretty bad itself but his is like the JUNKYARD!

It is a real good thing that Roxas has not been over to his house yet because if he saw his room I am pretty sure that Roxas would have a heart attack.

"You are hopless Sora, You know that?"

_Gee Thanks Pal! _

"Why don't _you _try staying up with a screaming baby all night and tell me if you can manage to stay in a full convorsation!" I hissed at him before resting my head against a cold locker that felt amazing on my fourhead, it was 103 degrees out today on the island, and it was even hot in school even if we have air contidoners.

Roxas clucked his tounge.

"True, but thats why they have condoms!"

"Speak for yourself"

"OUUU BURN!" I looked over Roxas' shoulder to see Riku coming up to us with a huge cocky grin on his face and Ventus was walking besides him.

Roxas clenched his teeth and took out a can of mango sented air freshener.

"I _will _use this!"

Riku put his hands up in some kind of surrender that made me laugh for some odd reason, maybe that was just how over tierd I am.

"Oh help me! I'm about to smell like a fruit!" Riku cried out in a girly voice before Roxas rolled his eyes and neatly put his air freshener away on the shelf along with his OTHER sented air fresheners.

"I still do not get how he was your nobody, Sora!" Ventus said before he quickly put Roxas in a headlock causing him to let out a high pitched girly squeek as he ruffled his golden hair. "You two are complete opposites"He added before letting Roxas go.

The three of us watched Roxas hyperventilate as he quickly got out his hair comb and hair spray and then viciously sprayed it in his hair and combed it until it was perfectly-angelike-neat.

"Wow, Roxas you really _are _a girl, just with out the tits and pussy" Ventus said with a chuckle causing Riku to smirk evily.

"I don't know Ven, maybe he DOES have a pussy!" He said before he rudely reached for the hem of Roxas' pants, causing him to let out another screech and pull out his air freshner, the blueberry one this time, actually spraying Riku with it.

He jumped back two feet and accidently knocked Xion down, who happened to be walking by and falling ontop of her on the floor.

"Damn it Riku! Watch were you are going for once you dumb ass!" She yelled before she shoved him off of her and stormed away tugging at her skirt that seemed to be shorter then the other girls who go here.

Riku muttered somthing to himself before he got back up to his feet, Ventus and I barked out a laugh as Roxas shook his head and continued to style his hair while looking at himself in his mirror that he has hung in his locker.

"Yells at me ha somebody needs to pull the keys out of her ass, I'm surprised that she didn't try to jump me!" Riku muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Maybe you suck in bed" Ventus replied arching his shoulders in a shrug and recieving a push from Riku, that sent him smashing into the row of lockers but he started to laugh, Ventus was just as strong as RIku so he probably had a high pain tolorance like Riku as well, _Lucky Bastards if I stub my toe it KILLS!_

"Why don't ya ask Yuffie!" Riku sneered right when Yuffie walked up to us eating a apple.

"Ask me what?"

"If Riku is good in bed" Ventus replied before crinckling up his nose. Yuffie smirked.

"Hell yeah he is! Do you think that I'd be pregnant if he wasn't?"

Riku smirked at Ventus giving him an 'Oh yea take that bitch!' look.

"Score one for Riku! Score zero for Venny!"

"Hey! Hey! Only Aqua can call me Venny!" Ventus sneered and Yuffie laughed at that before taking another large bite from her apple.

"Whatever you say, _VENNY _And geez! Why the hell does my doctor make me eat so much fruit!" Yuffie whined and Riku gave her a confused look.

'Really? I do not remember him saying that!"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "That is because you were to busy looking at porn magazines!"

Riku flushed.

"Yeah...right..."

"Are you _serious?"_ Roxas shrieked his eyes growing wide.

"Any nipples?" Ventus chimed in.

"Tons!" Riku replied

Yuffie looked at me after one of her favorite eye rolls, she was expecting me to say somthing but I was way to tierd too. I just wanted to change in my pjs and take a loooonnngggg nap.

"Whats up with you Sora? You're more spacey then usual!" Yuffie said before taking another bite of her apple, which was starting to make me hungry.

"Hiro, his stomach has been bugging him again" I said fallowed by a loud yawn.

"Lazy bum!" I slowly turned around to see the sweet voice of my Kairi and I looked down at her to give her a small smile.

"Your lazy bum needs sleep and mac and cheese"

"What is up with you and mac and cheese lately?" Kairi and Yuffie said at the same time, i shrugged in response, to be honest I had no idea myself.

The bell to second period rang before we could say anything else, I gave Kairi a quick kiss on the cheek before I fallowed Roxas, Ventus and RIku to Mr D-Lopes class room. Mr Lope, resembled an Ommpa loompa, he even had tan skin for it! AND the high voice!

He was also very short tempered, it is NOT a good thing to get on his bad side! He is also like a hawk, he always seems to know what you are up too, he even knows when you are kissing up to him. (Riku found that out the hard way)

"Alright Class shut your dirty mouths! It is presentation time!" Mr. Lope annoounced as he slammed his large wooden ruler down on his desk to get all our attention, and for me to shriek and jump out of my seat and Riku, Ventus and Roxas to snicker at me. _Assholes. _

I glared at Riku.

"You never told me we were suppose to present In front of the whole class!" I said to him in a loud whisper "You _know _how much I _HATE_ presentating!?"

Riku shurugged.

"Thats just a darn shame! I better go take out my violin!"

_Yeah, you do that Riku, you're a real riot. _

* * *

**Riku **

"Mr Smith and Mr Heart, why don't you two go first since you two are chatting up a storm?" Mr. Dope said to us in his high squeaky voice. I rolled my eyes at him before tugging onto Sora's shirt sleeve before picking our poster up and getting up in front of the class, with Sora at my heels.

reminded me of a munchkin from oz, who was on drugs because he always had huge bags under his eyes and his voice was too high to be normal. It gave me a head ache from listening to it for too long, take my advice and never get on his bad side!

"Alright you two, you may begin and don't mess up!" Crack head-midget said to us folding his chubby arms over his belly that seemed to rest perectly on top of it. _This guy must drink gallons of beer to get his stomach that big! How attractive!_

"Thank you! We WILL get started!" I said confidently as Sora gulped hard, _geez, after fighting of so many heartless, monsters and nobodies, Sora was STILL afraid to do ONE little pressintation to the class. _

"Hellloooooooo my good people!" I said and saw roll his saggy eyes at me as I said that, he knew that I was stalling and being a kiss-ass.

"My lovely partner, well not reallt lovely...cause I am streight! But Sora ended up my partner and-"

"MR SMITH! WILL YOU STOP ALL THE CHIT CHAT AND GET MOVING WITH YOUR PROJECT?" Mr Lope screamed giving me a cold glare.

_Why don't you make me, shorty?'_

"Right! I apoligize!" _Not really. _"Now, Sora and I have decided to do the world Atlantica, and Halloween town! Sora, you can take the rest from there!" I said before giving Sora a wide smile, being the ass I was i was making him do the rest well, pretty much all of the presentation.

Mr. Lope raised a bushy eye brow at us that looked more like a gorillas thumb. Sora swallowed so hardly I could actually hear it,and I saw the blush rise from his cheeks.

"Sure...hehe Thanks RIku! I'd be happy to!" Sora replied before giving me an 'I-hate-you" stare, I had to bite hard on my tounge to keep from laughing. It was SSSSOOO easy to push Sora's buttons and so much fun too.

(*)

"Alright Yuf, I'll stop by around 5:30, I'm gonna go skatebording with Ven!" I said to my fiannce as soon as school got out, she grabbed me by the ear and yanked me back to her before I started to walk away.

"Nah uh! I do NOT Think so pretty boy!" She snarled glaring up at me as I rubbed my ear that was now throbbing, _geez if she yanked any harder she would of ripped it right off!_

"Why the hel-I mean why is that, pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin? _Pumpkin?" _Yuffie shrieked at me and I'll admit that I was starting to get a little scared. "Since when do I look orange and round to you?"

"Y-you don't!" I stuttered feeling my cheeks go red.

"THEN DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled before she jabbed me in the chest multiple times with her pointer finger, it didn't really hurt but she was extreamly strong.

"Geez, okay! Okay! Why is pregnant women always such bitches?" I said then gasped and covered my mouth when I realized what I just said. _Oh shit. Yuffie is gonna slice me with her shurukn. _

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the painful smack in the face but to my surprise she grabbed my wrist and leaded me out of school.

"W-where are we going?"

"To my altra sound! Where do you think!?" She hissed at me looking over her shoulder to glare at me. "And this time, please leave the porn magazines alone!"

* * *

**Roxas **

"Roxas! I cannot believe that we are getting married! We should celebrate!" Namine said as we walked out of school hand in hand (After I made her germ ex them of course)

"C-celebrate! Nam, we got to be careful on our money supply! We are running low baby, and we got to be careful if we want to give our little one the life he or she diserves!" I said before kissing her on the cheek softly.

"Well, we would not HAVE to worry about money if you would stop buying all of the air freshener and germ ex!"

I gasped and looked down at her.

"Are you _crazy!? _We could get sick!"

"Everyone gets sick Roxas!"

"Not me! And getting sick is the last thing that you need in your condition!"

Namine rolled her eyes.

"True, but lets do somthing fun! Lets go in my hot tub!"

I shuddered.

'You know how filthy those things are!And its over three hundred degrees out! PLUS you should not be in really hot water or weather durring pregnancy"

Namine rolled her eyes again.

"Gee. you're no fun!"

"I'm just trying to keep you healthy is all"

Namine sighed.

"Okay, Okay you win! But can we get more stuff for the baby's room? Or at least _look _around?"

I smiled. "Sure, alright! I hope its not a total mess!"

"All baby's are messes!"

I nodded as I adjusted my bag that was starting to fall off of my right shoulder.

"Right, right. Well...we can always buy the bibs, diapers and wipes! It is _never _to early to buy those! And by the way, you have to change the diapers!"

Namine gave me her heart throbbing grin.

"We'll see about that, maybe this baby will help you with your fear of germs!"

I laughed. _"We'll see about that!"_


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: YEEE HAW! LOL I am doing the cowboy hollar because I am loving you guys more and more! XD Keep up with the great reviews! **

**My Thank you's to you:**

**Ninjamedina18: ****Thanks a ton! I try really hard to make the story as funny and entertaining as I can! I am really glad that you are liking it! ^^ and lol yes, Yuffie is great isin't she? XD **

**13Alex: ****I promise you I will get to the Aqua/Ven story but It might be a one shot becuase I sadly do not know a lot about their characters and I am also going to finish up my final fantasy story at some point along with this one and make a Roxas and namine fa fic! :D But I promise I will write you one of Aqua and ventus! (I hate people who break their promises SOOO not cool! lol) **

**KeyBladeMaster0208: ****It is better then yesterday, thank you :p **

**XBladeshooterX: ****LOL I know right? It would be sick to have Roxas as a father! Although I'm pretty sure he'd hate me as a daughter since I'm not exactly the neat type...**

**RyoshiMonrino: ****You are so welcome! Thank you for all your reviews! :) You are a great friend and lets just say in this chapter you'll be pretty impressed! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! (Goes in corner and crys) LOL I'm jk but I really wish I did! XD **

* * *

**March 9th: TWO MORE MONTHS!? **

**Yuffie **

"HOLY FLYING SMOKED BANNANA'S, YUFFIE!" Selphie shouted right in my ear causing me to flinch as I felt her loud spunky voice vibrate right inside of my ear drum, one thing is, if you ever need a wake up call, hang around with Selphie, she'll be happy to give you one!

"What _is _it Selphie? Did Emily die in _Pretty Little Liars _or somthing?" I asked with a roll of my eyes, _Pretty Little Liars _is Selphie's favorite book/ show series. She is absolutly obsesed with them and Emily is her all time favorite character. I do not know HOW she likes that show. I think its just all about gossiping and dramatic bitches who just can't grow up.

"NO! NO! How could you even _say that!?" _She shrieked holding a hand over her heart and widening her dark green eyes at me in shock. I rolled my eyes at her and continued walking, but it was not long until she quickly ran up along side with me. "Yuffie! You REALLY need to check this out! They've got a new gym teacher!"

I stopped walking pulling Selphie next to me and two Blitzballs players nearly crashed into us once knocking us over, they were lucky that they didn't or I would of knocked them into next tuesday! Pregnant or not, I can still kick anybodies ass! And I'm only two months along anyways so it'd be super easy!

"What is it?" I asked with a roll of my eyes, I was _going _to go to the cafe and get a couple of muffins before first period started because Jack did not allow us to eat in the theater, but with Selphie bugging me like this and showing me a new _Gym _teacher I do not see my muffin happening!

"You have to see him! He is SOOOO much better then Leon!" Selphie cried out before she grabbed my arm, with a surprisingly tight grip and lead me down towrds the gymnasim, I could not help laughing.

"Seriously! Who _isin't _better then Leon?" I asked between my wild laughter, Selphie giggled in response before she stopped at the front doors to the gym and we both got onto our tip toes and peered inside the window's.

"THERE HE IS! THERE HE IS! THERE HE IS!" Selphie squealed tapping feriously onto the little windows to the gym. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look to see a very tall man (Six feet at the most) with brown hair, a little darker then Sora's and greyish blue eyes, he had a keyblade in his hand _The Lionheart _as he was instructing students what to do (They had wooden swords hehehe)

"Isin't he DREAMY!?" Selphie asked before she let out a loud girly sigh, being the boy crazy girl that she is. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Selphie! You say that about Principle Cloud!"

"Well have ya _seen _him?"

"Too many times to count" I replied realzing that we were still staring at the new gym teacher from the windows, making me feel like a total creeper right now.

"I mean seriously! If he was not married to that Tifa Lockheart chick I would totally blow him!"

"Who are you talking about Selphie?"

We both whirled around and gasped once we saw that Principle Cloud was right behind us, his arms crossed over his chest, his large muscles looked even bigger and his eyes were narrowed into small slits underneath his blonde spiky hair, I had to admit his earrings were pretty sexy.

"U-uh I was just um...Uh...hehehe new shirt?" She asked quickly pointing to Cloud's sleeveless dark blue navy sweater.

"I wear this everyday"

"U-uh right...we were just talking about Mr. Ryoshi..."

"You were talking about blowing the new gym teacher?" Cloud asked raising a perfect eyebrow at us.

"NO!" Selphie and I shrieked.

"Just get to class you too!"

I said a quick thanks to CLoud before grabbing Selphies wrist and dragging her to theater and away from Cloud as quickly as my legs could carry me, of course we were really dragging because Selphie was no nearly close to in good shape as I was.

"Y-yuffie! Slow down a little!" SHe called out painting behind me as she tried her hardest to keep up with me.

"Are you _CRAZY!?" _I hissed back at her. "Why in the hell would you say somthing like that about our PRINCIPLE! Yeah he is pretty hot but do you know how _wrong_ that is? He is married with a baby! And I thought that you told me you are a virgin!"

"I am! But it dosn't mean I have to think like one!" Selphie said fallowed by a cruel laugh.

"Does Tidus even know you like older men?"

"Yeah! But he thinks I'm crazy!"

"Gee! I wonder _why!?"_

* * *

**Kairi **

Yuffie and Selphie hurried into theater three minutes after the bell rang, they were both breathing loudly as if they have ran four streight miles. Jack shook his head slowly.

"Ladies, you cannot be late! We could of started by now! Do you realize we only have two more months?"

"T-till what?" Selphie chocked out between her heavy breathing.

Jack sighed loudly.

"Till graduation! Duh!" Riku said before flipping his hair to the side so that they were out if his eyes.

"Nope" Jack replied causing Riku to scoff.

"Yes sir! We graduate in may!"

"Indeed but that is not what I was talking about!"

"OH! Oh!" Sora bursted out almost falling out of his desk being the clumsy bum that he is. "It'll be summer! Then we will be going to college! Well, not all of us..." He looked at me and gave me a goofy grin, hinting that we had Hiro. I giggled before Jack responded.

"Yes, that to Sora, but no...I mean we have two months until the final rehearsal of the play! And we're not even half way threw knowing our lines yet!"

We all looked at eachother uncomftorbly. That was very true.

"So, lets get cracking!"

(*)

Here we were rehearsing this scene for the twentith time, but on the bright side, at least it was just me and Sora, and Roxas fallowing me around, trying his hardest not to cry as he has to walk on his hands and knees.

"Who said that?" I asked trying my hardest to get into character and Roxas started to bark which was so funny and the reason why we had to repeat this scene over and over because Sora, Roxas and I keep laughing.

"Don't be silly, Toto. Scarecrows..." I paused to look around "...don't talk." I finished

"It's pleasant down that way, too." Sora replied as he got into his character as well. And I bit down hard on my lower lip to keep from laughing as Roxas let out a few weak barks, I am pretty sure that I herd the others snicker off stage at him quietly.

T"hat's funny. Wasn't he pointing the other  
way?"

I asked Roxas who was trying his best to act like a dog but I can tell he looked like he was about to break down crying from being on the ground for so long.

"Of course, people do...go both ways!" Sora replied

"Why..." I pause as I step fourward to him, trying my hardest to remember my movements, since Jack didn't allow us any scripts for today. "...you did say something, didn't you?" I continued

And Sora shook his head then nodded, to my surprise he was doing very well. I've known Sora forever and he is not ecactly the best at memorizeing things.

"Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you  
make up your mind?"

"That's the trouble. I can't make up my  
mind. I haven't got a brain - only straw."

"How can you talk if you haven't got a brain?"

"I don't know. But some people without  
brains do an awful lot of talking, don't  
they?"

"Yes, I guess you're right." I reply before I step up to the fence closer to Sora, as it says in the scrpt from what I rememebered. "Well, we haven't really met properly, have  
we?"

"Why, no."

I giggle softly and do a curtsie with my skirt uniform, I finally fitted into my smaller one, now that I am not pregnant anymore!

"How do you do?" I ask Sora as if it were the first time.

"How do you do?" Sora says with a grin.

"AND CUT! BEAUTIFUL!" Jack cried as the three of us were greeted with a huge applause from him and everybody else. Roxas let out a loud whimpery cry before he sprinted over to the germ ex using half of the bottle then half of the cleanex wipes.

* * *

**Sora**

After another lllooonngggg boring day at school and two long hours of homework, Kairi and I finally had time to spend with our little Hiro.

We were sitting on the couch in my living room, I had Hiro in my lap and he was sucking on his thumb looking up at us curiously.

"I can't believe how BIG he is getting!" I said softly smiling down at my son, Kairi giggled before she scooted even closer to me.

"I know, and he is not even a month yet!"

"Its crazy" I whispered before giving my son a kiss on his head that smelt like that amazing baby shampoo, and alright, I won't lie. Somtimes I sneak the baby shampoo out of the cabinet and use it IT SMELLS GOOD ALRIGHT?

"Sora? Why are you sniffing our childs head?" Kairi asked with a laugh that sounded like chimes. I smiled at her before I snuggled Hiro into my chest gently. "Because it smells good! And I don't think anybody can resist that new baby smell!"

Kairi laughed again and I laughed with her this time.

"Its so crazy" Kairi whispered taking one of Hiro's little hands in hers as she spoke. "How we look back a few years ago, we were just so young and we flash forward to now and we are parents!"

I smiled.

"I know, do you think...uh...uh..."

"Sora?"

"Do you think we could have more?" I asked before giving her one of my cheesy grins and this made her smile again.

"Of course we will Sora! But lets just enjoy Hiro first and get through the rest of our senior year! Then we'll talk!"

I giggled before giving Hiro another kiss on his little head.

"Okay, sounds good"

"And can you believe that Namine and Yuffie are pregnant too?" I chocked out

"I know! But at least Hiro will have some friends!" Kairi replied before she fell back on the other side of the couch stretching out her little legs, I smiled and gently rubbed her foot with my free hand.

"Tierd?"

"Exaughsted" SHe responded in a loud yawn, I laughed.

"Well, no worries because it's my turn for Hiro tonight"

Kairi and I have exchanged a schedule that we take turns with Hiro each night, whenever he crys we have to get out of bed and get him what he needs each time.

"We havn't had sex in forever, Sora"

My heart leaped inside my chest.

"W-wh-where did that come from Kairi?" I asked feeling the heat rise to my cheeks before I swallowed hard, she was right. With Hiro and school we have not had any time to ourselfs. Kairi smiled at me and arched her shoulders in a shrug.

"I dunno...guess I've been fisty lately and I want to play with Sora JR"

I giggled nervously as she gave me a seductive look. _I will not get turned on, I will not get turned on..._

"Oh come on Sora, don't you wanna be in me?" Kairi purred before she rubbed her foot against my inner thigh. _Yup, I'm turned on. _

"K-Kairi...w-we got a baby right here...and we can't now...we don't have any protection and uh...I uh..."

"Sora..." Kairi whispered slowly getting up to a sitting positon, I couldn't help moaning as I felt her warm lips start to suck at my neck.

"K-Kairi!"

Suddenly the door bell ran causing us both to jump and Hiro to whimper.

"I-I'll get it..." I said before handing Hiro to Kairi and I quickly bolted out of the living room, Man that was a close one! If she went any farther who knows what would of happened!

I quickly answered the door and gasped, to see that it was kairi's dad and grandmother.

"hello Sora" Her father greeted me, but he did not look happy. "May we come in?"


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews and votes! Can't wait till Yuffie and namine's babies are born! :D PS be sure to look out for a new high school story of Roxas and Namine called "Your Love Is All I Have" Thanks a ton! :) **

**My Thank you's to you:**

**RyoshiMorino: ****OF COURSE! ^^ You put me in one of your stories it is only fair! Plus new characters are ****_always _****interesting ;) **

**Ninjamedina18: ****She really does! XD Thanks! Please keep up your great reviews! :) **

**XBladeShooterX: ****Thank you for all your reviews! They mean a lot! Glad ya like the story! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.(Sad face) **

* * *

**March 9th: What The Feathers!?**

**Riku **

"What the _feathers!?"_ I shrieked tearing at my long silver hair that was sticky from the heat, making it stick to my neck. "Why the hell can I not get this DOWN!?"

"Because you suck!And did you _really _just say feathers?" Yuffie replied before popping her sea salt ice cream back into her mouth, I gave her a cold stare before snatching my script from her.

"I am _sorry. _I'm sorry that I'm not as perfect as you!" I hissed causing her to giggle and wave a hand at me. "And yes, yes I did"

"Wow, that is pathetic and Not a lot of people are perfect like me!" She replied "Opay mow bawck fwom ba twop!"

_"What?"_

Yuffie rolled her eyes and took her popsicle out of her mouth, it made a loud popping sound as it did making me think of somthing very dirty but I'm sure it did not surprise you. I'm Riku and I am a _horny bastared. _

_"I SAID, _Okay, now back from the top!" She repeated impatiently and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well excuess me, I could not hear you while you were sucking on your popsicle over their" I hissed before brushing my hair off of my neck. "And why the hell are we practicing _outside?_ "

"No sass with me young man!" Yuffie growled at me before she took another lick of her popsicle, it so isint fair! She took the last one and it was from _my freezer! _"And because, Vitamn D is good for you! We both need to tan again we are starting to look like ghosts!"

_"Whatever"_ I muttered before turning the pages to my script to act one for the FIFTH time! As soon as Yuffie and I got back to my place we have been practicing this for a whole hour in 105 degree weather! I was seriously about to loose my mind! And she would not even let me get anything to drink!

"AHEM! What did I say about the sass!?" She screeched slamming her fist down onto the armchair, and of course she gets to lay down and relax while I stand like a wierdo obsorbing more then half the sun! Not to mention that she would not even let me change into somthing cooler!

"Alright, alright, sorry!" I said putting my hands up in surrender. "I'm just hot"

"You're always hot baby!" Yuffie said with a smirk.

I smirked back at her.

"Keep talking like that and their will be somthing in that lovely mouth of yours but I'm not talking about the popsicle" I replied with a flirty wink.

I was expecting yuffie to jump me right here and say 'Lets take this inside' but apparently I dream _way _to much, Instead she threw a stack of newspaper at me that was sitting besides her lawn chair.

"HEY! What did I do?" I snapped dodgeing the newspaper just in time, even though it would not hurt me one bit.

"YOU need to stay foucused! NOW HERE WE GO!" Yuffie hollared making me jump from her random shout before she begain to speak her lines, I quickly scanned my eyes down the scrip to make sure that I was fallowing along. _The sooner that I get this done the better. _

_"Dorothy! Dorothy! _We're busy!" Yuffie said getting into her old lady character, and yeah I had to get into mine too. EVERYBODY wants to act like an old man!  
_  
_"Poor little orphan, and her Miss Gulch troubles. Gosh all hemlock - you know, she ought to have somebody to play with." I replied with a roll of my eyes, good thing that Yuffie was to foucus into reading the script to notice my..._SASS!_

"I know, but we all got to work out our own  
problems, Henry."

"Yes,"

"VERY Good, Riku!" Yuffie praised me with a clap of her hands as if I was a three year old learning how to draw or somthing dumb like that.

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically, not caring anymore if I was going to get yelled at for being sassy. I just wanted to take a cold shower and watch TV. Not go threw my pathetic lines for a play that I don't even want to do! UGH! I am SO glad that I'm graduating this year!And hopefully my baby will keep me from going to college as well, yes you can call me a slacker. I hate school.

"Now lets do it again once more! But without our scripts!" Yuffie replied, ignoring my attitude this time thank God above.

"What? Are you kidding?" I whined wipeing my damp hair out of my eyes, damn was it getting hotter by the second or _what!?_

"Nope! Dorothy! Dorothy! We're busy!"

I sighed before dropping my script down to my feet.

"Poor little orphan, and her Miss Gulch troubles. Gosh all hemlock - you know, she ought to have somebody to play with."

"I know, but we all got to work out our own problems, Henry."

"Yes"

Yuffie wolf whistled and fist pumped the air.

"YEEEAAAHHHH! We go-were the hell do ya think you're going?" Yuffie said as I opened the sliding glass door to my living room, I rolled my eyes before looking down at her, she was still sitting. Pretending to be a Queen or somthing, well I'll tell you one thing, she sure _was _acting like a Queen on how she's been bossing me around!

"To take a shower!" I replied a little impatiently..._bad idea._

"Uhhahahaha! No you're not! We got lines to run!"

_"WHAT!?" _I shrieked, I was starting to get really pissed off. "You said that that was our last one!"

"Eh, I lined! NOW FROM THE TOP!"

"UUUUUGHHHHH!"

"WHAT DID I _SAY_ ABOUT THE_ ATTITUDE!?"_

* * *

**Kairi **

Sora was taking a really long time just answering the door! It was around 4:30, the only person that would come home around this time would be Sora's father! But maybe it was Riku or someone and they got caught up talking or somthing!

I decided to go over anyways, being the curious person I am. Hiro's eyelashes were starting to droop over his violet orbs, it was around his nap time, and he'll fall asleep if you have been holding him for a long period of time, but I decided I would put him to bed after our company.

Somtimes we don't even use Hiro's crib, most of the time, Sora or I would be laying in our bed with him in one of our arms talking to him and he would fall asleep, then Sora and I would both be way to tierd to bring him back in his crib so we would just fall asleep with him in our arms.

"Hey Sora who is i-" I paused once I saw my father and my Grandmother outside the door, they looked..._sad...Were they here to apologize? Beg for me to come home? _

"Kairi!" They both said softly, looking like they were about to tear up at any second, and they did once their eyes landed on our sleeping Hiro who had two fingers in his mouth and his face snuggled up in my chest.

"Is this...your baby"

Sora rolled his eyes in annoince since they asked a pretty stuiped and obvious question, but I was in way to much shock to see them.

"Y-yeah...this is Hiro..." I stuttered as they both stepped in and Sora shut the door behind them before leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, giving them both a glare from behind their backs. He was still very angry with them for kicking me out, and I was a little bit too.

I know what we did was wrong, but it was still very cruel of them to kick out their pregnant daughter and step daughter out! What if Sora's family couldn't take me? Or any of my other friends? Would they just left me their on the streets?

"Why are you guys here?" I bursted out, they looked up at me and then at eachother.

"We wanted to talk...can we?"

I nodded slowly.

"Sora? Can you take Hiro back to his room?"

"be happy too" Sora muttered before gently taking Hiro from me, being careful not to wake him up then he slowly went up the stairs giving me a concerend look before we parted our ways in diffrent places in his house. I felt my heart start to pound as I led my grandma and dad into Sora's living room, were the cats all laid sprawled out all over the floor, Kai was close to having her kittens by now.

I sat across from them and crossed my left leg over my right knee and folded my hands in my lap, not daring to make eye contect with them. _How could I? This was just extreamly awkward..._

"Kairi..." My grandma said in her soft endearing voice that I have missed so much, she always sounded like my mom. Now that I've been away from her for so long I felt my eyes starting to tear up.

"Kairi" She repeated and this time I looked up at her, I didn't care if they saw me crying, in fact they SHOULD for kicking me out! "Kairi, we are so sorry" She finished her eyes were warm and soft and so were my fathers, but somehow, sorry did not seem enough to me.

"Thats it?" I said before swallowing hard. "You came here just to say sorry? And you think that I am going to go back to you two like a mouse for just saying sorry _after you threw me out!?" _I didn't realize I was screaming until I both saw them jump.

"Kairi, listen to us..." My dad started but I cut them off.

"NO _YOU LISTEN TO ME!" _I yelled before shooting up to my feet like a rocket. "I will _not _say that I am sorry because I have been saying that word my entire _life _to you two! I will not be controlled by you two anymore, I am not a puppet! I have a mind and a heart of my own! And yes, I made a few mistakes and I have lied to you both but no matter what I do or how hard I try to please you it will NEVER BE ENOUGH! SO GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU FOUND A REAL REASON!" I screamed pointing to the door, I could feel tears falling down my cheeks and my heart was so full of anger I felt like it was going to explode.

I felt like _I _was going to explode. My father and grandma looked at one another sadly before they slowly got up to their feet and left quietly, I waited for the door to shut close behind them before I fell down to my knees and let everything out.

I herd Sora's loud footsteps clomp down the stairs from his big yellow shoes, but I didn't care. That is what I needed. Sora.

"Kairi! A-are you alright? I herd everything..." He said softly entering the room and slowly getting down to his knees so that he was eye-level with me.

"D-did I wake Hiro?"

Sora grinned and shook his head.

"I'm surprised too"

I smiled and sniffled loudly before wiping my face.

"He's starting to take after y-you..."

Sora smiled sadly before he started running his long slender fingers threw my hair as if I were one of his cats, but I didn't care. I needed his comfort right now since he is the only one who could give it to me.

* * *

**Cloud **

My plans were changed this evening, instead of writing out more things to distroy Zack's school and make him miserable, Tifa had me fix the roof since part of it had a huge dent in it since a coconut from a stuiped tree has fallen on it.

_Zack loves coconuts._

_I hate coconuts._

_I hate Zack. _

I thought to myself as I aggresivly banged the hammer on the dented part of the roof furiously, and of course Zack appeared out of nowere scaring the shit out of me.

"YOOO CLOUDY! WATCHA DOOINNNN!?" Zack hollared from below, I clenched my teeth before hitting the roof one last time.

"DON'T YOU HAVE A LIFE?" I shouted back down to him.

"WHAT!?" He hollared cupping a hand around his ear. "COULD YA SPEAK LOUDER? YOUR NEIGHBOR IS LAWN MOWING!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I SAID...DO YOU HAVE A LIFE!?" I repeated

"DO I WANT YOU'RE WIFE? HELL YEAH I DO! HAVE YOU SEEN HER TITS!?"

_What the hell!? I didn't say ANYTHING ABOUT TIFA!_

_"NOOO!" _I shrieked. "HANDS OF YOU ASSHOLE! AND FOR YOUR INFO I HAVE SEEN HER TITS! MANY TIMES!"

"WHAT? YOU LIKE BACON BITS? SAME DUUDE!"

**"NOOO!" **I hollard so loudly that I nearly lost my balance.

"WHOA! DUDE DON'T FALL OFF OF THE ROOF!"

"Yeah, I wish you'd fall of one..." I muttered to myself, good thing he could not hear me from up here.

"TIFA TOLD ME ABOUT THE ROOF! LET ME HELP YOU WITH THAT!"

I barked out a laugh before I climbed my way back down.

"Go for it, but its a pretty big dent!" I said in my normal voice now that we were at the same level.

Zack waved a hand.

"Cloudy, I can do anything! And a hammer will only make it worse, just an fyi!" He replied before he climbed up the ladder, I had to fight of the erge not to knock it down once he reached the top.

(*)

"AND FINISHED!" Zack yelled up from the top of the roof, Tifa ran out with Mia in her arms, she was chewing on one of her toys loudly, her short blonde hair was neatly brushed and styled with a little bow.

"WOW ZACK! GREAT JOB! BETTER THEN ANYTHING CLOUD CAN DO!"

_This is the LAST STRAW! _

_Zack may shoot a pink paint ball at me, he may have made me look back in front of my school, but having me look bad in front of TIFA? _

_Oh, it is OOOONNNNNNN..._


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: YES! I AM LOVIN THE REVIEWS! KEEP EM UP! :) ps we migh find out what Yuffie is having in this chapter! ;)**

**My shout outs to you:**

**Ninjamedina18: ****You totally rock!Thanks a ton! :D **

**XBladeshooterX: ****LOL I know right? Kairi's family kind of sucks but they just may come around! :)**

**RyoshiMorino: ****LOL yes! Cloud SO needs to get of his ass! ahahahaha! XD And by the way, sorry about this in this chapter! YOU ARE GOING TO HATE ME! :'( (Goes and locks myself in a closet) **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Kingdom Hearts! :( **

* * *

**March 10th: WHAT IS IT!? **

**Namine**

"I hope that everyone has read their scrips last night!"Jack said to us all as soon as the bell stopped ringing. Lately the school Has been having issues with our bells, they would either ring for three minutes streight or not ring at all.

It was very irritating, not to mention how cheep that Principle Cloud is, so this means we would have to deal with screwed up bells until they completely die out.

"Because we will be using none at all today!" Jack added and we all groaned. Roxas and I did not really have time to go over our lines with eachother yesterday since we were way to busy shopping and calling EVERY SINGLE DOCTOR to find out which way is the best way to wash our baby and they gave us all the same answer:_Wash the babies hair first, and pat dry...you don't want to wash it last especially if he or she peed or had a bowel movement. You won't know for sure if the water is clean_

But nnnoooooooo...being the obsesive germaphobe that Roxas is he ALSO looked it up on line which gave him the same answer and then he started to get really mad and then we went to every library and EVERY book store looking for EVERY single book on cleaning an infent! I was about to loose my mind!

(*)

"From now on, we're on enemy ground. Youshould have something to protect yourself with."Wakka said acting as the tin man.

"She - she can have my Witch Remover." Wakka said with his lines of being the cowardly lion, _gee I am surprised that Jack didn't give Roxas THAT part! _

"Does it work?" Kairi asked being Dorthy, and she did a really good job of it actually!

"No, but it's wonderful for threatening with" Wakka replied

"Oh -" Kairi paused

"Oh, here - give me that thing!" Sora replied being the scare crow which I thought was perfect since he had the hair of one!

For the rest of the class we went threw almost the entire play, only a few times we goofed up but we were all doing extreamly well...I just hope I don't get my usual stage fright the night of the preformance!

* * *

**Yuffie  
**

"YES! WE HAVE THIRD PERIOD NEXT BABY! WWWWHHHOOOOOTTTTT!" Selphie shrieked as she fist pumped the air before grabbing onto my wrist and dragging me to the gymnasium.

"Ugh!" I muttered with a roll of my eyes. "_Please _don't tell me that you still have the hots for !"

"UM DUH!? Why wouldn't I?" Selphie cried out over her shoulder to me as she continued to drag me, I was suprised at how strong she was! Any harder and she could probably dislocate my arm from my shoulder! But then again I am a pregnant lady and they are very weak, worthless and fatigue...well maybe not worthless but a hundred percent fatigue...at least that is how I am right now.

And Riku is starting to take advantage of that! He is going more rough on me when we are sexually active and it hurts! He also thinks that it is funny which really pisses me off! But its all good because I eat all of his food for pay back and it actually works!

"COME ON!" Selphie hollard as she let go of my wrist as soon as we got to the gym doors then she let out a loud high pitched "HI-YA!" before she kicked the heavy wooden doors open, nearly knocking them right of its hinges.

We herd a loud "OOF!" From behind us and we quickly rushed inside of the gym to see Mr. Ryoshi laying flat on his back on the hard wood floor. Selphie let out a high pitched yelp before kneeling down to his side.

"OH MY GOD, ! I AM SSOOOOOOOO SOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Selphie cried out helping him back up to his feet. "SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySor ry!" She said all so exteamly fast it sounded like she was speaking jiberish or somthing.

"Ugh...It is alright Selphie, Pretty strong dor your size I'll tell you that!" replied giving her a small pat on the back before walking away to go yell at some jocks who were doing very perverted things with the hocky sticks. _Somthing Riku would totally do! Oh no wait! Riku IS actually doing it with them! Go figure. _

Selphie let out a loud girly-dreamy sigh that made me want to throw up, my gag reflexes were up to the celing lately and it did not help that Selphie was crushing on our gym teacher.

"He is soooo...dreamy and sexy!" Selphie said placing a hand over her heart.

"SELPHIE!" I shrieked causing her to jump and look up at me in shock.

"What?"

"My gag reflexes are as tall as Hallow Bastion right now! And YOU talking about how sexy is...clearly is NOT helping!"I hissed as we walked over to the locker room to get our gym clothes on.

"Well...i-its true!"

"No! RIKU is sexy and dreamy!" I said spinning the combination to my gym locker that would not open. "Oh munchkin salad! What the hell is my combination again!?" I cried out before aggresivly punching my locker.

"It is 333-222-111!" Selphie replied, wow I feel like a moron now, I just had to count backwards!

"Whatever" I muttered with a roll of my eyes before I spun the RIGHT combination and took out my gym clothes.

"And Riku is SO not dreamy! Did you just _see_ what he was doing with that hockey stick?" Selphie cried out before tossing her shirt over her head and throwing her bright yellow tank top over her.

I snicked as I stripped out of my shorts that were starting to get a little bit tighter.

"Yes, He may NOT be dreamy, but he is totally...a hundred percent sexyy!"

* * *

So, today for my altra sound appointment after school I had some lady named "Tina" she was nice and all but she just talked _WAAAAAYYYYYY_ to much! I know that is mean but I am SERIOUS! She talked at least a half an hour before she got to asking me the questions.

"No, I do not smoke, I don't drink, I don't do drugs, I don't have any family illness and all that shit, and YES I have been sexually active but only with this bonehead here!" I replied pointing to Riku with my thumb. "But can you blame me? I mean this guy is super sexy and _amazing _in bed!"

Riku nodded in approval.

"Yeah...HEY!? What do you mean by _bonehead?" _

I giggled and arched my shoulders in a shrug before patting his muscular shoulder gently.

"You are still hot baby, still hot..."

Riku shurugged.

"Works for me."

Tina giggled before she poured all that warm shit on my stomach and turned the monitor on, the three of us gasped once we saw what was on there.

_There was TWO babies inside of me. _

"W-well Miss Davis, looks like you are having twins!"

"Holy shit, my sperm must be as strong as me!" RIku praised himself and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can you tell us the genders?" I asked Tina. "Or is it still to early to tell? Because I want to shop for my little future ninja children NOW!"

"Nope, I can tell you! Yuffie and Riku you guys are having twin..."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: THANK YOU! I know I say this in like, every authors note but I am just so so happy for all the reviews! And I apologize if there are soooo many chapters in the story! :/ And If you are wondering why I know so much about babies is because I took like 5 classes on it since I babysit I don't want anyone thinking the wrong ideas! LOL, it also happens that my mom has a lot of pregnant friends XD **

**Shout outs: (READ! BECAUSE i COULD BE THANKING YOU) **

**13Alex: ****Thank you a ton! I am so glad you think so! And I won't be having Ari (Me) being togther with Anon, he was sort of just flirting with her and stuff lol plus I'm not exactly sure how I would write me in a romance lol XD **

**RyoshiMorino: ****PHEW! (wipes bead of sweat off of my fourhead) So glad you are not mad! XD **

**XBladeshooterX: ****Same right? This will be interesting ^o^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**March 14th:Headaches**

**Kairi**

_"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _

"I'm coming Hiro! I'm coming! Mama knows how hungry you are" I replied as I swiftly mixed the new baby formula as fast as I could but my arm could only mix at a certian speed, I knew for _sure _that I have totally pulled somthing already, if not then I'd find out tommarrow.

_"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! __WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
_

"Oh my goodness! Somebody needs to calm down!" I cried out over Hiro's loud crys as I twisted the cap onto the baby bottle. Then I quickly ran over to his little day crib that we had set against the wall in the corner of the kitchen since he was to small to have a high chair.

"Its okay sweetie, mama will feed you" I said softly as I gently scooped him up in my arms, his winnie the poo onsie was drenched from his tears, and his bottom felt pretty heavy. _That means another diaper change..._

I shushed my son softly as I sat down on one of the chairs by the table and popped the bottle in his mouth, the crying stopped instantly but his face was telling me that he did not like the new formula very much. Sora came in with an angry expression and a dusty mop in his hand.

"THIS thing is evil!" He growled right before Hiro groaned loudly pushing the bottle away from me and spitting the formula right in my face and all over my shirt. Sora looked at me wide eyed then burst into a roar of laughter. I inhaled sharply before taking a wet wash clothe that I left at the table _Thank GOD _and wiped up my face.

"Uh huh...laugh it off spiky!" I hissed at Sora as I tried to get the stains out from my shirt but it was fuitle, _stuiped baby formula. _Hiro started to cry again and Sora eased his laughter down.

"I'm sorry, but the look on your face was just pricless"

I rolled my eyes. "I have been trying to feed him _all _day but he keeps spiting it up...and pooping a LOT"

Sora gave me a smirk before he walked over to the closet.

"You mean he's been spitting up in your face more then once?"

"Yes"

Sora snickerd again, before he opened the closet and thats when he was greeted by vacume cleaners, mops, baby diapers, hats, shoes, and snacks came tummbling down on him, bringing him strieght to the ground. Now it was my turn to laugh and I did, Hiro actually stopped crying once he saw this.

"See Hiro? Look at that!" I said pointing to Sora who was growling furiously as he shoved all the stuff that fell off of him, he did not look happy. "Daddy made a mess!"

"I did _not! YOU _were suppose to clean this stuiped closet!"

My laughing stopped and I gave him a cold stare.

"Are you _kidding me? _I have been caring for Hiro while YOU just sit there on your lazy ass watching TV all day!" I snapped as I slowly got up to my feet. Sora angirly kicked and shoved everything back into the closet before he shut the door then he turned around to face me.

His eyes were darker then usual and they were cold and furious.

"Tell me Kairi?" He said camly, but it would not be for long..."_WHEN _have you been seeing me watching TV, Huh? The only time that I _ever _watch TV is when Hiro is _asleep! _I watch tv when I can actually relax!" His voice was starting to get rougher now.

I inhaled sharply and put Hiro back into his day crib from the other side of the kitchen, he didn't seem so happy about me not holding him anymore so he started to whine. I know that it was cruel but I ignored him and stormed up to Sora.

"Well its not _MY_ Problem!" I shouted back. "We are PARENTS NOW! Hiro is our life!"

"I REALIZED THAT KAIRI! BUT DON'T YOU THINK WE SHOULD HAVE _WAITED _A LITTLE BIT!?"

"OF COURSE! BUT IT JUST HAPPENED!"

"YEAH! YOU KNOW, YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT ABOUT IT BEFORE YOU JUMPED ME IN MY KITCHEN! THEN MAYBE YOUR PARENTS WOULDN'T THINK THAT YOU'RE SUCH A WHORE AND THEY WOULDN'T HAVE KICKED YOU OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Sora shouted at me, and without thinking I raised my left hand back and smacked him hard across the cheek before I stormed out of the room.

"KAIRI!" I herd him call out from behind me but I didn't want to talk to him, I wanted to be nowere near him right now, I just needed to be alone.

I opened the front door to his house and slammed it shut loudly behind me, then I ran to the dock and let my tears explode out of me like fireworks. I slowly sat down and dipped my feet into the water, it was cold but it slowly put the fire out of me that was starting to flame from our fight.

_I cannot believe Sora had just said that to me. _I know that couples fight ecpessiallywhen they are parents but I had never expected those words to come out from his mouth. I looked down at my reflection as I started to sob loudly, my head hurt and so did my eyes. But I couldn't stop my tears from coming his words echoed inside my head:

_"YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT ABOUT IT BEFORE YOU JUMPED ME IN MY KITCHEN! THEN MAYBE YOUR PARENTS WOULDN'T THINK THAT YOU'RE SUCH A WHORE AND THEY WOULDN'T HAVE KICKED YOU OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_

Then I hit him.

I _hit _Sora, and it was not the playful ones that I used to do. It was a violent one, and its not as if Sora had already gone threw enough violence threw out his life!

But he called me a _whore. _

And he is the one I gave my first time too and the only guy I have slept with in my entire life! How can I forgive him for this? _Will _I ever forgive him?

* * *

**Roxas **

"NAMINE! NAMINE! LISTEN TO THIS! LISTEN TO THIS!" I shouted slapping her mid thigh to get her attention, she hissed at me and pulled her legs off of my lap in irritation.

"Really Roxas, I am sitting _right _next to you on the same bed! Do you REALLY have to shout at me? Because keep this up, and I _WILL _shout back, and Its not pretty when I shout back!" Namine said looking up at me with serious eyes, Its true...she is kind of like Godzilla when she gets pissed it is really scary.

"Right, I'm sorry honey" I said in a softer tone pushing her down gently so that her head was resting on my shoulder.

"Thats better" She replied before I gently wrapped my other arm around her waist. "Now what is it that you wanted me to hear?"

"Okay, Okay..." I paused to take a deep breath so I would not shout. "At four to six months old our baby can hold his or her head up on its own, can Sit well in highchair, Makes chewing motions, Shows significant weight gain (birth weight has doubled, Shows interest in food, Can close mouth around a spoon, AND Can move food from front to back of mouth, OH! And thats also when they start teething! I'll have to make a note of it so I can start wearing some gloves!"

Namine scoffed at me. "Its a _baby _Roxas, not a freaking Zombie!"

I giggled. "As far as we know!" That recieved me a wack off the head with a pillow, and I let out a girly squeal.

"No! No! Not my hair! It was just perfect a second ago!" I whailed as I shot up into a sitting position and started to fix my hair, dropping the baby book but whatever, my hair was way more important anyways!

"_You _are going to pay for that one missy!" I hissed at her before I stormed to the bathroom to go and fix my hair. "Litterally! It caust me a hundred munny to get this shampooed professionally at the salon!"

I am pretty sure that I herd Namine say 'Boo hoo' but whatever, she dosn't know how impotnant it is to be healthy! It seems like _nobody _does! But our child will! It will be the neatest baby in all the worlds!

* * *

**Riku **

"Hey Yuffie! Did you know that if you don't toughin up your nipples or scrub them it will prevent soreness for when the baby comes?" I asked Yuffie who was stretching out across from her bed that I was sitting on, reading one of those pregnancy books.

"Really? Well that's a relief!" Yuffie replied before she stood up to bend her toes. "Say Riku, Is my ass getting any bigger to you?"

I smirked at her.

"Yes, _hell yes _and so are your tits, but I like it"

She giggled before she went back to her stretches, our doctor says that its good for women to exersise when they are pregnant so the baby can have a strong heart, and its not a problem for my little ninja who is very hyperactive...which worries me in some ways...

"What else does it say?" She asked getting into the 'Tree' yoga stance, she looked like she was going to burst right out of her sports bra and her sweats looked like they were going to rip around the butt, _please let that happen please let that happen! _

I cleared my throat and forced my eyes back down on the book, If Yuffie noticed she'd probably kick my ass or my face, depends on what mood she is in.

"It's normal for your breasts to leak while you're nursing, Nursing pillows are specially designed to support your baby while you're nursing,and nursing bras are comfortable and provide the extra support your larger-than-usual breasts need. They come with flaps that you can easily undo at feeding time! Pretty sweet if you ask me!"

Yuffie laughed. "Is there anything _else _besides breasts?"

"Yes, but the breasts are more intresting to read then the other shit" I replied and flinched when she chucked a photograph of her as a kid at me, it hit me in my lower stomach.

"HEY! Hey!" I cried out before setting the picture on her nightstand besides me. "Any lower and we could of had a serious issiue!"

Yuffie shot me a smirk.

"_You _yes, me...no..."

I shook my head at her. "Evil little ninja, you"

"Thats how I keep my bad boy in line!" She replied getting down to her knees to do the 'Downward dog' position, her ass was facing me and I wanted _so _badly to squeeze and bite it.

"NO Riku, don't even _think _about squeezing or biting my ass!" Yuffie snapped at me, _damn she knows me to well, _but thats what I like about her, she is never fooled and it is a challange.I smiled before folding my arms behind my head and laying back on her bed.

"To late for that, babe"


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, sort of a writers block XD I might end the story soon..what do you all think? Please let me know! Beware there is a lemon in this chapter! XD **

**Shout outs: **

**KHFangirl: ****I know right!? That is SO unlike Sora! :o and lol yes riku the perve and roxas the neat freak I just picture those two that way! **

**13Alex: ****NO! Please don't shoot sora! _I_ still love him! LOL XD**

**XBladeshooterX: ****Hahaha yes, it is a little messed up that you smiled but its all good XD **

**RyoshiMorino: Yes! But Sora will in this chapter! And Roxas may get some help...**

**Sora: ****Don't worry! kairi will be okay! :D **

**Awesome Twinkies: ****LOL I'm fine! And sorry but I don't know you...? How do you know my name? o_ O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters (unless the one I made up) **

* * *

**March 14th: What I've Done **

**Sora**

It was almost twelve o clock in the morning, and Kairi has not come back yet. I cannot _belive _that I said those things to her! What is with me? I over reacted _wayyyy_ to much about the stuiped closet! _God! Getting upset is one thing but calling your fiannce a whore? That is fucked up Sora, you know that she only sleeps with you. _

I was sitting in my bed, my tears started to dry on my cheeks, they felt extreamly sticky. As I started to wipe them off I herd the door creak open, I turned my head around to see _Kairi!_

"K-Kairi!" I cried before jumping off of my bed, nearly tripping over my large feet. She looked like she has been crying, God I am such an asshole! I stopped right in front of her and swallowed hard. "Kairi..." I said softly not dareing to look into those beautiful violet eyes of hers.

"I-I don't even know what to say, I mean...I just feel like that Sorry is not enough, from what I've done-uh said earlier..." I felt myself starting to tear up. "You are so not a whore kairi, you are the most wonderful, big-hearted girl in all the worlds, and I don't diserve you. I don't expect you to ever forgive me..." I slowly shifted my eyes, daring to look into hers, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Sora" She said weakliy before stepping closer to me, I flinched, expecting to be hit again but she actually cupped my cheek with her hand and stroked it gently with her thumb. "Sora, people say things that they don't mean, it just happens, and being a teen parent is not easy, it isin't easy at all...But thats what we have to do. We have to work togther, stay togther. Love isin't a smooth course Sora...but its strong"

"I know...b-" I was innturupted once Kairi attacked me with her lips, causing me to gasp softly and stagger backwards and onto my back on my bed. She giggled as she pulled away, her legs were straddling my waist. I propped myself up on my elbows to smile up at her.

"Sora, its in the past now...and Hiro is asleep...and well, we have not spent anytime for ourselfs yet..." She said I could see the blood starting to rise to her cheeks in a blush.

I grinned at her. "Make up sex sounds pretty good to me right now...and did I tell you how _horny _I have been these past couple of weeks!?"

Kairi laughed but it soon turned into a squeal once I rolled her over so I was on top of her but she accidently smacked her head against the head board.

"OW! Soraaaaaa!" SHe said before she broke out in laughter and I couldn't help laughing either. I leaned down to claim her lips with mine again, she moaned softly in the kiss as she started to unzip my shorts.

"little...turned...on...now...are we?" I asked between our fast kisses, I could feel myself already hard for her. I let her pin me down, without breaking the kiss she pulled my shorts off along with my boxers and I squealed like a little girl as I felt her warm hand slowly start to stroke my member.

I pulled out of the kiss to lay my head back on the pillows to pant hardly as I felt her thumb stroke the head, I felt sweat drops start to drip down my face.

"You like that?" Kairi whispered

I nodded in response squeezing my eyes shut and nearly screamed as I felt her tounge on it licking up it slowly, I arched my back again and panted even harder, I could feel my heart beating faster as she took me in her mouth.

"Kairi! _OH GOD!" _I screeched biting down on my lower lip as I felt her move her mouth up and down on me, I was about close to reaching my mouth, I sighed loudly when she took me out of her mouth, I opened my eyes to see her smirking at me before she pulled off her shirt, and she wasn't wearing a bra.

Her breast were _huge..._I absently grabbed them and she threw her head back moaning loudly as I rolled her nipples around with my thumbs.

_"Lay down baby"_ I whispered softly and she quickly did what I told her. I took of my shirt and tossed it across the room then I quickly unziped her shorts to see that she was completly wet right threw her panties, I licked my lips before I took of her undies and tossed those across the room.

"Your drenched Kairi" I said as I ran my finger slowly down her slit she started to pant loudly, I grinned evily.

"Sora, please I-AH!" She cried out as I quickly dived my tounge at her opening licking her dry, I held her ankles tightly as she squirmed and arched her back. "Ahh! Sora!"

I smirked as I gently nipped at her folds before lifting my head back up and wipeing her love juices off of my mouth. "Ready baby?" I whispered, _I KNEW That I was. _

"Y-Yes!" She replied in almost a whine, and I couldn't help smirking. I gently rested her legs over my shoulders, we looked at eachother loveingly as I slowly entered her. We moaned softly togther as I was all the way inside of her. kairi took my hand in hers and panted loudly. "Sora...m-move!"

I leaned in to kiss her softly before I slowly pulled out of her to thrust back in, I let out a moan in plessure feeling her warm wet walls hug my member tightly. I sped my thurts up a little faster, kairi whimperd her nails digging into my hand. I gunted before I went harder.

"Ah...Yeah..." She moaned before rolling me onto my back, I shot her an evil grin and she shot one back before she started to ride me the hardest I have ever felt. I let out a sultery scream from the amazing pleasure but she quickly silenced me with her lips. I let my hands grab her ass and I pushed her down on me harder to help her ride me harder.

"Aw Kairi..."

"Aw Sora!"

My bed mattrice squeaked loudly as she slammed her hips roughly into mine, it was painful but felt so good at the same time, I didn't want this to stop. I gripped at the bed sheets tightly as I felt my climax burst into her, she moaned loudly and rode me even faster her beautiful breast bouncing with her ever thrust.

"Oh sora...you feel so good I'm almost there!" She cried our bodies coated in eachothers sweat, I quickly rolled us over and quickly entered her from behind, she screamed in pleasure as I thrusted in and out of her with all the passion that I had in my body.

Thats when my bedroom door opened.

"Hey Sora Hiro is- OH MY GOD! YOUR FUCKING!" My mother screeched as we instantly stopped and pulled the sheets over our naked bodies.

My moms face turned a beat red. "You know what...I-I'll just get him you...just...okay..." She stuttered before she quickly shut the door behind her.

Kairi and I looked at eachother for a few moments before we both started to roar with laughter, we laughed so hard that we started to cry.

* * *

**Cloud **

"You _sure _about this Cloudy?" Zack sneered at me before I put my glasses on once I got onto my motocycle, Fenrir. "Hell yeah" I muttered before I started the engine.

Zack did the same thing to his that hade flames painted on it. _Psh, the loser. _

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE!" I shouted over the loud engine.

"ONE!" Zack shouted.

I smirked evily and stomped on the pedle to fenrir and took of like a jet.

"HHEEEYY! WHAT HAPPENED TO TWO AND THREE!?" I herd Zack yell behind me as he started to catch up with me, But I cranked Fenrir even faster, Zack and I zoomed down the streets of our neighbor hood our motocycles roaring loudly with the speed we were going, and I WAS IN THE LEAD!

And guess what? I was in to much Triumph to realize that I was going the wrong way and I crashed right into that old lady Ms Crumplebottoms mailbox, and Zack crashed into her flower garden.

"Oh ow! My balls!" Zack groaned as we both got up into a sitting position. Suddenly Ms Crumplebottm's front door burst open with a shot gun tightly in her hand.

"Oh shit..." I said as Zack and I slowly got up to our feet.

"YOU CRAZY KIDS THINK YOU'LL MESS WITH MEEE!?" Ms Crumplebottom shrieked before aiming her gun at us.

"RUN!" Zack shouted but I did not have to think twice about it, Zack and I bolted out of that crazy old ladies yard screaming like girls and holding hands as Ms Crumplebottom chased us down the street shooting at us. We have no idea how long that she had chased us for.


	47. Chapter 47

**PLEASE READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT**

**A/N: Yes, I am skipping a little bit ahead in the story, because I need to end it soon...BUT I may be adding their year in college? Tell me what you think! And vote on my poll! (You will be finding out what Namine's Gender is. **

**Shout outs: **

**Mwhahahahaha!:****Thank you for your concerns, I am alright :) **

**Awesome Twinkies: Ohhh! LoL DUH! Sorry about that XD And yes, Ari is my name! LOL thank you for yuor reviews and checking on me that was extreamly sweet of you :) **

**Roza Anne: BAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW RIGHT? At least Sora and Kairi had a good laugh about it! :P**

**Ninjamedina18: Very awkward...and I am so glad you love the story! I MIGHT make a college one! Since so many people love this :D **

**Ninja Spartion 1341: I may make a trilogy of this! :) **

**13Alex: THANK YOU! Sora is my all time fav! LOL A lot of my friends say he is my long lost twin brother! XD **

**XBladeshooterX: Thank you! Glad you liked it! XD**

**RyoshiMorino: LOL I know! I wish I could of seen it too! And if you thought that chapter was funny wait until ya read _this _one! (Evil laugh) XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

**April 1st: FOOLS DAY!**

**Namine **

Today was the first of april, and I am sure you know what that means! THE DAY OF PRANKS! And I had a few up my sleeve, thats always the best thing about being quiet, nobody ever expects me to do anything! And this year I will prove them all wrong!

Since I spent the night at Roxas' house, I was sure to get up earlier then we usually did for school so I could set up the pranks that I had planned for him. It took a good hour but it will be _sssoooo _worth it! I grinned widely as I saw Roxas sleeping peacefully in his bed snuggling with his baby blanket, that he calls 'Wee wee' for some reason, _I really did not want to know._

I'm suprised that it wasn't Oxy, short for Oxy clean. Or handy, short for hand sandnitizer.

"MORNING ROXAS!" I shouted right in his ear causing him to let out a high pitched scream before he fell off the bed and right on his face.

"EWWW! THE FLOOR IS DIRTY!" Roxas shouted before he swiftly shot up to his feet, he started to hyperventilate and shudder.

"Oh...yeah...sorry about that..." I replied before I took out a bag of patato chips from my school bag and started to eat them like a slob would, making sure to get crumbs ' eyes widend and I watched the color drain from his face.

"N-Namine!"

"WHHAAA!?" I asked him with a mouthful of chips, I watched him look at me in horror as I stuck my tounge at him showing him all the food in my mouth.

"STOP B-BEING A SLOB! ITS SCARING ME!" Roxas shouted before he zoomed over to his closet were he held all sorts of cleaning supplies, but thanks to a certinan blonde headed bitch of a fianncee of his, they were all gone! Roxas shrieked once he opened the closet door and all the kinds of foods and junk that you could think of were in there and have fallen on top of him.

He whimpered before looking at me wide eyed. I shoved another chip in my mouth and flashed him an evil grin, he was never going to forgive me for this.

"Happy april fools, sexy" I said with a flirty wink.

"Y-You did this!?"

I belched loudly and he cried out in disgust.

"OH MY GOD! OLD SHIRTS...DIRTY UNDERWEAR...SMELLY SOCKS...RIPPED UP SNEAKERS...CHIPS! FOOD THAT IS STORED WITH SOBS...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" Roxas screamed before he ran out of the room, and of course right into the door falling flat on his back.

"I NEED IT!" He cried before getting back to his feet. "WHERE IS MY CLEANING SUPPLIES"

"At the dump"

Roxas shrieked.

"_WHY!? _WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!"

Before I could answer he ran out of the room crying his eyes out like a little kid. I took my iphone out from my pocket and dialed his doctors number, he answerd it on the third ring.

"Hello Namine, what can I do for you? How are you feeling?" Our doctor greeted from the other line.

"I'm great...but I need Roxas to get therapy on his OCD ASAP!"

* * *

**Yuffie**

Now its usually the guys who prank the girls on April fools day, but not in my book. In my entire life I have not been pranked _once. _At my old school, all the guys knew that Yuffie Davis was the champ at pranking! And its going to stay like that for sure!

I had a fake packge of gum that when I offered sombody a piece they won't be able to grab it and soon realize that its fake. I had a few water balloons that I filled with rotten vegtables and sour milk that I mixed togther with my blender this morning, a buzzer that would shock somebody when they shook or touched my hand, and last but certianly not least...the _sound effect _machine, and that my friends, you will find out about later.

I saw kairi at her locker, she was putting things away neatly and was humming a song softly to herself, I grinned wickedly and snuck up behind her. _This will be prank numba one!_

"HI KAIRI!" I hollared from behind her, grabbing her shoulders. She let out a scream and jumped a foot in the air before whirling around to glare at me. I gave her a sheeipsh grin.

"April foooolllsss!"

Kairi rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on Yuf. don't you think that we are a _little _to old to be pulling pranks?"

I scoffed and grabbed at my heart, hurt.

"YOU ARE NEVER TO OLD!"

"For what?" I herd Sora say from behind me, I turned around and forced him an innocent and cheesy smile before I pulled out the packet of fake gum. _Looks like Prank numba TWO Yuffie!_

"Nothing!" I said. "Wanna piece of gum? Its watermelon!"

Sora gave me a cheesy smile.

"Sure!"

"No Sora! Don't!" Kairi cried and he shot her a wierd look.

"My dear Kairi, when somebody offers you somthing for _free _you simply smile...and take it!" Sora replied before he pulled, _tried _to pull out the fake piece of gum. "Huh! Thats funny!" Sora muttered to himself as he went for it again, I saw Kairi roll her eyes and went back to her locker.

"Slippery little guy!?" Sora said as he took the fake packet of gum from me and tried to reach for the gum one last time, I then bursted out laughing recieving a confused look from Sora.

"What?" He asked in almost a whine, his lower lip stuck out in a pout staring at the gum. "I can't get my piece of gum!"

"THATS BECAUSE IT IS _FAKE!" _I shouted nearly falling to the floor laughing, I had to hold onto a locker for support.

"WHAT!?" Sora cried out his face turning a bright red as I took the fake packet of gum from him.

"I _tried _to tell you! You bum" Kairi muttered rolling her eyes once more.

"OH MY GOD! HELP ME!"

The three of us turned around to see Riku limping over to us, I could not help laughing once I saw him. His hair was all messy, he had 'bruises and cuts' all over him and had 'scars and was bleeding' And of course, Kairi and Sora fell for it.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted.

"What _happened!?" _Kairi cried out.

"I-I got mugged! There was five of them and they were huge and I..." He paused to give them an evil grin. "...I CAN'T BELIVE THAT YOU TWO FELL FOR THAT!"

"WHAT!?" Sora and kairi both cried out.

"April fools you twirps!" Riku replied before ruffling both of their heads messing up their hair.

"Yeah, that was pretty good RIku..." I said then smirked. "For an _amatur" _

Riku's grin quickly faded.

"_What!?"_

"You herd me!"

"Whoa hoo There, little princess, I am SOOO not an amatur!"

I folded my arms across my chest to give him a sly grin.

"I'm not a princess, and you ARE an amatur!"

"I am the king of pranks! And you are a princess!"

"Am not and yes you are!"

"No I'm not and yes you are!"

Sora and Kairi rolled there eyes at us before they walked away to class as RIku and I started to argue.

"AM not and yes you are!"

"No I'm not and yes you are!"

"AM NOT! AND YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT AND YES YOU ARE!"

"ALRIGHT!" I shouted getting tierd of all our arguing. "How about we turn this little love fest into a little _bet?" _I asked giving Riku a smirk, he smirked back before crossing his arms.

"A little bet you say? Alright...I like where this is going..."

"Okay, whoever gives the most pranks is the winner, If I win I just proved to you that I am _not _a princess and you'll have to give me a full hour body message!"

Riku grunted but nodded. "Fine, and If _I _win, which I will by the way...but if I do, I just proved to you that I am the king of pranks and I can have fun with that amazing little body of yours for a full hour!" He laughed manically as he held out his hand for me to shake it.

"It is sooo a deal! And I am so going to win!"

I gave him a wicked grin before shaking his hand, he shrieked and jumped a foot back, his hair was a little like Sora's now. He looked down at me in shock, hahaha _shock._

I giggled and held up the buzzer.

"You _sure _about that? Because so far...its score one for Yuffie and Zero for Riku!"

Riku clenched his teeth before he matted his hair back down with his gloved hands.

"Yes, so _far" _

I saw Xenmas, our evil janitor walking down the halls pushing one of those enormous trash cans out in front of him, I started to crackle evily and I hit Riku on the shoulder to get his full attention.

"There is _no _way that you can prank Xenmas and get away with it!" He hissed at me, I could see jelously in his eyes, _how cute!_

_"Yeah?" _I challanged raising an eye brow at him. "Watch me" then I bolted down the halls before he could say anything else, I was careful on were I stepped in case of anyone 'Accidently' spilling foods and liquids on the floors.

I pressed my body against the corner of the wall before I dug a smelly water balloon out from my bag, I gave Riku a wink and he just rolled his eyes at me, damn...he really is competitve! _Psh! But not as much as me of course! _Right when Xenmas walked by whistling happily I hurled the water balloon at him, striking him right in the back of his head.

He stopped dead in his tracks as the sour milk and vegtables slowly spilled down his back, I had to cover my mouth with my hand, _the one that wasn't holding the buzzer of course. _

Everyone else was laughing and taking photos in the hallways as they walked by our angry janitor.

"Rotten little spoiled bitches!" Xenmas muttered before walking off. Riku scoffed before he walked up to me. I gave him a smirk.

"Thats TWO! Your still at zero honey"

"Enjoy it while you can babe," RIku said giving me a smirk before he walked off, ha, _hope you were talking to yourself!_

* * *

**Riku **

Yuffie cannot win! She can't! I HAD to! I'm extereamly hor-actually wait, I am RIku I am always Horny! But anyways, I needed to get laid tonight! And I was the master at pranks! NOT YUFFIE! But I hated to say it, but it turned out that she was winning.

At math class today I set a paopu leaf by our teachers desk, paopu fruit leafs are EXTREAMLY slippery, but he saw it! Ugh, and when I went to principle Cloud's office to pick up my neckalce that I left at gym I tried to tell him that his socks don't match but he wasn't WEARING SOCKS HE WAS WEARING BOOTS! _You can bet on how much I felt like an idiot. _

Then at lunch, I put a fake spider in Wakka's salad well, I was _about too _but then he caught me and a few seconds later I found that spider on my sandwitch and _I was the one that screamed!_

(*)

"Well, Well Riku, looks like you ended today with a score of one and me, a score of Fifty!" Yuffie said to me as we walked back to my place.

My eyes nearly popped out after hearing that.

_"FIFTY!?"_ I shrieked and she nodded at me, Yuffie was a horrible liar, so I knew for sure that this was true. I groaned loudly and she started to laugh at me.

_The little brat. _

"S-So what!" I hissed really irritared, now that I wouldn't be getting laid tonight. I had a technic I havn't used in a while that I was going to use! UGH!

_"SO, _that means I am _not a princess, _and that YOU owe me one big full body message!" Yuffie replied as we got into my cold air conditoned house.

I sighed as she led me down to my room, which was in the basement. I felt turned on as she took of all her clothes and pulled a thin sheet over her.

"NOW START RUBBING!"

"You realize how much tourture this is right?"

Yuffie giggled.

"April fools!"

"Fuck April fools day!"


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your views and your votes! I seriously never expected this story to be this good! :') I love you all! (sorry if that sounded fake but I do!) And if you have not voted yet on my poll please do if you want that college story! ;D **

**Shout outs!: **

**13Alex:**** Ahh!****You don't like Cloud? :o lol jk no biggie! And yes Yuffie is amazing! all my friends say that I act a lot like her since I used to do Karate for awhile lol XD **

**XBladeshooterX: ****I hate it too, except I am the opposite, I am so gullible (Yes like Sora!) That I fall for everything! XD **

**Ninjamadina18: ****I am really glad that you like it ^o^ and I will try to make a college story, I just need to get a ton of reviews and votes on my poll first! (And finish this story first of course!) **

**RyoshiMorino: ****Hehehe I thought that would be a good gag with Roxas! XD And sadly, I am like Sora when it comes to pranks :/ **

**Awesome Twinkies: ****Thanks again! That means a lot! I'm gald you like my stories :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! For the THOUSANTH TIME! LOL. **

* * *

**April 2nd: This is what happens when you are to nice**

**Sora **

"HEY SORA!"

_"EEEKKK!"_

I jumped a few feet from the ground and whirled around to see Yuffie behind me with an apologetic smile on her face, I inhaled sharply before placing a hand over my pounding heart.

"Goodness Yuffie! I almost crapped my pants!"

"Then borrow one of Hiro's diapers! Then you won't have to worry about the mess!"

She laughed once I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm just joking with ya porcupine!" She replied ruffling my hair, I sneered at her before fixing it to the way that I liked it.

"I'm _not _a porcupine!Geez...now what do you want Yuffie? I'm tiered and If I'm late to class is going to freak at me and if he does I will freak back because Hiro was extreamly fussy last night!"

Yuffie snickered. "He must of known that it was April fools day! Or that he likes busting your chops as much as his auntie does!" She pointed to herself and I rolled my eyes at her as I shut my locker door.

"So what do you want? I really don't have all day!"

Yuffie giggled. "Okay, okay...your sort of girly right?"

I shot her a glare. _"NO, _Who told you _that!?"_

"Riku."

I clenched my teeth, _there goes another note on my list to kill him for. _Yes, believe it or not but when I was twelve I started to make a list with notes on it, for reasons to kill Riku for.

"Well, here is an FYI...I. am. not. a . girl!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say girly." Yuffie replied with a wave of her hand. "Anyways, since Riku has a job at that surf board shop down the street from here, he is to busy to help me go shopping for the twi-I mean, the NINJA twins!" She patted her middle.

"Okay...?" I said slowly trying to think of a reason why this has to do with me, but as usual I thought to hard and I got nothing. "So...what does this have to do with me?"

"Because! YOU are the one thats going to take me shopping! Plus you have a shit load of money from killing all those heartless bastards!"

I sighed loudly. "_Fine. _But this is a one time thing, I have a son of my own now, and Kairi can't always be caring for him."

Yuffie squealed and clapped her hands before pulling me in tightly for a bone crushing hug, _literally I felt the bones in my back crack. _

_"YYEEEEOOWWWW!" _I cried out in pain and she quickly let me go.

"Opps, sorry!"

I flinched as I stretched out my back and gasped when it cracked again, but at least nothing was broken or seriously damaged!

"Just...don't ever hug me again..." I muttered still checking for anything broken. "Geez! For a pregnant person you sure are strong! _Too _strong!"

Yuffie giggled evily.

"Pregnant _Ninja _person! And are you seriously _just _finding that out now!?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh, whatever just promise me we won't be gone for to long?"

Yuffie nodded and did the 'cross my heart' guster.

"Promise!"

(*)

I promise my ass! Yuffie and I have been in Baby's R US for _so _long that I was hearing the same exact songs for the THIRD time! And the sad thing was I was starting to have it _memorized! Yeah! Hope you herd THAT one Axel! _

Not to mention how much shit she has thrown into her shopping cart! There was SO much of it that she had_ me_ pushing two more! _Who in the hell thought that Yuffie would shop THIS much? Or even shop period!? I know that I certianly never did. _

"OH! Sora! Check out this! Its a little jungle gym for babies! You can set up their obstacle corses and _everything! I HAVE TO BuY THIS!" _She shrieked tapping on it furiously.

"You mean that _I _have to buy this?" I asked with a roll of my eyes as she yanked the box off of the shelf nearly knocking the other ones down with it. "Besides, Yuffie we don't have any more room! Yo-I mean _I _basically bought the entire store! You do realize that you don't even need half of this stuff until the babys are TWO?"

"Oh quit your yapping!" Yuffie replied before shoving the box in my arms, _Gosh this thing must of weight fifty pounds!_

"Fine...But are we done _yet? _It is almost five thirty and I really need to head home! Kairi is probably wonering were the hell I am! You do realize how many times my phone's been buzzing? She is going to kill me!"

Yuffie snickerd. "Didn't you tell her that you were going shopping before we left school?"

I scoffed, feeling my arm muscles starting to strain from the weight of the stuiped box for the stuiped jungle gym set or whatever the hell it was called! God, Riku was SO going to pay for this!

"I _couldn't! _Since you _yanked _me at the end of seventh period and shoved me into your car! You pretty much kindnapped me!"

Yuffie laughed. "Alright, alright. Cool your jets porcupine! We'll check out right now!"

"NOT a porcupine, and uh...are you going to _help _me push all your stuff!?"

Yuffie turned around and laughed.

"Hell no! I believe thats the fathers job!"

"I'M NOT THE FATHER!" I could feel the heat rising to my face and my heart was starting to pound with anger. That made Yuffie laugh again.

"As far as _YOU _know!"

_"What?"_

Yuffie was serious now.

"Well, like you said when Hiro was born, You make nice babies! Maybe I wanted to have nice babies too!"

"_WHHHHAAAAAATTTT!?"_

I felt my heart starting to pound even harder and it was a true miracle that I did not drop that stuiped jungle gym box thing. Yuffie broke out into a roar of laughter causing a few people to look at us as she did, I was so mortified...I just wanted to vanish or somthing, _this is what happens when you are to nice Sora!_

"I...was...j-joking!" Yuffie cried out between her wild laughter holding on to her stomach. "Oh man! Sora! The look on your face was _priceless!"_

I rolled my eyes, really pissed off now.

"Thats great, don't have a heart attack on me now" I muttered before I pushed the three carts somehow while holding the stuiped box that was making my arm muscles cry.

"Did you find everything okay?" The check out dude asked us in a high voice, I rolled my eyes at him before I slammed the damn box onto the check out scale.

"A little _to _much!" I hissed and Yuffie snickered.

"Oh, I totally hear ya sweetie!"

_Sweetie? WHOA! I'm striaght buddy! Infact I have a kid and a fianncee thats a FEMALE, I like vagina okay? _

"Prices can be expensive! Is this your firsts?"

"Oh hell no!" Yuffie and I both shrieked.

"Oh!? But you two are expecting!" The guy asked us as he started to ring up all the shit Yuffie picked out.

"She is, not me!" I hissed giving Yuffie a glare.

"Oh! Your the gay friend?" The man asked me and I opened my mouth wide in shock.

"Wh-wh...n-no I-I-"

"Oh don't be shy! Everybody comes out of the closet some time! Heres my number! I am Ted by the way! And your total comes to three thousand eight hundred munny!"

_Mental note: Start a list for reasons to kill Yuffie. _

* * *

**Roxas**

When I came home from school yesterday I showered for the longest time and spent the entire day cleaning up the entire house, thanks a lot to Namine. She is so lucky that she is beautiful and that I love her or it would of been 'Bye-bye!' for her!

_Nobody_ messes with my cleaning supplies, NOBODY!

As I was washing my hands and putting on my apron to cook dinner Namine screamed as she ran into the kitchen holding a piece of paper out in front of her.

"What is it? Aw! Come on Nam! I just finished washing my face!"

"THAT IS IT! THATS JUST IT!" She screeched at me before doing a little jump. "YOU have an appointment scheduled with the doctor tommarrow!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? I'm as healthy as can be! Why would I need a doctors appointment?"

Namine giggled. "They want to see...how you're doing!"

I raised both my eyebrows at her. "Okay, there is somthing that you are not telling me...and I DON'T WANNA KNOW!"

Namine nodded.

"Its best if you don't!"

"WHAT!?"

Let me know when dinners ready baby! I'm going to go take a bubble bath!"

"Namine! Wa-oh whatever..." I muttered before I went over to the flawlessly clean sink, _thanks to me! _And washed my face for the second time before I started dinner.


	49. Chapter 49

**Important! Please read!**

**A/N: Alright, so I know that a lot of you are hoping for a college story for this one, however I am not sure if I'll get to it because there are only so many ideas that I have to keep up with this story! And I certianly do not want to bore any of you! I changed my poll so please check it out! Thank you and I am really sorry if I disapointed any of you for who were looking forward to a sequal :( **

**Shout Outs!: **

**13Alex; ****Thank you _so _much for your advice, It really means a lot to me and that you are reviewing! ^_^ **

**XBladeshooterX: Yeah, Yuffie can be annoying somtimes but I think she is what brings humor and excitment to things! :P **

**Ninjamedina18: ****Thank you again for all of your reviews! I seriously get so excited that I see that people love my stories! Thank you! And YES Yuffie is a crazy little Ninja! XD **

**RyoshiMorino: ****Poor Roxas is right! I feel really bad for him (Escpecially after this chapter!) **

**Yamichaos27: ****I'm SSSOOOO Sorry that I did not give you a shout out for the chapter that you reviewed on! :'( And I want to say thank you for your review because that just gave me an idea for this chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And sorry again! D: **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts **

* * *

**April 3rd: The Start Of A Struggle**

**Roxas**

"Namine, I still don't know why we have to go to the Doctors!" I whined to my fiancee as she was tugging me by the collar of my white jacket. _And I JUST Ironed it, Ugh! _"Namine! You're runing my shirt! And shouldn'yt it be _you _for having a visit for the doctor? It wouldn't be a bad idea actually because you are pregnant and everything!" I said quickly as I came to a hault right when we came to the front doors of the doctors office.

Namine sighed and slowly turned on her heel to look at me, and she was _still _holding onto my jacket! She looked impatient, but hey! Its not _my _fault that she set a Doctor's appointment for me with out _my _approval!

"What _is it _Roxas? Please do not stall with me like you did last time for my altra sounds about how dirty that the doors are!"

"Well...they _are!" _I cried out. "Do you realize _how many _sick people come here a day!? Its...its sick! ITS GERMS!" I started to hyperventilate before I recieved a large smack on the cheek from Namine, I looked down at her in shock before placing my hand over it, _don't worry it's clean! _

"Pull yourself_ togther_ Roxas!" Namine snapped at me. "You have to face the fact that no matter _were _you go or _were _you are there is germs! And You cannot always fight them baby, Thats why you are going to be in therepy!"

My eyes popped.

"_WHAT!?" _

"Ther...a...py..." Namine repeated to me slowly before she took my hand in hers, and I shrieked loudly.

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT GO!" I shouted dragging my feet so I could stop her, but it didn't work. She was not giving up. Namine clenched her perfect teeth and gripped my arm tighter before pulling me with her into the disgusting doctors office.

"No pllleeeeeaaaasssseeee!" I cried out loudly not caring if everyone was looking and if I was acting like a little baby, I was _not _going to therapy!

"Roxas! _Stop it!_ Everyone is looking!" Namine hissed at me as she dragged me up to the receptionist who smelled like old lady purfum and she was eating _junk food! _

"Hello...can I help you?" The junk food lady asked Namine who was eyeing me wierdly, I did the same to her. _I mean SHE is the one who is eating the junk food not me!_

"Yes, My finacee Roxas Long, he needs...HELP and when I mean Help I mean _HELP!" _Namine responded tugging onto my arm tighter and I whimpered softly from the yank, she was pretty strong for a pregnant lady.

"I'm not..." I whispered before sombody sneezed a few feet away from me, I shrieked and quickly took out my air freshiner and gave it a few long squirts before germ exing my face and hands.

The junk food lady and Namine raised their eyebrows at me as If I just did somthing wierd or unusual.

"Yep, your fiancce is a mess" She replied before going back to her computer. "I'll let Doctor Ash know that you are here"

I gulped.

"A _mess!? MESS!? HOW _can I be a mess! I already showered two times this morning, washed my clothes,_ ironed _them for an hour and a half, then styled my hair for another hour, cleaned the entire hous for three hours HOW CAN I BE A MESS!" I shouted to the junk food lady who was glaring at me.

"Just take a seat there, you near freak" She muttered and before I could respond Namine pulled me over to the chairs, _the dirty chairs where everybody elses asses have been on!_

"Sit down Roxas...and TRY to calm down, you are giving me a migraine..." Namine said as she started to rub her temples slowly.

"Um, no thanks I'd rather stand then sit on a sofa were sombody's filthy ass has been!"

_"Roxas!" _

"Roxas, Long"

I gulped and slowly turned around to see Doctor Ash, he had a beard like santa and was _fat _like santa! EWWWWW!I turned back to Namine.

"Please, please don't let me go!" I whined

"Roxas, he is going to help you! You need it, okay?"

I whimpered softly but I fallowed Santa down the hall for a therapy appointment.

* * *

**Namine**

"See? That did not go as bad as you thought, now did it?" I asked Roxas as I drove us home, he was as quiet as a dead person, his face had a blank expression, his arms were folded across his chest, and his eyes were focused outside of his window.

_He was pissed at me, now that I think about it, I don't really blame him! _But I would be hurting him even more if I just let him be so obsesed with being clean and healthy.

"Roxas?"

Silence.

"Doctor Ash is nice huh?"

Silence.

I decided to stop talking, obviously Roxas did not want to talk to me. Actually, he was like that the entire night, he didn't say a peep.

* * *

**Sora **

Once I got changed into a plan white t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue sweat pants after my shower, I carefully and quietly stepped into my bedroom. The only thing I could do was smile once I saw Kairi sitting up fast asleep in our bed with our little Hiro asleep on her lower chest, his little arm lay across her higher chest.

Hiro must of fell asleep after his feeding, and Kairi as well. Oh gosh did they look so cute. I smiled widly to myself just admiring my family for a few moments before I pulled out my phone to take a picture to add for our family scrapbook but my phone started to vibrate.

_Geez, couldn't pick of the perfect time to call huh? _I thought to myself with a roll of my eyes before I looked to see that an unknown number was calling me. I rolled my eyes again before I hung up on the person and got my phone back to camra mode.

And right when I was about to capture the perfect picture the SAME unknown number called me AGAIN! HA! I know who this was now! Yuffie! It had to of been! Because we all know how much she loves to get me pissed, _and she is really good at it. _

I hissed softly to myself before I walked out of my bedroom, so much for being quiet because I tripped over one of my yellow sneakers, _and it didn't help since my feet are huge in general. _So, I went flying over across the hallway and smacking into the wall.

My heart sank as I looked back in my bedroom, expecting an angry grumpy kairi to ask me 'what the hell is going on' and a screaming Hiro, but to my suprise they were still sleeping peacefully. I let out a large sigh of relief before I angeirly anwsered the call.

"_WHAT?" _I hissed into the phone, really pissed at who has been missing with my photo time and had me close to one hell of a night if Kairi and Hiro woke up.

"Sora?" Said a familer soft elderly voice, _it was absolutly not Yuffies..._

'Uh...Yes? T-This is Sora...may I ask who is calling?"

"Its Kairi's Grandmother,Cora"

I felt my heart sink. _Shit. What am I suppose to do now? Hang up? Talk to her? _

I did not want to be rude so I decided to talk to her, I closed my bedroom door quietly and slowly started to walk down the stairs so I would wake nobody up.

"Oh, Hello...I uh...wasn't expecting to hear from you..." I said awkwardly as I scratched the back of my neck. "H-how are you?"

"Sora, Kairi would not let her father and I explain...and I thought that maybe if I told you, she would listen"

_Would She? _

"Um...O-Okay..."


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Wow! I am up to 238 reviews! Holy moly ravioli you guys are awesome! :D Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and fallowing this story! I love you all! PS please vote on my poll on which story you would like me to write about next! :D **

**Shout outs!: **

**XBladeshooterX: ****Glad you liked the chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing in everyone, you rock! :D **

**RyoshiMorino: ****Roxas really does needs to grow up dosn't he? XD Thank you so much for all of your reviews and help for my stories it means a ton! Technically, you own half this story! **

**13Alex: ****Thank you for your help and advice! It means a lot and I will continue to use it! :D **

**Yamichaos27: ****OF COURSE! Not a problem at all! Thank you a ton for your advice again, and I appreciate you reviewing! =) **

**Ninjamedina18: ****Okay, everytime that you review i am seriously starting to like you more and more! (Not in a creepy way lol) Thank you SO much for your reviews and your complements! They make me feel so good about my stories that I want to write a ton more, and believe me...if I could direct a kindom hearts movie I SO WOULD! :D And if I get more votes on my poll for another Kingdom hearts I will be more then happy to write another one! KINGDOM HEARTS FOR LIFE! LOL Anways, thanks again! You rock! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**April 4th: Forgivness needs more then saying sorry**

**Kairi **

_"THUD!" _

_"Ouch! Damnit!" _

Yep, that was Sora no doubt. _Why was he up?_ I slowly and tierdly opened my eyes seeing that Hiro was awake cooing wildly and sucking on his fingers. I glanced at the red little alarm clock that lays still on Sora's end table by the bed that read: 4:30 am. _EW, its still early. _

"Are you hungry little Hiro?" I asked my baby boy who looked up from his fingers and at me, his violet orbs were focused on me, staring at me carefully. I'm sure that he knew I was his mommy by now! I know that babies don't know eggs from chickens but I remember Bethany telling me that they can feel the scent of their mother and father.

I sat up and yawned softly, I could not believe that Hiro is two months old already. He was getting bigger, but not to big from when he was born, but there was defiantly a slight growth change.

I suddenly smelt somthing foul that made my nose crinckle, then I realized that it was Hiro.

"Oh goodness do you stink!" I exclaimed and I swore I saw Hiro give me a little smile while he continued to suck on his little fingers. "Lets go get you cleaned up!"

I slowy and carefully kicked the bed sheets off of me, and walked down the hall to Hiro's room. I set him on the changing table once I picked out a pair of a light blue pair of shorts and a white t-shirt with little rocket ships on it. I giggled once I popped a pacifier in his mouth and he squealed with joy as he sucked on it loudly.

Thank goodness he could start using pacifers now, it always gave him somthing to do when I changed his diaper, and it was a total blessing he hasn't peed on me yet, he did on Sora a couple of times though!

"Okay Hiro, now how about we give you a bath?" I asked as I picked up my baby who started to kick his feet wildly, it was a new habbit he was starting to do when sombody held him, I don't know if it was a playful thing or just a habbit.

I found Sora pacing around the living room biting on his hand, he does this when he is in deep thought about somthing. He looked _exaughsted. _

"Sora?" I called softly he jumped as he snapped out of his little world, and he looked at me. "You okay? Its five in the morning"

Sora sighed loudly.

"I need to talk to you Kairi..."

"Okay, so talk! But you'll have to come with me to the kitchen, Hiro needs his bath"

Sora nodded quietly and fallowed me in the kitchen, I started the warm water in the sink before mixing around the vanila sented bubble bath in. Hiro cooed loudly with his pacifier still in his mouth, reaching his hand out for Sora I couldn't help giggling.

"Yes, thats daddy!" I replied and Hiro cooed loudly, however Sora wasn't smiling and I was starting to get worried. "Sora? What is it?" I asked softly as I gently placed Hiro in the top he giggled and started to smack the bubbles that floated around him.

Sora sighed again before he leaned against the counter. "You have to promise me that you won't get mad..."

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" I asked keeping my eyes on Hiro as I started to soak him gently with the special baby soap. I herd Sora inhale sharply.

"Y-Your...grandma called me last night..."

I froze at that, Sora seemed to notice.

"They miss you Kairi,"

"Did you _talk _to her, Sora?" I asked letting my eyes move up so that I was looking at him, he scratched the back of his spiky head nervously.

"Well...uh...erm...y-yes b-"

_"WHY!?"  
_

"Because Kairi! They want to apologize!"

I scoffed.

"Kairi, you can't be mad at them forever, they're your family...They love you"

"They _love me?_Sora, they _kicked me out!" _I shrieked, Hiro stopped cooing and looked up at us, I wasn't sure if he could understand when somebody was upset quite yet. I felt myself start to tear up, I quickly looked back at Hiro so Sora wouldn't see.

"Kairi, people make mistakes, but thats why we forgive and move on." Sora said softly, he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist gently. "You forgave me, remember?"

I sighed. "Your right...I'll give them a call after school today"

Sora kissed my cheek gently.

"I love you, you know that?"

I smiled before I turned my head around to peck his lips gently.

"I've always have, Sora."

He smiled back at me.

"Good."

* * *

**Riku **

_"Rikkkuuuuuuuu! Goooooodddddddd mmmmmmmmmorrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnn gggggggg!"_

I herd my mother start to oprah sing as she banged down my stairs loudly, she knew that always woke me up. I grunted before I pulled my pillow over my head.

"Go away..." I grumbled and hissed when she smacked me hard on my ass, no not in the way Yuffie does, the way that a mother does when she is pissed at her child. And unfortunately my mom had a very powerful hand. "_OW! Damnit mom!" _I shrieked before I tossed the pillow across the room and shot up in a sitting position to glare at her.

She had her apron on and a spatula in one hand. Suddenly I got the heavy scent of freshly made waffles from upstairs.

"Its time to get to school! You better hurry your ass up to the kitchen if you want waffles! There going fast!"

"Yuffie" I grunted with a soft chuckle. "Alright, let me just get some clothes on and I'll be up in a second"

My moms eyes widened.

"You're _NAKED why!? _

I rolled my eyes. "The same reason on why Yuffie is pregnant"

My mom groaned.

"Oh you kids these days..." She grumbled before she went up the stairs mummbling stuff to herself. I couldn't help laughing as I shuffled around my room for my school uniform and a pair of boxers. I gave them a quick sniff and they reeked, I can't remember the last time that I washed them but oh well, they would have to do.

I quickly shuffled my clothes on and squirted tons of Axe colonge over it so I would smell somewhat pleasent. Then I went up the stairs and to the kitchen, I couldn't help smirking once I saw Yuffie at the table with a stack of waffles in front of her. She was nibbling on a piece of bacon and moaning loudly.

"Is it good?" I asked her with a smirk as I sat down next to her and started to help myself with some breakfast.

"MMMHHHMMM!" Yuffie mummbled with her mouth full of food and I couldn't help laughing, oh how much I love her."Cwan bo bwefe twat I'm Twee monuths!?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked as I spreaded peanut butter on my toast. Yuffie gave me the 'one minute' gusture before she grabbed her glass of milk and chugged it down loudly.

"I _said _can you believe that I am already three months along!?" Yuffie asked giving me a sharp kick in the shin from under the table

I flinched from the contact.

"Yeow! Watch it Chicka!" I growled before I took a bite out of my toast. "And yeah, I don't think that we'll need a baby shower since you pretty much bought the entire babies R US"

Yuffie giggled.

"You mean SORA did!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You are an evil, evil little thing"

"Why thank you! Say, are you going to eat that?" Yuffie asked me as she pointed to my pieces of bacon I have not got to yet.

"yes" I replied before I poured myself some grape juice.

"Too bad!" Yuffie exclaimed before she snatched my bacon off of my plate and shoved in her mouth before I could take it back. _Why bother when she is a ninja? _

* * *

**Sora **

"Roxas, you've been really quiet durring theater class, you alright?" I asked as Roxas and I walked to our lockers to get our history text books.

Roxas let out an irritated sigh.

"NO! Its Namine!"

"Really? What did she do? She is pregnant dude, you need to cut her some slack, its hard for a girl you know they are ca-"

"NO! NO! Not that!" Roxas snapped I jumped from the venom in his voice.

"Alright, alright...chill...chill..." I said softly, Roxas sighed again.

"I'm sorry, Its just...Namine is making me see a threapist for my OCD."

I stopped walking to look at him, I think that my mouth dropped to the floor.

"Noooo..._seriously?"_

Roxas rolled his eyes. " Unfortunately, Yes..."

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!"

Roxas growled at me. "Great! You're on her side too huh!? Thanks man! I thought that we were friends!"

"We are! Namine is trying to help you! Trust me you'll feel a lot better once your finsihed with therapy!"

"Uh huh..." Roxas muttered

"Fine have it your way!"

"I _will, Thank you!"_

"Blah!"

"BLAH!"


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Okay folks, only a few more chapters left of this story!And until Sora and the gang graduate! :D **

**Shout outs: **

**XBladeshooterX: ****Don't worry, I like Roxas the way he is! He won't change! XD**

**RyoshiMorino: ****Yuffie rocks huh? and lol Roxas can be! XD**

**Ninjamedina18: ****I KNOW RIGHT? SoKai FOREVA! And lol yes Riku and Yuffie are nuts! Thank you, i'm so glad to know that I got an awesome fan! :)**

**Stargazer225: ****Cool pen name! :D And wow! 4-5 days? I didn;t think this story is that good! LOL! Thank you for reviewing! Glad that you like the story!**

**13Alex: ****Erm...sorry?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts**

* * *

**April 4th: All behind us now**

**Yuffie **

"SSSOOOOO HUNGRY!" I whined as Selphie and I walked to gym, I seriously have no idea why that such little things make you want to eat the entire worlds supply of food!

"Seriously Yuffie!? You pretty much ate all of Riku's food this morning, thats what he told me and you ate _my _bagel! That cost me ten munny which you owe me now by the way" Selphie said giving me a glare.

"Yeah, yeah, calm your tits Selphie" I muttered but I just jinxed it because right when we got to the gym doors Selphie started to freak out and jump up and down like a bunny rabbit.

"OH MY GOD YUFFIE! OH MY GOOOOOOODDDD! GUESS WHAT!?" Selphie squaled as she started to shake me by the shoulders making me sea sick instantly.

"Let me guess..."I started with a roll of my eyes. "Mr Ryoshi?"

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS S!" Selphie shouted before she started to shake me even harder. "ISINT IT GREAT!? I LOVE HIS HAIR!"

"yeah, yeah! me too! Now quit rocking me like a baby before I toss my cookies on you!" I hissed yanking her arms off of me and entering the gym with her right at my heels instantly.

"B-but you don't have any cookies!" Selphie cried out. "Or dooooo yoouuuu?"

I rolled my eyes.

"its a figure of speach! meaning 'Throwing up'"

Selphie snapped her fingers at me. "oooooohhhhhhhhh I gotchaaa!"

"whatever!"

"OU! Are you totally and super ready for that history test today!?" Selphie asked changing the subject instantly as we got to the girls locker room to get changed. _History test? Oh shit! Today was the forth! It was about the british people with the red coats I think?_

"Umm...yeah..." I said slowly, Selphie narrowed her dark green eyes at me as she placed her hands onto her hips. Which was extreamly awkward because I was in the middle of getting changed. "What?"

"I know you better then _that _Yuffie! But no worries! I will quiz you to refreshin your mind since I am like the best!"

I scoffed.

"Um, honey? _I'm _the best!" I argued

Selphie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure fine! Whatever! Lets just get going! We don't wanna be late for class!"

I laughed as I fallowed my spunky, yet annoying friend out of the locker room.

"You could care less about being late for a class! The only thing that you care about is Mr Ryoshi!"

Selphie scoffed.

"That is _so _not true!"

I snickered. "Are you _sure _about that?"

Selphie puffed out her cheeks.

"Um...WHEN WAS THE STAMP ACT!?" Selphie blurted out, her cheeks turning a bright crimson red. _Why the hell is she so in love with the freaking gym teacher!? what happened to her and Tidus? _

I quickly pushed that thought aside and racked my brain for an answer, _the stamp act...the stamp act...the stamp act...was that going to be on the test? What WAS the stamp act again? Oh for heavens sakes! Just take a wild guess Yuffie! Selphie is probably to focused on mr Ryoshi to criticize me on my knowledge, being the nerd she is. _

"Uh...1595?" I guess scratching at the back of my hair nervously.

Selphie looked at me like I had three heads.

"Are you _serious!? _THAT was durring pocohontas!"

I rolled my eyes at that. "Well, I was close at that right?"

"NO! You were waaaayyyy off! The stamp act took place in 1765!"

"Oh whatever, nobody cares about that crap anymore!"

Selphie scoffed before she brought a hand to her heart.

"_I _DO! Did you even _know _what the british DID to you if you did not pay your taxes?"

_Oh here we goo..._

"They would sentence you to death or punish you by pooring tart all over you and stripping you naked and throwing feather-AW! Hi Mr Ryoshi!" Selphie said as our gym teacher walked up to us, she gave him a flirty smile and giggle while flipping at her brown hair, _AHEM LAME!_

"Hello Selphie, would you mind helping me with the balls?" Mr Ryoshi asked before pointing at the bin that had all the foam doge balls in it.

"I would love to help you with your balls!"

_Oh my gosh, sombody kill me now..._

* * *

**Namine**

"Okay, I am trying to help Roxas but yet,... I feel like I'm not. He hasn't said a word to me last night from his appointment, and he hasnt even looked at me once today!" I complaned to Kairi as we were at our lockers. "I think that I'm going to do whats right!"

Kairi looked at me. "What?"

I held up a finger to silence her as I took out my iphone from my bag before I dialed number, he picked up on the third ring.

"Namine! its great to hear from you, I was wondering about Roxas if we c-"

"There will no need for that!" i innturupted him giving Kairi a wink. "I decided that therapy would not be the best for Roxas, I love him just the way he is and I regret trying to change him!" Then I hung up before he could answer.

Kairi's eyes widened.

"Wow...dealing with Roxas like that? You're a saint!"

I laughed but it stopped when I saw Roxas coming by, his books were tucked neatly under his arm and his eyes were focused on the ground, _he looked so sad and it was all my fault! I'm the worst._

"Roxas!" I shouted at him, he looked up at me in shock as I ran up to him and threw my arms around his waist into a big hug.

"Namine...? Um...hi?"

"I am really sorry Roxas, for doing that to you.." I whispered holding him tighter to me and hearing his heart beating in my ear. "Your a neat freak but you're my neat freak and I never want that part of you to change, will you forgive me?"

I was releaved when Roxas chuckled and returned the hug.

"Of course! But...next time you hug me...be sure to air freshen yourself!"

I giggled.

"Oh Roxy..."

* * *

**Kairi **

"You can do this kairi, remember, they are the ones that need to apologize...not you" Sora said to me as he walked me to the door to my old house. I nodded slowly before he kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you soon" He said before he went across the street to his house, our house...I wasnt sure anymore really...I didn't know where I belonged suddenly. I sucked in a deep breath before I rang the door bell, which was sort of awkward because i was ringing the door bell to my own home.

I felt my heart skip a painful beat as my dad answered the door.

"KAIRI!" He cried a huge smile spreading across his face. "Come in..."

I gave him a small smile before stepping inside my house, God it seemed like forever since I was last here...I missed the smell of grandmas cooking and the way the carpets smelled and the sound of our creaky stairs...but most of all...dad and grandma. I sat down on the couch across from grandma and dad.

They looked so _sad, _Sora was right. And suddenly I felt really sad from not forgiving them sooner, they made a mistake and it was time to forgive them and move on.

"Kairi..." Dad started along with a heavy sigh, I held up a hand to silence them before I got up from the couch,"Dad, don't even start...just get up so I can hug you both"

I saw their faces brighten as they got up from the couch and pulled me into a big family hug, _oh how much I missed these. _It seemed like ages.

"Oh Kairi...We love you" grandma sobbed and I realized I was crying too. But they were happy tears.

"I love you guys t-too"

Dad held me tighter.

"We'll never forgive ourselfs for kicking you out"

"Forget it, its all behind us now..." I replied before hugging daddy back.

"Shes right," grandma added before she kissed my four head. "We're a family again."

"No Grandma.." I whispered letting go of both of them and wiping tears from my eyes. "We've _always _been a family, and we always will."

Grandma and Daddy smiled at me before I went back into their arms, I was finally home.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: I left ya all hanging with Kairi and her parents huh? I wonder if she'll move back in with them or stay living with Sora...(Thinking face) Guess we'll find out! ^_^ **

**Shout outs!:**

**RyoshiMorino: ****I'm glad that you liked it! The last chapter was sort of rushed actually lol and I'm glad you liked the gag with Selphie! XD **

**13Alex:****Thanks! And whaaa, Why? Roxas can't help that he is OCD! It just happens to people :'(**

**Yamichaos27:****Hehehe your question will be answered in this chapter! :D**

**XBladeShooterX: ****Awe, sorry to hear that! :/ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Hiro since I made him up! ^o^ And I do NOT own the song 'Simple and clean' it goes to Utanda Hikaru **

* * *

**April 4th: The Moment**

**Sora**

Its been after dinner, and Kairi still hasn't came back. I shouldn't be worrying about her because I know that she has forgiven her family for kicking her out but shes been there for _five _hours! _Not that I'm keeping track or anything..._

To get my mind off of it, I took out a photo album from when I was twelve, mom, dad and Hiro were already asleep upstairs, and since Kairi was stil at her dad and Grandmas, I pretty much had the living room to myself, unless you count my dads five more cats including the preganant one who curled her little body up in a ball by my feet.

I slowly opened the book and had to hold in a laugh when I saw a picture of me and kairi, I had put Coconuts under my shirt to look like I had boobs and Kairi was in the background laughing, Riku must of tooken that picture. I shook my head slowly at my goofy self before turning to the next page.

Riku had me flat on the ground with his foot on the small of my back and his wooden sword in his hand, I was looking at the camra making a knocked out face, with my wooden sword besides me. _Is it wierd that I still HAVE my wooden sword? _

I shrugged at my mental question, Hiro could always use it one day I'm sure he'd love to play with it and sword fight with his friends. I turend to the next picture and I felt my heart jump into my throat. It was a shoot of Kairi looking out at the sunset by the papou tree.

God, she looked so young! And so cute, Her hair was a bob cut, she wore a black neckalce around her neck, two wrist bands on her left arm, a whie and black t-shirt and a purple skirt. I must of took that picture, and I was probably wearing my dorky red jumpsuit outfit with the belt and the short sweat shirt. Except the chain was pretty sweet.

Anyways, Kairi was always such a cute little girl and now she has grown into a beautiful young lady. I'm still in shock that she loves me back, I would always think she'd choose after Riku since he is more of on the muscular side then myself. But I guess looks arn't everything.

Before I was about to turn to the next page, I herd the front door creek open. I wanted to shoot up from the couch and see if it was kairi and be like "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" But I didn't because I don't want to be one of those creepy/stalker couples.

So I just took it easy and stayed sitting. I looked up relieved to see it was Kairi with a big smile on her face, that made me smile back.

"Hey you! Have fun?" I asked her and she nodded before she walked over to sit next to me on the couch, she smelled like her grandmas cooking, which I always thought was delicious!

Kairi nodded with a giggle.

"You were right Sora, thank you so much! I owe you!" She pecked my cheek softly. "Infact, I'm moving in with them!"

My heart stopped at that. I gulped hard, but she keep smiling at me like nothing was wrong, _I couldn't stop her she was free to go to werever she wanted to but I loved having her here, and wouldn't it be pointless if she was only living with them for two more months before we got married?_

"O-Oh...um...thats...are you serious?"

Kair nodded before she shook her head. "OF COURSE NOT! ARE YOU CRAZY?" she cried out before she started to giggle, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Geez Kai, you scared me there!"

"Sora you are so gullible! Do you really think I would just take off on you and Hiro like that!?"

I giggled and scratched the back of my neck.

"Well, when you put it _that _way..."

Kairi shook her head with a giggle. "Sora, you're so cute! What are you looking at?"

I felt my cheeks starting to turn red.

"U-Um...just memories..." I stuttered as she snatched the photo album from my hands to get a better gasped when she saw the old photo of her.

"OU! I remember this! I was looking at the sunset and you snuck from behind a palm tree and snapped a picture of me without me noticing!"

I snickered at that. "Oh yeah! And then you chased me around the island for a half an hour!"

Kairi nodded.

"Oh good times!"

_Flashback: _

_"If I win...uh...I'm Captian, and if you win?"_

_"I get to share the papou with Kairi" _

_"HUH?" _

_"Deal? The winner gets to share a papou with Kairi!?"_

_"W-wait a minute!?" _

_"Okay! On my count!"_

_"YES! Score 3!" _

_"Hey Sora! You wanted one, didn't you?"_

_"A papou fruit?"_

_"If two people share one, there destinies become itertwined, they'll remain a part of eachothers lifes, no matter what, come on I know you want to try it!"_

_Flashback over_

Yes, yes I did want to try it, and now was the perfect time to! Kairi and I are engaged and we have a son! What could be the more perfect time then it is now?

"Kairi? Come with me! I have to show you somthing!" I said as I took her wrist gently and led her out of the house and into the warm night. There was a full moon in the sky surrounded by stars that lit up the night sky like diamonds.

"Sora!? Were are you taking me?" kairi asked with a giggle from behind me as we ran to the dock, still hand-in-hand.

"Old times lane!" I repiled flashing her a grin as I helped her in my little raft, then I got in and started to row us down to our favorite part of the island were we use to play a few years back.

"Oh!" kairi exclaimed as I rowed us to shore. "I just _love _it here!"

She let out a happy squeal before jumping out of the raft and running around the sandy shores giggling wildly like Hiro does when you repeativly kiss his belly.

I smiled to myself as I pulled my little boat up to shore, I let her roam around as I quickly went my sepreate way to find a papou tree. _Its time, I've waited so long..._

I gently tore the star shaped fruit off of the tree before walking back over to Kairi who was standing in front of our secret place.

"Its been so long Sora..." Kairi said softly before she turned around to face me, her eyes widened at the papou fruit that I was holding in my hands. "Oh! A papou fruit!"

"Do you remember about them?"

"Of_ course! _Do you?"

I gave her a wide grin. "I rememberd my first thought when Riku told me about them"

Kairi gave me a smile before crossing her arms.

"Yeah? And what was that?"

"Sharing it with you" I playfully stuck my tounge out at her and she giggled.

"Well, do you still think that?"

I looked down at her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Kairi giggled and arched her shoulders in a shrug. "Its about time though!"

I smiled at her and leaned in closer to her, she did the same closing her eyes, expecting me to kiss her but instead I shoved the fruit in her face, she opened her eyes and mouth in shock and bit down on the fruit taking a large bite out of it. I gave her a wide smirk before I took a bite out of the fruit, which tasted _horrible! _

It was so sour that I was probably making the most stuipedist face, I flinched as I swallowed the fruit down my throat and kairi laughed at me.

"Geez! These things look a lot better then they _taste! EK!" _

"I'm worth it though, arn't I?" kairi asked me with a small smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck loosly. I smiled back down at her before I held her by the waist.

_"More _then worth it, now we will be in eachothers lifes forever!" I gave her a goofy grin, and before I knew it she had tackled me down on the hard ground stradling my waist and covering my face in kisses.

"Yeowie! Kairi! I could of broken my back!"

Kairi stopped her wild kissing to smirk down at me.

"You'll be fine, now shut up so I can make this night memorable!" She said as she started to work with the zipper to my shorts. I smiled down at her and folded my arms behind my head watching her take off my shorts and boxers.

"Your wish is my command, Princess"


	53. Chapter 53

**A/n: Hullo Everyone! :D I would like to thank you all again for keeping up with the story! And no worries! Its almost over! And I left ya all hanging on the lemon but noo worries, this one will be steamy since I have nothing else to write for this chapter really, and I havn't wrote a lemon in awhile I guess XD Enjoy**

**Shout outs: **

**RyoshiMorino: ****Thank you thank you! Glads you like it! ^_^ **

**Ninja Spartan1341: ****Tease huh? Hmmm...You tell me after this chapter! XD**

**13Alex: ****I don't like Xions character, I find her very annoying and pointless, and my cousins are writing fics of her and sora togther and makes me mad because sora belongs to kairi and Kairi belongs to SORA! (Takes deep breath) Anyways, so yeah...thats why! LOL **

* * *

**April 5th: Change Of Plans**

**Sora**

I was already hard by the time Kairi has got my shorts and boxers off, just knowing the amazing things that she is about to do to me will turn me on.

"Oh Sora, I keep forgetting on how big you are..." Kairi said to me in a suductive voice staring at my erection, her eyes were filled with lust and I'm pretty sure that mine were too.

"Well 9 inches is pretty big I gue-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I innturupted myself with a high pitched moan as Kairi took my harden member in her hand and started giving it powerful strongs, causing me to whimper loudly from the amazing pleassure. "Ka-Kairi..."

Kairi ignored me and replaced her hand with her mouth, I bit down hard on my lower lip to keep in a scream. I could feel sweat starting to pour down my face, Oh this felt so damn good, Why did it feel so damn good. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as Kairi started to take me in and out of her mouth slowly.

Little moans escaped my lips when I felt her tounge lick up my member slowly, I was feeling myself becoming close but I wanted to wait and be inside of her when I did. My eyes opened when kairi took me out of her mouth, she gave me a suductive smile as she slowly started to throw off her tank top and unhook her bra.

I realized I was panting heavily. _Was I this turned on? _Kairi giggled as she saw my facial expression as she slowly pulled her bra off her arms, teasing me. My eyes glued onto her breasts that were a snowy white along with the rest of her body but I like her pale.

"Like the view?" Kairi asked and giggled when I nodded stuipedly at her. I sat up and quickly threw off my shirt before pinning her down onto her back gently and furiously started to fuddle her breast, she arched her back and moaned loudly in pleasure.

_"SORA!" _

I ignored her as I took one of them in my mouth and started sucking on the hardened bud causing her to let out a scream as my hand worked her other breast. Her fingers twisted and pulled at my hair as I flicked her harden nipples with my tounge.

"SORA! STOP IT!" Kairi screeched her breathing was starting to get heavier too. I looked up at her with an innocent smile.

"Stop what?" I asked before I ran my tounge up her other breast earning myself a sultery moan.

"S-stop t-t-teasing m-mee!"

I smirked at her allowing my hands to run down her curves and to the buttons of her shorts.

"Love, thats the funnest part, and we are just getting _started"_

"No!" Kairi cried out, but I can see it in her eyes that she wanted it more then anything.

I ripped off her shorts and panties in the blink of an eye then brought my lips to hers in a deep and wet kiss, she moaned loudly as I shoved my tounge in her mouth intwineing hers with mine. But it wasn't enough, She had to be teased more.

I slowly parted away from the kiss, a string of saliva between us when we did. I wiped my mouth before I slowly moved to her neck covering it in little kisses making her moan like crazy.

"Sora! Please!" Kairi gasped as she grasped onto my shoulders tightly, I smirked in my kisses as I started to kiss down her chest slowly_. "Sora!" _

I lifted my face from her lowed abdomen to gaze deepliy into her violet orbs, they were filled with lust and love, and I could tell that she was ready, but I wasn't quite yet, even though I was completely hard. I herd her start to whimper softly as I rested her legs on my shoulder and lowered my face to her women hood.

"Sora! Sora! Oh please!" She shrieked and let out a half scream half moan as I slowly ran my tounge up her women hood that was absouluty soaked. "SORA!"

"Damn, You are one horny princess Kairi..." I responded as I continued with my licks. "Is that why you're so _wet?" _

_"SHUT U-ah!"_

I shoved my tounge inside her entrince licking her furiously, she tugged at my hair and flinched wildly as I licked her dry. I lifted my face from her women hood and wiped her jucies off of my mouth before I spreaded her legs out wider for me.

To my suprise I found myself on my back, With Kairi right on top of me.

"You really think _I'm _going to let you be the dominant one after all that?" She asked her breath was short and horse from all of her screaming. "I am suppose to be making this special!"

I smirked at her. "Whenever your ready"

"Oh shut up" Kairi muttered before pressing her entrince against my member and starting to grind against it softly, I couldn't help moaning at that although it sounded more like a stranggled cry then anything else.

"No! kairi...Please!" i whimpered and she laughed as she looked down at me.

"See?"

"Yes! Now will you just fuck me?" I hissed, I didn't mean to sound so rude but I was just extreamly horny right now and needed vagina! I could tell that Kairi wanted to argue and keep teasing but by looking at her she was ready too. I held onto her hips tightly as she positioned her entrince above my hardned memeber.

We moaned loudly togther as she took me all the way inside of her, I didn't want to wait for her to ajust so I instantly started ramming my hips upwards against hers thrusting in and out of her from underneath, she gripped onto my shoulders tightly before she started to rock her hips with mine.

I sighed loudly as we made love, all though my back was starting to hurt from being on the cold ground for so long. I flipped her over and she squealed loudly before looking up at me with wide eyes.

"I love it when you say my name" I whispered before I thrusted myself all the way into her, she screamed loudly and dug her nails deepliy into my back.

"OH SORA!" kairi screamed as I stared slamming in and out of her, I was moaning so loudly I think I scared off a couple of birds.

"Damn it Kairi! Why are you so TIGHT?" I yelled in a moan as I sped up my thrusts, I was going so fast that Kairi's little figure was starting to bounce with them, my hair probably was too but who gives a shit? My hair's always been a mop anyways!

"Sora your so big! Don't stop!"

"Your almost there, oh yeah!" I found myself screaming loudly before I quickly pulled out of her to go on my back,since hers was probably killing her by now, I picked her up in my arms and pressed her gently against the rock walls by the entrince of the secret place Kairi wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and threw her head back moaning as I rentered he, I couldn't help a moan either.

"Come for me baby! Come on!" I hissed as I held her thighs tightly, thrusting as hard as I could into her, It took a lot for me to get tierd and fatigue after all of my journy's.

Kairi squeezed my shoulders tightly as she rocked her hips fourwards to meet my thrusts. I felt my climax starting to rise, and I quickly thrusted in and out of her as fast and as hard as I could.

"Sora! Ah!" Kairi screamed as i felt her reach her peak, I roared loudly as I reached mine a few seconds later seeing all white as I did.

Now completley exaughsted, I pulled out of kairi and collapsed to the ground with her on top off me. the both of us panting loudly to catch our breaths. I held her tightly in my arms and slowly closed my eyes, just listening to the beautiufl sound of her breathing. We were quiet for a while until Kairi started to laugh.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her wierdly. 'W-whats so funny?" I asked her in a puzzled voice my breath still a little shaky and uneaven.

"Don't take this personally Sora but...who knew you'd ever be so aggressive when it comes to sex!" Kairi replied and started to giggle again.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"hurtful!" I whined before she pecked me on the lips.

"No, no its a good thing! Its just suprising because you're so sweet and well...somtimes ditsy"

I smiled.

"But am I _good _at it?"

Kairi nodded. "Amazing"

* * *

**Namine**

I had to fight myself awake the next morning, I had two doctors appointments last night AND a dentist appointment. They were all an hour long and Roxas wouldn't stop asking them stuiped questions about the healthiest and cleanest ways for babies and blah blah blah!

It didn't help when Selphie and Yuffie came running up to me, being the peppy, perky, hyperacrtive girls that they are! I just hope that they don't ask me to buy them food again!

"NAMINE! GUESS WHAT!?" Selphie screeched before jumping with joy. I let out a loud yawn and rubbed my eyes awake for the hundreth time already.

"I'm not buying you guys anymore food" I hissed and they both laughed at me.

"No! No! Not that you silly banana!" Yufie added and I looked up at her like she was crazy.

"_Banana? REALLY?"_

"Well you got blonde hair! Anyways, you know our senior field trip to Traverse Town right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm not going back to that world, bbaaaaddd memories..."

"No! no! They changed it!" Selphie screamed right in my ear.

_Migraines! Does anybody care? Sheesh..._

"To _what?"_ I snapped getting clearly annoyed I wish that they would just leave me alone! Durring rehersal today at first period kairi keep talking to me about her and Sora screwing by their '_Secret Place' _and trust me, I did not want to know ANYTHING about!

"TO TWILIGHT TOWN!""


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Please forgive me for skipping ahead but I feel like the story is starting to drag and I don't want that! :/ I also have a new story idea for Kingdom Hearts but I need to get as MANY votes on my poll for that! So if you havn't voted yet please PLEASE do! (Cheesy Sora Grin) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

**April 22nd: Twilight Town**

**Roxas **

I was excited. WAY to excited to go back to visit Twilight Town, the sunny and happy world where I use to live right when I found out that I was a nobody, _Sora's _nobody. It seemed like forever since I've been to Twilight Town, I must of sent principle Cloud a thosuand emails the entire month, maybe even more, thanking him for changing the senior field trip to Twilight Town!

"Sombody seems extreamly excited for this trip" Namine said to me as us and the other seniors to Destiny's High loaded the train. I shrugged, trying to act cool about it but_ OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO TWILIGHT TOWN!_

Which means the Struggle competitons, skateboarding down those huge hills, the shops, the sights,The station hieghts, the clock tierd, the fresh and amazing sea salt ice cream, the old mansion,AND the sunset terrice!

Gosh, I havn't been this excited in _ages! _And the wierd thing is, I was not worried about getting sick or being around germs at the moment!

"Roxas? Did you hear me?"

I looked down a little startled at Namine who was looking up at me curiously, I must of been zoneing out but can you blame me?_ WE ARE GOING TO FREAKING TWILIGHT TOWN!_

"Sorry Namine..." I replied giving her an apologetic smile as we took our seats on the bus that were suprisingly comftorable and smelt like brand new leather! Maybe it was but I could care less! "I'm just so excited! We are going to Twilight Town! Do you know how much I have missed that world?"

Namine giggled as we strapped our seat belts in, Kairi plopped in her seat across from us and Sora banged his head on the celing since it was lower by the seats and she started to laugh like a loon. Sora shook his spiky head before sitting down in his seat and instantly going threw his back pack to fish out a bag of cheese its. _Wow Sora..._

"I am too! Twilight town is very special, its when we first met!" Namine said before she pulled out her sketch pad and a pencil. I beamed at the memory.

"You were so beautiful Nam, If I had a heart then, it would of stopped from the sight of you"

Namine's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "Roxasssss!"

I leaned forwards to get a kiss but Principle Cloud stormed onto the train, causing everyone to stop talking and look up at him with frightend looks on their faces. Cloud was a pretty scary dude, from what Sora told me about his huge sword that he has, it made me pretty nervous to be around him.

"LISTEN UP!" He ordered giving everyone sharp looks with his dark makeo blue eyes, yikes! Good thing that looks can't kill because I would be butter by now! Sora and I exchanged nervous glances and both mouthed 'yikes' at the same time before we brought our attention back to Principle Cloud.

"I know that you are all very excited for your trip-" He started but suddenly everyone innturupted him by hollaring and cheering loudly. "SILENCE!" he boomed and the train went silent as an empty bedroom.

"There will be some rules! You still need to be in your assigned dorms and fallow your curfews! Anybody who sneaks out past curfew will be sent home! UNDERSTAND?"

Everyone muttered in agreement, Cloud nodded.

"Good, now for the train rules, be seated at all times, their are bathrooms in the very back behind the bright orange doors, and meals will be surved to you around your usual meal times, the ride will be a whole 24 hours we shall arive at Twilight town at four thirty tommarrow night.

We all groaned.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT!" Cloud shrieked before he grumbled somthing unpleasent under his breath, The new gym teacher Mr Ryoshi noticed this and quickly chimed in "Anyways...be good, no monkey bussiness you're all adults now, we expect appropriate behavior from you all!"

I'm pretty sure that I herd Selphie giggle from behind me, everybody knows how much she is in love with our new gym teacher. If I was a girl I wouldn't blame her. Hes a pretty cool guy. Everyone nodded and started to chat with their friends as the train started to accelerate.

I squealed with joy and clapped my hands.

"Yay! Twilight Town Here we cooommmeee!"

Riku turned around in his seat behind me to look at me, his aquamarine colored eyes stared at me as if I had just acted all girly or somthing.

"Really dude?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

_"What!?"_

"WHEN ARE WE HAVING FOOD!?" yuffie yelled next to him and RIku rolled his eyes before he turned back into his seat. Aqua and Ventus were sitting in front of Sora and kairi and they were laughing at somthing as they shared head phones to her i pod.

Sora and Kairi were looking at a photo book togther and giggling away as they turned each page, her head was resting on Sora's shoulder and he had an arm wrapped tightly around her. Behind me I her Selphie singing along obnoxiously to a Taylor Swift song, and Tidus listening to his own music. _Damn I forgot to pack my ipod!Oh well._

I looked back at Namine and smiled to see her drawing a picture of herself holding somthing, I wasn't quite sure on what it was just yet since she just started to sketch it.

"What are you holding?" I asked her pointing to her drawing, Namine's eyes widened before she held her sketch pad closly to her chest so I could no longer see it, I gave her a connfused look.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its a suprise!"

I chuckled and looked away. I only laughed harder once I herd Yuffie and Riku playing the alphabet game in front of me.

"C!" Yuffie shouted

"Crap!"

"RIKU!"

"That doesn't start with a 'C' Yuffie!"

"Oh my gosh you are an idiot!"

"That doesn't start with a 'C' either!"

"UGH!"

"Still no 'C'" Riku said in a sing song voice. I could picture Yuffie's face getting extreamly red from this.

"How about Cats?" Sora asked them looking up from his photo book he was sharing with Kairi. "One of our cats had kittens last night actually!"

"OU!" Yuffie squealed with joy and I herd her seat squeak with her swift movement. "You are SOOOO giving me one for an early baby shower gift!"

Sora rolled his eyes. "I already bought you baby's R US remember?"

(*)

The train ride to Twilight town could not have been any slower. Everyone started to act like animals once we reached the world, including me. I could see the bright orange and white rays of the sun right outside our window!

"Oh my God! Namie we're here!" I cried with joy before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek before we got out of our seats once the bus came to a complete stop. But Cloud got in front of everyone before we could reach the EXIT door.

"Alright, as you all know that we have arrived but before we do _anything_ we need to-AAAAHHHH!" He screamed as everyone ran, shoved, pushed, right by him knocking him down to the dirty floor of the train. _Sucks to be him._

"Sorry Cloudy!" Ventus said with a shrug before the rest of us ran out of the train. I gasped loudly as the warm breeze hit my skin, it wasn't too cold or too hot it was perfect...Oh God how much I missed this world! And it was exactly like the last time I've been here, nothing has changed a bit.

"Wow, this place is _gorgous!" _Aqua exclaimed before taking her camra that hung around her neck to snap a photo of the clock tower, were I would always used to sit and eat sea salt ice cream with...

_Hyener, Pence, and Oullette. _

Oh my gosh! It's been AGES since I've seen those three last!

"Roxas!? Are you spacing out again!?"

I turned around to see a giggling Namine handing me my suit case.

"Uh y-yeah sorry, memories is all!"

Namine giggled.

"I understand! I can't wait to see the sunset!"

I grinned at her. "Can I do the honers and_ take_ you? I know the perfect place!"

Namine smiled warmly at me. "I'd _love _that!"

"Good DAMN I gotta take a piss!" Riku announced loudly causing half of us to look at him, but he ignored us, it would take a lot for Riku to care about what other people thought of him. "Say Cloudy, where the hell is our resort? You know...so I can empty my bladder? Seriously I have to pee so badly that I think my teeth are floating"

"Um, GAG reflexes!" Yuffie hissed before wacking RIku on the shoulder.

"Mr Ryoshi!" Selphie said dreamly battiling her eyelashes at the gym teacher who was checking everyones names to make sure we were all here.

Cloud ignored us all and looked at Mr Ryoshi.

"Is everyone here?"

"Yup," Mr Ryoshi replied.

"Good, Alright boys! Come with mr Ryoshi and I, we will lead you to your dorms! And girls, fallow Aerith and Tifa they will show you your dorms! You have the entire day to explore and relax but you must be back at the resort at seven o clock! Thats when they serve the free dinner!"

We all laughed at that.

Namine looked up at me.

"See you soon?"

I bent down and kissed her softly. "See you soon"

(*)

"MAN! Why the hell did I pack so much _shit?" _Tidus wailed before flinging his suit case onto the top bunk were Sora was resting.

_"OW! _Geeze! Watch it! You do realize that you could use the BOTTOM bunk for your shit?" Sora hissed at him and that caused him to laugh.

"Are you c_razy? _Every time I wake up I'll end up smashing my head on the bottom of the top bunk!"

Sora scoffed.

"Oh, And _I won't? _You know me! I'm a restlest sleeper! I'm SORA!"

"And I'm Tidus, now get the fuck off of my bunk!"

Riku and I chuckled as we got ourselfs settled into ours, I let RIku have the top bunk since it didn't really bother me that much. Plus I wouldn't want to keep climbing down the ladder every time to use the bathroom.

Four people had to share a room and it was Riku, Sora, Tidus and I. Ventus shared a room with Wakka and two other dudes I couldn't remember the names of.

Sora's eyes glowered. "I got here _first! _So I think that I diserve the top bunk!"

"Oh...I'm Sorry! I didn't realize that it had your _name on it!" _Tidus hissed at him.

"HEY!" Riku shouted and they both stopped their arguing to look back at us. "Tidus, quit complaning and take the top bunk, and Sora? Stop being a pussy and man up and just take the bottom bunk, Its only for a week"

"Who says _your _in charge!?" Sora growled but got off from the top bunk and angierly started to unpack.

"Me, and thats the most important person of all"

I rolled my eyes but at least we know who could keep things under control around here.

* * *

**Namine **

"WOW! This place is freaking awesome! I know where I'll be heading off to once we get settled!" Yuffie announced as Selphie, Kairi and I fallowed her into our room that had two sets of bunk bed's two closets a bathroom and a little balcony with a sliding glass door.

Since only four people could share a room, Aqua had to share one withv Xion, Tifa (Not clouds wife) and another girl...I think that her name was Yuna?

"Were? I know that I'm heading to the shops!" Kairi cried out as she set her suit case down in the corner.

"I'm with you there!" I cried out and we slapped eachother a high five.

"That, and the ice cream shop! I have GOT to try some of that sea salt ice cream stuff! It sounds amazing!"

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Oh forget about the ice cream and the shops! The sunset is what its ALL about!" She said fallowed by a dreamy sigh and we all rolled her eyes at her.

"Dreaming about gettin lucky with Mr Ryoshi?" Yuffie teased before she tossed her ninja bag and suit case on the top bunk. Selphies eyes widened and I saw the color rise to her cheeks.

"n-No! And hey! We have not agreed on who gets the top bunk!"

Yuffie laughed. "We don't _have _too! You should be nice and give it to the pregnant ninja!"

"But you could _fall!" _Selphie shrieked.

"I won't fall! Have you seen me sleep before?"

"Um no...I'm not a stalker!"

"Until it comes to Mr Ryoshi" Kairi whispered in my ear and we both giggled, Selphie spun around at us.

"I HERD THAT!"

"Oh come on, Selphie its just for a week! It'll go by so fast and we'll be so tierd that you won't even _care _where you sleep!" Kairi replied as I helped her toss her suit case on the top bunk bed, I didn't really care about being on the bottom, it would be a real pain to keep walking down those stairs to go pee, escpically since you are three months pregnant with a baby pushing down on your bladder.

(*)

Once we were all settled everyone went off on their own or with friends to explore, there were _so _many things and places to go into Twilight town! I didn't even know were to start! Well, after we were finshed with ice cream and shopping that is!

As the four of us were on our way I spotted Roxas talking and laughing with three kids who did not look very familar to me..._did they go to our school? _

"Hey I'll be right back!" I said bumping kairi's arm with my elbow gently, she nodded at me before I ran over to Roxas and the three kids. One was short and chubby boy with brown spiked hair and redish purple eyes that wore a viser, the other boy was tall, lean and blonde with some muscle, and the last one was a girl with shoulder length brown hair and had a beautiful shade of green eyes.

"Namine! I was just talking about you! These are my old friends!" Roxas greeted giving me a small kiss on my temple before he took my hand. "Thats Pence" He pointed to the boy with the viser who gave me a wave.

"Nice to meet you!" He greeted and I smiled at him.

"Thats Hyner" Roxas continued pointing to the blonde boy who gave me a peace sign.

"Whats up?'

"Um...hi.." I replied with a short laugh before Roxas pointed to the girl with the green eyes,

"And this is Oullette!"

"Nice to meet you!" Oullette greeted me with a warm smile and I smiled back at her. They all seemed really nice and I can't even imagine how much Roxas missed them!

"We're about to head off to the clock tower for old times! Wanna come? The sight is amazing nam!" Roxas said, his bright blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight,

"Naw, thats alright! You go and have fun! I have to go shopping with the girls, It was nice meeting you guys again! See you at six roxas!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek before I ran up the hill to catch up with Kairi, Yuffie and Selphie.

* * *

**Sora **

"Wow! This place is bigger then I remembered!" I exclaimed as Riku, Tidus and I walked around the streets of Twilight Town. Roxas went off with Pence, Hyner and Oullette, I wanted to join them but they were closer to Roxas then they were to me so I let them be.

"Yeah, lets just hope we don't get lost!" Riku teased with a short laugh.

"No worries! You guys are lucky bastareds that I'm your roomate because I got a map!"

I rolled my eyes at him before I pulled out my map from my shorts pockets.

"So do I!"

(*)

Since we arrived at Twilight town at four thirty, the day went by pretty quick and there wasn't a lot of time to do since dinner was served at seven, which was SOOO amazing by the way! I have never ate so much in my life! Well...then again maybe I have!

I didn't see Kairi that much today either, but it wasn't a big deal since we see eachother every day, but I still had to admit that I missed her.

Right after a big dinner, Tidus, Riku, Roxas and I all headed back to our room for our showers and settled in for the night, even though we didn't do that much today we were all exaughsted. Roxas actually passed out on his bunk as soon as we got in our room! And he didn't even take a _shower! _

"Roxas is starting to worry me!" Riku said as he came out of our little bathroom that we had to share, with only a white towel wrapped around his waist, Tidus and I have already showered. I was all cozy in my sweat pants and t-shirt!

"Yeah...I don't think I've herd him complain about germs or gross things all day!" Tidus replied as he got up on his top bunk. _Bastared. _

I smirked as I got ducked my head to lounge on my bed which was pretty comftorable but STILL it was the bottom bunk! _GRR..._

"Then I guess that he would't mine this!" I said before I let a huge one rip, causing the bunk to actually viberate. Riku and Tidus groaned.

"OH SORA! Does _Kairi _know you do that!?"

"Of course! She's used to it! She has a gas mask as well"

"Gee, I can see why!" Tidus said in a funny voice, probably because he was blocking his nose.

"Yeah you better check for shit Sora! Your starting to smell like your son!"

I laughed at Riku's comment but it turned into a cry of disgust as Riku dropped his towel.

"RIKU! WHAT THE HELL!?" Tidus and I both screamed, Roxas was one lucky bastared to be sleeping threw all of this.

"I sleep naked, deal with it! Were all dudes!" Riku muttered as I looked away absolutly disgusted from the view of my naked best friend as he climbed up in his top bunk.

"Still! A warning would of been approprite!" Tidus hissed from above as I rested my head on my pillow.

"Yeah, seriously! I may have nightmares now!"

"Shut up" Riku growled before turning off the lights. "You're just jealous"

I laughed at that. "How big is your dick?"

"_WHAT!?"_Riku and Tidus both screamed.

"Just answer the fucking question!" I said before I let another one loose, and they both cried out in disgust.

"Eight and a half inchs, why?" Riku sneered at me from across the room in the dark. "Yours is what? Like four?"

"More like nine"

"_WHAT!?"_Riku and Tidus both screamed again and I chuckled.

"Yup"

"No fair! I'm only six inches!" Tidus whined.

"HOW dare your dick be an inch and a half bigger then mine!" Riku growled and that made me laugh harder.

"Sorry! Well, its late! Good night my friends with tiny dicks!"

"_HEY!" _Tidus and Riku both shouted and I let out the loudest and smellest fart yet, and that shut them right up. _Ha ha, we've only been in twilight town for a few hours and I was already having a blast. _


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: ALRIGHTY Everyone! We've finally come to the second last chapter of our Destiny's High School story until the story finale! But don't be sad! I have plenty more Kingdom Hearts stories for you all to read! Please check them out and give me feedback! in fact, I will be starting a new one pretty soon! But first I need to see more votes on my poll! :) Thank you again to all of you! :D **

**Shout outs! (Yes theres a lot it appears I have forgotten a few people, AND I'M VERY SORRY! :'( ) **

**RyoshiMorino: ****YES! I finally got a 10 out of 10! LOL Thank you so much! I am so glad that you liked the chapter! I try to make things funny but somtimes I fail at it lol XD **

**Ninjaspartan1341: ****I'm sorry that I disturbed you :( but somtimes guys are like that, sadly I got five guy cousins that are like that lol, I hope you still like the story! :) **

**Ninjamedina18: ****Hey if you're busy then you're busy! I won't yell at ya about it! LOL Thank you again for all your reviews and I love Sora and kairi too! They seriously make the best couple! (in my opinion!) and I am still so happy you love the story! And YOUR the awesome person! :D **

**SoKairoxNam12341: ****LOL I'm not sure if I have given you a shout out yet! But just in case here is one! Thank you for reviewing and I am so glad you are liking the sto Sorry if I forgot to thank you earlier :/**

**Empress Yzma: ****Thank you a bunch for favoriting the story! :) **

**Trick36: ********Thank you a bunch for favoriting/fallowing the story! :) **

******WingedViral: ************Thank you a bunch for favoriting the story! :) **

**********Xalimech: ****************Thank you a bunch for favoriting the story! :) **

**************Melissamelin: ********************Thank you a bunch for favoriting the story! :) **

******************SaraRosa1415:****************************Thank you a bunch for fallowing the story! :) **

**************************Sichri: ********************************************************Thank you a bunch for fallowing the story! :) **

******************************************************XoxofallenAngel:****************************************************************************************************************Thank you a bunch for fallowing the story! :)**

**************************************************************************************************************Lazyx1000: ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you a bunch for fallowing the story! :)**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Maik glowka:****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you a bunch for fallowing the story! :)**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Pyropus: ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you a bunch for fallowing the story! :)**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************SkyGEO: ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you a bunch for fallowing the story! :)**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Little Kairi: ********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you a bunch for fallowing the story! :)**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************PHEW! Now That we're all done with the shout outs lets get crakin with the story! LOL **

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! **

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************April 23rd: Twilight Town Pt2**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Yuffie**

"RISE AND SHINEING EVERYBODY!" Selphie's loud and obnoxious voice was the first thing that I _had _to wake up to, then came the blinding sun as she opened the curtians to our hotel window, Kairi, Namine and I groaned loudly before we all covered our faces with our blankets.

"You guys! Seriously! WE HAVE TO HURRY!" Selphie shrieked, I herd her loud footsteps stomp around me then I herd her shuffiling threw the drawers of the closet that we both shared behind me.

"Why?" I herd Namine grumble from across the room, her voice all groggly from sleep. "Hoping to look into Mr Ryoshi's room to watch him sleep!?"

"NO silly! All though, that _would _be just adourble!"

The three of us groaned togther and Selphie laughed.

"No! No! We have to hurry to get breakfast! And to shop for dresses! Can you believe it you guys? We FORGOT DRESSES!" Selphie continued to babble on and on about all hte stores and how much munny we spent and all that crap that I couldn't take it anymore so I got up into a sitting position, _glad that I didn't get the bottom bunk. _

"_Seriously, _If I wasn't hungry as hell right now Selphie, I would be kicking your ass from waking me up from my ninja sleep!"

Selphie giggled. "Sorry Yuffie!" she replied apolgeticlly before she got changed into a sun flower printed tank top and white short shorts. "But are you going to ask me why we need dresses?"

I rolled my eyes as Namine and Kairi slowly got out from their bunks yawning and rubbing the sleep away from their eyes, I found myself doing the same.

"_Why _do we need dresses?"

Selphie squealed.

"BECAUSE OUR PROM IS _HERE!"_

_"WHAT!?"_ Namine, Kairi and I shouted togther and Selphie nodded in response her smile was so big I thought that it was going to rip threw her face like the jokers or somthing.

"Oh my gosh she's right!" Kairi cried, Namine nodding in agreement before they went over to their closet to shuffle threw their clothes.

"WE NEED DRESSES! Did you bring your styling iron Nam?" kairi asked Namine who nooded her head quickly as they continued to go threw their clothes.

I yawned again before I slowly stepped walked down the ladder to my bunk, jumping off of the last five steps of it. "Can't we just go in shorts and a tank top?"

I never thought I could of gotten the coldest stare in my life from asking just a simple question. _Ugh, girly girls..._

_(*) _

The people who worked at the resturant looked horrifed and nervous as they did yesterday from all their tables being filled with students. I was pissed because I hated to be waken in the mornings and I couldn't wear any of my belly shirts no more since I was three months pregnant and my abdomen was starting to change.

"Hello, what can I get you girls today?" An old waitress with sukin skin and a smoker voice asked us holding a note pad in her shaky wrinkly hands, _geez ever herd of __retirement , Grandma? _

"I'll go first!" I shouted startling Grandma and Kairi, Namine, and Selphie. I turned to grandma and pointed a finger at her saggy apperance. "Now listen carefully, hun. I want a caramel-pumpkin spice cappuccino with extra cream and extra sugar...make that double the amount of sugar that you people usually throw in, and I want two servings of whole wheat toast with the crust cut off and jam, with a side order of extra EXTRA bacon, and the largest pancakes that you can make! Do you think you can style them in mickey mouse ears?"

Grandma rolled her eyes.

"Girly, we can hardly make them round"

I fished 200 munny out of my pocket and handed it to her, "Do you think _this _will help?"

Grandma's eyes got as wide as plates.

"YES!" She replied before snatching the munny out of my hands. "Now what about you three?"

"We'll just have eggs sunny side up and a side order of bacon with tea please!" Kairi replied as we handed her our menus.I raised an eyebrow at my three friends.

"Are you _serious? THATS IT?" _

Namine giggled. "Well to you, Thats not much, but to us Yuffie, it _is!" _

I rolled my eyes at them. "Whatever! Wake me up when the food gets here" I replied before slamming my head back down on the table and falling asleep instantly.

(*)

"Yuffie! We have been in this store for a full hour and you still have not picked out your dress yet!" Kairi cried out, of course the three of them found the dresses that they wanted instantly.

"Prom starts in two hours and we stlll need our showers and our makeup!" Namine added with a nod of her head. I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh! Fine! The sooner this day is over with the freaking better! I'm sick of all this prom shit! Remind me to kill Cloud later on!"

"As long as if its not Mr Ryoshi then go for it!" Selphie replied with a giggle.

I looked around the dresses that were either old ladish or to girly.

"Forget it, I'll just wear my shorts! These are ugly!"

"What about this one!?" Namine asked picking up a blue poofy white gown with puffy sleeves I laughed.

"Yeah, If I wanted to be cinderella!"

"Hey! She is very nice!" Kairi snapped at me.

"Right, sorry Princess!" I replied with a roll of my eyes. "Ninjas just don't wear dresses! Well, Ari and I don't!"

"What about this one!? This looks like your style!" Namine said holding up a zebra printed dress that looked more like underwear then a dress.

"What do I look like to you a _whore?" _I growled before pushing past her.

"Well,no, but you said that ninjas dress short!"

"Not like _that!" _I growled before I digged threw the dresses furiously. "Seriously you guys this is absol-" I paused once my eyes fell on a one shoulder strapped dress that was black that stopped at the knees in the front but stopped at the ankles in the back. "Absolutely _beautiful!" _I finished before picking the dress off of the rack.

Namine, Kairi and Selphie cheered and clapped their hands.

"So you'll buy it!?" Kairi asked as namine and Selphie gave me huge excited smiles.

"Hell yeah! Lets get this freaking prom thing on the road!"

* * *

**Kairi **

"Wow, we look..._hot" _I said as the four of us stared at ourselfs in the mirror. My dress was a light purple that had the heart shaped style in the front of it, and it was sparkley and flowy from the waist down. I had a small braid that was on the side of my head and wore mascarea and a little bit of purple eye shadow and lip gloss.

Namine had her hair styled in a bun with a few strands of her loosly framing her face, she wore a midnight blue dress that was sleeveless and fell to her ankles, it fit her body perfectly and you couldn't even tell she was three months pregnant. She wore blue eyeliner and mascara and a little bit of blush, Namine hated lip gloss and lip stick so she always left them natrual.

Selphie wore a mermaid styled dress that was in a perfect shade of yellow, the straps were ruffled and so was the bottom of it, she wore a brown belt around her waist and her hair was straigtened with just a little mascara to bring out her eyes.

Yuffie looked amazing, for sombody who hated and never wore dresses she sure new how to wear one! Her black dress that had one strap to it that was as thick of the length of someones arm, showed of her nicely toned shoulders. The front of it showed of her smooth and tanned legs and her hair was styled in a sparkly black head band, she wore liquid eyeliner that brought out her deep brown eyes.

"Well," Yuffie said before she pulled us all into a group circle as we continued to stair at ourselfs into our tiny bathroom mirror. "If I wasn't straight I would be so turned on by you three right now!"

"Oh YUFFIE!" we all cried out before we laughed.

"Take it as a complment! Just think on how our guys will react once they see us!" Yuffie added and we all squealed in excitment. "Oh I can't believe I'm acting all girly! This _never _leaves the bathroom!" She said stirnly and we all nodded in agreement.

"Good! Now lets go be some eye candies!" Yuffie announced and then we rushed out of our hotel room in a flash.

(*)

Sora was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, he wore a black vest over a white t-shirt, with a pair of black skinny jeans with his metal chain around the right side and instead of his usual crown pendent he wore a black tie around his neck, as Roxas, Tidus and RIku wore tuxes.

"Wow, kairi you look beautiful..." Sora said, his eyes seemed to shine at his words. I smiled at him as I accepted his hand.

"Why thank you, you look pretty good yourself"

That made him laugh.

"Don't lie! You know I'm not the dressy-up kind!"

"Well, what guy is?"

"Good point, but I look like a fag in a tux"

I couldn't help laughing at that. "Sora, no matter what you wear, you will always be the most handsom guy in all the worlds to me"

Sora beamed. "Thanks Kairi"

(*)

I swore I was going to get a ceaser from all those pictures we have been taking with friends, teachers, even random people! But in the end, it was all worth it. Twilight Town looked so amazingly beautiful at night as the sun was starting to set.

I so could not wait to frame our pictures of these once we got home! And no matter how much fun that I was having, I could not wait to get back home and play with my little Hiro who was already two months old.

"No wonder why Roxas missed it here so much" Sora said to me as we slowed dance underneath the setting sun, the rays from it made Sora's eyes an amazing shade of blue then they already were, not to mention that they were shineing like diamonds.

"I know, but nothing beats home...well at least for me, I love the waves, the blue skys, the sand...and just, all of our memories that lay with in it, no other world can have that but the one we live in"

Sora nodded.

"I couldn't agree more, Destiny Islands is our home"

"And it always will be" I added before I rested my head onto Sora's shoulder. His fingers combed my hair gently and he kissed the top of my head softly before he spoke.

"Only two more weeks Kai" He whispered "Until we grauduate, and until our wedding"

I couldn't help smiling wildly at that.

"Only two more weeks..."

* * *

**Riku **

"Yuffie, you look absolutely beautiful tonight" I said to my fianncee as we walked hand in hand threw the streets of Twilight town, the sun was starting to set behind the tall buildings, and the city lights were already lit up.

"But I always look beautiful, right?"

"Well..." I teased reciving a playful hit on the shoulder from her and we both laughed.

"Of course, you're the most beautiful women I've ever laid my eyes on and I'm one lucky bastared to be engaged to you" I replied before I brought her hand up to my lips gently to kiss it.

Yuffie smiled.

"I can't believe that we are graduating in two weeks, and then our wedding..."

I couldn't help smiling at the thought of it.

"I know, life goes by pretty fast I rem-Yuffie? Are you okay?" I look down to see that Yuffie was crying softly, her make up was smudging around the corners of her eyes. I stopped walking to wipe away her tears. "Love, why are you crying?"

"I'm just...going to miss all of this, you know...hanging with friends, doing wild things..and just being young...I didn't realize it until now, but after graduation this is it...we're all going to have our own lifes now...Namine and Roxas are moving back here when they get married, Aqua and Ventus will be moving back to Hallow Bastion, and Tidus and Selphie will be living in Traverse Town"

"But we'll still have Sora and kairi, and Yuffie it dosn't matter how often you are with your friends, it matters how often you think of them" I replied before I leaned down to kiss her softly. "No matter were or how far away we are from eachother we will always be friends,"

Yuffie smiled softly at me.

"Riku, You've changed, from the past few years you have deffinatly changed," She wrapped her arms loosly around my neck, and I quickly but gently held her hips before pressing my four head to hers.

"All thanks to you, I would of been the same asshole player that I was if i've never met you, yuffie. Thank you" She pulled me closer to her for another warm kiss, I returned the kiss and placed my hands over her little pregnant belly.

"It won't be long until these little ninjas are born!"

Yuffie smiled before she placed her hands over mine.

"Nope, we'll be a family"

"Somewere deep down, thats what I've always wanted" I said softly to her and she nodded in response.

"Me to Riku, and I'm not ashamed of it"

"Neither am I" I replied before I pulled her closer to me for another kiss, that was so perfect underneath the bright setting sun of Twlight Town. It didn't matter what world I was, because whenever I'm with Yuffie, I'm home.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry if this chapter sucked everyone :/ but hang in there! Theres one more and then the series is DONE! :D **


	56. Chapter 56 (final chap!)

**A/N: Alrighty! Looks like we are finally down to the last chapter in the story! I am so happy you all enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading,reviewing,fallowing, and favoriteing this story! I would not have keep it going this far if it wern't for all of you guys! SO THANK YOU! :D **

**Shout outs!: **

**RyoshiMorino: ****So glad it didn't suck, I don't know why I'm starting to think that lol. I'm glad everything turned out okay! And fine I'll take a 9.5! LOL Glad you loved the story, thank you again for all of your help! :)**

**NinjaMedina18: ****I am SO glad it was touching and that it was somthing that you can relate to, I'm really glad that I could keep you entertained and relaxed on stressful days, I'm a sopphmore in High school (I know how stressful days feel!) and I am soooo happy that I have a huge fan! :D Keep ip your awesome reviews and comments! They make me want to write more! And congrats for your future graduation, I wish you the best!:) **

**Awesome Twinkies: ****Of course I'll write more! I'm sorry I made you upset by ending this story but all good stories have to come to an end sadly. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! I almost cried when I read your last! You are awesome and I enjoy your feed back, thank you again for everything :) **

**SoKaiRoxNam12341: ****LOL okay XD And I'm actually a chick, not a dude! But thanks! I appceaite your reviews and I'm glad you liked the story! :) **

**13Alex: ****Yay! I'm so glad! Thank you for all of your reviews and Yeah looks like Roxas finally cooled down a bit with his neatness! XD **

**XBladeshooterX: ****Even though your not going to read this chapter I still just want to thank you for all of your reviews! :) **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does NOT belong to me!**

* * *

**May 9th: Graduation and Marriage**

**Riku **

It was probably the most hardest thing to keep on a streight face once I saw myself in my lame graduation robes. It was a bright ugly blue and gold at the bottom, once I saw Sora and Roxas in theirs I just lost it. I never laughed so hard in my entire life about somthing.

"_Why _are you laughing!?" Sora snapped as he adjusted his hat as Roxas took out a handkerchief and started to dab his eyes gently with it, that made me laugh even more.

"WHAT!? At least some of us have a heart!" Roxas whimpered before blowing his nose loudly into his handkerchief before he pulled Sora and I into a huge hug. _Roxas Hugging us? He didn't even germ ex us first!_

"I-I-I'M G-G-G-G-OING TO M-MISS YOU GUYS SSSSSSOOOOOO MUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHH!" He sobbed loudly, crying his eyes out like a little baby and to tell you the truth it was sort of scareing me a bit.

"Its okay Roxas...please...don't c-cry..." Sora paused before he started crying, and it wasn't long before Wakka,Ventus and Tidus joined them. So here I was with five whiner babies holding me tightly like a teddy bear and crying their eyes out.

"Guys! Alright seriously, you have to pull yourselfs togther! We can't let our girls see us like this or anybody else!" I said trying to pull them all off of me but they just came back and held me tighter, I growled. "GUYS! Seriously! You have to suck it up!"

"I CAN'T!" Sora screamed holding onto me tightly, which was much stronger then he used to be.

"Sora! Your still going to be in the same world as I am!"

"STILL! THIS IS ALL JUST SO SAD!" He hollared as tears poured down his face like a water fall, I'm not the crying or emotinal type so all of this wasn't that hard for me, yeah sure...I'll miss everyone but crying like a baby about it won't do you any good!

Principle cloud stormed in and rolled his eyes at the sight.

"ALRIGHT YOU WHIMPS SUCK IT UP AND GET YOUR FAT ASSES OUT THERE!"

"THANK YOU!" I shouted before shoving the guys off of me and storming out of the boys locker room with Ventus at my heels because he was going to be the person I was walking with.

Sora and Roxas were whimpering softly behind us as we got in line, some people were giving us death stares, of course I don't blame them.

"Guys, you seriously need to suck it up! Everbody is going to be looking at you! And the king is here!"

That shut them up.

_THANK YOU King Mickey! _

(*)

"EVERYONE! I GIVE YOU THE CLASS OF 2015!" Principle clouds voice boomed from outside and we herd the crowed of parents, and friends go wild in applause. We all started walking about a MILE to get to the people who were calpping and taking pictures of us.

The king sat proudly between Donald and Goofy who were mostly cheering on Sora, but eh whatever I can kind of see why they would. I past my parents who were crying their eyes out and waveing to me, and being the asshole I was I didn't wave back.

I saw Kairi's father and her grandma holding little Hiro who was wearing a shirt that said 'I love mommy and daddy' I'll admit that that was cute, and I reallly couldn't wait to be a dad. I just hope that I was as good with kids as Sora and Kairi were.

Finally after passing the crowed who was mostly crying we all scrambled past one another to take our seats. It took awhile but finally the crowed settled down for Clouds speach, _this'll be good!_

"I congradulate all of you, for not slacking, or ditching your classes" Cloud started, I herd a few people snickering in the background. "I will admit that you all are a crazy group of kids, but hey, so was I"

_Nobody cares about you Cloud!"_

"A few students I know, have done a lot for this school, and a few students that I know have done a lot to save these worlds from darkness..."

I looked over at Sora to exchange grins.

"These students will never be forgotten, and they will always be a very important part of my school, even when they are not here no longer, Now my good friend Sora, will you please come up?"

The crowed cheered wildly as Sora anxiously got up from his seat and went over to the front, looking as nervous as hell, poor kid, I know how much he hated speaking out loud in front of everyone. _Do us a favor Sora, don't cry or throw up._

"Uh...hehehe...morning everyone, I'm Sora!"

_Oh we are doomed..._

"High school is somthing that I didn't think I would have the change to experience because of my adventures. But I was wrong, and it turns out that I got to spend two years at Destiny's High. I know that almost every kid hates school but the strange thing was...that I didn't. I guess Its because I wanted it more then being a hero, as crazy as it seems because everybody wants to be a hero. But...I realized that being a hero isin't all what you think. Its work, its tiering, and it is scary as _hell!" _

We all laughed at that. Sora hasn't thrown up yet! _Don't jinx it Riku!_

"But don't get me wrong I love being a hero, but what I love more then anything is being a father,"

Now everyone awed.

"Hiro, and my fianncee, Kairi are the best things that have ever happened to me. I'm so thankful and blessed that I was able to experience a normal life of a teenage boy, getting an educaton...fallling in love...and...yeah you know were I'm getting at"

We all laughed again.

"So, even if I was in High School for a short amount of time, it really changed me and made me feel normal again. Hero or not a Hero, I'm still me. The hyperactive, lazy and clumsy Sora. And I proud of that. I hope that everyone feels the same about themselfs, because you are who you are, Thank you"

We all cheered and then did the usual senior thing, which was throw our hats up in the air, and hollar at the top of our lungs, _which was a bad idea since I won't be able to say my vows at my wedding tonight. _

* * *

**Sora **

"Oh God, Mom, I'm so nervous!" I cried out as my mom helped me with my tye. "I mean_ look_ at me! A guy with spiky hair should NOT be wearing a tuxedo! Its just not a good combination!"

My mom laughed before she hugged my shoulders.

"Sora,dear, you look fine. And its normal to be nervous on your wedding day, you should of seen your father! He was shaking so hard I thought that he was going to fall over!" Mom replied giggling at the memory, I couldn't help laughing either, trying to picture my father like that.

"Once you see Kairi, Sora...all your fears will melt away, and the only thing that you will see is her, the entire world and everyone around it will disappear, and it will just be you and her."

"How do you know that?"

Mom smiled before she kissed my cheek.

"Because I got married once too you know"

I laughed. "That makes since!"

Mom started to tear up.

"Mom? What is it? Please don't cry! I don't look that ugly...do I?" I asked taking a quick glance at myself in the mirror. That made mom laugh.

"Oh no sweet heart, you look so grown up and handsom, your a hero,your a father now and you are soon to be a husband...oh my baby boy!" Mom was balling now, I guess its a mother thing.

"Mom its okay" I said softly before pulling her into a big hug, holding her tightly to me. She smelt like coconuts and her perfume that she always wore. I let her calm down and just hug me for a bit.

"Mom," I whispered before I pulled her out of the hug and placed my hands on her shoulders. "No matter how old I get, I will always be your baby boy"

Mom sniffled loudly before she cupped my face in her hands and kissed mu four head.

"I know, its just always a hard thing for a parent, watching their child grow up, and start a life on their own"

I smiled at her thinking of my little Hiro growing up.

"I'm sure it is, I mean...I'll find out soon right?" I asked her hinting towrds Hiro she chuckled softly before pulling me tightly into another hug.

"Not to soon,"

I hugged her back as a small tear rolled down my cheek. I herd the bell tongs ring, and I knew that it was time. Mom gently seperated me from the hug and wiped the tear of my cheek gently with her thumb.

"Go on, and marry the girl you've waited for your entire life..."

I smiled softly before I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the seashore shack. Before I stepped outside I turned back to look at my mom.

"I love you Mom" I whispered before I walked out of the shack to get married

(*)

I looked back at the girl wearing the white gown with purple around the edges of it, that flowed down to her ankles, she wore a tiara with purple diamonds, and a vail that made her look like a princess, well...more like a princess since she already was one!

That girl was me.

Soon to be married to the boy shes been waiting for her entire life.

Daddy walked in with a black tux and red bow tie, his hair was slicked back and his eyes were red, he was probably crying earlier.

"Oh Kairi, you look beautiful"

I smiled softly at him.

"Thank you"

Daddy held out his arm for me and I looped mine threw his, inhaleing sharply.

"Nervous?" He asked me with a grin , I nodded almost instantly. "Don't be, once you see Sora...everything will vanish around you, and it will just be you and him."

I smiled softly.

"I know"

Dad kissed my four head. "My baby girl, is getting married...oh if only your mother were here"

"But she is...here..."I pointed at my heart with my finger. "And she always will be" I bit down on my lip hard to keep from crying, dad looked like he was doing the same, then I herd the soft playing of a piano to _simple and clean, _it was time...

"Ready?" Dad asked me.

"As I'll ever be!" I replied "Just don't let me fall dad, I-I don't usually wear these kind of shoes" I said sheepishly pointing to my five inch heels.

Daddy laughed. "I'll never let you fall"

I gave daddy a small kiss on the cheek and took in a deep breath as we started to walk down the stone path of the island, everyone was there. All the princess' of heart, Donald, Goofy,King Mickey, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Ventus, Aqua, Minnie, Daisy...and Grandma holding little Hiro who was in a little tux himself I couldn't help giggling at that.

Then there he was, the boy that I was getting married too, the boy who I fell in love with at the age of seven, the boy who wielded the keyblade at 14 and saved my life, the boy whos child I had with, the boy I loved more then anything.

That boy was Sora.

Daddy was right, suddenly everything seemed to be gone. And It was just me and Sora. He looked so hansom in his tux and he was wrong about what he said he looked like a fag in one back in twilight town.

"Kairi, you look so beautiful" He whispered to me as I stepped besides him, I smiled softly at him before I took his hand in mine.

"Sora, you look so handsom, I love you"

"I love you"

We stared into eachothers eyes passionitly as the preacher babbled on and on about the vows, but he seemed so far away and I felt like I couldn't see him...It was just me and Sora.

"I know pronouce you, Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride" Were the only words that came clear to me, Sora lifted the vail over my face. He held my face gently in his hands before he covered my lips with his into a warm and lingering kiss.

It was our first kiss, our first kiss of being married. And their will be many more. What seemed to soon, Sora pulled away and we were greeted by a large applause, everyone was back. I couldn't help laughing as I saw all my friends cheer and grandma making Hiro clap his little hands for us, Our son...

"Well, we're finally married" Sora whispered to me, I felt like the happiest and luckiest girl in the world right now, I have waited my entire life to marry Sora, and now its finally happened.

"And I'm the luckiest girl in all of the worlds to be married to you, Sora Heart"

Sora smiled at me.

"I'm the luckeist boy in all the worlds to be married to you, Kairi Heart"

My heart melted at my new last name. What I've been wanting to be called for years!

"And this was the most amazing wedding I could ever imagined" I said as we walked down the isle togther, not as a couple, not as engaged, as married.

And it won't be long before our friends will be too. I will miss them dearly when they move away and start their lifes of their own, but I have Sora and Hiro and my grandma and dad and soras parents, and they will all still be my friends. No matter where or when we are.

We all may not be togther, but our hearts sure will..._forever. _


	57. COLLEGE SEQUAL COMING UP!

Alright people! I will be writing one more story to finish up this series! If yome want me to post it sooner pleeeaassee vote on my poll! :) ps I will also be having my one of my friends on this site help me write this one (RyoshiMorino) he's awesome! Please Check out his stories! And vote on my poll! :D


End file.
